The Return of the Beloved Son
by Redlikeroses7
Summary: After running away from all his problems with Rem, Subaru feels he can finally live in peace. However, other forces have another idea on what to do with him. Within the blink of an eye Subaru finds himself back home. Back in the place he most wanted to be. There's only one problem; Rem is gone from his life. Can he find a way back?
1. From Zero

**AN: Hello my good people! This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle on my feels when it comes to comments. I just wanted to do my own take on an IF story by Tappei Nagatsuki. So yeah I don't much to say other than to hope that you enjoy my story. My first chapter will basically be a recap from the scene in episode 18.**

 **Edit: New ending to this chapter was added due to some critics/friends from Reddit. Thanks guys you know who you are.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re:Zero and it's characters. All rights apply to the creator; Tappei Nagatsuki. Enjoy :D**

 **COVER ART BY: ScribbleCate**

Chapter One: From Zero

"I've had enough. Let's run, Rem. You and I can't stay here. We shouldn't be in this country!" Subaru's chest began to ache. Grasping at his chest he squeezes to distract himself from the pain. He is unable to withstand all the emotions circulating through his mind; sadness, guilt, hatred, and fear. All the emotions he collected upon his various loops never subsided. Clinging to him like leeches, sucking at his will to save Beatrice, Ram, Emilia, and all the defenseless villagers. All of which found their own parts into his heart creating something he didn't have in this world; a family.

He just couldn't do it anymore. Subaru saw no answer in sight. What was he to do? He was only a hopeless boy from another world trying to make sense of his whereabouts. He had no skills, He couldn't put up a good fight, and he only had his stupid cocky attitude. Hell! He couldn't even take down three street thugs in his own!

Useless. That's how Subaru classified himself, he no longer had hope for a future in which he saved the Roswaal Mansion from undergoing a massacre by the Witch's Cult.

"Let's get a dragon-drawn carriage and head west. We'll leave Lugunica and go far west… To Kararagi, was it? We'll buy a little house and live there together." In his mind Subaru knew that if he couldn't save the estate from collapsing and it's occupants, all of which he had grown to love, from dying he sure as hell wasn't going to let Rem suffer the same fate… again. "Even if bad things happen I'll be happy knowing someone is waiting for me at home with a smile."

Saying these words felt like a betrayal to Emilia. While in this new world he only saw himself with Emilia. Her cute personality and her naive nature only complemented her beautiful looks. But with Return-by-Death it felt like weeks to Subaru that he began to love Rem. When Emilia refused to trust him and left him in the capital he couldn't help but feel abandoned. Subaru only wanted to help protect her from the dangerous people that fear her because of her elfish blood. After she left he no longer felt the burning attraction he had towards her as he did when he first laid eyes onto her.

If Subaru could find a way to save Emilia he would. Without a doubt Emilia didn't deserve to die especially to the hands of the cult. However, Subaru couldn't save her. Even when he had her safe in a previous loop she still died in his arms. Subaru didn't want anymore of it. Not that he'll stop the death merely, he'll ignore it. But his main priority now was to keep Rem safe. She was his staple, the only thing keeping him together. He internally vowed to keep Rem alive since the first time he saw her dead, lying in a pool of her own blood in the garden of the Roswaal Mansion. Since he couldn't save Rem while pursuing the Witch's Cult he only came to one conclusion:

"Please run with me, Rem!" Yelling out these words Subaru bent his upper body forward in a bowing position refusing to look up at Rem, fearing for the worst.

"Subaru-kun…" At these words Subaru lifted up his head to look at the source of where the angelic voice came from.

Rem looked back at Subaru with blue eyes full of wonder. The soft wind blew her short, blue hair to the side. Her black and white maid uniform shifting slightly in the wind. Rem clasped her hands together, raising them and holds Subaru's hands in hers.

"...Rem can't run with you. It is too sudden, too unlike Subaru. What about Lady Emilia? You would be leaving her too."

Subaru looked down sadness overcame him emptying and hope he had for his future with Rem. "I see…I didn't expect you to agree Rem, but I wanted to at least try."

"Subaru-kun, why do you wish to leave? What has changed that has made you want to leave...me." Rem pauses before implying herself. Subaru picks up on this.

He didn't want to leave her. Was she not listening? In a surge of emotion Subaru stepped back, let go of Rem's hands, and yelled, "REM, YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU! I WANT...I WANT YOU TO….to come with me." His voice was interrupted my by sudden chokes and slowly became smaller until it was just a whisper.

"But why? What is so bad here?"

 _Everything_.

Subaru needed an answer but he couldn't tell her the truth. She either wouldn't believe him, go to the mansion, and die or she would believe him, run back to the mansion, and die. Subaru had to save her, he wanted her and needed her because Subaru wasn't sure he could survive all on his own. If it came to that though, he would just kill himself and start over. A lie. He needed a lie.

"Nothing is bad here." _Lie_ _one_. "I need to leave for a while. I don't know how long though. I just don't want to see Emilia for now." _Lie two_. "I want to find out how to get back to where I came from, my home." That wasn't a lie but it did pop up in his head.

"Subaru-kun, do you miss your family?" Rem reapproached Subaru, he didn't back away.

"Yes."

"I do too. So I understand how Subaru-kun feels. Perhaps some time away from Lugnica is what Subaru-kun needs. What will you do when you get to Kararagi?"

At this point Subaru was sure Rem wasn't coming. So as his voice described his plan to get a manual labor job and live in Kararagi for a year or two, his brain was thinking of different ways to end his life quickly.

Rem gave her own opinion of Subaru's plan, "Subaru-kun will not be able to survive alone with such low education on the written language. But Subaru-kun is very sad so time off would do you good. Maybe….Rem will accompany Subaru until he is ready to come back." Rem says the last few words into her cupped hands all the while a blush started to form on her cheeks. This caused Subaru's mind to do a complete 180.

"Wha-what? You will? Rem, you have no idea how happy this makes me!" Subaru hugs Rem who in return burrowed her cheek into his chest.

When they unlatched from each other Rem advised they go back to Crusch-sama and ask her to inform Roswaal to take them back to the Roswaal Mansion to inform them of their decision. Subaru however knew that once they arrived to the mansion everyone would be dead.

"We can't!" Subaru's sudden outburst surprises Rem.

"Why not?"

"Because if we go there I might see Emilia and I don't want to see her."

"Then I'll go inside and inform Master Roswaal and you can wait in the carriage at the mansion's gate."

"But I don't want you to leave me!"

"What do you suppose we do Subaru-kun? We can't just leave out of the blue."

Subaru had a feeling Rem would sa this so he told her his plan; "We can go back to Crusch-sama's and inform her of our departure and our reasons why. We'll ask her to relay the message to the Roswaal Mansion."

"But...Nee-sama."

"Don't worry Rem. It won't be the last time you see her." His biggest and ugliest lie.

"Subaru-kun is right. Rem will follow you wherever you go and keep you safe. Hopefully Nee-sama won't hate me when I come back." Rem gave a worried expression.

"Don't worry Rem," Subaru said again, "you're her younger sister. Ram would never hate you."

"Subaru-kun is my greatest hero."

Subaru felt guilty hearing those words. He was no hero. He couldn't save everybody and now he's given up. There's nothing else he's willing to do other than running away.

After they told Crusch of their absence they took a dragon carriage and headed for Kararagi. Crusch told them that a messenger would be sent at once at the Roswaal Mansion. Subaru knew that the messager wouldn't meet a single live person there.

 **AN: So there's that. This is the base of where my story will take off. I don't know how long I'll make this series but I'll try my best to make it as long as possible while also keeping it interesting. I'm still in high school so my updates will not have set dates and who knows how long it'll take to update. But I'll try my best! Thanks!**


	2. Life in Kararagi

**AN: I love writing, but it doesn't mean I'm good at it. Well let me reiterate that; I love writing about things that I want to write about. I would rather be doing this than some essay on…..well anything school related. This makes me happy in a way that I create a world where Rem isn't in a coma and isn't about to die. I should shut up now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Re:Zero and it's characters. All rights apply to the creator; Tappei Nagatsuki. Enjoy :D**

Chapter Two: Life in Kararagi

3 months have passed since that day and for 3 months Subaru and Rem lived a quiet life in Kararagi. After taking a carriage to Kararagi Rem and Subaru began to make plans on where to stay.

Temporarily, they stayed at a small apartment building which was very cheap and it showed. The apartment consisted of a tiny living room (furnished with a beige, moth-eaten couch, wall mounted candlesticks, a chair which may have had the sofa's color scheme but was too dirty to tell, and a wooden nightstand), a tiny kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom that was small enough to pass for a walk-in closet. Subaru states he would sleep on the couch so Rem could sleep on the bed. A window was located in the living room and bedroom, adorned with white-ish curtains. Subaru opened a window upon entering their room to diminish the horrible smell of tobacco that clung to the air.

"Well this seems… as good as it's gonna get as of now." Subaru turns around and puts his hands on his hips giving Rem a toothy grin.

"If Subaru-kun is happy, then Rem is happy and if Rem is happy, then Subaru-kun is happy." Rem happily expresses her willingness to follow wherever Subaru goes and do whatever he feels is right. That's just how Rem was when it came to her Subaru. Ever since Subaru saved her from an early death by getting mauled by Demon Beasts she felt she was in debt to Subaru and decided to protect him. Overtime those feelings began to develop into something more beautiful.

When it came to employment, Subaru got a job of being a delivery man. Taking packages to their destinations while not needing to know much about the written language of this world was just what he needed, but he did study during his off time as it would help tremendously. The job tested his patience, dragon traffic was a lot worse than it sounded. At one point it may have been cool to see a bunch of ground dragons in one area but he has gotten used to it so much that it is as normal as traffic in the normal world.

Rem on the other hand was able to land a job at a local bakery. Using her skills as head chef at the Roswaal Mansion, Rem would create the necessary doughs within minutes. Decorations for the cakes and such were a piece of cake… Using her sweet presence Rem basically became the mascot of the bakery. Becoming a model employee within days Rem was assigned her own workstation up front where pedestrians could catch her making pastries and breads. This resulted in more customers which also resulted in Rem getting a raise.

In no time Rem and Subaru were able to afford to buy their own little house within two months of entering Kararagi. A lovely two bedroom (one which came with a bare bed already), one bath house that had a nice sized kitchen and a living room that was slightly larger than the kitchen. To save money they only bought the bare essentials.

Over dinner on their first night staying at the house Subaru brought up a topic that had been on his mind ever since they bought the house just a day ago.

"Uh...Rem, I'm gonna head to the market after dinner to buy a bed frame and all."

Rem was puzzled as to why Subaru wanted to spend more money on a bed when they both could sleep on the one the one previous owners left them. "Why Subaru-kun? Does the thought of sleeping next to Rem displease you?"

"No no no no that's not it I just thought you would want your personal space is all." Subaru replied frantically after seeing Rem's frown and hopelessly cute eyes. Damn she's good.

"Well that's good. At first I thought you were getting sick of Rem. Well now we can save money if we sleep in the same bed." Rem blushes, covering her mouth with her hands. This gesture causes Subaru to also blush. When it came to Emilia, Subaru was just the flirtatious one always giving her compliments and love. But with Rem Subaru is the one receiving all the love from Rem and Subaru has no idea what to do with it.

 _Maybe it has something to do with never having a girl flirt with ME in my home world?_ This thought was a question directed to himself. _Nah! I'm just nervous with Rem since I LIVE with her now_. After this thought Subaru brought up another topic he wanted to know.

"What should we use the extra room then, Rem?"

Rem put a finger to her lips and looked up to the ceiling in a thinking position. "Well we could turn it into a guest room later on so when Nee-sama visits she'll have a place to stay." Rem smiles at this.

Subaru, however, does not. Rem's statement hit him like a ton of bricks. Subaru never told Rem of the Roswaal Mansion catastrophe and doesn't plan to anytime soon.

The day they arrived in Kararagi Subaru made it a big priority to keep Rem away from the news of how the Roswaal Mansion was burned down, along with the nearby village, by keeping her occupied. The news stated that bones were found at the burned down mansion. While the bones were unidentifiable there was no doubt that they belonged to his friends. Subaru tried to ignore the fact that he abandoned his friends and it ultimately led to their deaths. But he could never let Rem know, she would never forgive him. Rem would blame him for the death of her dear sister. Knowing how deep of a relationship Rem and Ram had together Subaru felt Rem would leave him if she found out. That was something he wasn't sure he could handle because now he couldn't help the fact that he loved Rem.

Rem. His sweetheart, his rock, and his shoulder to cry on. Whenever his past memories of the damned came back to him, dragging him down deeper into his own dark thoughts, Rem would be there to save him.

"What's wrong Subaru-kun?" Rem would often ask him this on occasion whenever she would catch him staring off into space. She tugged lightly at his sleeve, sitting next to him at the living room window.

Snapping out of his trance Subaru looked over to see Rem in a beautiful, elegant white dress with floral patterns scattered throughout it. The dress reached down to her knees showing her beautiful legs. Her blue eyes reflected Subaru's face and he saw the solemn look he was giving. Hiding his expression behind a quick smile he replied to Rem.

"I'm fine Rem I was just thinking about my parents again," This was Subaru's excuse for his dark moments. While he did miss his life in the other world he knew his parents were safe. They were strong people, he was sure they wouldn't go down easy in any situation. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure they're happy wherever they are."

"Rem is also sure that they miss you and that they love their Subaru." Rem leans on Subaru's arm, pressing her cheek into his bicep taking in his warmth. "Hmmmm…" Rem silently purrs, enjoying the feeling of have Subaru next to her.

"Do you want to go to the plaza tonight, Rem?"

The nearby plaza was a great area to have fun and get a good meal. Also it was a great place for merchants to set up shop and sell their latest goods. Conveniently located near a park it was popular among children to explore.

However, Rem still wasn't done with Subaru. "Subaru-kun still misses his family. Why do you avoid talking about such things?"

"I j-just don't think they would want me around." Subaru had to come up with a lie quick to avoid telling Rem the painful truth. "I wasn't exactly the most loving son when I left them. Before I left I was a mere boy standing in the shadow of his own father. I resented him for it, I treated him coldly as if he had directly done something horrible to me."

The pain he felt earlier was replaced with this new feeling of guilt. Subaru's vision began to cloud up as water began to drop from his eyes. "H-he didn't deserve it. My dad was the best, he was funny, smart, charming, brave, and strong. Everything he was, I was expected to be since I was his son. I couldn't become like him."

"But Subaru-kun IS all those things he told me he wasn't." Rem lifts her head from Subaru's arm and turns his head towards her, looking into his eyes. "Subaru-kun always makes Rem laugh. We'll laugh together about the future. That was what you said to me. And even if Subaru-kun does stupid things he does so under the best impressions even if they have horrible consequences. Like back when I had lost myself in the forest and didn't know who I was, you saved Rem and brought me back to a clearer mind. When I was too weak to move and Nee-sama was too tired to fight, you distracted the monsters away from us."

Rem caresses Subaru's cheek, wiping his tears away from his face with her hands and giggles when Subaru blushes at her actions.

"Subaru-kun fought in a battle he didn't have to fight, one he surely would have died in. Without Subaru-kun Nee-sama and I would be dead. To Rem Subaru-kun is the bravest and the most charming man Rem has ever known."

"Rem-" Subaru begins but is immediately interrupted by Rem.

"Well to be honest Rem was usually in the mansion all the time so I didn't get to see many other men."

Subaru thought about what Rem just said, "WELL THAT LAST PART DOESN'T HELP AT ALL!" Yelling this brought Subaru back to his senses. As always Rem's speeches and flirting reignited Subaru's perspective on life. This brought a gentle smile to Rem once again for she knew her hero was no longer hurting. Deep down she knew though that Subaru was still aching and the only way to solve this problem was to see his parents. How far away could they be, right?

"Rem still thinks Subaru-kun is a wonderful person. You may not believe it yourself but to Rem Subaru-kun is as heroic as any hero one finds in story books." Rem says this while touching the tip of Subaru's nose with her finger.

"Well I guess I can say the same thing about Rem for she's as beautiful as any flower in a meadow and as sweet as any pastry she can make." With a wink Subaru replies to Rem in a loving manner.

Rem smiles and kissed Subaru on the cheek. Something Subaru never saw coming from such a beautiful girl. Rem continues to cuddle up next to Subaru once again enjoying his body heat. Despite how much he would love to stay in that position for the rest of his life his stomach had other, more delicious, ideas.

"Soooo…." Rem looked up at the sound of Subaru's voice, "...plaza?"

Rem's answer was a cute smile.

 **AN: I should point out that in my version of the story no one knows that Subaru is from another world. Honestly, I'm not sure if Rem is aware of Subaru's origin in Nagatsuki's version so I'm just going by what I feel like will help out with story development in the future. Comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Statue

Chapter 3: The Statue

The plaza was located near the town square. There were two entrances/exits, one across from the other. Each was an alleyway that consisted of shops, the end of each opened up into a large, circular space. The place was bustling with people and full of smells that fought for dominance over Subaru's nose.

The plaza was lined with markets all of which had merchants trying to sell their goods to anyone passing by. The loud merchants each yelled their stock at no one in particular. A short fellow in a brown coat was selling fruits, a white haired woman was selling flowers and other flower essentials, and a boy Subaru's age with gray hair and a green hat was trying desperately to sell oil. Many others yelled but none of their products stuck to his ears. All he had on his mind was the thought of food….a-and Rem. Rem was also on his mind too, but mainly the food.

The rest of the plaza was a spread of tables and chairs for people to sit, eat, and talk. In the center of the plaza stood a great fountain with a statue of a man on top.

"Where do you want to eat, Rem?" Subaru looked at Rem who stayed right by his side ever since they left the house.

"I don't know, Subaru-kun. I'm not very hungry. You choose for Rem." Rem puts forth a cute face that Subaru can't help but smile at.

Subaru puts his foot onto the nearest lamppost, raises a fist and declared his decision, "Well then daisukiyaki it is!"

In this world daisukiyaki was basically okonomiyaki in Subaru's world. A pancake shaped food option that consisted of pork and seafood. What made it better was the option to douse it in mayonnaise.

Subaru marched across the plaza to the the little restaurant built into the side of a wall. It consisted of a small kitchen and a counter long enough to go from one end of the kitchen to the other while leaving enough room for the lone chef to work his magic. Subaru walked up to the end of the counter where one orders their food and rung a bell on the counter, signaling his arrival.

The chef, who was previously having a conversation with a customer about the raise in price on shrimp, heard the bell and saw the tracksuit wearing son of a gun.

"What'll it be, Subaru?" The large man lumbered over to Subaru and Rem. This friendly demeanor he had was only reserved for friends of his. It wasn't easy getting on his good side which explained why he refused to work with other random people. So he opened up his own restaurant where he was his only boss.

"Depends. Got enough mayo for me, Oki?" Subaru clearly had done this before.

"Ah Subaru you know I'll always have enough here for you!" Oki reached under the counter and fiddled for a bit before bringing up a large squeeze bottle filled with a white substance one can only classify as mayonnaise. On the bottle, in bold lettering, was written the name "Subaru".

Now Oki didn't always have mayonnaise in his shop. He had Subaru to thank for that.

After inventing mayonnaise in the mansion months ago, Subaru and Rem began to make it again in their own house. Like before Subaru worshipped the taste of mayonnaise and when it came to daisukiyaki Subaru couldn't stop himself from adding the mayonnaise that it desperately needed. Since daisukiyaki was basically okonomiyaki then it did traditionally need mayonnaise on top of it.

A few months ago after coming to Oki's little restaurant for the third time Subaru finally brought his own bottle of mayonnaise. Oki was curious as it caught his attention. Like a good restaurant owner, Oki would on occasion strike up a conversation with his customers. Oki asked of the purpose of the substance to which Subaru replied that it was the condiment of all condiments. Interested Oki tried the mayonnaise and was amazed at how well it went with the daisukiyaki.

In time Subaru and Oki struck a deal; Subaru gives Oki the mayonnaise recipe while Oki allows Subaru to enjoy as much mayonnaise as Oki would have in stock for no extra charge. In their eyes it was a win-win, Oki gets more customers to enjoy the new condiment and Subaru gets free mayonnaise. From that point on Subaru and Oki have been good friends, on occasion they would go to a late night bar and drink to their hearts content. Well, Oki would drink to his heart's content. Subaru would drink only some because he knew he had to be sober enough to take Oki home.

"The usual then, Subaru?" Oki put both of his massive arms onto the counter. He was easily 2 feet taller than Subaru and muscular so it was normal when Oki bent down jokingly to take his order.

"No. Just one order of daisukiyaki. Rem isn't hungry but I'll still share some with her." Keeping quiet the whole time Rem was clinging to Subaru's arm as if Oki might randomly kidnap Subaru and take him away forever.

Oki waved a hand at Rem who replies with a wave. "Well isn't that just cute. I'll get working on your food." Oki then retreated back to his kitchen and began cooking.

Rem and Subaru waited patiently looking around the plaza. Kids commonly played in this area when they run out of things to do at the park nearby. Seeing the children reminded Subaru of the kids in the village with Petra. He quickly shook these thoughts out of his head. They were unnecessary, such thoughts would only distract him from the real world. All that was in the past now, there was nothing he could do about it.

"What does Subaru-kun think of children?" Rem's voice penetrates Subaru's thoughts, bringing his attention to the question he was just asked. "Does Subaru-kun wish he could have kids of his own someday?"

These questions which were normal-ish questions people would usually ask each other when around kids brought a nervous expression to his face. Secretly he himself found himself dreaming of the future with Rem where they had kids and lived in a better neighborhood.

Subaru, however, was not ready to be a father, thinking he wasn't just ready to handle such a great responsibility.

At Rem's question Subaru blushed rubbed the back of his head and looked at the sky, away from Rem's gaze. "Y-yeah, someday for sure. I love kids and they seem to like me too. So having a kid of my own would be totally fine by me just maybe in a few years, you know?" Subaru didn't exactly imply who he wanted to have kids with but his answer still brought a smile to Rem's beautiful face.

Subaru's face was burning while Rem's cheeks were pink. Rem whispered to herself, "Rem is patient enough to wait for Subaru-kun."

"Hmmm?" Subaru thought he heard Rem say something, but he didn't know what. He looked at Rem who turned to face Subaru, waving her hands in front of her in a defensive stance.

"Nothing! Nothing! Rem said nothing!"

Subaru looked at Rem with a puzzled look and rested his chin in between his thumb and index finger.

"When you say it like that it makes me think you did say something."

Rem didn't know what to say. She was caught in the act of daydreaming about her fantasies. Now it was her face's turn to start burning. Luckily, before she could come up with an excuse for her actions Oki unknowingly came to her rescue.

"HEY! SUBARU YOUR CAKE IS READY!" Oki's voice broke the awkwardness that was felt moments before. What didn't help though was the fact that Oki was only 10 feet away behind the counter.

"HEY OKI! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! I'M LITERALLY RIGHT HERE!" Subaru yelled back at the top of his lungs. "Come on Rem I'll let you put the mayo on your part." Rubbing Rem's head, Subaru went to get the daisukiyaki.

When Subaru approached Oki Oki had a plate the size of his hand with the daisukiyaki on it. For Subaru it took both of his hands to handle it. Oki leaned on the counter and asked Subaru a question:

"Subaru, during the last festival I got a lot business. So I've got a lot of money to blow and wanna go out drinking tonight to celebrate, you in? I'll treat ya'." Oki knew that Subaru didn't drink much to begin with so he wouldn't be spending much on his friend. But it wouldn't stop him from taking Subaru out to have some fun.

Before answering, Subaru looked over his shoulder at Rem giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Rem nodded to Subaru. Subaru smiled and turned back to Oki who observed the silent conversation.

"Sounds like a plan. Where to?"

"How about The Portable Pub?"

The Portable Pub was a dragon carriage pulled mini bar. In the carriage there were barrels upon barrels of different alcoholic beverages kept cold by the bartenders/owners ice magic. The pub was simple; walk up to the back of the carriage, order your alcohol, get it, and sit at the various tables that the owner would previously set up. Oki got along with the owner for they both shared the passion of independently owning their own businesses. It was popular among those that wanted a good drink at a cheap price.

"That sounds great. I hear they have more wine in stock at this time. I think I'll clear 'em out."

Subaru paid Oki the required amount for the food and said his farewell when the ring of a bell summoned Oki to another customer.

Subaru and Rem couldn't find any tables to sit at so they settled for sitting next to the fountain. The statue of the man on top of the fountain was one Subaru saw and looked at every time he came to the plaza.

The statue was completely made out of marble. The man up top was shown to look like a great hero with wisdom no one else had. When Subaru first saw the statue he was amazed at its glory. With a foot triumphantly placed on a stone and what can only be blueprints tucked under his arm the man truly looked great. Even his hair had great detail, frozen in time it seemed it's messy state was caught in the wind. But then as he studied the statue more Subaru began to notice some details that only affected his thoughts of the man; he came from his world.

A bronze plaque underneath the fountain explained the importance of the man:

Hoshin Okabe

Founder of Kararagi and inventor of the metia and many other advanced inventions. A hero and father to all that appreciate all that he has given us.

What really caught Subaru's attention though was how they displayed Okabe. Okabe was wearing a lab coat. Subaru has almost been here for a year and has yet to see anyone wearing or selling lab coats so he can only assume that it doesn't exist in this world. Okabe was also wearing jeans, another clothing item that Subaru was sure didn't exist here. Just like his tracksuit. No one knew what it was or where it came from.

This man, this Hoshin Okabe. He was just like Subaru. Okabe must have been transported here as well. If so, then where was he? Surely Okabe would want to meet him. However, when Subaru went to Oki, after they first met, to ask him about Okabe Oki told him that Okabe was nowhere to be found.

Apparently Okabe disappeared a mere 5 years after being summoned into this world. Subaru took note of this. If he were to ever go back to his old world he would want to find a way to take Rem with him or come back here if he is unable to take her. If Okabe made a difference in this world maybe Subaru can too. He can take off from where Okabe left. Perhaps he can recreate something from his world and sell it here. But what?

Subaru just left these thoughts for at a later time. He had 5 years to think of something to change this world that he grew accustomed to already.

In the present time Subaru had no such thoughts on his mind. The only thing that mattered to him currently was keeping Rem safe and happy. To give her the life she deserved was his goal in a world that was too cruel a for an angel like her...or an oni like her.

Rem was currently occupied with swirling the water in the fountain with her fingers, watching a small vortex form from her movements. When Subaru urged a bit of the mayo covered daisukiyaki towards her Rem allowed him to feed it to her. Smiling, she chewed and swallowed.

Rem wasn't too fond of mayonnaise she just ate it since Subaru and everyone else at the Roswaal Mansion loved it. Every time Subaru would feed her she would smile and giggle acting as if Subaru was her butler. In the end Rem leaned toward Subaru and kissed him on the cheek. Immediately after taking the empty plate Rem went to discard it, leaving Subaru in her wake who had a goofy smile on his face.

 **AN: Now that I've finally entered in my OC we can get this show on the road in the next chapter. And I'm not sure if anyone noticed but Hoshin Okabe is a mix of Rintaro Okabe from Steins;Gate and Hoshin of the Wilderness from Re:Zero. I wanted Hoshin to have a real name(so I took Rintaro's last name) and a body(so I took Rintaro's body. Comment are always appreciated because they help me know what I should look for as a writer. Thanks! :D**


	4. Valentine's Day

**AN: Thanks to advise from friends in Reddit I have updated the first chapter to clear up some problems. I'd like to thank those friends. If you're reading this you know who you are ;)**

Chapter 4: The Best/Worst Valentine's Day

For the next 5 months Subaru and Rem continued their lives of solitude filled with love and affection. These past months were the final touches they needed to be an official couple, one that didn't just shoot the occasional flirt. While they never showed too much kissy face out in public Subaru and Rem kissed each other any moment they had in the house. When they first started kissing they did start in public. However, they quickly realized that such a thing should only be reserved for home.

Their first clue of this was when Subaru couldn't stop kissing the blue haired ex-maid while at his favorite restaurant.

"Out with you! Shoo! Your love is infecting my cooking and making my customers uncomfortable!" Oki made sure to tell them off when he noticed customers refused to sit next to the gooey couple. This resulted in less business which was essential for his survival so basically Subaru and Rem's kissing was killing him. "Why don't you make out near the fountain! So I can push ya in!"

Oki's last comment was followed by a few laughs from the other people around. Blushing madly, Subaru and Rem got their plates and made for the fountain. Subaru looked back to give Oki an apologetic wave but was met with Oki who had a solid smile on his face. Oki raised a hand up to give Subaru a thumbs up and a wink. Subaru took this as a ' _Good job kid. She's a keeper. Don't lose her, idiot.'_

The other times they realized their kissing was uncomfortable to others was noticed by Subaru and Rem together. Stopping before things got out of hand caused them to learn that they should only show great affection at home. A few kisses in public wouldn't hurt, but nothing too deep.

During this time Subaru grew use to waking up every morning to Rem's beautiful face. It was a sight he never wanted to forget, something he wanted to keep on him forever. Subaru reach behind him to pick up his metia from the counter.

During his stay in this world Subaru's flip phone ultimately ran out of juice so he no longer was able to take pictures of all the things Rem and him would do together. Subaru then bought two metias; one for him and one for Rem. The metias acted like a normal phone from Subaru's world which would make sense since the inventor of the metia, Hoshin Okabe, came from Japan. The metia allowed its user to call someone and take pictures. That was really all about it. The only way to call someone however was to link them together at some point. To do this one would open their metia and click a button that said _Connect_ _via_ _Link_. The metia would scan the area and come up with a list of others whose metias were also scanning. All they had to do was click the various options on the list of people to add to their contact list and then they were able to call that person wherever, whenever.

Subaru thought it had a great system put to it but still failed to know exactly how these people were able to use linking signals if they've never been to space or sent anything up there to connect the metias across the world. Ignoring this fact, Subaru opened his metia and snapped a picture of the sleeping Rem across from him. However, Subaru forgot to turn off the sound of the metia resulting in a sharp _CLICK_ that was a sound made when a picture was taken.

"Ooohh….huh?" Rem woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked at Subaru who seemed shaken up. "What's wrong Subaru-kun? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just taking a picture of Rem's adorable face and accidentally woke you up."

Rem lets her head fall back into the pillow. When she speaks it's directed into the pillow, muffling her speech.

"Whaa taahhh eh eh?"

"I didn't quite catch that, Rem."

Lifting her head back up Rem repeated herself, "What time is it?"

Looking back at the counter Subaru glanced at a baseball sized crystal on a pedestal that was shining a green color, but then alternated to red for only a short amount of time before turning green again. The crystal repeated this rhythm of a long green light and a short red light, "7 Fire Time [ **AN** : **That's** 7am for those who don't know the passage of time in Re:Zero]. Time to get up Rem!"

Rem was used to waking up at earlier hours when she worked at the mansion. So waking up at 7 Fire Time every weekday was no biggie. Getting up was no problem, the hard part was resisting Subaru. Glancing at Subaru every morning when he was changing became a big part of her routine. It was a problem that she failed to see. Rem even had a step process of her mornings; get up, look at Subaru, take off pajamas, look at Subaru, put on skirt, look at Subaru, put on shirt, look at Subaru, and fix hair. After they moved into Kararagi Rem had to get used to the idea of that wearing other clothing besides her usual maid outfit. She discovered that she enjoyed wearing a shirt and a long skirt. They were just comfortable to her. After changing Rem would always approach Subaru and give him a kiss. Subaru would return the kiss. Always pulling her into his warm embrace.

Subaru loved Rem and he wanted to make sure Rem knew that. That's why today was a special day for the both of them, but Rem didn't know that.

Today was Valentine's Day. Subaru was determined to make this the best night Rem has ever had. After breakfast and a longer than usual goodbye make out session Rem and Subaru went their separate ways to work.

Subaru wanted tonight to be special for Rem. His plan consisted of him spoiling Rem with flowers and chocolates, taking her out into town, go to that one fancy restaurant all the way across town, and then finish the night off with another special gift. He still needed to buy the flowers, chocolate, and the gift though.

Rem would be home at 6pm, Subaru normally wouldn't be home by 7pm but this time was different. Subaru needed to leave work early so he can purchase his gifts at a time that would get him home early enough so Rem didn't start dinner. If Subaru could cook he would make Rem a romantic, candle-lit dinner. However, the fact was Subaru couldn't cook if his life depended on it so he was relying on a restaurant's cooking to win her heart.

Subaru was able to get another co worker to cover his last 2 hours. Among co workers, Subaru was easily the most appreciated; he worked hard, did what he was told, and was nice to all his fellow workers. So naturally they all returned the feeling of gratitude.

After work Subaru went to the nearest florist and bought a dozen roses, a mix of red and pink which Subaru knew represented love. Making his way home Subaru went to the candy store that was on the way. Luckily for him this world still made heart shaped boxes of chocolates, he didn't think about it before but this world had no reason to have such a thing since Valentine' Day didn't exist here. Subaru put it off as it being something the people here got for their partners every so often. Coming to his last stop Stubaru stepped inside a jewelers. Walking up to the counter Subaru got the only workers attention there. Subaru met him before to discuss his gift to Rem.

"Don't worry Mr. Natsuki i've got your requested item right here." The short man opened up a display case and pulled out a necklace.

The necklace was perfect. The chain was thin and golden. The centerpiece was a golden heart that was rounded on its front and back. The front had a silver plating that was small enough to show some gold to form a border. Engraved on the plating were the words: To my fanatical little demon. Every day I live is a day I want to be with you. Love, Subaru-kun.

Subaru paid the required amount for the necklace and brought it home in a small box. Upon entering the front door Subaru hid the gifts behind his back for now since Rem was on her way from the kitchen. Rem came into view seconds later with a smile on her face, she was wearing a pink apron that read Kiss the Cook! and boy did he want to kiss the cook.

"Welcome home Subaru-kun! You're here early, that makes me happy." Subaru couldn't hold back and kissed Rem.

"I'm happy to see you too, Rem. One question; have you started dinner?" Subaru was hoping she didn't. Please say no, please say no, this'll be much easier if you say no.

"No-"

"Oh thank god."

Rem gave a quizzical look, "Why does Subaru-kun not want Rem to cook?"

"Because Rem-" Subaru puffed out his chest and said in a deep voice, "-I'm handling dinner tonight!"

"But you cannot cook….at all." Subaru unpuffed his chest and looked at Rem's smile and pouted.

"I know that. That's why I'm taking you out tonight. Today's Valentine's Day!" Subaru brought his hands forward showing the chocolates and flowers but leaving the box in his pocket for now. Rem was visually happy and excited to see the gifts, but she later raised an eyebrow.

"Valinetime's Day? What is that."

"It's a day where, from where I come from, couples would…celebrate their relationship together. Traditionally it's the male that buys the flowers and chocolates while the female is usually the one that showers her lover in kisses. The couple would usually go out and have a romantic dinner."

"Well so far Rem is enjoying it." Rem proves her point by kissing Subaru on the cheek.

The rest of the night was fantastic. They arrived to the restaurant and had a fantastic meal. For a short period Subaru and Rem forgot about their kissing rule and enjoyed each other at the restaurant. It wasn't until a waitress came ask about dessert that they stopped. After dinner and dessert they both went back home. It was there that Subaru unleashed his final gift.

"It's beautiful!" Rem gazed at the necklace and pulled it out. Holding up the heart Rem read what was engraved on it.

"So you like it." Duh you idiot of course she likes it!

Rem eyes started to get watery. In no time tears fell down her cheek. She held the necklace to her heart, hugging it tightly.

"Rem d-doesn't deserve Subaru-kun. Rem doesn't deserve to be this happy." Subaru refused to see Rem in this state and wanted to make her happy again. Subaru cupped her cheeks with his hands and used his thumbs to wipe her tears.

"No, Rem. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. You're too good for me. I feel that I must push myself to my limits in order to be worthy of your love. When I got the hint that you liked me months ago I thought you were crazy. I still think you're crazy to be with a guy like me. Moving with me to Kararagi, staying by my side wherever I went, bringing me back to my senses whenever I felt alone, all that is you. If you didn't move with me here I don't know what I would've done. You're the reason I'm alive and willing to live life to its fullest because I know you'll be in it. I can't guarantee you'll love me forever but I can guarantee that I'll never stop loving Rem.." Subaru kissed Rem, one he filled with love.

"Subaru-kun…" Rem reached up and took Subaru's hand into hers. She cocked her head slightly and smiled. "Rem is the happiest girl in the world."

Afterwards, Rem and Subaru took and shower and prepared for bed. Subaru was shaving what little stubble he had on when he saw Rem in the mirror leave the room. Looking at the time crystal he saw that it was a solid yellow color.

"10pm. Better head to bed soon, I should get Rem."

Subaru went to get Rem who was at the kitchen table, her elbow on the table and chin rested in her hand. She was playing with the petals of the roses, not noticing when Subaru came up behind her.

"Ready for bed, Rem?" Subaru noticed Rem had a sad look in her face. Did he do something wrong? He gripped the back of the chair Rem was sitting in. In his head Subaru thought; Rem doesn't look happy, what did I do wrong? Think, think, man I suck at this. I did the speech and everything. Maybe it's not me. Better check. "What's wrong Rem? Did I say something bad?"

"No, Subaru-kun is perfect. It's just that these roses remind me a Nee-sama." Subaru froze. _No_. "They were her favorite flower." _No_. "I haven't seen her in 8 months and now I want to see her again." _Please not now._ "Rem never said goodbye." _Why now?!_ "I know it's a lot to ask of you Subaru-kun, but I want to see Nee-sama." _NO!_

"Sure." What else was he to say? No? If he said no Rem would wonder why. If he tried to prevent her from leaving by herself she would find a way to go back to the mansion with or without him. Subaru's only option was to agree. To keep her happy and unsuspecting as long as possible was his priority.

Subaru knew this day would come he just wasn't all that prepared for it. No matter what would happen he was sure Rem would leave him. He never should have lied to Rem. Putting thoughts into her head that everything was alright when in reality Subaru's world was crashing down and Rem's was hanging by a thread, but she didn't know that.

"Subaru is the best!" Rem turned around in her chair and pulled Subaru into a kiss. "I love you, Subaru-kun."

Subaru wondered if that was the last time he would ever hear those words.

AN: I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you guys are enjoying as well. I haven't figured out the ending yet so it so I'm not sure whether to make it sad or happy. Oh well, only time will tell…..and me when I write it. But yeah! Other than that look forward to my next chapter which will be out soon. Comments are always appreciated. Later, humans!


	5. Broken Promises

**AN: Thanks to JDUBZ for being my advisor and editor/critic. He was a lot of help when it came to choosing some word choices. (so if it's terrible blame him not me) Anyway! Lets get to it shall we?**

Chapter 5: Broken Promises

Rem was happily seated in the back of a dragon carriage with Subaru. Although, Subaru wasn't excited at all. In fact he was terrified, unknowing of what was to wait for him when they arrive in Lugunica. The trip to Lugunica would take two days and they were prepared; first by taking measures to leave on a Thursday arrive on Saturday and stay the weekend and leave on Monday. To do this they contacted their bosses and asked for leave and were granted it easily. Well, it took some persuasion for Subaru's boss but it all worked out in the end.

Now here they were on the road to visit the Roswaal Mansion two days away from Subaru's worst nightmare. Two days. Maybe he can think of a way to tell Rem, but he was too cowardly to do it. Every time he thinks of just breaking it to her he always think of her crying, running away from him. That was something that would break his heart and destroy him. It was inevitable, the cold hard truth of what had to be done was clear as day; Rem had to see for herself.

Subaru would accept whatever punishment Rem had to give to him when she finds out, but that didn't mean he would look forward to it. He savored every moment he had left with Rem. When Rem slept he would stroke her hair, silently asking her to forgive him when the time came. Rem never heard those words.

By the time they actually entered the Lugunica border it would only take 5 more hours until they arrived to the Roswaal Mansion. Subaru was starting to feel restless, split between spending time thinking about Rem's smile or what he'll do when they arrived. He didn't show it though, Subaru kept a calm composer. Agreeing with Rem when she got excited the closer they got to the mansion.

 _2 more hours_

"We're almost there, Subaru-kun!" Rem was on her knees on top of her seat bouncing up and down in excitement and looking out of a flap on the side in the carriage's tarp. "I can see the main city's time tower."

The city was a marker. Once they enter city limits it would take ten minutes to reach the village and then 5 more minutes to reach the mansion.

Subaru didn't say anything and Rem, in her excitement, didn't notice.

 _10 minutes til city limits._

Subaru was still calm, unsure at just how much longer he could fake it. Rem was still looking outside, still bouncing. Still happy.

They had finally entered the city limits and Subaru was taking deep breaths trying to control his heartbeat. Subaru looked outside to take in some fresh air.

Everything in the city was normal. Demihumans and humans were bustling around, merchants were selling their product, everything was in its place. Subaru even saw the one merchant that he met when he first was transported to this world, the one he dubbed as Mr. SavePoint Guy. The city's normal appearance gave Subaru a false sense of hope that the mansion and villagers were OK too.

All his hopes were crushed when they reached the village. Burned buildings and ashes, that was all that remained of the village. Burnt, curved swords littered the ground. Subaru knew that they belonged to the Witch's Cult, he had seen them up close one too many times. Scattered among the ashes and rubble were long objects that looked foreign to Subaru. With horror Subaru realized that they were bones. Subaru never had time to take in more of the scene, he had enough. Subaru retreated back into the carriage after poking his head out.

Rem was speechless. Her eyes were filled with horror and familiarity. She was reminded of what happend to her own home town. She couldn't forget the massacre, the fire, and the fact that Ram's horn was removed.

"Nee-sama!" Rem shouted out for her sister. Jumping out of the carriage Rem began to run in the direction of the mansion.

"REM NO!" It was too late, she was already at a full sprint. "Damn it. Driver, faster!" The driver of the carriage whipped the reins sending the dragon into a sprint as well.

Within a minute the dragon caught up to Rem who was still running. Subaru opened up the tarp in the back begging Rem to calm down.

"REM, PLEASE!" Before Subaru could say more Rem summoned her demon powers. Conjuring her horn which glowed brightly Rem took off, leaving the dragon in the dust.

When the dragon came to the front gate of the mansion Subaru saw the burnt foundation of the mansion. Broken wooden pillars jutted from the ground, the only thing giving any idea that something great once stood there. The only thing that was burnt down was the mansion. The garden was still standing. It's hedges were unkempt, the fountain was untouched but dry, and the grass was still a bright green. What stood out the most was the curved, blood-stained sword planted deeply into the soil just in front of the mansion. Tied to the sword, a purple ribbon flowed in the light breeze.

Rem had fallen to her knees when she saw the burnt remains of the house and the sword that jutted from the ground, like a marker of some sort. Her horn was gone but a lost look had taken over her eyes that were once filled with fear.

Subaru wanted to approach Rem, but was too scared to do so. He saw the back of Rem; her body shaking, shoulders hunched, and her arms at her waist. Rem was crying. That was enough for Subaru to rush to Rem.

"Rem-"

"You knew…..Didn't you?"

Subaru stopped five feet from Rem. Rem said her words almost in a whisper, but Subaru heard them loud and clear.

Now that Rem saw the burnt remains, the curved swords, her sister's ribbon, and Subaru's weird request to leave the country she was certain Subaru knew something she didn't. When Subaru didn't answer she got up from her knees to face Subaru who had his head down, eyes unseen.

"ANSWER ME, NATSUKI!" Rem's loud voice brought Subaru head back up. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He was shocked to hear Rem call him by his first name, he knew this meant that Rem no longer saw him as a friend.

"I wanted t-to tell you R-Rem. I cou-couldn't, not when you were so happy."

"WHO CARES IF I'M HAPPY! BE-"

"I DO! I CARE, REM! YOU MAY NOT SEE IT NOW BUT I ALWAYS CARED! I TRIED AND TRIED AND TRIED AND TRIED AND TRIED AND TRIED BUT NOTHING I DID WORKED!" Every word hurt, every word affected him. Subaru no longer had control over himself. He was lost in his emotions that he had pent up since Valentine's Day.

"YOU DON'T KNOW, REM! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I'VE BEEN THROUGH, HOW MUCH BLOOD I'VE SEEN, HOW MANY TIMES I'VE SEEN YOU DI-" Pain took over his heart. Not emotional but physical. The witch was playing with his heart, fondling it in between her hands like an artist with clay. Subaru clutched his heart, trying to endure the pain.

Subaru heard Rem's footsteps come closer. Looking up he only saw hatred in her eyes. A tiny red glow shone in the center of her eyes. Subaru feared what Rem would do to him when she spoke.

"You reek of the witch."

"Rem….please….I...I tried."

Rem narrowed her eyes and spoke in a voice full of malice.

"Well you didn't try hard enough." Rem cocked her arm back. Next thing Subaru knew his world with bathed in darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

When Subaru woke up his vision was blurry. A burning pain was coming from his head. Reaching up Subaru quickly recoiled when he felt a large bump that sent pain throughout his head.

"Rem is sorry about the bump. I forgot how fragile humans were." Rem's voice came from his right.

Subaru turned to her voice. Rem was sitting on the grass. So they were outside. Subaru got up and realized they never moved from where they were before.

The sword was still sunk into the dirt but the ribbon was gone. The sky was getting dark, how long was he out?

At once Subaru realized what a dire situation he was in. Rem currently thought he was working with the witch, there was no sign of help for miles, and nothing was around that he could use to protect himself with.

"I still love you, Subaru." Subaru looked back at Rem. She didn't have a look that said 'sorry' though. "Rem didn't choose to fall in love with Subaru. Subaru seduced Rem to gain her trust. You may not be the Subaru that I love, but somewhere in you there is."

"Don't be stupid, Rem"

"Which is why I cannot kill you. Rem simply cannot do it. That's why I will keep you alive and use you to find more information on the whereabouts of the Witch's Cult."

Subaru had a flashback to the time in a loop that seemed an eternity ago where he went through a similar thing. He was hurt, Rem had him pinned, and now he was gonna be interrogated on his association with the Witch's Cult.

Rem pursed her lips and looked at Subaru with a serious look.

"Where is the Witch's Cult hideout?" One simple question and Subaru had the one simple answer.

"I don't know."

"Please don't lie, Subaru. It hurts Rem when you lie. You've lied to Rem for quite some time now." Rem looked toward the turned over dragon carriage at the front gate. She didn't hurt the dragon or the man, just scared them off.

Subaru was silent. Rem noticed this time and leaned over Subaru. Looking him in the eyes she saw his fear.

"Subaru is scared, scared of me?" She began to stroke his hair. "Subaru has nothing to fear. I will protect you."

This sadistic Rem was something Subaru thought could never exist. She was bloodthirsty yet gentle, it disturbed him. The mind of Rem must have finally snapped when her world that was hanging by a thread came crashing down. Her first love was a follower of the witch and she was madly attracted to him. Her sister, her bestest friend since birth was dead, killed by the same people who ruined both of their lives.

"Why does Subaru choose not to tell Rem?"

Subaru gulped before answering, "Because you'll d-," the witch grasped his heart again causing pain to circulate through him.

"Die? Subaru underestimates Rem. I will be alright." Rem gives him a smile. Subaru isn't fooled by it. Rem sees that Subaru will not tell and devises a plan that will test whether or not he does know the location. "What if Rem were to get help by others. There are many people and kingdoms willing to destroy the cult for they cause a nuisance to trading routes."

Subaru was interested. Just as long as Rem wasn't part of the fight he would be happy, but he had to be sure.

"I'm sure that we will gather enough people to take out a small group. All you have to do is tell me where they're at." Rem finishes with a smile.

"Will...Will Rem participate in the fight?"

"What would you like me to do?" Rem shows a curious face.

"Not risk your life and stay out of the fight. Please. Promise me, Rem. Promise me you won't fight." This brings a very slight blush to Rem's cheeks. Maybe he did like her or maybe it was another one of his tricks.

"Rem promises." Rem stuck out one of her pinky's and wrapped it around Subaru's who began to lift his.

Subaru still wasn't sure he wanted tell Rem, but he forced himself, "East of the village, there's a cave. That's where you'll find the cult." Subaru closes his eyes, he was giving Rem information he really didn't want her to know.

Rem stood up as soon as he finished. Subaru looked up at Rem.

"Please wait here for Rem. I will be back." Rem flashes a true smile at Subaru.

Subaru frantically scrambled to get up, "No wait, Rem! Where are you going?!"

Rem took out her pink ribbon from her hair and replaced it with Ram's purple ribbon which Rem took from her pocket. Rem ties it in place expertly from years of practice, "I'm going to avenge Nee-sama."

"No! Please Rem! They're too many! There are things you don't know!" Subaru began to walk towards Rem, but was pushed back by Rem's powerful arm and fell on his butt.

"Thank you, Subaru-kun but Rem knows enough. Please wait for me" Rem turned around towards the forest.

"You promised! You promised to stay out of the fight!"

"Rem did promise. But Nee-sama is more important." Rem gave Subaru one last loving smile before summoning her Oni form and running into the forest.

"NO! REM COME BACK! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS ALONE! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED REM" Subaru ran after Rem but knew that he would never keep up with her. Head throbbing Subaru had to stop on a nearby tree to stop himself from collapsing. When he regained his ability to run Subaru began to yell for Rem hoping she would hear his words and come back, "REM! PLEASE REM! DON'T GO ALONE! DON'T...Don't leave me, Rem.."

Subaru's voice began to die down as his head began to hurt. Up ahead Subaru saw a break in the trees and instantly forgot about the pain his head was causing. _Please don't be too late._ Subaru entered the mouth of the cave. The cool air gave him goosebumps, hairs standing on ends. Subaru was sure he was going to die here. If that was the case so be it, Subaru went in further. The cave was full of winding hallways and split paths; each with their own dead end meaning there was no way of getting totally lost, just trial and error.

Finally, Subaru came to a large opening that he recognized as the one he was held prisoner in. He quickly realized that he wasn't alone, ten hooded figures were huddled around a small figure on the floor. _Please._

Upon hearing footstep enter the chamber the hooded figures turned to meet the gaze of Subaru. Their faces, hidden in shadows, studied Subaru for a few seconds until Subaru took a step towards them. That was when they crouched low and took off for the exit, so fast they were just a blur. With the cult members gone Subaru saw the figure on the floor; Rem.

Rem was on her belly a pool of blood surrounded her head. Subaru turned her over in an attempt to try and revive her. But his attempt would have been worthless because Rem was still breathing. Her chest falling up and down in a smooth rhythm told Subaru she was still alive and well. Her face was covered in blood most likely her own since she was still bleeding from her head. Subaru followed the blood to its source and found out it was coming from her horn. More accurately, where her horn should have been.

A bloody stump was in place of Rems horn. Her symbol of being an Oni was gone. Her secret weapon was now useless, cut from her use. A few feet away Subaru saw her horn, lying on the ground with a faint glow emitting from it. It was absolute proof that Rem had lost her horn forever.

"Huuuuuuh...mmmmmah." Groaning came from Rem as she slowly regained consciousness. Subaru used his shirt to wipe her face clean of blood to which Rem reacted with squeezing her face like a child. When he was done Rem opened her eyes.

"Rem..." Subaru gave her a supportive smile.

"Subaru-kun...I'm sorry." Rem looked away ashamed. She didn't expect Subaru to ever forgive her for her monstrous action on him, so she definitely didn't expect him to be smiling at her. It made no sense to Subaru that Rem blamed herself for her actions. If anything Subaru should be apologizing, he lied to her and drove her to this state because of his selfishness to get Rem to run with him. He might as well have been the one to cut her horn off.

Subaru helped Rem to her feet. She wasn't showing it but Subaru could tell that her head was hurting. Subaru still wasn't sure if Rem already knew of her horn so he began to ask, "Rem...uh your h-"

"I know Subaru-kun." Rem looked down, "I know."

"I'm just happy your safe, Rem. Now that you're safe I wanted to apologize for driving you over the edge. I should have told you before about Ram instead of letting it all come crashing down on you all at once."

The memories still stung, but Rem knew what she wanted to say next, "Subaru-kun, I-"

Rem stopped mid sentence. Subaru looked at Rem with a puzzled look.

"Rem?"

That was when Subaru looked down to see a foot of a curved sword protruding from her abdomen.

"REM!?"

Behind Rem stood a member of the cult, sword in hand and half of it it buried into Rem's back. Subaru was in shock, unknowing of what to do. The cult member removed the sword, looked at Subaru and vanished. Subaru caught a falling Rem before she hit the ground.

"REM! REM! REM NO! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" In reply to Subaru's calls Rem only coughed up blood.

.

.

.

.

.

Subaru rested against a tree, overlooking the cliff-side. A freshly buried grave located right beside him. Subaru buried Rem with her horn so she could have it among the stars. Carved into the tree that Subaru buried Rem under were the words:

REM

The Last Oni

"I'll see you soon, Rem." Subaru said these words as he got up and walked to the cliff-side, the same one he took to escape Ram many loops ago. Only this time he wasn't scared at first to do it. Subaru knew what he must do. Save Rem, that was his objective. With that Subaru jumped to the jagged rocks below.

 **AN: My idea for this chapter was to have Subaru die. I wanted to have the opportunity to let him start over at a checkpoint to change the outcome of his next loop. You know, put in a little Return-By-Death in there and also kill Rem just to pull at your heartstrings a little. Fun Fact: My original idea was to have REM kill Subaru, but I thought she would never bring herself to do such a thing because since she was so deeply in love with him. That's where the cult idea came in and the idea of killing Rem came too. Don't worry though guys. Rem for lyfe. See ya in the next chapter.**


	6. Left Behind

**AN: Sorry if my chapter titles aren't up to par with...creativity. They're usually the names I give an empty page to set up as what the chapter will entail. Normally, I never change it. One of these days you'll see a chapter called "Trash" because it'll be complete garbage and I'll have to apologize in the AN for my poor quality FF chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Thanks to JDUBZ for being my advisor and editor/critic! Imma be saying this in future chapters to come so get used to it people.  
**

Chapter 6: Left Behind

When Subaru came to he was standing in his living room at his house in Kararagi. His head was filled with questions; what day was it? What happened before he ended up in this his current spot? Why was he-.

"Subaru-kun…" The sound of Rem's voice interrupted Subaru's thoughts. Subaru looked down at Rem's cute face, which gladly wasn't choking on blood. Rem grabbed his hands into hers, one hand had a metal object in it. _When was this? Why can't I-_ , "Rem is the happiest girl in the world."

Once again his thoughts were blown over by Rem's voice and it was welcoming.

Subaru began to remember what was happening here. Valentine's Day, that's the day. Subaru had just given Rem the necklace and now she was happy. Subaru was happy as well, but for a different reason. Subaru was just happy he didn't have to let tell Rem the truth AFTER he made the promise to visit Ram at the mansion. He knew he had to tell Rem the truth, but he still couldn't find the right time. Subaru didn't want to think about it but he had to save Rem.

To save Rem he needed to still have her trust him after he tells her the truth. As soon as Subaru tells Rem she would most likely suspect him to be with the Witch's Cult. Subaru wasn't sure how he was going to pull it off but he started by gripping Rem's hands harder. Closing his eyes, Subaru began to enter the point of no return.

"Rem, I have a...a confession to make," Subaru decided that the best thing for him to do was to look at Rem in the eyes and not have his eyes shut. If he hid his eyes Rem would be unable to read the sincerity in his eyes, "This is something I should've told you 8 months ago."

Subaru opened his eyes again, a single tear forming at the corner of his right eye. Rem's eyes no longer had a beautiful twinkle to them, her mouth was no longer pulled into a smile. Rem didn't know what Subaru was going to say but she knew she wasn't going to like it if it was causing Subaru this much pain. She wanted to comfort him.

"Subaru-kun is sad, is there som-"

"Rem, I'm sorry but I have to say this to you." Subaru interrupted Rem, he didn't want to hear about how she wanted to make him happy. After she hears this she may never want to help him anymore.

"Please just know I did it under the best intentions. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but I couldn't do anything to prevent it. No one would help me."

Rem spoke up, "I would have helped."

Subaru closed his eyes again, the tear finally dropping. _Rem, you have no idea how many times you tried to help._ Subaru opened his eyes, looked at Rem, and repeated his thoughts, "You have no idea, Rem."

Subaru collected himself before moving onto his next part. Rem just watched, moving Subaru's hair to behind his ear.

"Rem, 8 months ago we moved here and for 8 months I have been living in guilt. For 8 months I lived everyday wondering when the time would come that you wanted to go to the mansion. For 8 months it hurt me inside every time you mentioned Ram, Emilia, Beatrice, the village. It wasn't because I refused to see them, no it was because I wanted to see them. One more time was what I wanted but I knew I couldn't." Subaru was crying, straining his voice and forcing it to come out.

"It was impossible. I was too late to fix what was wrong, but I had you Rem you kept me alive and sane-"

"What is Subaru-kun talking about?" Rem pointed out her confusion causing Subaru to realizes he was talking too off topic. So instead of talking more of Rem he went right to his point.

Looking into Rem's blue eyes Subaru said in a whisper that seemed to echo throughout the house, "Ram is dead."

Rem let go of Subaru's hands and put hers to her chest. Rem backed away until she hit the kitchen counter behind her, "I-I don't believe you."

Subaru knew this day would come, but maybe this was better than Rem seeing it in person. Subaru went over to a drawer that was next to Rem. He was about to do something he was too cowardly to do in the previous loop. The drawer was large and required a key to open. Subaru pulled out the necessary key and pulled open the drawer.

Inside there was a box. It was the size of a bread box. It had a combination lock: _2241_ , their birthdays. Inside the box was a bundle of papers, yellowish with age. The words scattered across it in were in a specific order that meant this was a newspaper. Subaru unfolded the papers and read the the title of the front page:

Roswaal Estate Burned to the Ground, Suspected Witch Cultists Escaped!

To accompany the title, a picture of the mansion was shown as burning ashes that were still smoking.

Rem watched Subaru open the box and read the title, "What is it, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru looked at Rem with his bloodshot eyes and said the one word Rem didn't want to hear, "Proof."

Subaru handed Rem the paper, who took it immediately; she read the title, saw the picture, and read the article. The necklace Subaru bought Rem slipped from her hand and hit the ground with a loud _THUD_. Neither made any attempts to pick it up.

Finally, after 3 agonizing minutes Rem spoke, "Subaru says he wanted to see them again. You said you wanted to help them. Did you know this would happen?" Subaru saw Rem put down the paper, and empty look in her eyes that could either mean she wanted to die or it could also mean she was planning how to torture him. Subaru didn't like those options.

Subaru grinded his his teeth together before answering, "Yes."

"How? How did Subaru know?" Rem was now getting agitated, guess his answer didn't satisfy her not that that he expected it to.

Subaru wanted to tell her. But he physically couldn't. If he mentioned his ability to return by death or the death of people he saw from a previous loop, the witch would tease his heart making sure Subaru knew that if she wanted to pop it like a bubble she could and would.

"I can't tell you." His voice began to break.

"Why?!" Rem was getting louder. Her eyes were getting wet.

"I just….can't."

Rem was mad now tears falling from her eyes, "Why can't you! Why can't you just tell m-!"

Subaru finally had enough. He was going to get nowhere trying to hide that fact that he and Witch Had some sort of connection, "Because...every time I try to tell people I get hurt by the wi-." Once again a searing pain took hold of his heart. This time it was the worst one yet, the witch must be warning him that from now on the pain only gets worse.

Subaru dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. He began to have trouble breathing over the pain. Gasping for air Subaru decided to hit his chest repeatedly, possibly to get the witch to let go of his heart. Whether it was the hitting or not the witch eventually let go, granting Subaru a breath of fresh air.

Getting back up Subaru saw that while he was struggling to survive Rem had not moved a muscle. She never came to his aid when he needed her, Subaru felt like the witch had taken a part of his heart with her.

Rem was expressionless now, thinking. After a minute of silence, interrupted twice by a cough from Subaru, Rem spoke.

"Subaru smell like the witch...all the time. Sometimes you smell stronger than other times. But now I see why you took me out here. To separate me from the mansion so your cult friends could destroy my home without my interference!" Rem was putting together pieces that didn't exist. She was trying to find logic in Subaru's actions and this accusation was what her mind came up with. Subaru had to disagree.

"What?! No, Rem I would never do that to you!" Subaru was trying to gain her trust back, but nothing was working, "Even if I was with the cult, why would I keep you out here for 8 months?! Don't you think I would have killed you by now?!"

These words seemed to reach Rem a bit. It was true, Subaru had no reason to keep Rem alive for 8 months if the cult destroyed the mansion all that time ago. Rem never exactly met any cult members or talked to any so she had no idea what kind of personality people like that had. Subaru was kind, sweet, and funny at times. He bought her gifts and treated her like a queen. A cult member surely wasn't any of those things, but she still had her doubts. Rem turned around showing her back to Subaru, crossing her arms she began to walk toward the bedroom.

"I need time to think." Rem spoke quietly.

Subaru wasn't sure what he should do. Follow her, not follow her, call to her? He just wasn't sure. Subaru decided the safest option would be to call to her, let her say what she wanted him to do.

"Rem, I..I kn-"

"No, Subaru. Please, no more talking. I need time to think and I think it'd be better if you left me alone to my own thoughts." Subaru didn't like the idea, he wanted to be there to comfort her but he knew what Rem spoke was true. Rem needed space. Subaru decided the best thing for him to do was to was to stay at another place for the night and let Rem think.

"Rem, I'm gonna stay at Oki's tonight. Give you space." Rem just nodded with her back still turned. Subaru wanted to say more but thought against it. Instead he turned towards the front door and opened it.

"Subaru? Don't run, if you do Rem will find you." If Subaru ran to escape Rem would just follow the witch's smell and find him.

Subaru's shoulder slacked and agreed to not run. Before exiting the residence Subaru took one last look at Rem and said, "I would never leave you behind, Rem." With that Subaru walked out the door and into the night.

After walking a few streets Subaru pulled out his metia and found Oki's contact name. When he pressed it the metia began to buzz, notifying him that Oki's metia was buzzing as well. Within two buzzes Oki picked up. His face showing on the monitor of the metia.

"Huh? Wha-? Subaru are you still up? Don't you have work tomorrow?" Oki's friendly voice came from the speakers. This brought a smile to Subaru's face.

"Yeah, uh….Oki I need to ask you a question. Do you mind if you stay at your place for tonight?" Subaru asked awkwardly for he's never exactly asked to sleep at someone else's house before.

Oki instantly came up with his own conclusion from Subaru's request, "Ahhhhhh…had a little fight with the Mrs. huh? What was it? Disagreement? Trust?"

Subaru was feeling very awkward still talking about this, "You could say that, yeah." Subaru rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry Subaru buddy. My house is your hou-," Oki got distracted by something in his right, "Hey! Quit it with the party trick! You've spilled enough beer on me tonight!"

Subaru got the gist of what Oki was trying to say though, "So can I just head down there now?"

"No no no no. Come on Subaru, I'm at The Portable Pub if there's anything I know about fighting with women it's that you'll always need beer. Lots and lots and lots of beer." Oki then got really close to his metia. "Except you because you don't drink much. Also I wanna talk to you about your fight maybe I can help."

Subaru wasn't sure what help a drunk Oki would provide, but he agreed nonetheless. "Okay, Oki I'll see you there. Thanks for helping me out." Subaru hung up and looked at the city's time tower: 9:00pm. He had time to get a drink. Subaru began to walk to wards the direction of The Portable Pub.

"You see, Subaru. Women are….like flowers; they're delicate and need lots of attention to be happy and healthy. They also need food and water. No wait, plants only need water. Where'd I get food from?" Oki gasped, "Now I'm hungry. Where's the food around here?" Oki began to look around and under the table as if the food was hiding from his view. Dunk Oki was the best Oki.

"For the fifth time, Fatty. I ain't got no food around here." The man that said it was the owner of The Portable Pub. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. His pointed jaw and long cheeks gave him the appearance of a serious person so his accent didn't quite go with his looks. Some would say he was handsome but Subaru was a guy so he just saw an average Joe. Standing only 2 inches taller that Subaru, Subaru was without a doubt the shortest of the group. Surprisingly, Subaru had never really met the man up until then. Whenever Oki and him came to the pub the man was usually handing out beers or talking to other people. This man didn't even look like he would be someone to own a bar. With skinny arm and legs he always wore, as work clothes, a white, button-down long sleeve shirt and black slacks. What he lacked in strength the man made up in ice magic. Subaru has yet to see him in combat, but he has seen him make some pretty amazing snow storms to keep the alcohol cool.

"What?! You don't have food and you call yourself a pub?! Hahaha ahahaha!" This was the fifth tie Oki started slamming the table in laughter. Apparently Oki develops short term memory loss when drunk.

"And for the fifth time; shut up!" The ice wielder conjured a snowball from thin air and threw it at Oki's red face. Oki was then snapped out of his delusional ways.

Oki looked around in confusion he saw Subaru on his right and the man in the left. Oki instantly put his arm around Subaru gave him a smile.

"Hey, Subaru! When did you get here? Oh oh oh I want you to meet Kenshi. But he said I can call him Ken. Don't worry he's a good guy." Oki's red face and booze smelling breath was a bit too close for Subaru.

"Yes, I've met him before. Five times to be exact." Subaru just counted the times Oki introduced him drunkenly.

Ken just face palmed, "I have gots to find a new location." Ken saw that Subaru was a bit uncomfortable. Being the one to make friends with just about anybody Ken decided to talk to Subaru.

"So...ah," Ken scratched his head trying to think of something to talk about, "Oki told me ya' were having lady issues. I may not be much help but as of now I'm all ears and Oki ain't gonna hear crap." Ken flicked Oki's ear who was now sound asleep. Oki reacted with a grunt.

Subaru wasn't sure he wanted to discuss this with a somewhat stranger, but he also wasn't sure what to do about Rem. He decided to take up on his offer, "My girlfriend doesn't trust me. I lied to her about something serious thinking I was protecting her. But in reality I was just making it worse, by the time she found out she wasn't sure who I was anymore." Subaru played with his beer coaster. Flipping it in random directions, a distraction from looking at Ken.

"Might I ask what it is that is causing her sufferin'?" Ken scooted closer to Subaru, or as close as he could get with Oki in the way.

"I'd rather not say." Subaru closed his eyes.

"No worries. I do have a question you do need to answer; do ya' love her?"

Subaru looked up at Ken like that was a stupid question, "Of course, I brought her here to Kararagi to escape the people trying to take her away from me, but she doesn't see that…"

"Ahhh…..I see. Well there's only one solution I would give to ya' in hopes of gettin' her to love ya' again." Ken readjusted in his seat.

Subaru looked up at Ken. "And what would that be?"

"Ya' tell her. You meet with her and you tell her how much she means to ya' and you tell her why ya' refuse to let her go. Shower her with words only a true gentleman would speak of, but take it from the heart. You love her, I can see it in your eyes."

Ken was right, he did love her. He would do anything for Rem; run through a monster infested forest to reach her, walk into a cult's cave to see her again, take her with him to another country, give her anything she wanted, buy her everything she deserved. Rem needed to know. She needed to know how much he cared about her.

Subaru got up and walked away, forgetting his beer.

"Woah woah. Where ya' goin' mate?" Ken turned in his chair to look at Subaru.

Subaru looked at Ken with determination on his eyes, "I'm going to tell Rem that I love her more than she'll ever know. Thanks, Ken. You're a true friend."

"Well at least help me with Oki first! The man's a behemoth! I can't move him on my own!" Ken made his point by shoving Oki who barely moved a muscle.

Subaru already began to walk away, "Just splash some cold water on him that'll wake him up." With that Subaru took off towards his house. He could already imagine it; he would knock on the door, Rem would answer and before she had time to react he would embrace her and kiss her. He wouldn't stop kissing her until he felt he made his point, then he would tell her of his burning passion to be with her forever. Rem's beautiful would smile back at him with tears in her eyes and say, "Subaru-kun…"

Subaru didn't stop running until he was across the street from his house. In one of the windows Subaru saw Rem getting ready for bed, a beautiful sight. Subaru made his way to the front door.

Knocking lightly, Subaru began to feel anxious and nervous. What if she still doesn't want to see him again? No. He had to do it now. Knocking again Subaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Rem heard the knocking a second time and decided it must be a neighbor. It was strange that someone would come at this hour. Rem approached the door and looked through the peephole. Nothing. Rem opened the door and stepped outside, looked around and saw nothing. Rem stepped back inside, looking over her shoulder once more before closing the door behind her.

Subaru exhaled his breath. He could do this. He was the man. Subaru opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of a familiar street.

Subaru was absolutely confused. A car drove by shining him in light temporarily. Wait! A car?!

Subaru looked over and saw that, yes, the creature was indeed a car. If that was a car and he was on a familiar street then that meant only one thing.

Subaru turned around and was greeted to a brightly lit convenience store. The same one he left right when he was transported to another world.

"Rem?" The only thing came to mind was Rem. "REM!?" Subaru yelled her name multiple times hoping she would magically appear.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He was there, he was going to love and cherish Rem with all his being. But now she was gone. Subaru fell to his hands and knees taking quick, rapid breathes. Every once in awhile he would say Rem's name. _Rem. Rem. Rem._

Subaru was in his own thoughts now. He didn't even hear the voice of a man who came for the store to check on him to see if he was OK.

The man looked at him and went silent, "S...Subaru?"

Subaru didn't hear him. All he thought was how the last thing he said to Rem was a lie.

 _I would never leave you behind, Rem._

But now here he was, in his old world with no known way of going back. In essence, he had truly left Rem behind.

 **AN: BOOM! There it is people. Finally after 6 chapters we are at the point where my Fan Fiction title actually makes sense. If you enjoyed please leave a comment I enjoy reading comments on things that I work on much like how Rem loves head pats. See you all in the next chapter. :P**


	7. Hospital Visit

**AN: When it comes to mentioning characters, my words will call them by their real names. While people like Subaru would call Naoko his mother I would refer to her as Naoko. So when Subaru thinks of his mother he would say "mom." Same goes with Kenichi. Subaru says, "dad" while I say, "Kenichi." Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Also, in response to a guest, when Rem started to stop talking in 3rd person I did that on purpose to show the seriousness in her. I imagine when she speaks in 3rd person it's how she is. But in a situation where Rem was very serious that cuteness disappears. I added it in too in chapter 5 before Rem knocked out Subaru. But she slowly started to talk back in third person as she slowly starts to fall in love Subaru again.**

 **Big thanks to JDUBZ for being my advisor/editor and... Beta Reader? Is that a thing? Ah, yeah it's a thing. Checked Wikipedia so it must be real.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Hospital Visit

Subaru was slow to regain consciousness. He began by opening his eyes half way. His arms were numb, his neck hurt, his back was aching. Subaru wasn't sure where he was when he fully opened his eyes.

Bolting upright Subaru checked his surroundings. A TV was above in front of his bed, planted where the wall and ceiling met. The television was currently on a game show, but Subaru could care less whether the man got the grand prize or not. Below the TV was a chart that said his full name. It included a doctor's name who apparently was the one taking care of him.

To his left there was a small door that had a sign that read: _Restroom_. A window was to the right of the restroom, showering him and his room in light. To his left there were curtains but before the curtains was a table with a large bouquet of flowers and various gifts covering the table.

Subaru reached for a card but saw a needle stuck in his arm. An IV.

A heart monitor was displaying his heart beat. _beep beep beep._ On and on and on, the beeping seemed unending.

How did he end up here? Subaru racked his mind. He was at his house with Rem, knocked, closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in his old world. Why? Why was he back? He thought he had 4 more years! _Thought_ , that was the key word. He _thought_ he had 4 more years when in reality it was months.

Rem. He needed to get back to her one way or another. Subaru took off the clip on his finger monitoring his heart, grabbed the IV connected to him, and got out of bed. The heart monitor was making one single long beep now that it no longer sensed a pulse. He was clumsy at first, unaware of just how much time had passed since his mental breakdown.

Subaru walked through the curtains toward where he assumed the exit would be. On the other side of the curtains was a middle aged man. His whole right arm was in a cast. The man saw Subaru walk toward the exit and tried to get his attention.

"Hey. Hey, kid! Hey, where you going? You can't leave!" Subaru was already out the door by the time the man called for a nurse.

Nurses and doctors rushed to the room when an emergency alert informed them that Subaru's heart monitor showed no pulse. A doctor who was holding defibrillators asked the man the whereabouts of Subaru.

Within minutes Subaru was apprehended. Surprisingly, he had almost made it to the guest waiting room. Doctors surrounded him telling him to go back to his room. But Subaru need to go back, back to Rem, back to that medieval world of wonder he wanted to live in. Subaru didn't care that the witch ruled him in that world, he didn't care that every forest was dangerous, he didn't care that the only person he loved in there probably hates him now. He just wanted Rem.

"No." Subaru refused to go with the doctors, he wanted out.

"Sir, please if you come with us we can-," the doctor made a move by grabbing gently onto Subaru's arm.

Subaru yanked his arm from the doctor yelling, "NO! I'M LEAVING!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we need to help you recover." The doctor signaled for the others to help him because he could sense that Subaru was a fighter.

The other doctors grabbed hold of Subaru. Two grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall. It was excessive, but necessary. If Subaru got out who knows what might happen.

Another doctor approached the incapacitated Subaru with a needle. Sticking it in his neck the doctor released the liquid into his bloodstream. Breaking free of the doctors, Subaru stumbled towards the exit. His IV had been ripped from his arm, a long stream of blood was rushing down his arm creating a trail leading to where he was going. His vision was getting blurry and dark. The last thing Subaru saw was his hand raised towards the exit as the doctors caught him before he fell to the ground. Subaru whispered one word before succumbing to the darkness, "Rem…"

Once again Subaru woke in the same bed, in the same room, but this time there were voices.

"He tried to escape?" A woman's voice.

"Yes ma'am. He managed to get down a few halls, but we got him back in a jiffy." A man's voice. Most likely the doctor's.

"Will he be alright? He didn't get hurt did he?"

"There was a little scramble that resulted in the removal of the IV needle, but nothing serious I assure you."

"Thank goodness. Thank you, doctor!"

"My pleasure ma'am. I must attend to other patients now goodbye for now."

"Goodbye, doctor. Thank you again."

Natsuki Naoko watched the doctor go. When he left, Naoko went to the window and looked at the parking lot, wondering when her husband would get here.

"Mom?" Naoko's eyes widened as she heard the voice of her son call out to her. She hadn't heard that voice in over a year. Turning around Naoko saw her son awake, looking at her with a loving expression. His eyes matched hers; fiery and stern. Naoko's eyes always looked menacing it was what she was born with. Subaru inherited those eyes and treated them like a blessing and a curse. Naoko was a short woman standing at just 5'2'' with brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Subaru!" Naoko lunged at her son, embracing him in her arm. Her tears seeped into Subaru's hospital gown creating a wet spot on his right shoulder.

No matter how much his mother cried Subaru did not shed a single tear. He _was_ happy there was no doubt about that. After being kidnapped to a fantasy world one would start to wish to have had the chance to say goodbye to the ones they left. But Subaru didn't want to come back. At first, he did.

During his first few weeks in Lugnica Subaru would silently cry into his pillow. He hated death, the feeling of dying wasn't something Subaru wanted to experience multiple times a month. Then Rem came and everything fell into place, his future was set and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life in Kararagi.

As his mother cried, face buried into his shoulder, Subaru only looked at the TV. Round and round the wheel spun until slowly it started to come to a stop. _...click….click…...click._ The wheel stopped. The man on the TV had just won the jackpot.

 _At least he's happy._ Subaru thought.

.

.

.

.

Subaru agreed with his mother to talk about where he's been when his dad got there. His mother, leaving him to his thoughts and the sounds of the game show. Subaru's mom told him that Michael was the one who found him outside the convenience store and called the police when Subaru just collapsed.

Subaru learned that he had suffered a major heart attack, but luckily paramedics arrived on time to save him. The heart attack put him into a coma for a good 5 days. The doctor said he was lucky to wake up at all, but advised to not sleep for the rest of the day just to be safe. If Michael hadn't seen Subaru out in the night Subaru may have died out there.

Michael was a friend of Subaru, they stayed friends since middle school up until Subaru disappeared leaving Michael feeling like he was missing his second half. Needless to say, Michael didn't have many friends but the ones he did have were caring and supportive. Subaru was among them but was at the top. Michael noticed that Subaru never believed in his abilities, but when it came to others Subaru was on top of that making sure that person didn't fall behind. Michael was the only one to notice that Subaru was suffering in silence.

Subaru picked up the cards left for him on the table and read them. The first one had a duck with a thermometer sticking out of its mouth. The duck looked sick and in bold letters were the words: _Get Well Soon!_. The inside of the card read:

 _Dear Subaru,_

 _I didn't think you were ever gonna come back bro! At first I thought you were one of the lucky ones that escaped school. But I guess not. Anyway, get well soon bro. Stay frosty!_

 _From,_

 _Cristian._

 _PS: You still owe me 15 bucks, dumbass. Haha see ya at school._

"Crap." Subaru had forgotten he still had to go to school. Throwing his body back, Subaru looked up at the ceiling wondering what he was gonna do. He needed to find a way back to Kararagi, but he also had to attend school? He wasn't worried about his studies, but rather about having more time to find a way back to Rem.

"You know, you talk a lot in in your sleep." The man in the bed next to Subaru's spoke. Subaru didn't notice it before, but the man also had a neck brace on. Subaru wasn't in the mood to talk so he stayed silent, hoping the man would get the hint. He didn't.

"Ok, you're one of them silent types I get it. But the things you say in your sleep are bizarre. If you don't mind me askin-."

"I do mind….so please just.." Subaru trailed off into silence. The man sensed his bitterness and went back to watching the game show.

Subaru didn't want to talk about the world he was in. It was too personal for him to talk about to a random stranger. Subaru would wait until his parents came and then he would tell them everything. However, he needed proof that he was in a faraway land. Looking around Subaru found the pants he was wearing when he was transported back here.

In the various pockets Subaru found his metia which was useless since there was no one to contact on it in this world, a pouch of coins that was the currency of Kararagi, and a picture of Rem with her name on the back in the language of the world before.

The photo of Rem was taken on her last birthday, February 2. The photo was of Rem showing that radiant smile that Subaru loved to see whenever she got excited or really happy. The cake placed in front of her was one Subaru attempted to make by hand all on his own. Long story short, the cake burnt and Subaru had to rush to the market and buy a premade one. The cake was topped with 2 numbered candles; one was a 1 and the other was an 8. 18.

Subaru pocketed the photo, deciding to keeping it to himself. It was just too personal.

2 hours later Subaru's mother and father came into the room. Naoko came in first followed by Kenichi, his father.

Kenichi was almost an exact copy of Subaru except Kenichi lacked his menacing eyes. His were gentle, any woman caught in his gaze would instantly be wooed by his handsome looks and charms. His messy black hair was tossed around as per usual. His looks were stunning, his personality was ideal, and his build was muscular his smile was one that gave someone the idea that he was up to something mischievous.

Subaru didn't realize how excited his dad was until his dad was right next to him.

"My boy." Even Subaru's father cried despite being a man who had his emotions under control. "You're back, I can't believe my baby boy is back."

Subaru was always closer to his father even though he used to despise him for being the example everyone expected him to become. Subaru hugged his father back and could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"We have so much to talk about, Subaru." Kenichi finally let go of his pride and joy to let him breathe. Subaru sat up and threw his legs over the right side of the bed where his father was.

Subaru made a silent vowed to himself to treat his father with the love he always deserved from a son. His father wasn't a bad guy, Subaru was just the bad son. _But that changes now._ Until Subaru figures out a way to find Rem he would treat his father with respect.

Subaru scooted closer to his father, who was on his right side. Looking over his shoulder, Subaru looked at his mom and patted the bedding on his left indicating he wanted his mother to sit there.

Naoko happily sat down next to her son who was smiling at her. Naoko was the first to break the silence, "Subaru dear, are you ready to talk about it?"

Subaru looked at his loving parents. His mom's eyes weren't harsh, but soft and vibrant with feeling. Her hands were clasping onto Subaru's left hand. Subaru could feel the warmth of her palms. He never was this emotionally close to his mother before; he liked it.

Looking to his father, Kenichi gave his son a smile that was full of mischief. Subaru smiled back, knowing full well that his father cared about him. All his sour thoughts about his dad were something Subaru now thinks of as his ugly self. It was a part of him he hoped would never see the light of day again.

Subaru took a deep breath and exhaled. Finally ready, Subaru nodded his head, "Yes."

All at once questions upon questions were bombarded into his skull;

"Where were you?!"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?!"

"Were you hurt?!"

"Who were you with?!"

"Did you take drugs?!"

"How could you take drugs?!"

These questions and more infiltrated his eardrums and overflowed his brain with too many questions that he couldn't answer them all at once.

"Woah woah woah! Settle down guys!" Subaru put one hand onto each of his parent's mouths' to silence them. Good ol' Natsuki Subaru.

Subaru removed his hands from his parents and crossed his arms, "One at a time please." Naoko was the first to ask.

"Where were you for a whole year, sweetie?"

Subaru wasn't entirely sure how to answer that when he had such a bizarre answer. Subaru just decided to tell them the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"I was transported to a another world where humans and demihumans lived in harmony. In that world people used mana to use special abilities they had. It did take a while, but I slowly got used to the new world." Subaru let a small smile show on his lips, " I did make friends there...but they're gone now." Subaru's smile instantly fell.

Stunned silence. Then Kenichi broke the silence, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Subaru looked at his father stunned, not that he expected him to believe his story he just didn't expect him to laugh. Maybe a real long 'Um' but not a laugh.

"Oh, Subaru. You always were a creative one."

Subaru could care less if his parents didn't believe him, but he felt he at least had to try.

"Look at these!" Subaru pulled out his pouch of Kararagian coins. "All this is currency in Kararagi. Money. Look at them, they're engraved and everything."

Kenichi and Naoko each took a coin and inspected it. Kenichi noticed how detailed the coins were. Each coin had a realistic engraving of someone onto them. All of them were the same size and perfect as if manufactured professionally.

Kenichi passed the coin back to Subaru, "All right you have my attention as of now. What else you got?"

Subaru put away the pouch and walked up to the whiteboard in front of his bed. He erased the information on it and grabbed the marker.

"This is I-script." Subaru wrote a few words down.

"This is Ha-script." Subaru again wrote down a few words.

"And this is Ro-script." Subaru did the same routine.

Kenichi went up to inspect the writing, "Seems like a bunch of scribbles to me."

That was it. Subaru gave it all he was willing to give. Now he gave up and let his parents live in ignorance.

"I give up, dad. I apparently can't tell you about where I was if you don't believe me." Subaru sat back down on the bed, getting fed up with his parents already.

For one more hour Subaru's parents asked him questions, all of which Subaru answered truthfully which his parents weren't happy about for they all had something to do with his fantasy world. After that they decided to go home.

"When you're ready to tell us the truth son, we'll be all ears. Until then keep the Karaoke stuff to yourself." Kenichi opens the exit and let Naoko out first.

"It's KARARAGI!" Subaru raised his voice so his father would hear him as he left.

Before the door closed to a shut, Subaru heard his dad say, "Love you, son!"

Subaru was left to his thoughts once more. Now that his parents were gone Subaru pulled out the metia. Subaru opened the gallery and found the photos Rem and him had taken together. Each one told there own story.

One such picture showed a terrified Rem running from a flock of geese who were trying to get to the bread in her hands.

Rem hugging a puppy they found that was lost, a smile on her face. They later found its owner. After that, Rem was sad.

Rem asleep, clutching Subaru's arm and using it as a pillow after she nodded off watching the stars.

Rem.

Rem.

Rem.

Every photo was of Rem. When taking the pictures Subaru thought that if he were to take a picture, Rem would be the only thing worth snapping a photo of. Subaru looked at his latest picture of Rem's sleeping face. Getting teary eyed Subaru touched Rem's face.

"I'll find you, Rem. That's a promise."

"Hey what's that?"

Subaru snapped the metia shut. The man next to him noticed Subaru staring at a flip phone looking device with a smile.

"It's nothing. It doesn't work." Subaru put the metia to the side.

 _Bzzz bzzz bzzz bzzz bzzz_

"Well, I think it's working now." The man was right. The metia was receiving a call.

The metia buzzed and buzzed. Subaru was watching the metia light up and shake. He slowly picked up the device, opened it up to show its internal screen. No caller ID, figured. Maybe someone from Kararagi had somehow made contact with him? Oki? Rem? Anyone?

Subaru's hand was shaking as he put the metia to his ear.

"Hello?"

 **AN: OK, for this chapter I wasn't too into it. I just did it because it was inevitable that Subaru would be confronted by his parents about of his disappearance. So don't think that this is where the story starts to decline in plot, I have more things planned. Just you wait and see. See y'all in the next chapter! :P**


	8. Gone

**AN: Thanks to JDUBZ for his skills as a Beta Reader! I can use that now, it's a title according to Wikipedia.**

 **"** **An **alpha reader** or **beta reader** , also **pre-reader** or **critiquer** , is a non-professional reader who reads a written work, generally fiction, with the intent of looking over the material to find and improve elements such as grammar and spelling, as well as suggestions to improve the story, its characters, or its setting." (Wikipedia)**

 **Sentence example: _JDUBZ is mah Beta Reader!_**

 **Edit: I just realized that my homepage for FF has a tab labeled 'Beta Reader' so I didn't have to look it up. I feel so stupid.  
**

Chapter 8: Gone

Rem heard the knocking a second time and decided it must be a neighbor. It was strange that someone would come at this hour. Rem approached the door, and looked through the peephole. Nothing. Rem opened the door and stepped outside, looked around and saw nothing. Rem stepped back inside, looking over her shoulder once more before closing the door behind her.

Walking to the kitchen, Rem began to think of Subaru. Was Subaru really who he said he was? A lost boy away from home?

Rem grabbed a cup from one of the cabinets.

While Rem needed to think of how to handle Subaru there were other things to attend to. Rem wanted to visit the Roswaal Mansion or what was left of it. Rem didn't know if she could handle it. But Rem knew that in order for her to say her final goodbyes to Nee-sama, she had to see it for herself.

Rem filled up the cup with water. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice when the water rose over the rim and spilled onto her hand. Rem quickly sealed the faucet.

Rem put the cup down onto the table and turned to wipe her hand on a towel. Suddenly, Rem felt something hard and rounded under her foot. Shifting her foot, Rem saw the golden necklace Subaru had given to her just an hour ago.

Picking it up, Rem reread the words: To my fanatical little demon. Every day I live is a day I want to be with you. Love, Subaru-kun.

Rem clutched the necklace to her heart and started to choke up. She wanted the words on the necklace to be true. Rem wanted Subaru-kun to love her as much as she loved him. Why couldn't he just come up to her and tell her that he loved her with everything he had?

Rem put her back to the wall at a corner of the kitchen. Sliding down slowly to the floor Rem began to see Subaru in her head; giving her bits of his food, taking pictures of her, giving her flowers and gifts, kissing her, and complying with her wishes.

Rem could only count on one hand how many times Subaru was mean to her. But would need dozens of hands to count just how many times Subaru showed his appreciation for her, his love for her.

Perhaps, Subaru-kun was the one for her. She could forgive him, but she would never forget what he kept from her. It hurt her inside knowing the last time she saw Nee-sama was when she left to take care of Subaru-kun. She didn't even get to say a proper goodbye, she was so worried about Subaru.

Subaru-kun, she wanted to talk to him now. Rem wanted to know what he saw in her, what he planned for the future. She wasted to ask him if he really loved her. One of Rem's first thoughts when they moved in here here was to start a family with him someday in the future. It would be them against the world. They would live happily together and forever.

They. Subaru and Rem, they did everything together; moving to Kararagi, finding a house, shopping, sleeping, breathing, everything. The only times they weren't together was when they were at their jobs, but when they were together Subaru would give her unrelenting love.

Subaru made so many sacrifices for Rem, so many Rem wasn't sure if she could ever repay him. Once again, Rem began to have doubts of Subaru being part of the cult. What cult member would risk his life for children he just met? What cult member would run straight into a pack of Demon Beasts to save her? What person would cherish her forever no matter how crazy she got? Subaru would.

Rem went into the fetal position; her legs were tucked towards her chest, arms wrapped around them, and her head placed between her legs, face down. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Subaru-kun…..I'm sorry." Rem apologized to a nonexistent Subaru who she believed was out in the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rem awoke the next morning, still in the kitchen. Rem had cried till she fell asleep. Getting up, Rem went over to the sink and washed her face. Last night's tears were dried up on her skin, but as Rem washed her face they were removed.

With her head clear, Rem began to plan out her day. Rem called work to inform them she wasn't feeling well and would have to stay home. For a few hours after noon Rem began to wonder when Subaru would come back. Afterwards, Rem decided now was a good time to call Subaru and ask him to come back.

Rem pulled out her metia and opened it up. Scrolling through her contacts she stopped when she got to Subaru's.

Was she ready? Rem was ready to hear him out, hear his side of the story, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to see him. Rem was pretty sure that when Subaru showed up she would look into his eyes and see the eyes of a cult member. She didn't want to think about that anymore. Everything he did, everything he said, every way he acted resembled nothing of the Witch's Cult. She had to trust him and hope he was genuine.

Rem pressed Subaru's contact icon.

This metia is no longer available or in service.

"Wha-?" Rem stared at the words on her metia. They stayed there for a few seconds before disappearing. Rem pressed the button again.

This metia is no longer available or in service.

"No." Rem thought that this had to be false, the only way for a metia to be unresponsive is if it's internal content crystal was totally destroyed. What if Subaru-kun ran?

Rem was in shock, walking towards the front door she pocketed the metia. Rem opened the door, but before she walked out she grabbed the golden necklace from the counter.

The necklace reflected a little bit of golden light onto her skin as Rem put it on. Examining herself in the mirror she realized she was wasting time and went out the door, closing it behind her.

If Subaru ran, Rem would easily find him. All she had to do was follow the scent of the witch. It was a lightly bitter smell that she easily picked up with her advanced Oni nose.

Rem needed to hurry, if Subaru had started to run last night he would have gotten far by now. This meant she need to move fast if she wanted to find him more quickly. Turning to her right, Rem followed the smell south.

After a few blocks the scent started to move across the street. Rem waited until a safe point to cross and proceeded to follow. After running for 5 minutes Rem came to an open lot area where she recognized as The Portable Pub's nightly location. She knew this because she came here with Subaru before with Oki during one of their hangouts.

The smell of the witch was mixed with the smell of alcohol. Rem felt nauseous, she wasn't a fan of alcohol. She couldn't stand its smell. Rem would often get drunk off the smell alone when Subaru would return home from a night of drinking. Rem wasn't sure herself why she didn't grow more tolerable of the smell, but she never did.

The scent of the witch made a U-turn.

Maybe Subaru was trying to throw her off. Rem followed the scent for another few minutes until she stopped at where the scent ended; Subaru and Rem's house.

The scent was faint. Rem could sense that the smell at the door was at least 8 hours old. She would be able to tell if Subaru had come back when she opened the door. A look of confusion crosses her face.

Did Subaru-kun sneak in the house without Rem's knowing?

When inside the house Rem sniffed the air.

The scent's old. The age of the witch's smell was as old as the one Rem followed on the way TO the pub. Not back. That meant that that Subaru had made it to the door and just somehow masked his smell. But went where? Without the smell Rem had no way of finding Subaru-kun.

Rem leaned on the frame of the front door. A look of betrayal on her -kun's gone. He left Rem.

"No. I don't believe it." Rem's naive mind tried to think of a solution as to why Subaru's scent ended here and didn't continue.

"He must have gotten rid of the smell. Maybe, whatever possessed my Subaru-kun with the witch was gone now?" Rem began thinking that the real Subaru was possessed by the witch. That was what may have been causing the smell. Now that the smell was gone it meant Subaru was free, free of the witch's clutches.

Again, Rem was putting together pieces that didn't exist. Again, she came up with her own conclusion. One that she wanted to believe because in her mind it made sense and meant that Subaru was clean. Rem grinded her teeth together. Clenching her fist, Rem punched a hole into the wall.

But why leave then? Subaru obviously came back, but as soon as he was purified why would he just leave? Did he really not love her? He must had found out that he no longer smelled like the witch if he ran.

Rem cried into her arm leaning on the doorframe. Her sobs sounded throughout every corner of the house. If Subaru had been there he would have ran to Rem to comfort her.

Rem removed her hand from the wall. She had to find her Subaru-kun. She had grown to love him too much to let him go. Whether he was in an alliance with the witch or not did not matter to her. Rem's first priority was to find Subaru. How she deals with him then would have to wait.

Rem didn't know exactly where Subaru could have gone, but she did have an idea of where to go to first.

.

.

.

.

.

Oki was serving his last customer of the afternoon. He glanced at his time crystal on the eating counter, a light shade of blue, it was about 4pm. Oki sat in a chair and rested. Not many people were usually at the plaza at this time, especially on a weekday.

Since Oki woke up in his house he had been trying to remember last night. He was at The Portable Pub drinking when Subaru called and asked to stay over. At the time he was slightly wasted, but had enough brain power to realize Subaru's distress and let him stay. After the call Oki didn't remember anything. All it took was one more beer and Oki was hammered. Red faced and causing a ruckus, or at least that's how Ken described him.

Ken told Oki that he had to get Oki's ID from his pockets to find out his address. When he found out, Ken put the opening of the carriage to the back of Oki's seat. Ken heaved Oki to fall back and into the back of the carriage. From there Ken took the carriage with Oki in it to Oki's home where Oki woke up and was functional to get in his house.

Ken also told Oki that Subaru had left to talk to his girlfriend. Oki hasn't gotten any calls from Subaru since last night so he assumed he did made amends with Rem. Whatever Oki's drunken self said to Subaru must have helped. Hahaha no.

Since he had free time Oki decided to call Subaru, ask him how the talk with Rem went. Oki opened his metia and found Subaru's contact. Oki clicked on it and was greeted to a message on the screen:

This metia is no longer available or in service.

"Huh." Subaru must have broken it somehow. Which seemed impossible since metias are supposedly able to withstand explosive magic, or so the ad claimed. Oki just brushed it aside as a consequence for Subaru's idiocy. Oki decided he would go to Subaru's house later on and ask him about Rem.

With nothing to do, Oki decided to clear up shop. His head still hurt from last night and he got enough business today. Oki cleared the register. After counting the money, he put it all in a pouch, and pocketed it. After finally finishing putting away his cooking utensils Oki heard a voice call out to him from above the counter.

"Oki? It's Rem."

Getting up, Oki looked down to see the blue haired girl looking up at him. She had a crazy look in her eyes that didn't scare Oki, but it didn't help either.

"You seem distressed, Rem. What's up?" Rem walked up to the counter until she had her hands on it. Rem never broke eye contact, the closer she got the higher she had to raise her head. By the time she reached the counter Rem's head was raised almost to a 90 degree angle.

"Where's Subaru-kun?" Rem continued to look at Oki, unblinking. "He never came home. Rem is worried he doesn't love her anymore." Rem then looked down at her hands on the counter. Wishing her worries weren't true.

Oki was baffled at the notion that Subaru, the person who seemed to have nothing else on his mind, but this girl, would stop loving her so suddenly. He immediately tried to reassure Rem.

"What? No no no, Subaru does love you, Rem. He's always talking about you around his friends, a bit too much if you ask me." Oki chuckled, but Rem did not return the smile.

Rem looked back up, hopeful that Subaru trusted his friends here enough to tell them his true feelings about Rem. Hearing this made her slightly more happy. Rem put on a more serious face.

"Subaru-kun's metia is not working. Oki was with Subaru-kun last night right?"

"Yeah, I was with Subaru. But to be honest Rem I don't even remember seeing Subaru there," This peaked Rem's interests, "I was too drunk to remember anything." Then her expectations fell. All hope was lost. "There is someone who may know though."

Rem needed answers and she needed them now. She grabbed Oki by the front of his shirt and, using her immense Oni strength, pulled his face down to her height, "Who, Oki?"

Rem's strength absolutely baffled Oki. How could a girl so small be so strong? Oki was now face to face with Rem. Her face was neutral, but her eyes told him she meant business.

"Um um Ken-Kenshi. He was with Subaru last night when I was drunk."

Rem didn't want to waste her time on someone else who was probably drunk last night too.

"Was he drunk too?"

Oki raised his hands to his sides, palms facing Rem, "No. Goodness no. He's was the owner, he can't drink with his customers."

Rem pulled him closer, she could smell the faint scent of booze on his breath, "Where is he?"

"I don't know." That answer didn't satisfy Rem. She squeezed Oki's shirt harder. Oki didn't like where this was going, "I..I..I..I have his metia contact though, that oughta' help!"

From his pocket, Oki pulled out his metia. It's circular shape and bronze color, shining in the sun like a beacon.

Rem finally let go of Oki. Oki gave Rem a look that said 'thank you.' Oki straightened his shirt with his hand. All the while his metia was set to call Ken.

After two buzzes Ken picked up.

"What is it, Oki? Need more beer in that fat belly of yours? Haha haha!" Oki looked down at his belly, in his opinion he wasn't that fat. Ok, maybe just a little.

Oki looked at the cruel man on the receiving end of the call, "Cut the crap! We need to talk."

Ken's monitor figure stroked his chin, "Fine, fine. We'll need to talk later though, I'm at City Hall, I'm having an important meeting to settle some things about my bar."

"No. Ken this is important! We need to talk now. Subaru's missing." Oki raised his voice. Ken was the last person to see Subaru so he was an important person to get information from about Subaru's possible whereabouts.

Ken looked at Oki with a worried face, "All I know is Subaru went home after he talked to me."

"Rem's saying he never came home. We need you right..now." Oki tried to sound threatening but failed to.

Ken looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, Oki. It's my father's business. I can't leave now. Meet me at the Time Tower in 30."

Oki clearly wasn't happy. But nonetheless he agreed, "Fine. 30. No more, no less. No wait, yes to less. If you can be there in less than 30 then be there."

"Fine."

A female's voice was heard off-screen, "Mr. Koori?"

Ken looked up and raised a hand, "Yes, that's me." Ken looked back down at Oki, said bye, and hung up. Before the screen turned dark Oki saw that Ken's eyes were filled with regret.

Oki put the metia back in his pocket and looked for Rem. Oki scanned to plaza but failed to see the recognizable blue haired girl. Just when Oki was going to contact Rem he heard something coming from the floor in front in front of the counter. There was a continuous light bumping noise. Oki went around the counter and out the kitchen to see what it was.

Oki found Rem sitting on the floor leaning against the counter. Hitting her head against the wall every few seconds. The unmistakeable streaks on her face were tears.

Rem's hopes for the future crumbled in one day. Her Subaru was missing, not to mention he may be working for the witch, and she had absolutely nothing at all to use as a lead as to where Subaru might be.

Oki didn't like what he was looking at and put a stop to it. Scooping up Rem, Oki saved her from anymore self harm. Rem was light when being carried in Oki's arms, almost like a feather.

Rem didn't hold back anymore, she bawled into Oki's shirt sleeve. Covering it in tears.

For now Rem felt she only had herself to blame. If only she had realized how good she had it with Subaru maybe things would have turned out differently. If Subaru never left the house would he have stayed? Would he still be here? Would he have been the one to comfort her when she was sad? Yes he would.

Rem didn't stop crying, she came to realize that the one person who gave her so much pain had also given her more happiness than she could ever ask for.

But now he was gone. Maybe forever.

 **AN: After fully reading the description of a Beta Reader I realized they could also be called an Alpha Reader. So I'm gonna call JDUBZ an Alpha Reader because it sounds cooler. Alpha Reader. Alpha Reader. Alpha Reader. Just rolls right off the tongue doesn't it?**

 **See you guys/gals in the next chapter! :P**


	9. Nobody

**AN: Shorter chapter I know, but have no fear for it is all set up for Subaru going back in his old world. Things will start to pick up in the next few chapters for both Rem and Subaru. Also, I haven't said this at all but thank you to of you wonderful people who comment about my fan fiction. They really inspire me to keep writing and think of new ways to somehow torture you with cliffhangers. Though not always, I do have a soul.**

 **As always, I can never forget about my Beta Reader, JDUBZ! Such a helpful man, I don't know where I'd be without him. Probably on my computer. Oh wait! I am!**

Chapter 9: Nobody

With a shaky hand, Subaru put the metia up to his ear. He wasn't sure whose voice he was going to hear. Subaru spoke his next word in a calm voice.

"Hello?"

Whoever was on the other side of the metia only spewed out static. Among it there was what sounded like a distorted voice calling out to him, but it could've also have just been Subaru's imagination.

Subaru heard a, "Haahhfro."

"Hello!?" Subaru stupidly thought that if he raised his voice the metia would work. Subaru had a worried expression on his face. He was going to lose them. Even though it was just static there was no doubt that this call must have come from Kararagi. That's where the only other metias were located.

It _had_ to be someone from Kararagi. It _had_ to be. There no way it couldn't. Subaru held onto this like his life depended on it.

Subaru's life was Rem, if this caller was from Kararagi then they might, MIGHT, know a way back. A way back to Rem.

"Who is this!?"

More static. More distorted voices.

The man next to Subaru was watching the whole ordeal. He didn't know what was going on, but the phone-thing was making a lot of noise, "Hey, kid! Turn that off!"

Subaru either didn't hear or didn't give a damn what the man thought, "Hello?! I can't understand you! Where are you?!"

"Hey! Will you shut it off already?!" The man was raising his voice now. An irritated look was evident on his face.

As if to answer his request on its own, the metia hung up. The person on the other side must have ended the call.

"Damn it!" Subaru tried to call back, but he remembered the number was blocked.

A thought crossed his mind; if he was able to receive a call from Kararagi then he must also be able to make calls too. Right?

Subaru flipped through the contacts list, starting with the most important people first.

Subaru clicked on Rem's icon.

 _This metia is no longer available or in service._

Pain struck his chest, but he didn't give up. Moving onto Oki's icon, Subaru pressed it.

 _This metia is no longer available or in service._

Subaru began to feel tears roll down his face. _Another._

 _This metia is no longer available or in service._

His tears were still falling. _And_ _another_.

 _This metia is no longer available or in service._

Subaru tried each contact he had, but was met with the same message. With every call failed, a new tear fell.

For just a few second Subaru was in contact with the other world. But now he was cut off again.

The man in the other bed saw Subaru's face and worryingly asked, "You OK, kid?"

Subaru closed his eyes and shook his head. _No._

.

.

.

.

.

.

It took two days for the doctor's to finally deem Subaru as healthy enough to leave.

During his last two days no one called him back on the metia. Subaru took it with him everywhere he went, no matter where he was going. The doctors would ask if they could take it from him to return it to his room while he went through various physical tests.

"No, I want to keep it with me." The doctors didn't want to argue so they would leave it at that.

Subaru was visited by his friends the day after he met his parents. They were all happy to see him back, but no tears were shed, they all didn't want to seem weak in front of Subaru who appeared to be holding himself together.

He tried to answer all their questions. All their bright faces couldn't wait to hear about Subaru's misadventures. But unlike with his parents, Subaru didn't want to say anything weird about where he's been in front of his friends so he went with some vague answers.

"Where've you been?" _Somewhere else._

"Were you kidnapped by people?" _No, but I did get some help though from a woman._ The witch.

"Who was she?" _I don't know really._

"Why were you gone so long then?" _I got used to it._

"Used to what?" _Not being here._

The questions went on for a few for minutes until the talk shifted to school.

One of Subaru's good friend, Klein, said Subaru had missed a lot.

 _No sh**, idiot! I was gone for a whole year._ But Subaru didn't say that, he just smiled, "Yeah."

Subaru was sure how he felt about having to go back to school. It meant him having to go through his Junior year without his friends as they progressed to their Senior years. Nobody pointed this out, but it still hung in the air like a poisonous gas.

After another hour of talking and reminiscing a nurse came by and ushered the boys out of the room say that visiting hours were over.

The man that used to be next to Subaru was gone, he was moved to another section of the hospital to be closer to the x-ray room. An empty bed took his place. Subaru never realized he could feel so lonely without him. His little quips here and there brought some life into his time at the hospital. Subaru just didn't realize it before. He should have been nicer.

.

.

.

.

.

Now out of the hospital, Subaru was eased into a car by Kenichi. Not much was said on the ride home, Subaru mainly looked outside at the blooming cherry blossoms and buildings, all of which passed by his vision in a blur.

"I'm glad you're back, Son." Kenichi took a hand off the wheel to rub Subaru's shoulder, "You know, for the first few months I wasn't sure your mother was ever going to stop crying over you."

Subaru looked at the side of his dad's face. Kenichi's eyes were wet, but he didn't cry. A small grin formed across his lips.

"She thought you ran away, but I knew better. I knew my son would never leave his mother behind, broken, left to a state where she cried every night for months." Kenichi wiped his eyes with a tissue. A bag of them rested on a dashboard. Left there for when Naoko would have her Subaru moments in the car. "But after a few more months, I lost hope in you ever coming back. We prayed for your safety. Wished you would live peacefully wherever you were.

Subaru wasn't sure what to say, and under his expressionless face, Subaru was dying of guilt. He never thought that while he was living a happy life with Rem in the other world, his parents were suffering in this one. Suffering over him.

Subaru, again, looked at his dad who was trying to hide his tears. He felt sorry for bring tears to his dad's perfect face.

The last time Kenichi cried this much was when he saw the comatose Subaru on the hospital bed. Kneeling, Kenichi took one of Subaru's hands into his own and whispered a silent prayer into. Pleading to whatever god was listening, to wake his son from his own dreams.

Subaru's heart was hurting from the distress he inadvertently caused his parents. His mother didn't deserve to go through the pain his disappearance caused. She was too fragile, anything serious would break her heart. His father was too good of a man to have suffered so much in the past year, having to watch his wife succumb to depression.

Kenichi worked hard to keep his family happy and when Subaru disappeared he stopped building the boat he reserved for his family, using its pieces to block the holes that threatened to sink Naoko into the deep depths.

For ten minutes neither said anything. Subaru had thought about it the whole time, but he was finally ready to say the few words he hadn't said to his father in many, many years.

"I love you, dad." Subaru looked at his father with a sincere smile. Kenichi looked at his son. Subaru's smile shattered Kenichi's dark thoughts. His son of 19 years had finally said the words he most truly wanted to hear since Subaru started to ignore him 10 years ago.

Kenichi's eyes wouldn't stop leaking, causing him to have to wipe them constantly. Kenichi looked to his son again after wiping away his tears, "I love you too, son. I always have." Subaru and Kenichi both smiled at each other for a few seconds.

Looking back at the road, Kenichi slammed the brakes, and narrowly avoided being T-boned by a massive semi-truck. If Kenichi hadn't noticed the red light both of them would have been dead, their bodies mangled by the impact of what should have been a very powerful hit.

Kenichi was shaken up, his expression told Subaru that he was scared, scared of what might've happened if he paid any less attention to the road than he did before.

"Are you OK, Subaru?"

Subaru had the wind knocked out of him. Before the slamming of the brakes Subaru happened to be exhaling. The Sudden stop propelled his motion forward causing his lungs to squeeze out any air that was left in them. The result was a pained Subaru who talked just above a whisper.

"Yeah….I'm OK." Subaru began to take deep breaths.

Kenichi looked at Subaru, he half jokingly said, "Damn, that was a thrill ride, right, Subaru?"

"You could say that, I guess." All this felt familiar to Subaru. This inability to breathe, the threat of death, a pain in his chest. They all represented his punishment from the witch.

As Kenichi started to drive again, this got Subaru thinking. Did he have Return-By-Death anymore? In Lugnica and Kararagi Subaru reset every time he died. Did his powers extend to this world? Granted, he never died during his first 17 years in his world. So he had no idea if his powers extended from this world and to the next or if he only had RBD in his other world.

Subaru wasn't exactly keen on running experiments on his theories by jumping off buildings. He didn't enjoy the fact of actually dying for real and not restarting. The witch would probably be looking at him and laughing while pointing at his distorted body, " _What a loser!"_

Subaru had to remember this hypothesis. In Lugnica, jumping off a cliff and getting killed was how Subaru actually solved his problems. By killing himself Subaru was able to gain an advantage on everyone because he had knowledge of the future. **(AN: I'm not supporting the idea that suicide solves all your problems. This only applies to Subaru. You may already know that, but I'm putting it in here just to be safe.)**

Until Subaru found Rem his plan was to not die. Not that there was any dangers in his world like psychotic, blade-wielding female hit-men, monster infested forests, and murderous cults rampaging all across Japan. Everything in his world was just peachy.

.

.

.

.

.

For the rest of the ten minutes left in the drive, Kenichi drove more cautiously. He didn't want a repeat of earlier so he settled with giving Subaru side glances, smiling almost the whole ride home.

Upon entering the house Subaru saw just how little changed in the house over a year. Next to the front door, a shoe rack was placed, his old kid shoes were there from all the years of changing shoes. Subaru never realized why his parents kept his old shoes, he wanted to throw them away but his mother insisted against it. A short hallway led from the front door to split area. Going straight led to the living room, going to the right led to the kitchen, and if one were to go left would find themselves going down a long hallway. Halfway down the hallway, a restroom was located and at the end of the hallway three doors were located; two on the right and one on the left. The first door on the right was a guest room, the second door was his parents room, the last door on the left was Subaru's room.

Subaru removed his shoes and went straight to his room. Nothing was different except for the fact that it was clean. From the door his room stretched towards the left of his house. His bed was in the far corner, dresser still placed at the foot of the bed. A studying table was next to his bed, a tattered lamp was still standing on it. A door on the wall at the entrances left was a closet.

All the furnishing took up a little less than half of the room, letting Subaru have enough room to throw his stuff on the floor and not cause a tripping hazard.

Flopping onto his bed, Subaru pressed his face into his pillow. Pulling out his metia and scrolling through his contacts, Subaru had an idea form in his head. Subaru turn onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He pocketed the metia back into his pocket.

Subaru wanted to find a way back to Kararagi and wanted to find it fast. The sooner he saw Rem, the sooner he would feel happier.

People often say that if you lost something the best thing for you to do would be to retrace your steps. If Subaru wanted to listen to this advice he would have to wait till nightfall. Hopefully by morning he would be able to see Rem's beautiful smile once more.

 **AN: I have a question for you guys; do you like suffering or action? Because my story can go either way.**

 **You know what, don't answer that I'll just surprise you guys. At first I thought of doing a poll, but then that would mean you guys would be expecting one over the other. That's something I don't want. I like suspense, the feeling of not knowing what will happen until it actually happens.**

 **Fun Fact: Subaru's house is based off the house that I grew up in. Some details were excluded, but everything else was where it was as I described it. I don't live there anymore though. According to my relatives, it was haunted but I never saw anything.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! :D**


	10. The Mansion

**AN: WARNING: Long chapter ahead. Seriously, like 5,000 words excluding the AN's. I swear, counted them one by one. Ok no I didn't that was a lie. I used a Word-Counter on Google.**

 **At this point I'm going to publish 5 more chapters until I decide to take a break. The 15th chapter will be the halfway point of my story. I've already thought of and written down an idea of an ending chapter. The time I take off on my break will consist of me plotting out the story for the other 14 chapters to lead up to that point. I don't know how long my break will be. Let's say a few days, idk. I love writing this story and enjoy everything about it so I won't abandon it.**

 **As always a I must give a big 'Thank You' to JDUBZ for being my Beta Reader! His input is what makes the chapters better here people.**

Chapter 10: The Mansion

After spending 20 minutes at the plaza, with a crying Rem still in his arms, Oki decided now was a good time to head to the Time Tower. Getting up from the ground, Oki exited the plaza and headed south.

People looked on at the odd sight of Oki carrying a beautiful girl in distress, wondering what had happened. What had occurred to make the girl cry so much? A perished loved one? _Maybe._

Oki kept walking, ignoring all the looks that came his way. Once in awhile he adjusted Rem in his arm so she didn't lay in an uncomfortable position. Oki had no idea where Subaru could have gone, but he did know that Subaru would not have left Rem. He knew for a fact that Subaru loved Rem so much that if she were just a little upset he would do anything in his power to lift her head up and show her the goodness in life. Subaru would never hurt Rem, not like this. Oki came to the conclusion that Subaru must be in some sort of trouble to run. He must have ran to keep Rem safe, out of danger, and out of sight so whatever wanted him focused on only him.

But even this was an unlikely explanation to Oki. Subaru was always nice to people Oki never saw reason for anyone to dislike him. So if he wasn't running from something threatening him maybe it was something he had to do?

"No, that can't be it." Oki thought out loud, unable to come to conclusion that made a lick of sense. Until Subaru came back, he would never know where he could have possibly gone and why.

Oki lowered his gaze to Rem. Her cute features and adorable nose reminded him of his daughter. He quickly brushed that thought aside. The memories weren't going to help Rem, he should only think of doing whatever he can to help her.

The Time Tower was still a few blocks away. _Ken better be there on time._

Again, looking at Rem's crying face, Oki made a silent vow to protect Rem and keep her safe for Subaru. Oki knew that that's what Subaru would have wanted. Not that he thought Subaru was dead or anything. Oki just thought that with Subaru gone it would be expected of him to look after Rem. While she may have been physically strong, she wasn't mentally strong.

When Rem had grabbed Oki by the shirt, he observed her behavior. It was threatening, terrifying, and out of control. She didn't do anything real physical, but Oki sensed that she would have done something if she felt like it. Her mind was breaking, that's all Oki could tell. With Subaru gone any small thing might set her off.

Oki felt he had to be careful around her.

Rem woke up in the back of a carriage. She didn't remember falling asleep in Oki's arms, but she did remember arriving at the Time Tower and not being able to see Ken. The smell of alcohol was stuck in the air, making Rem feel nauseous. The sharp smells ripped at her nose threatening to change her skin green.

Rem opened the back of the tarp and exited the carriage. Finally escaping from the horrid smells, Rem took some deep breaths of fresh air. Once her nausea subsided, Rem looked around the area.

Rem was in the middle of a cemented area with fish carved into the ground. A building stood tall and proud, overlooking the city like a guardian on stationary patrol; the Time Tower. A huge crystal stood at the top of the tower, alternating colors evenly between blue and yellow. 6pm Water Time.

People were always in a hurry in this part of town, and especially at this time. Rem was in the Business District, the part of town that never slept because business never ended. No one paid any mind to the cart and ground-dragon just parked in the middle of where Rem assumed was off limits for carriages.

Looking around, Rem spotted Oki and Ken talking at a wooden table only a few yards away.

Oki was listening intently to whatever Ken had to say. Rem approached them, remembering why Ken was here in the first place.

Looking at Rem, Oki nodded his head towards her, signaling Ken to turn around. Ken did turn, but looked like he didn't want to. After hearing how Rem acted towards Oki at the restaurant, Ken wasn't too keen to break the news to her face.

Rem stopped in front of where Ken was seated looking at him with a sad gaze, "Is it true, do you not know where my Subaru-kun went?"

Ken shifted in his seat, his brown eyes refused to look Rem's and so he looked at her forehead.

"No. I'm sorry, Rem. The last thing he told me was that he was going to do was tell you how much you meant to him." Ken's pointed chin was shaking, caused by his quivering lips.

Rem noticed Ken wasn't looking at her in the eyes, but she could sense that this man had no reason to lie to her, so she let it go. Rem saw that Ken was slightly shaking, what was really fear of her, Rem saw as sadness. She may have just met this man, but she felt composed to apologize. He was so frail and skinny it made her imagine a lost little boy.

"Ken has no reason to be sorry. Rem was the one that made Subaru leave, expecting him to come back." Rem patted Ken's head, something Subaru would do to her when she felt sad or did something good that deserved a compliment.

Rem began to think. Think of ways to find Subaru. Previously, her thoughts were that Subaru was gone forever, never to come back, but now that she thought about it, Rem did have an idea. A lead, one that may be the way to finding where Subaru ran off too. The Witch's Cult.

Subaru's smell was always that of the witch. Rem had no idea how he could have gotten into such a close relationship with her, but it meant that he was obviously important among the cult. Someone who smelled like the witch must be honored upon by the disgusting worshippers.

Where she finds the cult she may either find her Subaru or information on where he is. In her mind it was as simple as that. For the first time, Rem wanted to believe Subaru was with the cultists, that way she had a way to find him. A way to bring him back.

Another realization struck her head, so many ideas bounced around she tried to grab them and link them together into understandable situations.

What if Subaru was taken by the witch? Lore told that the Witch of Envy had the power to manipulate a whole army and teleport entire cities. The witch could have manipulated Subaru to lead Rem away to Kararagi and avoid stopping the mansion fire and then taken him away when Rem started to catch onto him. That would explain why her scent suddenly stopped at her front door. That must be it. Out of all of Rem's ideas it made the most sense to her.

That would mean that Subaru did love her! He was going to say he loved her, but the witch had taken him from her.

At that moment Rem remembered, Valentine's night, someone had been at the front door, knocking. It had been Subaru. Rem had ignored the first knocks, but if she hadn't Rem would have seen Subaru one last time before he was taken away.

Rem had made up her mind.

"Are you OK, Rem?" Oki was worried about Rem, she had been staring into space for a full two minutes.

Rem looked at Oki, she had a determined look in her eyes. A fire glowed within her pupils, she was ready for the worst, "I'm going to Lugnica."

"Woah woah woah, Rem that's a two day journey by dragon! What made ya' want to do this all of a sudden?" Ken decided he should do something about the situation. For all he knew, he had caused it. Getting up, Ken tried to stop the already walking Rem. "Rem, I know ya' miss Subaru, but why are ya' going all the way out there? Ya' can't possibly think he left the country, do ya'?"

Rem didn't want them involved in with her plan to confront the cult, it would only result in their deaths. This was up to her to save Subaru and _her_ only, no one else had to die.

Ken was now pushing on Rem's shoulder but it had no effect. As Rem walked with Ken's hands on her shoulders, Ken's shoes grinded the floor, not even slowing down Rem in the slightest. Looking over Rem's shoulder, Ken shot Oki a glare who was still sitting at the table. "HELP ME YA' BUFFOON!"

Oki finally got up and caught up to Rem. Grabbing her by the waist, Oki lifted her onto his shoulder.

The sudden lack of resistance caused Ken to fall to the ground on his belly. Oki helped Ken up by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up to his feet.

Rem wasn't too fond of being carried around like a sack of potatoes, and wiggled around, trying to get free. Her strength threw Oki off balance and almost made him topple over, but he was able to regain his balance.

When Rem realized she was getting nowhere she stopped resisting physically, "Let me go! Put me down now, Oki!" Rem needed to leave as soon as possible. She felt the longer she took, the less of a chance she had to find Subaru.

"I'll put you down, riiiiiiiiight here." Oki set Rem down onto the table he sat on earlier. Oki gave Rem a worried look, crossing his massive arms Oki questioned, "Why do you want to leave, Rem?"

Rem needed an excuse, something to avoid telling them of the Witch's Cult. If Rem told them, she was sure they would try to stop her. She came up with something any decent person couldn't refuse.

Shutting her eyes, Rem stated her fake reasoning to go to Lugnica, "Lugnica is the resting place of my sister. Whenever I feel like I've lost everything I visit her. Sometimes I can hear her giving me advice on what to do." It wasn't all a lie, Rem really wanted to visit the mansion to see what remained of her home and her sister's resting place. Thinking this brought real tears to her eyes.

Remembering his vow, Oki went to soothe Rem's tears. Kneeling in front of the silent Rem, Oki rubbed her head, "Don't worry about it, Rem. We won't stop you, but we can't just let you walk off on your own. We'll help you get there."

This wasn't what Rem wanted, but she couldn't say no. Now that Oki allowed her to leave she would just need a plan to keep him safe if he was coming too.

"Umm...excuse me! I don't want to be rude, but 'we?'" Oki glared at Ken and made it clear with his eyes that he was coming to help Rem, unless he wanted to complain to her. "Uh, I mean. Sure I'll come. We could take my carriage and I could sell beer in Lugnica. Gettin' some business out there would spread word of my pub. Hehe." Ken rubbed the back of his head.

Rem spoke without looking up, "Ken doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to. Rem will be fine."

Ken felt guilty again, "No, it's not like that it's just I've never been out of the country before. It-it kinda scares me." This was a lie made to steer away from the fact that Ken didn't want to go.

Oki spoke up, "Ken, buddy, everything scares you! Hahahaha!" Ken had no rebuttal.

While Ken and Oki felt like they were helping, to Rem they were just making this harder on her. If they came she would have to ditch them in Lugnica so they didn't fall to the hands of the cult. Rem was sure they wouldn't last in a straight on fight with a cultist. She wasn't sure she would be able to protect them if it came down to it.

Finally on the road, Rem and Ken sat in the front of the carriage while Oki sat in the back with all the booze. Rem was glad to be up front and away from the smell of alcohol. The wind helped blow the stench in the opposite direction.

Rem was on her way to saving Subaru. She wasn't sure what he would say, but she was certain it would be filled with his usual charm and boldness. This made Rem blush at the thought of having Subaru kiss her again.

"So, uh…got any relatives?" A question came from Ken. Rem turned to him with a neutral expression.

"My parents have perished and my sister is the reason we're going to Lugnica."

Ken felt like such an idiot. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ In his head, Ken was hitting his forehead with his palm with every _stupid_. "I am so very sorry! I didn't mean disrespect of any sort by bringin' it up!"

Rem didn't say anything, she just wanted to change the subject.

"Ken said this was his father's business. Does that mean the carriage is older than you?" Small talk, something to pass the time.

"Uh, no. My father created this pub on his own when I was around 9. He wasn't even a business person, just wanted to sell beer on anything with wheels. Saying it was easier." Rem senses some malice in his voice.

Looking at him with an interested impression Rem asked, "Does Ken hate his father?"

Ken was taken aback by such a question. He lightly whipped the dragon to go a bit faster. "It's complicated, he _was_ a good father, but at the same time he wasn't." Ken found himself talking to Rem some of his earliest memories. "You know, I was once used as a cooling mechanic for my father's beer barrels for an entire year until-." Ken stopped. He looked down.

Rem noticed with a puzzled look, "Until what, Ken?"

"Nothing, just drop it." Ken went quiet, looking forward towards the night sky. Nothing was said the rest of the night.

After entering the main city, Rem began to formulate a plan on how to get rid of Oki and Ken. Their next stop was up ahead, a ground-dragon resting spot.

Such places were common in cities where travelers coming in and out were a usual sight. It was a place you left your dragon to eat and drink for a limited time and a set price while you went shopping or did other things.

Rem decided to run for the mansion when Oki and Ken handled payment for letting their dragon rest in the stop.

"We'll be right back, Rem. As soon as we find a bite to eat we'll head straight over to the mansion." Oki gave Rem a smile, showing his white teeth. Rem nodded.

As soon as Oki and Ken exited the carriage Rem quickly exited out the other end of the cart, but quietly so they didn't hear her.

Rem's mistake, however, was during her getaway. As she ran down the street to make her way towards the mansion she bumped multiple people, causing people to yell at her running by.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Oki heard the commotion and looked towards where he think it may have came from. At the end of the street, about 50 feet away, he saw Rem's unmistakeable blue hair amongst the crowd moving at a fast pace away from him and Ken.

"She's running, Ken! We have to follow her!" Oki grabbed Ken by his shoulders and pushed him towards the carriage.

"Wha-? Why? Oki, I don't think the dragon is gonna last much longer!" In reply to Ken's observation, Oki grabbed a few bocco fruit from a nearby vendor, threw some money at the man, and fed them to their dragon.

"There! Now get your ass in the carriage!"

The ground dragon's strength was restored temporarily by the mana rich bocco fruit. It's effects wouldn't last long so they needed to move as fast as possible.

Ken got in the carriage, followed by a concerned Oki. _Damn it, Rem. Why are you running?_

Ken whipped the reins, sending the dragon into a sprint. Chasing Rem proved to be a difficult task for them both. Oki took up the role of navigator, using his tall stature to look over others to follow Rem's blue hair in the crowd. Ken was, of course the driver, using his reflexes to dodge other carriages, bob and weave around obstacles, and wait for the occasional pedestrian to cross the street.

They ultimately lost sight of Rem after a while. Oki started to feel like he had failed at being Rem's self-acclaimed bodyguard. Oki decided their best plan would be to ask for directions to the mansion. Ken stopped the carriage and asked a nearby vendor for directions to the Roswaal Mansion.

"Why would you like to go there? Ain't nothin' but ashes now."

"We're just visitin', sir."

The man still nodded despite still not quite understanding their logic, "What you're gonna have to do is go down this street for a few minutes until you hit a large tree in the road," The man pointed down the road in the direction of a large tree in the distance. "The tree splits the road into two directions, take the left one. That will take you to the village. Just keep moving and you'll hit the mansion in a few more miles." The man waved them off after, telling them about how they were blocking his shop.

Oki yelled, "You heard him, Ken! Let's go go go!

Ken hopped back into the driver's seat. Ken was ready to take off when the man spoke up again, "And one more thing! Careful where you travel! Do not stray far from the road, Witch Cultists are among us!" The man had moved to to the side of the carriage where Oki was seated. "Don't trust everyone you meet. Not everyone is who they say they are. Witch Cultists are dangerous to travelers like you." The man gave Oki and Ken a warning look. Slapping the side of the carriage, the man returned to his post, "Goodluck!"

Oki and Ken took off for the mansion. Unknowing what exactly awaits them in the forest. The man watched them go off down the street. When they were out of sight he turned to another man who was sleeping in a chair. Kicking him awake, the man told him to help close shop, "We've got some business to attend to."

Oki and Ken had made it to the village. Their dragon was beginning to slow down to a fast jogging pace.

Ken observed the carnage, bones everywhere, burnt buildings, swords discarded, "Oki….the village." Ken was frightened, frightened of what the vendor had warned them of earlier. If the cult was still out here they wouldn't stand a chance against them. According to survivors of their previous onslaughts, their fire magic was so powerful that it exploded on impact, destroying anything it touched.

Oki refused to look at the village. The second he saw bones, he looked away. This was too much, he'd heard that the Witch's Cult was barbaric, but he never thought they could do something so inhumane as to kill this many people with no clear motive.

"I know, Ken. Just keep moving. Don't stop….please."

When they had cleared the village, Ken was gripping the reins hard enough that his knuckles turned white, "Heartless bastards."

Up ahead, the sound of yelling was heard. The screams must have been loud since they were still two miles from the mansion. Oki heard the screams and told Ken to hurry, "FASTER, KEN!"

Ken whipped the reins, but the dragon only gained a little bit more speed.

Oki was panicking. What if Rem was hurt? That was her screaming right? The Witch's Cult, they must have found her. Why did she have to run? She probably was unaware of the dangers in these woods. Oki didn't want to fail his only job of protecting Rem in just a few days.

After 5 minutes they reached the front gates of the mansion. The ashes, the pillars, the garden, and the sword, everything had not changed compared to the loop that Rem and Subaru had taken when they had arrived to the mansion.

Rem was in front of where the mansion had once stood, next to her was the sword. In her hand was a purple ribbon. Tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes showed only anger and a fire shined in them. She was screaming, screaming for the Witch Cultists to show themselves.

"WHERE ARE YOU!? SHOW YOURSELVES YOU, CULTISTS!" Rem was screaming at the top of her lungs, telling the cult to bring back her Subaru-kun.

Oki had seen and heard Rem's words when he entered the property. Quickly exiting the carriage, Oki ran to Rem, a look of horror on his face, "Rem! Have you gone mad? If you call out the cult there's no doubt in my mind that they'll come."

Rem didn't look away from the edge of the forest at the back of the mansion, expecting the cult to show up at any second. "Oki and Ken shouldn't have come. Rem had this under control."

Ken had caught up to Oki and was next to him, also looking at Rem. He followed her gaze the the forest's edge, "Well, obviously you don't, Rem. Running from us and yelling in a dangerous area doesn't sound like a good plan."

Rem turned to glare at Ken. Her eyes widened. Putting up her hand, a large, sharp projectile of ice formed in her palm. Ken thought he had said something too harsh and cowered in fear.

Rem's projectile was not aimed at Ken however. The icicle sailed right past Ken's left ear, connecting with a fire ball that had been sailing towards them 10 feet away.

The explosion of smoke settled. At the entrance of the mansions gates stood three cloaked men. Their faces were covered in shadows their hoods provided. A pointed tip stood up at the top of the hood, Witch Cultists. The cultists walked forward until they were 20 feet away.

Rem stepped in front of Ken and Oki. Both of them were frightened. Three members of the deadly Witch's Cult were right in front of them, waiting to attack.

A small voice squeaked out of Ken's mouth, "Run?"

Oki just shook his head, "We'd never make it far." Oki held up his fists, his only weapon. He wasn't going to let them kill his friends without at least trying to stop them. "We stay and we fight."

Ken held up his hands to his face, they were shaking uncontrollably. _It's the only way._ Ken held up his hands, palms extended towards the cultists. All the while he was still shaking with a look of terror still in his face.

"Where is my Subaru-kun?!" Rem's angry face was clearly visible to cultist who had showed no emotion. "WHERE IS HE!?"

The three members looked at each other then stared back at Rem.

"FINE, DON'T TELL ME! I'll MAKE ONE OF YOU TALK!" Rem held out her hand, her weapon of choice, a mace on a long chain, appeared in her palm. Rem roared and charged the three figures.

One of the cultists raised their hand and summoned a fireball, flinging it towards Rem.

Rem anticipated this and created a wall of ice in front of her. The fireball made contact with the wall and exploded, turning the wall of ice into a thin cloud of ice. Rem jumped through the cloud and emerged out the other side, surprising the cultists. She used the mace to smash the cultist in the middle to a bloody mess, the other cultists took a step back and drew swords.

Rem dodged an attack from one and knocked him to the ground. Rem grabbed his cloak and threw him at the other cultist. The one who was thrown quickly got up. In his hand was a fireball, ready to launch. Rem held up her hand and shot him through the head with an icicle. The cultist fell limp to the ground. The remaining cultist shot up and launched a fireball at Rem.

Not anticipating this, Rem was forced to dodge, rolling onto the floor and summoning another icicle. She had to keep him alive for questioning. The cultist shot another fireball but missed, instead it landed to her right, knocking her to the side.

The cultist took this opportunity to flee. Rem was unable to stop him as he ran like a blur back down the road.

The cultist suddenly collapsed, struck in the shoulder with a 3 foot shard of ice going straight through. Finally showing some emotion, the cultist rolled on the floor in pain. Grasping at their shoulder he tried to pull out the icicle but couldn't.

Rem looked in confusion as to why the cultist fell. Looking back towards the mansion, Rem saw a shaken Ken. His hand was outstretched another icicle was hovering in front of his palm, ready to launch. His face displayed sheer terror.

Rem got up and approached the wounded cultist. They were still trying to pull the shard out. Rem removed his hood, a man.

Rem grabbed the ice shard lodged in the man's shoulder, but did not pull it out. "Where's my Subaru-kun!? Why did you monsters destroy my home?! What do you have against me?!" Rem blurred out the questions she most wanted to hear answered.

The man only stared back, a look of absolute happiness on his face. "Hehehehe. My my my, you really are angry! This makes me overjoyed with anticipation! What will you do? Kill me?!" His spit was flying everywhere. Eyes bulging. "You speak of Subaru! But he is one that the cult is unfamiliar with! What purpose does he have to you...Rem!?"

This took her by surprise. Quickly recovering, Rem slammed a fist next to his face, creating a small crater. The man didn't flinch. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?"

"Heheheh Hahahaha AHAHAHAHA! I couldn't forget the name that the pink haired girl called out to as I slit her throat!" The man was laughing maniacally, "Her screams were wonderful to my ears! A beautiful sacrifice to Satella! Maybe now she will forgive me for letting the girl escape the mansion! Now I will finally be blessed!"

"SHUT UP!" Rem twisted the icicle in the man's shoulder, but it only made him laugh harder.

"YES! RELEASE YOUR ANGER ON ME! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO! HEHEHE HAHAHAHA!" He was still laughing, echoing throughout the woods.

Rem got up and shot him through the throat with an icicle, silencing him forever.

Oki and Ken had slowly made their way to Rem who was breathing heavily.

"Whoa!" Ken looked away from the bloody mess that were the Witch Cultists. Oki wasn't too keen either, but the man Rem had interrogated looked familiar.

"Ken, that's the man who gave us directions to here." The same man who ran the little stand in town was lying on the floor with an icicle in his neck. Why would he help them?

"I'd rather not look." Ken seemed disgusted, blood wasn't something he saw everyday or something he was used to.

Earlier, Oki and Ken had listened to the man's confession about Rem's sister. "I'm sorry about your sister, Rem. I'm sure she fought off as many as she could."

They didn't know Ram much, but if she fought anything like Rem, then his words were likely true..

"Nee-sama was too beautiful to die young." Rem shed a tear out of anger. Her sister was someone Rem hoped to never see die, she would have prefered to die first or with her sister. Once again, the cult had taken something from her; her parents, her hometown, her real home, her sister, and her Subaru. Everything was taken from her, but there was still one thing she could take back.

Thinking of what the man had said, Rem noticed that he had accidentally let someone escape. Rem hoped it was Lady Beatrice. She was an amazing user of magic and had vast knowledge of our existence. There was no way she couldn't find Subaru.

The mansion did have emergency escape routes. Once outside, the person would have to travel to a place called the Sanctuary. The resting place of a witch, Roswaal had used it as a place to keep people safe from harm. If whoever escaped went with the plan then Rem would know exactly where to find them.

"I'm going to the Sanctuary." Rem wiped her previous tears from her face and walked back towards the mansion. The mace dragging behind her, leaving a long indent in the dirt.

Oki and Ken only stepped out of her way. Both were confused as to what this Sanctuary was.

Oki looked at Ken, remembering his promise to protect Rem. Oki turned to look at Rem. She reminded him so much of his daughter it hurt. Oki wouldn't allow another death come to someone he cared about. Oki followed Rem.

Ken was unsure whether to follow or not. Leaving with them was almost certain death. He had no reason to follow them for he had no real ties to Subaru, but he was good friends with Oki. If Oki died he wouldn't forgive himself knowing there was something, anything he could have done to prevent it.

"Damn it." Ken started jogging towards Oki, "Hey, wait up!"

 **AN: This may not be very important, but I've changed the way the Time Crystals worked in my previous chapters. It may never matter to you, but it's the little details like that that make the Re:Zero world seem more realistic. So I'll just describe how they work right here, right now.**

 **In my world the Time Crystal acts as a crystal that alternates colors based of the time of day. If you ever watched the second Re:Zero Breaktime episode you would know that from 12:01 am to 6 am is Wind Time, 6:01 am to 12 pm is Fire Time, and so on with Water Time and Earth Time. Wind Time is represented by a green glow, Fire Time by a red glow, Water by a blue, and Earth by a yellow. If you want to follow along just search up "Re:Zero time" on Google images and pull up the picture.**

 **A new day at 12 am would start off with an equal glow time of both Earth Time and Wind Time with a total of 4 seconds to make a full rotation of showing both colors. As soon as a minute passes the glow will start to alternate between Earth's yellow glow and Wind's blue glow. It acts like an hourglass effect. As time moves more into Wind Time the green glow gets longer while the yellow glow decreases in time it is shown. When the time is right in the middle of any of the element's time it becomes that solid color, not changing. So 3 am Wind Time would be a solid green color. But, like before, as soon as a minute passes the colors alternating change as well. 3:01 am would show more green time than red time. And as the time slowly moves toward 6 am the alternating colors start to even out. This system repeats the same way for the rest of the day. If you understand that then you'll be good to go and able to live in the Re:Zero world with no trouble at all telling the time.**

 **I can't believe I just geeked out that much. I won't use it that much it's just something cool I thought up since Re:Zero doesn't really have an official way to explain the crystal so this is how I imagine they work. Or at least I don't think there's an official way.**

 **See you in the next chapter! :D**


	11. Michael

**AN: Fun Fact- Both Michael and Cristian are the names of two of my actual friends. My characters are in no way related to my friends, just their names are similar. Anyway, 4 more chapters until the inevitable break. So far I've only got the ideas for the last 3 chapters done. I'm starting from the end and I can't stop myself.**

 **Thanks to JDUBZ for being the Beta Reader and literally making this chapter's feel aspect so much better!**

Chapter 11: Michael

"Can you not just take me back?! I beg of you to accept me!" A man was yelling inside a world full of darkness, kneeling, with his head touching the floor. No one heard his pleas except for a woman who was watching him with bored eyes.

The man's eyes, on the other hand were wet with tears. In front of him, the woman looked on at the humiliated man, humiliated because of her rejection.

"You must understand that I no longer have the power to do so." The woman's sweet voice resonated throughout the entire room which had no ends, her beautiful looks stood out like a lightbulb in this dark world. "You must have faith in the knowledge that I granted you."

The man still had his head down, "Yes, I have not forgotten what you told me to do."

The woman walked up to the man and prompted him to get up on his feet. "Now, I hope you understand what you must do." Her sweet voice brought a smile to his face.

Still sniffling the man said, "Find him and make him finish the gateway."

"Yes, but do not use force. I want him back safe, then and only then will you be able to resurrect me." The woman caressed the man's face with her long fingers, pale and elegant.

"But Sa-." The man was cut off by a furious yell from the woman.

"DO NOT CALL ME BY HER NAME!" By an unknown force, the man was lifted into the air. Suspended there, he could do nothing but look into the woman's furious eyes. "SHE IS A FOOL WHO TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

"I am s-sorry! Please, I would follow you to the ends of the world! Forgive me!" Fear showed clearly on his eyes, but inside he still held deep love for the supernatural woman in front of him. A second later he was released by being lowered to the floor. The look on the woman's face showed that she was annoyed.

"You are forgiven, but remember, if you fail to retrieve the girl in Lugnica I will have no power to bless you."

The man's eyes widened as if to beg for her to tell him that what she said was untrue. "Where...where do I find HIM?"

"In the place in which you call, Tokyo."

The man bowed to her, "Yes, I understand everything I must do now! Find HIM, finish the gateway, find the girl, and bring him to you when the ritual is complete."

The woman stepped close to the man until she was nose to nose with him. Her eyes were beautiful, shining a wonderful shade of purple.

The woman leaned to the side so she could whisper into his ear, "I knew I could trust my worthy followers." Then she pushed onto his chest, causing him to lose his balance and fall off an unseen cliff. Falling, the man reached out towards the woman, not yet ready to say goodbye.

In an instant, the man woke up with a start in his bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Night had fallen. The moon was high in the sky, shining brightly, illuminating Subaru's path as he ran to his destination.

Subaru had waited until he was sure his parents were asleep to exit the house. Outside the stars were visible brightly, shining across the sky. The city lights of Tokyo blocked out most of the stars in the distance, but Subaru still marveled at the sight of the twinkling lights.

One late night in Kararagi, Rem and Subaru had laid down a blanket outside their newly bought house to watch the stars. Rem had fallen asleep next to him so he took her back inside. Subaru wondered if Rem was looking at the same constellations.

Subaru passed houses, empty lots, shops, and alleyways, everything was unimportant to him for he only had one place in mind, the convenience store. The only thing he had on his mind was getting to the store and finding Rem.

Subaru's plan was to stand in front of the store, where he was transported to Lugnica the first time. He was hoping it would work again, that way he'll be able to make his way back to Rem. This, however, was only a theory. Subaru hoped the witch would take him back. He never understood why she did it in the first place; sending him to Lugnica. But now he was back in Japan with no clue again on why he was transported. _Maybe to make me suffer._ That would make the most sense, considering he has been through.

Finally reaching the convenience store, Subaru went to the lamppost in front up front and took a deep breath.

Subaru spoke in a whisper, "I'm ready, Witch. You wanted me before, well here I am." Subaru spread his arms and closed his eyes.

Subaru waited with his eyes closed for a few seconds, wondering when he'd be transported. From what he could remember, there was no sensation of being teleported, it was just instant, in the blink of an eye. Subaru was wondering how long he should wait when a voice suddenly called out to him from behind.

"Subaru?" Subaru opened his eyes at these words, hoping to see the world that he most wanted to be in.

Alas, the same road in front of the store laid before his eyes. Crestfallen, Subaru looked behind him to see his friend Michael. He was a bit shorter than Subaru with black hair and blue eyes which had glasses placed on his nose. Michael was wearing a blue t-shirt with the store's logo and a name tag on it. _I guess he has a shift at this time._

Michael looked at Subaru's sad eyes, he could tell something was bothering Subaru. "Hey man. I know it's probably not the best question to ask you, but what are you doing out here at this time?"

Avoiding making eye contact, Subaru just brushed his question aside choosing to keep Michael out of his problems for now, "Nothing, I was just….walking around town. Needed some fresh air."

Michael noticed Subaru's unusualness and called him out on it. Looking at his watch Michael asked, "At 12:30 in the morning? Subaru...you weren't...planning on running away again were you?" Michael looked worried. If Subaru ran, he was sure he would have to try and stop him and if that didn't work he would call the cops to return him home.

It wasn't something Michael wanted to do, but he knew it was for his own good.

"No, not really." Subaru didn't want to lie to his best friend. "In a way."

Michael didn't know what to say, he didn't want Subaru to think about running away again when he had just gotten him back. Michael wanted to help him and keep him from unning off again, maybe if he listened to why he wanted to run away he could help relieve the pain Subaru was feeling inside.

Michael put a hand on Subaru's shoulder and made Subaru look into his eyes, "Well that scares me man. I didn't know you were hurting so much….. Come on man, cheer up. Let's go inside and talk I wanna help my best friend get through this." Michael put up a small grin.

Subaru just stared at Michael's eyes. He was sure the witch wasn't going to take him back. _Why else would she bring me back here?_ Probably to give him a glimmer of hope with Rem, but then tear her away from him.

"OK." Subaru agreed to follow Michael into the store. Michael, still with his hand on Subaru's shoulder, lead him into the brightly lit store. Before the doors closed, Subaru looked back at the lamppost. A single tear fell down his face, and on to the tiled flooring of the convenience store.

.

.

.

.

.

Michael sat him down in a chair behind the counter where one would make a purchase, Subaru began to contemplate what he should tell Michael. Michael obviously wouldn't believe him, but he needed someone to understand how he felt right now. There's so much he had to let out and tell someone that wouldn't think he's a crazy lunatic with an overactive imagination. Hopefully, Michael wouldn't treat him like that.

Subaru looked at Michael, who was locking up the front doors so no one bothered them. Michael had never once made fun of anyone, he was a good person who just wanted to see his friends be happy, especially Subaru.

Even before Subaru had run away, Michael had always worried about him, acting like a slight mentor to Subaru, giving advice to him about what he should do and how to do it. Subaru didn't always listen to him though. This was usually because Michael would bring up Kenichi.

Michael never really understood Subaru's hatred towards his father. He tried to help him anyway he could, but Subaru would always refused to listen. Michael decided the case with his father was a lost cause, one that Subaru would have to sort out on his own.

Subaru's time in Lugnica allowed him to sort out this lost cause.

When Michael was finished locking up he sat in front of Subaru. Subaru had decided not to lie to Michael. Michael wasn't one to laugh at him or tell everyone what he said. Subaru needed to tell him _everything._

Michael was bent slightly forward, his hands held together on his lap. "What wrong, Subaru?"

Subaru closed his eyes and grinded his teeth. Clenching his fists, Subaru took a deep breath and looked up at Michael's worried face.

.

.

.

.

.

Subaru had told Michael everything, from his first day in Lugnica to his last in Kararagi. Michael said nothing, only looking on at Subaru, with a sad expression on his face. After a long period of silence Michael spoke.

"I want to believe you, Subaru." Subaru looked away, on the verge of shedding more tears. While talking about Rem Subaru had started to cry. "But, you have to understand that what you have told me is completely impossible." That was all Subaru wanted to hear from his friend. Getting up, Subaru headed for the door. Michael chased after him and grabbed his hand, stopping Subaru. "Subaru wait, I may not believe you, but I still can't leave you to suffer like this. I will help you, I want to make you happy again."

Subaru just kept looking at the doors that led outside. Subaru would trust Michael with his life, but still something held him back from reaching out to him.

"I know, Michael. But I really have to go now." Michael let go of Subaru's hand and watched him walk to the doors.

"Subaru? Don't run…...please." Subaru stopped at these words.

They reminded Subaru of the last words Rem ever said to him. Subaru wanted to find her so bad that it hurt him every minute he wasn't with her. He would start by remembering her sweet voice, like a wind chime, pleasing to the ear, her small hands, holding his like they were the only thing she cared about, and her adoring smile, one that showed him she was truly happy. Subaru, again, wasn't sure how, but he had to find his way back to Rem.

Subaru gave one last look at Michael before exiting the store and walking home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well Mr. Natsuki, it seems everything is in order. Let me be the first to say that I am happy to welcome you back!" The person talking was the Hibiya High School Principal, Naoomi Nagasawa. As Principal it was her duty to make sure Subaru was properly integrated back into high school. Luckily for Subaru, he had gathered enough credits from his previous years in school to be able to skip a grade.

Subaru was somewhat happy, that meant he would get to move onto his senior year with his friends. However, it also meant less time finding a way to Rem. Subaru would have to balance the two out. He wasn't sure how he would do it. Even though Subaru excelled at school work he didn't want to waste anymore time on things that didn't matter to him. Rem was his first priority. No, his only priority.

"We look forward to seeing you in school this April." Nagasawa got up from her seat and put forth her hand for Subaru to shake. Subaru did as was expected of him and gave her a smile.

Subaru didn't want to say it, but the words still left his mouth, "Don't worry I won't let you down." This was something Subaru couldn't guarantee. He decided that Rem was the only person in the world worth ruining his life for.

While these thoughts seemed a little extreme for something that may not happen again, Subaru still had hope that there was a way. The witch's power had reached here once to pull him into Lugnica. That meant there was definitely a way to get back. The witch would need a way to cross worlds, she was a being of the other world, not a god. All Subaru had to do was find that way the witch took. There _was_ one thing he could try to do to get the Witch's attention.

"Remember, Mr, Natsuki, registration for the school year starts in a week. Would you like me to phone your parents about this in case you forget?" Nagasawa had pulled out a slip of paper to write down a memo in case Subaru allowed her to call his parents. Her pen hovered over the paper, waiting for his answer.

Subaru shook his head, "No thank you, ma'am. I'll be sure to tell them once I get home." Subaru senses the talk was coming to a close and started to back up to the door that led out of her office.

Nagasawa put down the pencil and smiled at Subaru, "Ok then, be sure to tell them I said hi." She then waved goodbye at Subaru, signaling he could go.

Finally finished, Subaru walked down the hallway that led to an exit of the school. He couldn't believe that the last time he was here he was only a sophomore. That year was about as close to a lifetime as it could be, what he did about it was up to him.

Clouds had started to come together when Subaru exited the school. The dark grey mass covered Tokyo, bathing it in shadow. Walking home wasn't too much trouble, but rain proved to be a nuisance, getting him and his clothes wet.

"Damn it." Subaru pulled up the hood of his jacket as he started to run home. The rain did not cease, it fell continuously. Coming to a corner, Subaru didn't slow down and lost traction with the ground, causing him to fall onto his side.

The fall made his metia fall out onto the ground. Skidding across the concrete, it finally came to a stop and almost fell into a storm drain. Panicking, Subaru leaped to grab the metia. Losing the metia now might mean he could never see Rem again. This thought was unbearable to him. He grabbed it, and held it close to his chest.

Subaru looked at the metia . Although, he knew it was pointless, he clicked on Rem's contact.

 _This metia is no longer available or in service._

Just as he thought. Subaru pocketed the metia.

Bzzz….bzzz….bzzz….bzzz

 _The metia!_ Subaru pulled out the metia and saw that there was no caller ID again. _This could be it!_ Without wasting another second, Subaru answered.

"Hello!? Who is this?!"

Another voice responded for the other side, from another metia.

"Ah, finally I thought I'd never get this thing to work!"

 **AN: Spoil Alert for the final chapter- Tony Stark is Iron Man. I'm sorry guys, I couldn't hold it in.**

 **See y'all in the next chapter! :P**


	12. Kenshi Koori

AN: **Time for Ken to take the spotlight and show us what he can do with it.**

 **Kenshi and I would like to thank JDUBZ for being the Beta Reader and providing extremely awesome suggestions to make Ken's chapter better.**

Chapter 12: Kenshi Koori

Born into a poor family, Kenshi Koori was never expected to amount to anything. Skinny and frail, no ever paid much attention to him other than to comment on ill he looked. These comments always came from people who didn't know him because everyone who DID know him knew that he always looked like that.

Both of Ken's parents were laborers and neither thought they could do much to better themselves.

His mother, Tanya Koori, was a strict woman who didn't believe in having children. Tanya felt that kids were sinful little monsters who only took and never gave.

In Tanya's eyes, Kenshi was an accident never meant to happen, a mistake.

On the other hand, Ken's father, Tokoro Koori, was a kind man. It was bizarre to see such a welcoming man, with the abrasive Tanya.

During her time being pregnant Tanya refused to show herself in public, ashamed of her belly and the life that was growing inside.

When Ken was born she didn't want to look at him or hold him, everything about her baby disgusted her.

However, Tokoro was ecstatic when Ken was born, he felt nothing could make him happier in life than to have his own baby boy. For the first few weeks of having his own son Tokoro treated Ken like a king, for he felt he would become one some day.

Tanya would tell Tokoro to give up on those delusions, nothing they did would ever get them rich. She felt they were going to be poor forever and having a baby was just a waste of money.

Within a year Tanya had had enough of Tokoro's "foolishness" and left him with Ken. Heartbroken, Tokoro was left with an empty part of his life that he held dear.

While his wife was strict and mean she was the person he relied on most to help him with any kind of problem. Her smart nature and beautiful looks was something he would miss forever. After a long period of time Tokoro started to blame Ken for Tanya wanting to leave him.

As years went by Ken grew up to look like his father, but act like his mother. Ken wouldn't talk to the other children and mostly kept to himself. Being an introvert, Ken had no friends who wanted to play with him.

It was around this time that the economy started to fall, putting Tokoro into debt. Tokoro developed a drinking habit and drank beer every night for the rest of his life. With no one else to vent to, Tokoro would take his anger out on Ken. Being only 8 years old, Ken wasn't able to fend for himself and took the lashings his father put onto him.

Abused and poor, Ken became the laughingstock at school. Another source of amusement for the other children was his pointed chin, which everyone made fun of because of its bizarre shape. Everyday Ken would go to school and be tormented by his fellow classmates until a teacher would rescue him from the little devils that wanted to hurt him more.

Since Ken had no friends, he had no one to help defend him at recess when the teachers weren't around. With nowhere to turn, Ken would resort to cowering in a corner hoping the other kids didn't notice him.

Like some kids, they often discover their mana gifted powers during their early childhood. At least that was when Ken discovered his ice wielding ability. A gentle magic that if used wisely, can gift the world with beautify or if used differently can be a powerful weapon.

Ken wanted to show off his newly discovered ability to his classmates, in hopes of impressing them.

At first, the kids were amazed at all the amazing things Ken could do. He made it snow, he made snowballs, and even constructed an ice sculpture of their teacher. All the kids were in complete awe, Ken finally felt like he had friends.

"Big whoop!" The one kid who bullied Ken the most, spoke up.

The kid was taller and much more fit. Ken saw him as a threat and immediately retreated.

"I'll show you guys something cool." The kid smirked at Ken while addressing the crowd. Turning around, the kid extended his hands until flames erupted from them. The intense heat melted the beautiful ice sculpture within seconds.

Ken watched as all his hard work was destroyed in the blink of an eye. Anger began to consume him.o

"James! You know better than to use magic on school grounds!" A teacher, whom the sculpture was based off of, came outside. She approached James and saw Ken, with a look of anger on his face.

"Kenshi?" The teacher looked down and gasped. Ken's palm was facing the ground and hovering in it was a sharp icicle.

Ken realized his mistake and quickly released the crystal, letting it fall to the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

At the end of the school day, Ken sat in the time-out chair outside the classroom as his teacher discussed what happened earlier with his father. Ken was sure his father was angry.

That night Ken was lashed on harder than usual. When it finally ended Ken went to bed crying his eyes out. _Another day survived._

Ken wished his old father would come back and save him. He hoped that one day he would wake up and find his dad at the foot of the bed. His father would apologize to him and love him. Sadly, that day never came.

Ken's life returned to normal, or as normal as it has been the past few years; _School_ , _abuse, home, abuse,_ _repeat_. The only break in the cycle would be if Tokoro was passed out drunk by the time Ken returned home from school.

The day Ken turned 9 was no different than any other day. 4 years ago, on his birthday, Ken and Tokoro went out to the pond, and fed the ducks. Ken chased them around the pond, and Tokoro laid back in the grass, watching his son have fun. Nowadays such celebrations were only past dreams. Memories that Ken was now doubting if they ever existed.

The abuse Ken suffered forced him to mature quickly, and robbed him of a childhood. This young boy had been shown the harsh realities of the world and was crushed underneath them at the young age of 6. Ken began to realize that no one loved him; his father hated him, his mother never wanted him, his classmates ridiculed him, his teachers feared him, and even HE hated himself.

However, Ken didn't give up. He knew that someday he would escape his father, graduate school, and make a name for himself.

Ken began to study in how to create business and property management. Ken used the intellect he inherited from his mother to study these topics at a pace that was far above his own age.

Ken ever so slowly began to understand the importance of stocks, supply and demand, and investments. All these things were meant for people twice his age to learn, but Ken was determined to leave his father as soon as he turned 18 and start his own company. With the vast understanding he would have by then Ken believed he would start his own business and travel the world all on his own. It was a dream he most wanted to come true.

Tokoro, one night, stumbled upon one of his son's business starting books. In his drunken state he thought of what he assumed was a great plan.

.

.

.

.

.

Within just a few weeks The Transporting Taproom was born. A dragon carriage filled with barrels of beer inside and attached on the outside. Tokoro had used all the money he had to purchase all these beers and wines. Yet no one would come because Tokoro had no way of keeping the beer cool. In the end the drunk Tokoro ended up scrapping the idea altogether. He was planning on selling the carriage and the dragon for cash when he noticed his son twirling a snowflake in between his fingers. Tokoro smiled an evil grin, he had an idea.

For 8 more years Ken sat in the carriage every night keeping the beer cold. A single wave of his hands was all he needed to do once every 15 minutes. To make it worse, Tokoro never let Ken out of the carriage, insisting he stayed in there. But as Ken grew older and somewhat stronger Tokoro grew more weak and ill.

Ken had no remorse for his father when he died of a terminal illness. Ken had been 17 then, still young and ready to take on the world. But the world wasn't ready to let him in yet. No one would hire Ken into any business position he proposed. His knowledge of government and business had fallen during his time keeping the beer cold. Plus, they all claimed he was too young to be accepted.

With only a few figures of cash to his name, Ken had no idea what to do. For a month Ken looked for work in places he thought he could fit in; a bank, a post office, and even the DDV (Department of Dragon Vehicles). Nobody would take him.

Ken finally decided that his only option was The Transporting Taproom. During the time Tokoro had been alive the Taproom had held its own and maintained a steady flow of customers. With Ken's real knowledge on business plans he decided he could make it work. However, he refused to work with anything his father did.

Ken tore down the name his father had created and made The Portable Pub, a mobile drinking vehicle just like his father's. However, The Portable Pub was a carriage with more space so he could keep all the beer inside. There was no wall in the back of the carriage, instead, double doors were installed for easy access to the carriage's contents. The only problem Ken had to deal with now was his age.

According to law, all bartenders who serve alcohol had to be 21 or above. Standing at 6 feet tall, Ken easily passed as to looking older, his serious face and pointed chin gave him an older look. Just in case, so he didn't get in trouble with the law, Ken wore a white, long-sleeve button down shirt and black slacks to give him a more professional appearance. Luckily, he got away with it for 4 years until he was legally able to register the pub as an official place to buy beer.

.

.

.

.

.

Ken had just finished serving a young couple their drinks. Giggling together, they walked off with their drinks in hand. For 15 years Ken maintained the pub with no serious problems. Every night he took the Portable Pub to the same spot, where people would come, drink, and just have some fun. Everyday he wore his white shirt and slacks, something that stuck with him ever since he started the pub. It was popular among those who wanted a good beer for cheap.

Ken was able to keep it cheap because the pub didn't even cost much to handle. Ken's magic cut the cost for Ice Crystals to keep the beer cold, he didn't have to pay for property since his bar was located in a carriage, and he only worked alone so he got to keep all the profit. So Ken saw no need the charge a higher price for beer and instead kept it low.

While Ken was cleaning up he heard a large man starting to cause a ruckus nearby.

"Hey! Quit it with the party trick! You've spilled enough beer on me tonight!"

Oki. It was almost a year ago when Ken noticed that Oki had become an almost regular customer. Oki was nice and had a lot in common with him. Overall, Ken really enjoyed Oki's company. Even though Oki could be loud and obnoxious, he still liked his friendly nature. Ken also noticed that Oki was like him too when it came to people, Oki didn't really like to talk to others unless he got to know them better. Everything Ken saw in Oki he saw in himself.

It was a year ago when Ken finally found his first friend.

 **AN: Also if you've noticed I have updated one of the genres of the story to 'Hurt/Comfort.' I had an idea to do this before, but wasn't sure if I wanted to replace the fantasy one. Guest Mr. Lazy-to-log-in unknowingly confirmed my idea and now my story is both Drama and Hurt/Comfort. It sucks that I can't add more though.**

 **See all ya'll in the next chapter! :P**


	13. Ram

**AN: It's official. As of now I enjoy writing Rem's side of the story more than I do of Subaru's side. But now that things are picking up on his side I think I'll have more fun with him. Ewwww don't think like that, weirdos. Maybe I should reword that... Nahhhhh it's fine...I hope.**

 **Also, I don't say this enough but I would like to give a big thanks to all my readers that look forward to my next chapter. With already 3,500 views on my 12 other chapters it make me feel more accomplished as a writer. I of course have help from JDUBZ so it wouldn't be the same without him. For all I know he's probably reading this AN right now and noticing mistakes I don't see. (I _usually_ don't send him the chapter with the AN in it.) LOVE YA!**

 **This chapter has been approved by Beta Reader: JDUBZ...Thanks!**

Chapter 13: Ram

"I'm going to the Sanctuary."

Rem turned and walked back towards the mansion. As she walked towards Oki and Ken they stepped aside for her to walk past.

After defeating the three witch cultists, Rem had found out that they had accidentally let someone escape the mansion a year ago. Rem hoped it was Beatrice, the mansion's former Guardian of the Forbidden Library. The spirit had a vast knowledge of everything's existence. She was the key to finding Rem's Subaru.

From behind her Rem heard Ken yell, "Hey! Wait up!"

Looking behind, Rem saw Oki coming up close and Ken jogging a few feet behind. Rem felt she had taken them far enough, it was too dangerous for them to continue. The forest was filled with monsters and if they were with her they would surely perish.

While Ken may have had the same ice abilities as Rem, he obviously wasn't as used to using them in combat as she was. Rem had practiced for years, preparing to fulfill the promise she made with her sister many years ago; to kill all the witch cultists. None of them deserved to live after what they did to her people, her family, her sister.

"Please do not follow Rem. You will only get hurt or die." Rem showed her concern for the two. They had came with her all the way from Kararagi to support her and when the witch cultists came, Oki didn't back down and Ken incapacitated the lone cultist. They had gained her close trust and friendship. Seeing them die would only hurt her more.

Oki shook his head and stuck his hand out to Rem, "No can do lil lady. I'm not leaving you until I personally see you are back with Subaru." Oki then gave Rem his biggest smile and crossed his arms, "So whether you like it or not Rem, I'm coming."

Rem smiled. To her, Oki was a big man with a big heart. If she knew him better, she might've classified him as her father figure. Rem hugged Oki.

Oki was surprised when he felt Rem hugging his gut. Feeling flustered, he bent down and wrapped one arm around her while the other patted her head. _She's just like Sarah._

Rem broke the hug and looked to Ken who was standing off to the side. Ken had been touching the tips of his index fingers together, waiting for the two to stop hugging. Rem addressed him, "Will Ken be coming as well?"

Ken looked at Rem with uncertain eyes, "Of course! I'm already in this deep, why not finishing the rest, right?" Ken tried to convince Rem of his decision by giving her a nervous smile, complete with teeth.

Oki came over to Ken and wrapped and arm around him, rocking him side to side, "Awwwwww…. That's alright, Kenny! You can tell Rem that you'll just miss me if I leave you!"

"That's not my reason ya' big ape!" Ken removed Oki's arm and lightly hit Oki's chest.

Rem wasn't too convinced about Ken's decision, but since Oki was happy about his decision, she was happy too.

Rem looked up to the sky, it was getting dark, "The Sanctuary is just a few miles east of the mansion, if we leave now we'll make it by nightfall." Rem turned and kept walking. When Rem got to the carriage she hopped into the driver's seat, "Rem will drive, is that OK with Ken?"

Ken walked over to the driver's side and waved a hand at Rem, "By all means, go ahead. You're the one that knows the way." Ken saw Oki start to climb into the back and followed him. Opening up the back tarp, Ken signaled for Oki to get out, "Ah ah ah, you're up front big guy. I don't want you drinking anymore of the beer." Oki looked at Ken with a guilty smile. "Out."

Oki exited the carriage and went to sit next to Rem. When Ken was ready to go he knocked the front of the carriage and then Rem whipped the reins. The dragon began to walk forward.

After 5 minutes of silence, Oki remembered an important question he wanted to ask Rem. Without looking at Rem, Oki shifted in his seat and asked "Rem, what is the _Sanctuary_?"

Rem had to think about what to say about it because even she didn't know everything that it had to offer, "The Sanctuary is a village. It is supposedly the site where the Witch of Greed was buried."

"Woah." Oki turned to Rem and held his palms out. His face showed excitement, "Are you telling me that an actual witch is there?"

From the inside of the carriage, Rem and Oki heard Ken yell, "Yes, idiot! If ya' listen then ya' wouldn't have to ask!"

Rem was unsure what else there was to tell about the Sanctuary Oki and Ken would need to know. "Rem does not know everything other than what Master Roswaal had told her about it." Rem paid her attention back to the road ahead.

Oki stayed silent. _Where are you, Subaru?_

.

.

.

.

.

After an hour of doing nothing but chatting and listening to the sounds of the forest, they finally came to a split road. Rem looked on in confusion as to why there was a split road. Roswaal had never informed her of one being on the way to the Sanctuary. He had specifically told her that this road would not end until she hit the village.

Oki noticed Rem's uncertainty, "Umm, Rem? Are you lost?"

Rem shook her head. Her blue eyes scanned each road, looking for any marker that may tell her where to go. "No, Rem is not lost, just…..confused."

From inside the carriage, Ken again gave his own words, "You do know that confusion can lead to us getting lost, right?"

Rem replied to Ken's comment, "We are not lost!" In a whisper she said, " _Yet._ "

Ken got out of the back and came around to Rem's side, to see for himself what the obstacle was. "Well what do you suppose we do, Rem? I could walk down one path and see what I find. I'll come ba-."

Suddenly Rem understood, "No, this is a charm." Rem was no expert on casting spells and charms, but she did see Lady Beatrice cast some around the mansion before. This confirmed it, "Lady Beatrice is alive."

Ken looked at Rem with an eyebrow raised, "Who now? Are-are we supposed to know who that is or are ya' gonna tell us?" Ken was referring to Oki and himself.

Rem didn't feel like giving them a full description of Lady Beatrice. Night was falling fast and soon the Demon Beasts would be on them. "Lady Beatrice is a…..friend?" Rem wasn't sure if Lady Beatrice could really be classified as her friend.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better."

Rem noted that Ken was making a lot more witty comments now. Something Subaru would do.

Rem knew for a fact that charms could be broken by a password of the caster's choosing. She had only one idea and hoped it worked, "Bairabaira Bellow Gullimoor!"

"Nonsense words will not help here."

Oki, who had stayed silent during Ken and Rem's bickering, smiled at Ken's comment. It amused him so see Ken start to warm up to Rem. Since Ken grew up with a tough childhood he expressed his liking to people through sarcasm or jocular comments.

Rem's words began to unravel the charm. Slowly the pathway on the right disappeared, replacing it with trees and boulders which bordered the path on the left. Oki and Ken looked on in wonder at the process.

"Amazing," was the only thing Oki had to say about this.

"How did ya' know?" Ken's question was answered by a brief explanation by Rem, who described how the it was a password to let a guardian know that they are friendlier when they pass the barrier of the Sanctuary. "So we're almost there?"

"Now it's your turn to listen, Ken!" Oki looked at Ken with a smug smile. "Rem said this was a charm, but the password is for the barrier. So obviously we're not there since we haven't crossed that point yet."

"You're right, and when you're right, you're right." Ken walked towards the back of the carriage, all the while he was holding his hand and moved it in a talking motion, as if mocking Oki.

Finally back on the road, Rem informed her two friends that they should only have one mile to go.

After a half mile, 20 minutes later, the stars began to come out. Rem stared up at them. Months ago, Subaru had pointed out a constellation that looked like a heart. Rem found it among the lights and smiled at the memories. She wondered if Subaru was looking at the stars too.

While Rem was looking up at the sky, Oki noticed someone small was walking down the road towards them. He tapped Rem on her shoulder and pointed at the figure that was now not too far away.

The little person had huge blonde, drills tipped with pink going down each side of her head. She wore a red frilled dress with white trimmings and a big, pink ribbon.

Rem looked into her eyes, blue met blue.

"You should be dead, I suppose."

.

.

.

.

.

The Sanctuary was only a village that looked poorly maintained. Located in a clearing in the middle of the forest, not much was done here except for working to survive. Not many villagers were around, at most there were 75.

Beatrice led Rem to one of the many houses, telling Oki and Ken to not intrude. Ken and Oki had just looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and decided to walk around and check out the place.

Rem questions to ask Beatrice that she refused to answer until they had made it to the Sanctuary. As soon as the door to the house shut behind her, Rem asked her first question, "What happened at the mansion?"

Beatrice huffed, looking at Rem she blatantly said, "It was burnt to the ground by the Witch's Cult. Did you not hear about it a year ago, I suppose?"

Rem sat down at a nearby table, "No, Rem only heard of this 4 days ago when Subaru-kun told her. I believe the….witch controlled him to led me out of Lugnica so the cult could attack. Subaru-kun kept the news of it away from Rem to protect me."

Beatrice didn't have time for talking about what people acted and how it affected their emotions. "Then what was it you wish to know?" Her blue eyes only showed boredom.

"What happened at the mansion? How did Nee-sama die?" Tears started to form as she dread the answer to the last question.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ram was kicked onto her back. Her side was burning, literally. Earlier she had barely missed being struck by a fireball. The effect of having it skin her left a nasty burn. The grass that she laid on in front of the mansion was soaking with blood.

Many dead cultists lay before her; split in half, decapitated, and sliced open, their efforts of taking on Ram led to their deaths.

Now after having finally been taken down, Ram was at the mercy of the Witch's Cult. Her pink hair was covered in blood, both her own and of her enemies. The stump on her head, where her horn should have been, was bleeding from overuse. The blood trailed down her face, giving her an evil look. Her bloodshot eyes were constantly trying to blink back the blood rushing towards them.

A cultist grabbed Ram, pulled her up, and forced her to her knees.

At the time, the mansion was not yet on fire. Cultists had gone inside to look for a special package needed by the cult; Emilia. What they wanted Emilia for was unknown to Ram.

5 cultists surrounded Ram with their swords drawn, advancing towards her. One of the swords began to slowly pierce her throat, drawing blood.

Ram felt the blade and moved her neck away from the tip. Using what little mana she had left, Ram created a whirling storm of bladed winds around her. The winds cut through everything in its path. The witch cultists' swords dropped to the ground along with their amputated hands and decapitated heads. One unlucky cultist only had his abdomen sliced open, his intestines spilling onto the grass, steaming.

Completely out of mana, Ram grabbed one of the dropped swords and forced the hand that was latched to it to open. Ram couldn't run but she forced herself to. Wobbling towards the mansion's front gates, her side still burning, making Ram clench her teeth in pain. Ram knew she wouldn't get far, once outside she would have to hide. When the cultists leave she'll make her way to the Sanctuary and meet Emilia there. _Assuming she made it there alive._ Looking back, Ram saw that no cultists were outside to chase her because the rest were inside looking for Emilia.

The gates were only 30 feet away. _I can do it. I can make it._

20 feet.

15 feet.

10 feet.

Suddenly, an immense pain traveled up her leg. Ram fell to the ground and onto her shoulder. Sitting up, she saw that a large knife was embedded in the back of her thigh. _No, not now._

From pools of shadows, 5 witch cultists materialized in front of the mansion's gate.

Ram wasn't going to give up despite the odds being against her. Pulling the knife from her leg, Ram got up, trying desperately to ignore the immense pain coming from her leg. She threw the knife at one cultist, completely missing her target. With all other options exhausted, Ram raised her sword, and limped pathetically towards the cultists with all her remaining strength. One of the cultists rose their hand, a force expelled from it and pushed Ram back. Ram flew 10 feet, hitting the ground with painful _thump_. The sword fell out of reach.

Her body screaming in pain, Ram got to her knees and looked up to see the tip of a blade. The witch cultist's sword's tip was rested right between her eyes. However, Ram's eyes showed no fear, only hatred.

Ram's blood covered face contorted into anger, "WITCH CULTISTS!" Spit flew from her mouth. Ram was at her peak. If she could, she would tear them limb from limb.

The cultist withdrew the sword from Ram's face and slapped her across the face. Ram fell to her side, clenching her teeth from the pain. She tasted blood in her mouth.

"The feeling of pain." The cultist that slapped Ram had a voice that was hoarse and slow. He held up his hand to his hood, inspecting it. "It's something I haven't felt in a long, long time. It was," the cultist removed his hood, "...fascinating." His feature were that of a middle aged man. Nothing was off about his appearance. Aside from the inhumane smile on his face, he looked as normal as any person you would pass by on the street.

Ram again got to her knees and tried to get on her feet, "AHH!" The second she tried to put pressure on her hurt leg she collapsed to her knees, unable to support herself with such low of a mana level.

The man tilted his head with a curious look, "You are dying, yet you still choose to fight. What is it you are trying to accomplish?"

Ram could only think of one thing. Through pained breaths, Ram said, "Killing….all of….you."

Once again, the man displayed an insane smile, showing his yellow teeth. Slowly the smile grew and grew until the man couldn't hold back. Throwing his head back as much as it could possibly go, the man laughed, "Hehe hehehe hahaha Haha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tears of joy began to fall from his demonic eyes.

His laugh shook Ram to the bone, but she did not show how fearful she truly felt. Instead, only glaring at the man with her pink eyes.

"HAHAHA hahaha hehe he…" Slowly the man began to compose himself again. His smile never left his him as he bent towards Ram's bloody face and whispered in a happy voice, "And just how will you do that?"

Ram looked at the man with hatred, but said nothing. Noticing this, the man straightened his posture and walked quickly in a small circle. "You see, we were sent to retrieve someone. Someone very important to us that we must, must, MUST have in our possession," The man stopped walking and looked at Ram, his smile had disappeared, "but now she's gone. Do you have any idea of where she may be?"

Ram only glared at the man. She was looking for an opening to run, but none ever came. "If you tell me where I can find the girl I can give you this," the man reached into his robes and retrieved a black book, shoving it into Ram's line of sight, "the gospel. Read this and accept Satella, then I will let you live. An easy bargain wouldn't you say, hmmmmmm?"

Ram stared at the little black book, wanting to tear it to shreds. She knew there was no way they would ever let her live, an oni like her was good as dead to them. "Fuck your gospel!" Ram then spit blood onto it.

"EEEAAAAAHHHHHH AH AH AH AH AH!" The man shriek in terror. Using his robes, he began to clean off the blood that was on its cover. When it was clean the man hurriedly replace the book back into his robes. A crazed look was in his eyes. "SUCH A PITY! YOU REALLY WOULD HAVE DONE WELL AMONG US! BUT IF YOU REFUSE THEN WE HAVE NO REASON TO KEEP YOU!"

Ram sensed she was in more danger now. She tried to run, but fell as soon as she got up.

The man's voice had returned to normal, "Running will get you nowhere." He looked at the 4 other cultists, "Hold her down, I want to savor this moment."

"NO! NO!" Ram tried to kick away, but the cultists got hold of her arms and legs, holding her still. Ram could do nothing in her weakened state. Her eyes finally showed fear, she was going to die, she could feel it. _Please, not like this._

The man pulled a knife from his robe and, while skipping, advanced towards Ram.

Ram could only think of one thing as her life flashed before her eyes. The one person she spent all of her life with, "REM!" Ram screamed as loud as she could, hoping her baby sister would hear her cries as tears fell down her face. "REM! HELP ME, REM!" She didn't know that Rem was hundreds of miles away. "REM!"

The man straddled Ram and squeezed her cheeks together with one hand while his index finger shushed her lips. "Shhhhh shhhh. It's OK, this'll only take a second," the man smiled again, his glimmering eyes stared into Ram's fearful ones, "...or more." The man removed his hand from Ram's face. The man moved his hand that had the knife across his body, ready to swipe. All the while, Ram struggled to get free, but was no closer to it then when she started. Her eyes cloudy from the tears continuously falling down the sides of her head.

"REM! REM! HELP! PLEASE!" Ram continued to scream, hoping, praying for a miracle. None ever came.

The man rose his head to the sky at the sound of Ram's screams, "YES, YES! SCREAM LOUDER SO MY SACRIFICE CAN BE HEARD BY SATELLA! AFTER THIS SHE WILL SURELY MAKE ME THE NEW ARCHBISHOP!" He looked back down at the broken girl beneath him.

"REM! REM! NO!" The man swiped his arm. "RE-," the grass was painted with blood.

For just a second the winds blowing through the forest trees stopped. Ram's eyes were wide open, unfocused, staring at the blue sky above. Slowly, the beauty that was once found in her eyes faded.

The man looked down at the motionless Ram, his face now sprayed with her blood, "How slothful…"

Thus ended the life of the sweet and bitter Ram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rem was found in the Sanctuary's cemetery, hugging a tombstone. Neatly carved into the tombstone was one word:

RAM

Rem's arms were wrapped tightly around the stone with her legs tucked under her. Her cries and tears didn't stop, unlike her sisters heart.

Ram was dead and Rem was sad she wasn't there to die with her. For the longest time nothing in this world mattered to her other than her sister, that was until Subaru came. Then she had two people to look forward to seeing everyday.

Subaru was now the only thing keeping her alive. The thought that her Subaru-kun was out there possibly being tormented by the witch hurt her. If he died, Rem did too, she would be the one to make sure of that.

.

.

.

.

.

Ken and Oki had been watching Rem crying. Unsure of what to do or how to do it. Because of his history, Oki decided he should be the one to approach Rem. He started to walk forward, but was stopped by Ken's outstretched hand. Oki looked down at Ken.

Ken didn't look at Oki, "She's not ready yet. I know you are, but she isn't."

Looking back at Rem, Oki only saw Sarah's terrified, tearful face.

Rem's cries echoed throughout the graveyard for the rest of the night.

 **AN: To all you Ram Lovers: Please don't hate me. It, it, it's part of the story, you know?...Please, I have a kid.**

 **No I don't. That was a lie. I only have a waffle maker...his name is Trevor.  
**

 **Changed the rating of the story to M for obvious reasons. See ya'll in the next chapter! :D  
**


	14. Sarah

**AN: So I wanted to respond to llat-2's comment about Ram calling out for Rem. Like it or not, I'm the author so if I want Ram to call out to Rem she's bloody well gonna call out for Rem.**

 **Seriously though, since Ram's character only has two people she actually cares about, Rem and Roswaal, I felt she would call out to Rem (someone she spent _literally_ her whole life standing next to since birth, the only times they weren't together was when either of them had to help Subaru) in a feeble attempt to survive. Hoping Rem would come to her rescue, not knowing that Rem was long gone and wouldn't return for 8 months. Just a little something in there to show the consequences of them running to Kararagi.**

 **Now, gather around so I can tell you a story about a giant and his daughter.**

Chapter 14: Sarah

Oki was a proud single parent. At her birth, his pride and joy of a daughter could fit into the palm of his hands.

Her tiny hands would grasp at a finger of Oki's and put it in her mouth. Her big eyes and cute face reminded him of everything in life that was pure, like an angel that was sent to bless him with happiness. But everything came with a price.

After 10 years of marriage Oki and his wife had finally decided to have a kid. Being a half-human and half-cat she was fierce and strong. That was something Oki looked for in his women. After 9 months their beautiful child was born, but his amazing wife had died giving birth.

Oki had wallowed in sadness for months, but stayed strong for his infant daughter. She had no idea what had happened since her underdeveloped brain couldn't comprehend the sadness he was hiding inside.

Oki never really got over the death of his wife. After 10 years he still found himself thinking of his wife, staring off into space wondering if she was judging his parenting skills as a father.

"Daddy, where are you?!" A sweet childish voice called to Oki from the front door.

The little girl, Sarah, removed her shoes at the front door and went to look for her father. Sarah placed her backpack on the kitchen table as she looked for her father there. Twirling a finger in her long black hair, Sarah wondered why her dad wasn't answering. When she found nothing in the kitchen she decided to look on the living room. Rounding a corner, Sarah was suddenly wrapped in two giant arms and lifted into the air.

"Raaaahhhh!" Holding his daughter in the air, Oki let out a playful yell. He held his head back to look into her eyes while spinning her in a circle.

Sarah laughed as she felt her dad lift her up and spin her around. When Sarah was finally let down she felt dizzy, wobbling around, side to side.

Sarah was giggling so much, she nearly bumped into the wall. Oki held her still, "Woah there, Sweetie. Maybe I shouldn't have spun you so fast."

Sarah, however, didn't feel like she had enough. Extending her arms towards her dad, she began to bounce on her feet, "No! More, more, I wanna fly!" Her eyes reflected the sunlight coming from the windows beautifully.

Oki agreed to her request and spin her around a few more times. Sarah, again, was left dizzy after another spin. Smiling like the proud father he was, Oki extended his hand to Sarah who was still giggling, "Come on, Sweetie. Let's talk about your day." Silently agreeing, Sarah grabbed onto one of Oki's fingers and led him to the kitchen.

Upon arriving to the kitchen, Oki pulled out a chair and lifted a smiling Sarah into it. Oki handed Sarah her backpack from the opposite end of the small table and let her empty it out. Notebooks, quills, ink, and papers fell out of the pack in a mess.

Oki pulled up a larger chair for him to sit in and sat next to Sarah, who rearranged everything and opened up her notebook. "So how was school, Sweetie?"

Opening her notebook up to a blank page, Sarah replied happily, "It was great! I got an answer right in class today and the teacher gave me candy!" Sarah looked at her dad with a proud expression like she had solved a world crisis.

Oki smiled brightly and rubbed his daughter's head, "That's my girl." Sarah made a purring sound out of satisfaction. It was one of the things that Sarah had inherited from her mother, the others being her cute looks and cunning smarts.

Oki looked over at what was on Sarah's notebook, but only saw a blank page. Oki gave a confused look, "So what is it we're working on today?"

Sarah pulled aside one of the pieces of paper. On it were numbers and various symbols. _Oh no_.

Sarah got out a quill and dipped the tip into a small container of ink. Looking up at her dad, Sarah said, "Math."

Oki gave a disgusted look, "Ewwww."

.

.

.

.

.

After an hour of trying to explain variables to Sarah, Oki got out of his chair and stretched. He would stretch his arms up, but the ceiling wasn't that high so he had to settle with extending them to the side. Sarah still stayed sitting, looking at her nearly completed homework.

Oki smiled at her determination to finish the assignment, but he knew her weakness. "Ready to eat, Pumpkin? We'll finish that later."

Sarah looked up at her dad with joy. Whenever her, and her dad cooked together, it was a long, but fun affair. Oki had learned how to cook at a young age, and passed on his knowledge to his daughter. They worked together, and often ended up enjoying delicious food.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm always ready to cook with, Daddy!" Excited, Sarah got out of her chair and clapped her hands while jumping up and down. Her long hair was bouncing along with her movements.

Smiling, Oki asked, "Well what should we make?" He knew fully well what Sarah wanted. It was something that she felt everyone needed on a Friday.

"Pancakes!"

An average day like this consisted of only happiness for Oki and Sarah. It seemed nothing in the world would bring their spirits down. Not a single thing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Have you thought about the restaurant idea, Dad?" Sarah looked at her dad from across the kitchen table. Compared to 7 years ago, Sarah's hair was now shoulder length. Her eyes had sharpened to look more like her mother's' and her looks had matured more to represent that of an adult.

"I have, I have, I've been looking at that place in the plaza." Oki was no different from what he looked like since 7 years ago. Only his face started to show signs of small wrinkles. "It's really small, but it's in such a popular area that its price is a bit high." Oki gestured to the plate in front of Sarah, "Now eat your pancakes."

Sarah smiled at her father before forking a piece of her pancake into her mouth. She wanted her dad to find a job that would make him happy. Owning his own restaurant was something she knew her dad would love. After years of cooking with her, Sarah saw that he had great cooking skills that could come in handy.

After breakfast Oki gathered the plates, brought them to the sink and started to clean them. Looking out the window above the sink he saw his neighbors walking across with their new born baby. The mother was cradling the small child in her arms, smiling as the baby made cute faces. Oki wished his wife could have done the same.

Sarah used her hips to bump her dad to the side. Pulling a dirty dish from a stack, Sarah began cleaning next to her dad. Oki had looked at her in surprise at first for butting in, but soon a smile replaced it as he looked at her. Oki loved his daughter. He would die for her.

.

.

.

.

.

Oki was looking at his time watch. The crystals embedded in the bronze metal flashed an uneven combination of the colors blue and yellow. _7:30. Where is she?_

For 10 minutes, Oki had been waiting for Sarah by the carriage in front of the house. Today was the day that Sarah was to be interviewed for a job at an animal hospital. It was scheduled to be at 8:00 and who knows how long it'll take if they hit traffic.

"I'm ready!" Sarah came running out of the house. Her cheeks were flushed from rushing around trying to look good for the interview. She was already beautiful so Oki didn't understand what took her so long.

Repeating his thought out loud, Oki said, "What took you so long?"

Sarah twirled a finger into her hair, "Oh nothing really, just my hair took a while to get right."

Oki had never saw Sarah in any way try to stylize her hair since she turned 15. It was always straight down and shoulder length, nothing else. So at the mention of her excuse, Oki just sucked his lips in and went, "MmHmmm."

When Sarah came up to the carriage, Oki opened the door for her with a, "Your Highness."

This caused Sarah to giggle and pat the top of Oki's head when she was in the carriage. Oki climbed in after her and took up almost half of the carriage with his huge body.

When they arrived to the animal hospital, Oki was amazed to see how big it was. While only being one story high, the building itself was wide in both dimensions. _Why would an animal hospital be so big?_

Sarah was nervous about her interview. With hands between her legs, she began to get red in the face. "Oh geez, oh geez, oh geez, oh god, oh god." Taking deep breaths, Sarah began repeating these words to herself.

Oki looked over to her with a smile and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Sweetie. You'll do just fine." Oki took his hand back to rub his belly. "In the unlikely event that you don't get the job, then we'll still get ice cream."

Sarah didn't smile, "Dad, ice cream wouldn't solve all my problems."

"We'll it does for me." Oki kept rubbing his belly.

"You're weird, Dad."

"Yup," Oki pointed at Sarah, "and don't you forget it."

Sarah cracked a small smile, "That's something I don't think anyone could forget."

.

.

.

Inside the waiting room of the hospital only two people sat in the many available chairs.

Oki and Sarah were waiting patiently. Neither said anything the entire time waiting until a man came up with a clipboard in his hands.

"I can assume you're Sarah?" The man asked, as he walked towards the pair. Sarah introduced herself, and got up to follow him.

Oki gave her a double thumbs up before Sarah left. Oki watched as his beautiful daughter went off to determine her fate. He knew this job was important to her since she absolutely loved cats, which came to no surprise to Oki.

The waiting room remained silent for a long while. No one came into the hospital, leaving Oki quite uncomfortable. Getting up, Oki headed for the doors to head outside where he could listen to the sounds of the city instead of the deafening silence in the hospital.

The carriage and the driver were still on the side of the road, waiting for the return of Oki and Sarah. Oki just lounged next to the carriage, not really paying attention to anything particular. His eyes would wander to the clouds and then to the passing pedestrians, but that was about it.

 _Rumble rumble_

Oki heard it before he felt it. The ground beneath his feet began to shake. The ground was violently thrown to and fro, like it was liquid. Oki didn't stand a chance against this force and was knocked to the ground.

People screamed, some tried to run, some tried to seek cover, but the shaking earth threw them all to the ground. Cracks spread like along the roads like a fire on

dry wood, splitting the rocks and gravel. The cracks connected with buildings and traveled up them, threatening to bring them all down. _An earthquake._

It had only lasted a few seconds, but by the time it was over, some buildings had collapsed. In the distance, the city's time tower was no longer visible to anyone far away, it had collapsed. The screams of people could be heard from every direction.

The dragon that had pulled the carriage Oki and Sarah had taken was long gone, having taken the carriage with it. The driver no longer had control of his steed. Everything was in chaos.

Doctors, nurses, and other people ran from the nearly collapsing animal hospital. Oki noticed that Sarah wasn't among them. Without thinking of what he was doing, Oki ran into the hospital's doors, squeezing by the people trying to escape.

The hallway was lined with cracks, the cemented walks were going to give soon. Oki had to hurry. Running to the waiting room, Oki burst through the doors that led to the back. His only problem was not knowing where Sarah was.

Screaming her name while running through the various halls, Oki finally heard a yell from not to far away, "DADDY!?"

Overjoyed, Oki ran in the direction of Sarah's voice. After a few more calls, Oki pinpointed her voice to be behind a door near the back. Oki put his hands on the doorknob, it turned but didn't open the door. Putting his hands on the door, Oki yelled to his daughter.

"Sarah, can you hear me?!"

"Yes, yes I can hear you, Daddy!" Sarah's voice was fast and desperate, she was scared.

"Sarah, I need you to move whatever's blocking the door! Can you do that, Sweetie?!"

"There's nothing blocking the door! It-it's just stuck!"

 _Alright then. Never thought I'd have to do this, but…_

Oki grabbed the doorknob and braced himself for impact. "Move outta the way, Sweetie! I'm busting it down!"

"OK!"

Oki threw his shoulder into the door, it shook but didn't open. Stepping back a bit farther, Oki again threw himself into the door. The door flew open, standing a bit away from the door was Sarah, covered in dust and looking terrified. On the floor was the man who had took Sarah from the waiting room, he must have been knocked out by fallen pieces of the building. The only window was blocked by rubble.

Recovering from the force of hitting the door, Oki looked at Sarah with a smile. Sarah didn't smile though, a scream escaped her lips as Oki felt a force push onto his back. The force knocked him to the ground.

The door was the only thing that held a large chunk of the ceiling. Now that Oki had removed door, it all came crashing down onto him.

"DADDY!" Sarah was unable to move, paralyzed with fear.

Oki knew they were in grave danger now that they were trapped in the room. Bringing his hands to his chest, Oki began to lift his upper body. The weight of the rubble on top of him strained his muscles.

Oki stepped a foot up to support himself more. He had made an opening below him that lead to the hallway outside.

Yelling through his teeth Oki called out to his daughter, "SARAH, I NEED YOU TO RUN! NOW!"

At the yelling of her father, Sarah snapped out of her paralysis and stepped forward.

The ground began to shake again, less violent, but enough to throw Sarah onto her knees. Oki was kept in place by the weight of the ceiling on his shoulders. More cracks formed on the ceiling, sending pieces to fall in front of Sarah, cutting her off from reaching Oki.

The weight on Oki proved to be too much for him, sending him to the ground again. The last thing Oki saw before fainting from a falling rock was the ceiling crumble around him and his daughter.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahhy, ahh ffuund uuaahn!"

A hazy voice reach Oki's ears. It was indecipherable, but slowly as he regained consciousness the voice became clearer.

"Help me out with this one! He's still alive!"

The weight on Oki's back was slowly lifted off of him. Coughing, Oki got up and examined his surroundings. The building was still somewhat standing. Only a bare skeleton remained of the hospital. Rocks and wood was strewn about everywhere, broken and snapped.

Suddenly remembering why he was there, Oki wobbled over to the other side of the room. The men who had saved him only stared in amazement as Oki tore chunks of rock from a huge pile of stone and wood.

Breathing heavily, Oki didn't stop digging through the rubble. _Maybe Sarah got out._ Happy thoughts were wasted in his scenario.

Rock after rock after rock, Oki never stopped until he found an arm. It was pretty, it was pale, it was Sarah's.

"No, no, no, no." Tears falling from his eyes, the giant man dug faster until he uncovered the body of his precious daughter.

Her lifeless corpse brought Oki to his knees. Hands over his mouth, Oki held back his sobs. With tears falling, nose running, heart throbbing, Oki could do nothing but reach out and carry Sarah's limp body from the destruction.

.

.

.

.

.

Oki carried Rem in his arms. She was asleep, having exhausted herself from crying all night. Seeing Rem by her sister's resting place broke his heart, something that's only happened three times in his life.

Oki knew Rem enough to know that she would want to kill every last witch cultists out there, but that was something he couldn't allow her to do. It was just too dangerous for her. Oki didn't want to lose Rem just like he lost Sarah.

Looking down at Rem, Oki saw Sarah's lifeless face in his arms. Something he thought he'd never see again.

* * *

" _It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain._

 _In time, the mind protecting it's sanity covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it's never gone."_

– _Rose Kennedy_

 **AN: I'm thinking of putting a quote at the end of each new chapter that has something to do with what you guys read. What do you guys/gals think?**

 **I feel I have too much fun making my favorite characters suffer. Like I enjoy writing about what horrible thing I'll put them through next. Maybe Nagastuki should hire me as a guy who comes up with terrible things to put Subaru through...Nah, he's got it. I would probably just end up killing everyone but Rem and just piss off the fanbase.**

 **See ya'll in the next chapter! :P**


	15. An Opportunity

**AN: The final chapter before the half time. We've come this far and now it's already 50% done and it's all thanks to you guys/gals. People seem to like my OC's so if I ever do make other stories I may add them in there too. I have to say this is fun to do, but once in a while a guy needs a break, one filled with planning the next 15 chapters...yeah that sounds great. :)**

 **I can't make any promises, but the break shouldn't take too long. I have the ending planned out, I have a role assigned to everybody, and I've thought up of all the important events. The only thing I need to do is plan what will happen between the important parts and everything will be good. So as of now there is only one outcome of where this story will go, no second guessing myself.**

 **A story with this quality wouldn't be possible without the helpfulness of my Beta Reader, JDUBZ!**

* * *

Chapter 15: An Opportunity

The same world, filled with the same shadows.

"Have you located him?" The same sweet melody of a voice, coming from the same beautiful woman.

"Yes, he is safe. Just as you asked of me." The same man bowed before the woman, showing her his respect.

The witch slowly walked around the man who still had his head down, "The whereabouts of the girl. Have you found her yet?"

The man looked up at the Witch with a wicked smile, "Yes! Yes! I have, my love. She resides in Lugnica!" The man got to his feet with his hands clasped together, "The girl has come out from hiding with a greater following for the throne. Her fight for the throne is stronger than ever."

The man expected the witch to be happy, but instead she only showed fury, "Do you not know what this will cause?! Now the girl may be under more protection!" The man cowered in fear, not understanding why she was angry. The woman bent down to be level with the man's fallen head. "If the girl were to take the throne, capturing her would be an impossible task!"

The fury of the woman shook the man to the bone. He half expected to be lifted into the air like last time, but that never occurred. In a small voice, the man begged for her forgiveness, "No, no, no, no. Please, my haste to please you has caused me to not think straight." Tears now fell from the man's face. "I can fix this, I-I can have the girl captured before she reaches the throne." It was a promise.

The woman didn't look pleased, squinting her eyes at the man, "You continue to fail me, just like how your plan at the mansion failed. You promised me the girl, but you let her escape."

The man wiped his tears and yelled, "I did no such thing! The plan was perfect! It was their idiocy that allowed her to escape!" Clenching his fists, the man couldn't stand disappointing the woman he worked so hard to please.

The witch used a finger to lift up the man's chin. In a soft voice she said, "You are an archbishop, are you not?"

Her eyes brightly reflected the man's face, he was on the verge of crying. "Yes. I am yours and only yours."

The witch removed her finger and backed up, much to the man's dislike. The witch frowned, "Then act like one. Do what I expect of you and I will forgive you."

His bottom lip quivering, the man asked, "But what of the gateway? To open it I need a second party to go to the other opening." He walked to the woman, but she only floated into the air, refusing to let the man touch her.

Turning around the woman slowly started to fade into the darkness, "You will figure something out, my power is limited until you complete the ritual."

The world before the man started to melt. Before he could say anything else the man found himself standing in his house, in Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

The rain fell with no end in sight.

Bzzz….bzzz….bzzz….bzzz

 _The metia!_ Subaru pulled out the metia and saw that there was no caller ID again. The vibrating machine filled Subaru with excitement. _Don't you die on me you piece of crap._ Without wasting another second, Subaru answered, his voice was hasty and rushed.

Subaru braced himself for disappointment.

"Hello!? Who is this?!"

To his surprise, however, he heard a voice.

Another male voice responded from the other side, from another metia. It brought Subaru hope. Hope for a better future with Rem.

"Ah, finally I thought I'd never get this thing to work!" The voice sounded excited and quirky. This person was obviously very happy with Subaru's response.

Subaru felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Someone from Kararagi or Lugnica was talking to him, and he heard them. Maybe they knew how to get back. Subaru tried to ask who the person was, "Who is th-."

Whether they knew it or not, whoever was on the other side interrupted Subaru talking rapidly, "Man I tell ya'. You were really hard to get a hold of." Subaru moved to a dry side of a building that was protected by a balcony above. "I've been trying to contact you since my metia found your signal, but mine's obviously out of date. Luckily, your signal isn't too far away so it only took a few days to set-."

Now it was Subaru's turn to interrupt, "Hey, hey, before you go on, mind telling me who the hell you are?"

The man on the other side took a second to respond, "Just call me Hououin Kyouma. That's what my friends call me at least."

Subaru had no idea what to think about this, "Well we aren't really friends so I'll just call you Hououin for now."

"Fine by me."

Subaru wasn't sure what prompted him to ask, but the words came out of his mouth anyhow, "Umm, Hououin? Where are you right now?"

"Well I live in Tokyo if that's what you're asking."

 _Damn it._ This meant that the man wasn't in Kararagi or Lugnica. So he really had no connection to the other world. But this raised another question. _Is this guy in the same boat as me? He has a metia obviously, but he has no way of going back._ Subaru and the man could relate.

"Now where should we meet?"

Subaru was a bit shocked that the man would want to meet up so quickly, but saw his opportunity to talk to the man and took it, "Meet? Uhh, yeah sure. I don't know. How about at a cafe?"

"Nah, too noisy."

"Ohh kaaay. Park?"

"Too many kids."

"The street market?"

"No, I'm not a fan of crowded areas."

The man was starting to get on his nerves, didn't he not know how much he wanted to talk to him in person. He guessed that maybe his last comment on meeting wasn't quite appropriate.

Subaru pinched the crook of his nose, "Library?"

"Yeah, that soun- oh wait, librarians. I don't like librarians. They always tell me to be quiet."

Throwing up the hand that didn't have the metia in it, Subaru said, "Are you serious? Talking to you has so far been the highlight since I came back here and you don't want to meet because of some minor inconveniences?!"

The man blatantly said, "Yes." The man's voice suddenly became serious, "Listen, it's not only because of the librarians, it's also because you never know who's listening"

Subaru looked around him before replying, "Who? Who do you have to watch out for?"

Ignoring Subaru's question, the man kept talking, "It's extremely risky, but I do need your help. I'll give you the address to my house." There was a short pause. "I hope I can trust you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Subaru walked down the deserted streets, metia still in hand. The rain fell harder, causing people to leave the sidewalk and seek shelter. Every once in awhile Subaru would look behind him in case he was being followed. The man had been specific about this; _Don't let anyone follow you there! If you have any suspicion of being followed do not, I repeat DO NOT lead them to my house!_

Subaru began to doubt Hououin, just a little bit. Sure he was excited to talk to Subaru, but he didn't seem to understand just how urgent Subaru was about wanting to talk to him.

" _Hmmm...I actually may be busy right now now that I think about it. Can you come tomorrow?"_

" _Are you serious, you were the one that brought up the subject of meeting ME!"_

" _You're right, I shouldn't just blow you off like that. Be here around 4."_

That's what Hououin had told him to do. This guy seemed a bit off, a bit….what was the word...strange.

Subaru relayed the directions to Hououin's house to himself, "Right on First Street, Left on Smith, and the third house on the right."

After a few minutes, Subaru arrived to the house. It was small, but looked well kept. The house was colored a light yellow, giving an inviting look. The small front yard was a good as any little lawn could look; green and mowed.

Before approaching the house, Subaru gave one last check over his shoulder to see an empty street. _Well I wasn't followed. That's a plus._ Subaru returned his attention to ahead of him.

No one was outside except for two men who were farther down the street, smoking under the shelter of a tree. They wore black jackets and sunglasses that hide their eyes from Subaru's view. They paid no attention to Subaru, only talking about something Subaru couldn't hear from the distance he was at.

Subaru walked up to the front door of the house. His feet were downing in his soaked shoes. _Squish squish squish._ He tried to shake some water out before knocking on the door.

After knocking, nothing happened for a minute. For good measure Subaru looked behind him. _Nothing._ When he looked back his eyes glanced across the window next to the door, they had moved. Someone had been watching him.

Knocking again, Subaru called out to the person inside, "I don't have time for this, man. I nee-." The door suddenly opened and an arm reached for the front of Subaru's jacket and pulled him inside.

Whoever had Subaru's jacket didn't let go until he was fully inside the house. After closing the door, Subaru's assailant shoved him away.

Subaru called out to the person as he was shoved, "Hey!" After the confusion, Subaru took a look at the person wore a hoodie that shielded their face and noticed they had a double barrel shotgun at hip level aimed for his chest. Subaru could only get an, "uhhh ahhh ohhuuu," out of his mouth as he stared at the shotgun.

The man holding the shotgun shifted the shotgun to aim at Subaru's head. In a threatening tone the stranger said, "Scream and you're dead."

Subaru stared down the barrels of the shotgun, "OK." Subaru was shocked, he went from annoyed to terrified within seconds.

The man took two steps towards Subaru until he was close enough to kill, but not close enough for Subaru to knock the barrel aside. The man started to ask Subaru a question, "Where did you come from?"

"Uhh, wha?" Subaru was terrified because if he died he wasn't sure if his Return-by-Death ability would work here. Once he was dead, that was it, no restarts.

The man raised his voice, "Where-did-you-come-from? I can't say it any clearer!" The man gestured to Subaru's hand that was holding the metia. "That, where did you get that?!"

Looking at the metia in his hand, Subaru began to get an idea on who this man was. If he was right then his answer would make sense to the man, "Kararagi! I got in Kararagi!" Subaru was still scared that this man was dangerous to him despite their friendly phone call.

The man was still hostile, pushing Subaru back until he fell onto a couch. "What brought you here from Kararagi?!"

"Ah-ah-ah the witch. She brought me to and from Kararagi." Subaru gulped, "I assume you were too?"

The man didn't answer. "Were you followed?!"

Subaru waved his hands in front of himself, "No, no, no, I made sure of it."

The man pulled a flip phone from his pocket and pressed a single button. Putting the phone to his ear he immediately started talking. _That person answered real quick._

"It's me. I have the boy, he seems trustworthy now but standby, things may get messy." Just before ending the 'call' he quietly said the words "El Psy Kongaroo" to whoever he was talking to.

Silence. After about 20 seconds the man aimed the shotgun away from Subaru, putting it to the side, "Sorry about that, kid. Can't let my guard down nowadays. Lots of crazy people are after me." The man had said it so nonchalantly that Subaru was now worried about the guy's decision making process.

Subaru looked at the shotgun, "Would you have really shot me with that?"

The man started to removed a pair of gloves that he had been wearing, "No, too much noise. Truthfully, I would have hit you with the gun and taken you out with this." The man showed a wicked blade to Subaru. "But they usually cower at the sight of a shotgun to their face." The man smiled at Subaru, he hoped that was supposed to be a joke.

Subaru couldn't help but notice the man's choice of words, "They?"

The man pulled off his last glove and said, "Yeah, _they_. Lost of dangerous people around these parts. Burglars, thieves, witch cultists, vandali-."

"Whoa, what?" Subaru wasn't sure he heard him right.

"Thieves."

"No, after that."

"Vandalizers."

"Before that."

"Witch cultists."

 _So I did hear him right._ Subaru was panicked. Surely they could sense his presence through the witch, that would mean it was only a matter of time before they found him. This, however, was only a theory of his. There was no absolute proof that the cult can sense him like Rem can.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Subaru didn't understand why the witch would send her followers here to his world. _Have they always been here?_ Had he met a cultist before being taken to Lugnica? _Was that why I was taken in the first place_?

"I'm not too sure myself." The man started to unzip the jacket he had on. "I've come up with many theories, but the one I've accepted is that they're after my creations." The man finally removed the jacket, showing his face. Messy hair with a handsome face. Subaru had a feeling he knew this man. Then it hit him.

"You're Hoshin Okabe! There's a statue of you in the town I lived in while I was at Kararagi!" Subaru was amazed that this man in front of him had founded his own kingdom and ruled it with great power until he disappeared. For some reason Subaru had always assumed Okabe was dead, usually you see a statue of someone it's probably there because they died. _Well it would make sense since he "_ died" _by disappearing._

Okabe looked smug after that last comment, "Well then, they made a statue of me? I'm not surprised. I WAS a pretty big deal." Putting his hands on his hips, Okabe looked at Subaru, "You may stare in awe of you must."

Subaru frowned at Okabe, "Yeaaahh, no. What you did was pretty amazing, but I'm not going to drool all over you."

Okabe's face still kept its smug look. He closed his eyes and put a hand up, "Well, not all people are worshippers I suppose."

Unsure of how to respond to that Subaru tried to get the topic back on track towards the witch's cult, "You said the witch cultists are after your 'creations'? What are those, monsters of some kind?"

Okabe grabbed Subaru by the shoulders and brought him close with a glint in his eyes, "No, my dear Subaru. This is something much, much greater."

"A bit too close there."

Okabe let go of Subaru, went to a nearby coat rack and took a white lab coat from it. "This is something I've been working on for the past few years now. It took a long time for me to figure out the properties of the flow of mana in our world. However, I discovered it acts as an invisible gas. Floating everywhere, unseen to the human eye. Dispersed in the air so much that our scientists have not even noticed it." Okabe frantically began putting on his coat. "I started my research in Kararagi, not to find a way back to Japan, but to find a way back to Kararagi. Follow me while I talk."

Okabe finished putting on his coat and exited the living room to a hallway that led to a bedroom, Subaru followed. Inside the room, Okabe went to a set of sliding doors that might have been a closet. Okabe put his face up to a small hole in the wall where a retinal scanner identified him. The sliding doors opened up to a small, brightly lit space. Okabe and Subaru stepped inside the little space. _A little cramped_.

"Sorry about this, when I constructed it it wasn't meant for more than one person." Okabe was squeezed in the back of the room, "Since you're on that side, Subaru, mind pressing the button?"

Subaru pressed the only button on the wall of the room, the doors closed and the room moved. It was an elevator.

Okabe shifted in a position that was more comfortable, "You see, Subaru, back in Kararagi I wanted to create something that would allow me to return to Kararagi if I ever found myself back in Japan and wanted to come back." He was talking fast now, trying to tell everything in as little time as possible. "You said the witch took you to Lugnica, that was my case as well. Of course I didn't know about it until I met her in a dream, she said she saw potential in me to do what was right. I had no real purpose in Lugnica so I assumed it was to start fresh in a new world from nothing. I wanted to make a name for myself, to please her, but over time I began to learn of the horrors she caused, so I rejected what she wanted. Instead of doing something for her, I decided to do something for myself and the new world I was in."

The doors of the elevator opened up. Subaru came out first, finally able to breathe fresh air. Next came Okabe.

"That's when I developed the metia. It was rather difficult at first. I had to study and understand the properties of the various crystals they had. One such crystal was useless among the people of Lugnica, but I found out that it's use was to store information on it, much like a flash drive. I called it a content crystal and implemented it to my metia prototype."

Okabe led the way forward, all that was in front of them was a short hallway that led to a single door.

"Using basic mechanics, I was able to create a functioning version that acted as a phone."

Okabe opened the door, inside was a vast room filled with machinery, and large coils of wiring. the ceiling reached 20 feet straight up. Flashing buttons and turn dials were located almost everywhere. The place looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. The sounds also seemed to be from a sci-fi movie as well, a constant mix of beeps and looping sounds.

Subaru would have made comments, but Okabe kept talking, still excited. He went into great detail on how he started the new monarchy soon to be called Kararagi, where he was king.

Okabe put a fist to his heart, "For 5 years I ruled with a great influence over my people. During those 5 years I began to think of a way to create a portal to connect with our world, one that would rip an opening in time and space to bring the doorways closer together." Okabe motioned with his hands by bringing them together. "I took me all 5 years to finish it, but then that was when the witch sent me back here. She never told me why but luckily, it allowed me to create the portal on this side. This is what I've been working on most of my time."

Okabe turned around, Subaru followed close behind, listening intently. Okabe walked to another door that required a key card to open. The heavy metal door swung open to reveal a smaller room with a small circular metal arch not too far away. It was an ordinary doorway, but with a circular frame. Tubes were connected to different sections of the arch, which came from holes in the walls that led to the room they just came from. A low humming sound emitted from the metallic arch.

Subaru saw that arch and was a lose for words. This was his way back, he was going to go back to Rem, love her and cherish her.

Subaru gave Okabe a smile and rose his voice in excitement, making a beeline for the arch, "Does it work?"

Okabe bent down with his hands on his knees, "Hahahahahaha!" After his short fit of laughter, he looked back up to Subaru with a grin, "Of course…" Subaru's eyes widened, but Okabe was just pausing for effect. "...not."

Subaru didn't appreciate the joke. He began to walk towards Okabe with a pissed off look.

Putting his hands up, Okabe didn't back away under Subaru's glare. "Hey, hey, hey! The gateway will work as a pair, but as of now they aren't cooperating together because one is off."

Subaru stopped walking, but still kept his menacing look. "Why would one be off?!"

Okabe gestured to himself with both hands, frantically saying, "Hey, it wasn't me! I completed it in Kararagi and ran some tests and it worked, but I wouldn't leave it on all willy nilly! I was going to make some final adjustments, but the witch snatched me up!"

Okabe walked up to the arch and rubbed it's metal playing, "Now, this is only a prototype. Even _I'm_ not sure if it's going to work!" Okabe used more over exaggerated hand gestures to help explain, "If it does work, the connection would be unstable! The connection would only last a few minutes, maybe….maybe ten."

Subaru closed the distance between him and Okabe. Grabbing Okabe's collar, Subaru said in a low voice, "Then how do we turn on the other side?!"

Putting a hand on Subaru's chest, Okabe pushed him back a few inches. In a calm, collected voice, Okabe said with a smug smile, "It's simple, we have your little girlfriend turn it on for us."

* * *

 **"** Conspiracy's evil influence is much closer than you think, and is always ready to deceive you!"

\- Okabe Rintarou

 **AN: I know I probably shouldn't say this, but I've only watched the first episode of Steins;Gate. It's just when I thought of** **Hoshin the first thing that came to mind was "Hey, it would be cool if that guy from Steins;Gate was in Kararagi, he seemed kind of awesome." Don't get mad though, I promised JDUBZ I would watch the series during the break. Then I would have a better understanding of who he is. JDUBZ helped me with him for this chapter.**

 **Don't be afraid to comment on how you think the story's going so far.**

 **Anyway, see ya'll in the next chapter! :D**


	16. Sanctuary

**AN: Slight spoilers ahead for after the anime. Slight.**

 **6 days later and we're already back in action. I did promise 15 more chapters, but sadly that was an unintentional lie. Due to story development I had to cut ideas for two chapter because they went against what the other chapters were trying to accomplish as an end goal, but getting rid of them allowed me to finish the rest up nice and smoothly. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to put in it's place that would help with the story, but I'll think of something to make up for it. Also, thank you guys/galaxy for supporting the story thus far. It's a awesome to see feedback.  
**

 **Thanks to JDUBZ for being my Beta Reader! Awesome job he does, just marvelous.**

 **Let's get this show on the road people!**

Chapter 16: Sanctuary

Rem had stayed dormant for several days. Neither Oki nor Ken were able to convince her to come out of the house she resided in. The only person she would talk to was Beatrice, only because she could answer Rem's questions.

The death of Ram had hit Rem hard. Before, a small part of her wished it wasn't true, wished that what the cultist had said to her was a lie. After talking to Beatrice, and seeing her sister's grave for herself, Rem could no longer deny the fact that her dearest sister was gone forever.

 _Tears were falling down Rem's face, "Did she suffer?"_

 _Beatrice paused before answering Rem's question, "No, I suppose."_

Beatrice had told Rem that after the attack, Roswaal had gone back to the mansion after safely escorting Emilia to the Sanctuary. What he had found was a burning mansion, and a lifeless Ram lying in the wet grass.

Roswaal had retrieved Ram's body and brought it to the Sanctuary where she was given a proper burial in the graveyard.

"I could not read his expression, but there was no doubt that he would have preferred her to be alive, I suppose." Beatrice however, showed no emotion when describing the death of Ram. Beatrice never really had a strong relationship with either of the twins so Ram's death had not affected her.

After hearing this, Rem realized that Roswaal had not appeared once since she had gotten there. This was strange, seeing as she had already been there for two days.

"Where is Master Roswaal?"

Beatrice closed her eyes with an annoyed look, "The foolish man died from his own actions, I suppose. Choosing to take on the Witch's Trials by himself."

Rem was in her assigned bed at the time, shocked to hear that the greatest, most powerful wizard she knew was dead. Everyone Rem knew was dying and she felt there was nothing she could have done to stop it. She felt like her whole world was collapsing in on itself.

Putting her hands together, Rem brought them to her chest, whispering, "Master Roswaal…..is dead?" Beatrice said nothing, a look of annoyance still on her face. "But how...how did Master Roswaal die?"

Beatrice, who had been standing next to the bed Rem was in, moved to sit down at a nearby table to look over a book she had saved from the mansion, "His reasoning is unknown to me, but he said it was something he had to do, someone he had to meet, I suppose." Beatrice stayed silent, reading her book.

Rem grabbed fistfuls of her blanket, "Lady Beatrice that does not answer Rem's question! Who killed Master?! We must escape, if they are that powerful and evil then we are in danger!"

Still not looking up, her blue eyes trailing the words in the ancient book, Beatrice explained to Rem, "Roswaal was killed by his own foolishness. He knew what he was doing, I suppose. Yet his sharp wit didn't stop him from acting inappropriately, I suppose." Beatrice closed the book, brushing off any dust on its cover. Walking to a bookshelf, Beatrice continued, "There is a tomb here, I suppose. It is said to be the final resting place of the Witch of Greed. Her soul embodies the tomb, protecting this wretched place for reasons unclear even to me, I suppose. Her spell casts a border around this place, preventing anyone from leaving unless someone were to complete the Trials, I suppose."

Getting up, Beatrice placed the book onto a bookshelf that was next to the bedroom door. Skimming through the other books Beatrice continued, "The Trials are reserved only for those deemed worthy by the Witch of Greed, I suppose. They each embody a human's past, present, and future. If one were to complete them they would, as I stated before, release the inhabitants from this filthy place, I suppose." Beatrice made a sour face, she obviously did not enjoy being at the Sanctuary.

Finally finding a book, Beatrice removed it from between two other books, "Again, for reasons unknown to me, Roswaal had decided to take on the Trials, I suppose. However, he failed to realize that he was not worthy of the witch's company." Beatrice took the book back to the table and began to read again, "Roswaal's failure at the trials was something everyone had seen coming, I suppose. Everyone but him." The whole time Beatrice's eyes never changed from boredom, "Roswaal had been hurt badly during his time in the tomb. Suffering from an ever increasing amount of wounds and broken bones, there was nothing healing magic could do, I suppose. Roswaal had died here." Beatrice turned a page.

Rem was conflicted, not sure whether to cry or not. She felt sadness for Roswaal, but it was nothing like what she felt for her sister, not even for Subaru. Rem had known Roswaal for over a decade but she began to realize that she learned next to nothing about him. He never held a real emotional part in her life. Roswaal was her boss, that was all there was to it.

"Rem...Rem doesn't know what to say." Still grabbing onto the blanket, Rem brought it up to her face, covering her mouth and nose.

Roswaal, the wizard that had rescued Ram and her all those years ago, was dead. Rem felt she should be more sad, but felt nothing more than a bit of sadness. He had saved them and given them a home, but they hadn't chosen that home. Roswaal had taken advantage of the twins' situation when he rescued them and used his cunning words to cement them as his maids. It was something Ram or Rem never asked for, but it was something they didn't know they needed. Rem concluded that she had no reason to weep over Roswaal, but that didn't mean she felt sorrow.

Thinking back to Beatrice's explanation, still with the blanket over her face, Rem asked, "Where is Lady Emilia?" Rem had fond memories with Emilia. She was the third most important person to her, right behind Subaru and Ram. The amount of memories Rem shared with Emilia were minute, but they meant much to Rem. Talking to her about Subaru, talking about their interests, accidentally getting drunk together when Subaru had found the wine cellar in the mansion. Each one brought Emilia closer and closer to Rem's idea of a friend.

"Emilia is at the Capital as of this moment, I suppose." Beatrice, again, closed the book she was reading. She put it aside and crossed her arms, looking at Rem.

Rem was relieved that Emilia was safe, but she still had one question, "How did she escape the Sanctuary?"

Beatrice uncrossed her arms, "By passing the three Trials of course. Did I not make that clear, I suppose? Emilia was worthy of taking the Trials." Beatrice began to tail a finger into one of her drill locks, "Took her long enough, I suppose. Most of the people that once lived here left with Emilia, sick of living here. I don't blame them." She removed her finger and held her palm out towards Rem, causing Rem to widen her eyes. "Five months! It took five whole months for that dreaded woman to complete the Trials, I suppose!"

Rem was shocked but let her continue, "It wasn't meant to take five months, I suppose! We designed them to take one month if not, two, I suppose!"

Rem was confused, "We?"

Beatrice's face showed something other than boredom, as if someone threw her a surprise party, that was to say, not happy. "It is nothing, a simple mistake, I suppose."

Rem wasn't sure how someone like Beatrice could ever make a verbal mistake. "But Lady Beatrice made it sound like she knew a lot about the Trials."

"I read a lot, I suppose." Beatrice left it at that, neither spoke for a few seconds. "I suppose, it is my turn to ask the questions. You haven't enlightened _me_ on anything for the past two days, I suppose."

Nodding, Rem silently agreed to her proposal. Shifting her feet under the blanket. "You have been gone for an unnecessary amount of time, I suppose. Why is it you return now?"

Rem removed the blanket from her face explained all about Subaru's idea to leave to Kararagi, his promise of coming back. His knowing of the fire and not telling her, her assumptions of the witch possessing Subaru to lie to her, his disappearance; she didn't leave anything out. Well, she did leave out the kissing parts, something she kept to herself with a blush.

Beatrice listened patiently. Her half asleep look never left her small face. The disappearance of Subaru didn't surprise Beatrice, she always saw him a weak willed person. Someone who cowered when cornered. While his stunt in the forest with the beasts amazed Beatrice, she only saw it as stupidity and not as bravery.

After hearing 'Subaru-kun' at least 50 times, Beatrice decided she'd had heard enough and ended up interrupting Rem mid 'Subaru-kun', "You have not answered my question of what brought you here, I suppose."

Rem took in Beatrice's words and answered, "Rem came back to Lugnica to….maybe find Subaru-kun." Rem purposefully left out the witch's cult because she felt like there was no need to mention them. "Rem did not find him, so Rem decided that if the mansion was attacked then you would have gone to the Sanctuary. So Rem wanted to ask-." Rem gasped.

 _How could Rem be so stupid!_ Rem's mind had been completely taken up by grief and sadness since she visited Ram's grave that she had completely forgotten about her reason of being here.

Subaru was somewhere out in the world being manipulated by the witch and Rem wanted to rescue him. It hurt her not knowing if Subaru was safe or not. Rem hated herself for forgetting about Subaru for two whole days, if anyone knew how to find him it would be Beatrice.

"Subaru-kun!" Rem put her hands to her head and shook it. "Rem has wasted too much time!"

Beatrice was on the verge of just leaving Rem to herself, "What are you on about, I suppose?"

Reaching out and holding Beatrice's hands in hers, the ex-maid cried pleadingly, "Lady Beatrice, Subaru-kun has gone missing and Rem doesn't know how to find him anymore. There is nothing Rem can do except ask for some assistance by Lady Beatrice!"

Beatrice recovered from the shock of having Rem grab her tiny hands. Removing her hands from Rem's, Beatrice glared at Rem for touching her. "Why should I search for that moron, I suppose? What good does that do for me? He's just another idiot among many, so one less one to worry about is best, I suppose!"

Slightly infuriated for hearing Beatrice insult her Subaru, Rem decided to calm down knowing that the little librarian would easily take her out if it came to it. _Better safe than sorry._

Rem tried to thinking of an answer to please the little girl, she came up with none. Saddened that Beatrice would most likely not help her find Subaru Rem simply said, "Rem doesn't know." Her eyes stared at the floor, starting to cloud with tears. One of her hands went to grab the golden necklace she wore, her gift from Subaru.

Looking at Rem's downcast expression, the librarian felt there was no reason to be there anymore, turning to leave she said, "He wasn't one I would place hopes on, I suppose. Perhaps it's better that he ran off. Without him, your life should be much easier, I suppose." Beatrice opened the door, light flooded into the room.

A tear fell into the blanket that covered Rem. "No." Beatrice stopped. "You don't know Subaru-kun like I do." Beatrice looked over at Rem to see tears were falling down her cheeks. Rem had an angry expression, her hands were gripping the blanket hard again. "Subaru-kun would never run away from Rem and abandon her..…Subaru-kun is Rem's hero and Rem will not let Lady Beatrice call him such vile things."

Saying nothing, Beatrice only stared at Rem. While Rem glared with anger, Beatrice's eyes responded calmly, unfazed. For once, Beatrice finally saw the hurt in Rem's eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Beatrice was the first to blink. Looking away, Beatrice stepped out the door. Holding her hand out to stop the door from closing, Beatrice said, without looking at Rem, "I no longer have access to the Forbidden Library, I suppose. Without it, my magic will act weaker. It will take a few hours for me to track down Subaru, but in the end I will have his location for you, I suppose." With that Beatrice left, the door closing behind her, cutting off any light the door let in.

Rem was left in awe. Her eyes had softened, extinguishing any anger she once had in them. Rem hadn't expected Beatrice to change her mind so quickly, maybe she wasn't such a heartless spirit after all. For all the years Rem knew Beatrice, the girl had never shown any love for anyone except Puck, Emilia's cat spirit. To Beatrice, it seemed everyone else was just an obstacle she had to go through everyday. Every conversation was one Beatrice couldn't wait to escape and every meal time Beatrice would either not come or come, but not talk. At first, Rem had tried to get Beatrice to warm up, but she soon discovered that Beatrice was one to never be bothered with unless you wanted to be blasted by her magic.

With nothing else to do, Rem got out of bed to explore the village. Maybe now she can enjoy it, finally able to put her grief for her sister to rest.

.

.

.

Rem walked the streets alone. Earlier she had finally gone to Ken and Oki to talk. Of course she didn't want to talk about Ram, so they left that off the table. Rem missed her time spent with the two and regretted ignoring them.

The abandoned buildings stood like shells, nothing was left in them since the inhabitants left when the magical barrier fell. A few hours had already passed, Rem was now on her way to see Beatrice in hopes of receiving the location of Subaru. Deep down, she knew that there was always a small chance of something going wrong and Beatrice would be unable to locate Subaru, but right now Beatrice was the only person capable of telling Rem where he was. If Beatrice couldn't find him Rem wouldn't know what to do.

.

.

.

"He was untraceable, I suppose." Beatrice had broken the news to Rem, stating that Subaru was simply nowhere to be found. She tried anything and everything she had within her power to find him, but to no avail. "Subaru is simply gone, as if he never existed, I suppose. There is nothing else I can do or think of doing."

Rem was broken, her chances of ever seeing Subaru again were gone. There was nothing she could do, nothing she was able to do. Subaru had disappeared from anyone's vision except the witch's. Beatrice kept talking, but nothing reached Rem's ears.

Rem slowly made her way back to her assigned house, dragging her feet the entire way. Her will to live was slowly crumbling to nothing, but a small part of her wanted to live, to be happy. It's what Subaru would have wanted and Rem wasn't one to go against what Subaru wanted.

Distraught, Rem made it to the house and laid in her bed. She stared at the ceiling for almost an hour wondering what her life would be without Subaru. She would have nothing to look forward to seeing every morning, nothing to hug and say goodbye to when they left for work, nothing to love when they spoiled her with kisses, nothing to say goodnight to when she laid in bed next to them, nothing.

Deep in her own thoughts, Rem slowly succumbed to the darkness and fell asleep.

.

.

.

 _Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_ _Bzzz_

"Huh?!" The sudden vibration of the metia jolted Rem awake. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Rem got out of bed and relit a candle that had gone out before on her nightstand. Looking outside Rem noticed the sun was just about to hit the horizon.

Rem grabbed her metia that was next to the candle, still vibrating. Rem read the call ID.

 _Call from:_

 _Oki_

"Hmmmm…" Rem ignored the call and placed it back on the nightstand, not really feeling ready to talk to other people. Falling back into her bed and enjoying the feel of her pillow, Rem contemplated whether to go back to sleep or just leave the Sanctuary now and go home.

.

.

.

.

 _Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_

Not even a minute had gone by before the metia started to vibrate again. Scoffing, Rem turned her head towards the metia and wished Oki would just get the idea and leave her alone. She instantly got out of bed again and grabbed her metia, ready to tell Oki off.

Rem glanced at the caller ID, her heart skipped a beat. Without wasting another second, Rem flipped open the metia and answered it.

Rem finally had something to look forward to.

 _Call from:_

 _Subaru_

* * *

 _Hope never abandons you, you abandon it."_

 _-George Weinberg_

 **AN: Whoa! What an ending, Brah! Will Rem see Subaru or will she just see static? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! JK, never watched DBZ.  
**

 **See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	17. Connection

**AN: Nothing to say here except to thank JDUBZ for being an awesome Beta Reader! :D**

Chapter 17: Connection

"It's simple, we have your little girlfriend turn it on for us." Okabe smiled, pinching his chin to give himself a cool look.

Subaru was flabbergasted, his mouth hung open, but no sound came out, until he managed to stammer, "Ho-How do you know about Rem?"

Okabe looked up to the ceiling with a thoughtful look, "So that was her name, weird. With her blue hair I would have thought she was a…" Okabe looked at Subaru, removing his hand from his chin and holding it palm up, "...a Taylor? What do you think?"

Subaru walked up to Okabe and grabbed his lab coat's collar again, "I'm thinking you're crazy and you should tell me how you know who she is!"

"Hey, hands off the coat," Tugging the collar from Subaru's grasp, Okabe began to fix it's positioning, "My lab coat is a symbol of my dedication to science! I will not let you defile it's perfect structure!"

Subaru didn't care about the coat, he wanted answers. "Well, I'm so-rry if I messed up your oh-so perfect giant white rag, but I'm kinda tensing up right now because you have information I reeeally need to know."

Okabe walked around Subaru, Subaru met his eyes, and didn't drop his gaze, watching Okabe like a hawk. Okabe grabbed a phone that was charging on a metal table, "Wouldn't the whole world like to know." Removing the cable from the phone, Okabe turned around to present it to Subaru, the tail of his coat flowing. "Behold! The Metia Communication System, Mark 2, Version 1!"

Subaru said nothing, only staring in wonder at the phone, causing Okabe to speak his thoughts out loud, "Weird, I expected applause." Subaru reached out to the phone, Okabe placed it in his hands. It was a normal flip phone, complete with a screen and a number pad.

"It-It can call Rem?" Subaru look up at Okabe, hopeful.

"Yes and no. You see, the version I am holding has the same operating system as the one you have in your very pocket. Go ahead try calling yourself."

Subaru directed the phone to the contacts list. In it he found only one contact: _Natsuki Subaru._ There was no number to go with it.

Pressing the call button, the screen showed that it had found Subaru's metia and was connecting.

 _Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_

Taking his metia out, Subaru saw that the there was no caller ID. _It worked._ Subaru handed the makeshift metia back to Okabe, "But this still doesn't explain how you know what Rem looks like."

"Another great example of my incredible self!" Okabe clicked a few buttons on the metia and showed the screen to Subaru, "Every metia is able to be copied onto another to switch over one's information onto a new metia during a purchase. This would include photos and contacts, but in this case I was only able to retrieve your photos and contact." On the screen was the photo gallery, showing dozens upon dozens of photos of Rem.

Blushing madly, Subaru said, "Dele-Delete those right n-now! Those are supposed to be private!"

Okabe had a smug look, "I didn't have much to work with when I came back to Japan, but I made do with what I had. I recreated my original metia hoping it would work, but there was just one problem, I had nothing to test it with. So, I created something capable of detecting the signal that comes from each metia." Okabe rushed to a collection of shelves that held all kinds of tools and weird gadgets.

"I had put it somewhere," Okabe began to shift through the objects. "I'm pretty sure I had left it right here, hmmmm how strange." Okabe scratched his head then shrugged his shoulders, "I must have put it somewhere else, I guess." Okabe froze, "No, unless…"

Subaru saw that Okabe wasn't moving, "Unless what?"

Okabe quickly turned his back to Subaru and took out his phone. Putting it to his ear, he began to speak fast and frantically, "Code red! I repeat, code red! The organization has somehow infiltrated the lab. Missing equipment has been noticed. Initiate Operation Heimda-... What do you mean nothing unusual?...Well you obviously aren't doing a very good jo-." Okabe looked at his phone in shock, "How dare he hang up on Hououin Kyouma! I'll have his head!"

Subaru just watched as Okabe placed the phone back into his pocket. "Who was that?"

Okabe ran a hand through his hair, "An elite group of assassins that protect me from a secret organization. The organization is hell bent on getting rid of me, my intellect is too much for them to accept." Okabe spread his arms out and yelled to the ceiling, "The intellect of a mad scientist! Hahahaha hahahaha!"

 _He's gone mad._ While Okabe was laughing, Subaru showed himself to the shelves. On the shelves there was an assortment of sci-fi looking gadgets. One such gadget looked like a microwave that was beefed up with attachments.

"What's this do?" Subaru interrupted Okabe's laughter to point out the microwave.

Once again using his dramatic gestures, Okabe explained by spreading his arms towards the microwave, "That, my dear Subaru, is a TIME MACHINE! One capable of destroying our understanding of time and how it flows! Capable of changing the outcome of anything and everything. There is nothing you can't change Subaru, nothing!"

Subaru poked the microwave, "Sooooooo does it work?"

Okabe's arms dropped to his sides, "Well, no. I had to stop its completion due to some…...unforeseen consequences."

Subaru opened the microwave door, "What does that mean?"

"It means don't touch it." Okabe slapped Subaru's hand away from the microwave. "We must keep our heads together if we want to return to Kararagi."

"I'm all ears, Okabe."

Okabe grimaced, "It's Hououin Kyouma, but no matter." He rose a fist into the air, "Back onto my explanation of my triumph! When I had recreated the metia in this world, I had made my original design. This took me years to do! I stayed in solitude, building my portal, waiting for my detector to give word of another metia's arrival within Japan." Okabe went up to a metal table and put his hands on it. "After a year, you showed up, a tiny blip in the detector indicated you were nearby. It took me several days to be able to contact you, however."

Subaru spoke up, "Yeah, I was kinda in a coma."

Okabe cracked a smile, "Ha, heart attack I presume? I had one too when I first came back." Okabe stepped away from the table. "When I finally contacted you, it was blocked by an interference, the static. Of course, using my incredible mind, I hypothesized that during my absence it was likely that a new version of the metia was created. This would result in the need of a new operating system."

"Kinda losing me here." Subaru was starting to feel bored. He felt like he was wasting time listening to this weirdo, but Okabe pressed on, facing Subaru with a mad look in his eyes.

"But how was I to know the new operating system of the metia you had?"

"To be honest I kinda don't ca-."

"Well, I'll tell you! I adjusted the system of my metia to work as a gps. I tracked down your metia. I didn't go to you of course, I just read the signal patterns YOUR metia was giving off and matched them to MY metia. It was so simple I laughed." Okabe bent back his head to laugh to add to his words.

Subaru crossed his arms with a doubtful look, "If it was so easy why did it take you a week to finally call me after the hospital?"

Okabe stopped laughing, a frown on his face, "OK, let's just say it was a bit hard." Subaru nodded. "But not hard enough for Hououin Kyouma!"

Subaru continued to give Okabe a bored look, saying to himself, "I don't think I'm gonna like it here." _I've gotta get back to Rem as soon as possible, this guy freaks me out._

Okabe looked a bit hurt, "Well, frankly I don't care what you think because if all goes according to plan we will be back in Kararagi in two months….give or take a few days."

A glint of happiness appeared in Subaru's eyes. For the third time, Subaru grabbed Okabe by the collar of his coat, "So soon? Wh-What do we have to do?"

"Again with the grabbing! Stop it!" Okabe removed Subaru's hands and took a deep breath, "My goodness, is that what you, do in my kingdom as well? As soon as I'm back I'm making a no-grabbing-my-lab-coat law."

Subaru was starting to get pissed off, saying each word with a slight pause, "What...do...we...have...to...do?"

"Well, my plan is to have Taylor-."

"Rem."

"Yes, Rem, that's what I said. We instruct Rem to go to the other portal's opening in Kararagi and turn it on." Okabe walked out of the room, Subaru followed. "This of course will prove to be hard for I have never been able to try it. Although, your metia was just what I needed. This is why I wanted to find another."

"How long will this explanation be?" Subaru sat down on a box labeled: _Dangerous Chemicals._

"If my talks bore you then I shall keep them short and at a minimum. You see, Subaru, while my portal openings are not cooperating they are in fact connected. They both share a unique signal that connects them together, also they both run on mana. I would explain more, but that's something that doesn't matter to you, I imagine. While the one in Kararagi is able to take in as much mana as it must, the one in the other room cannot." Okabe spread out his arms. "The amount of mana in our world is tiny, compared to that of the other world. It does what it can to collect the mana from the air." Okabe made grabbing motions, "That means this portal only has a limited amount of run time. As of now it's still not strong enough to support an opening, but it should withstand a metia call if I accelerate its mana process. The only problem with that is that the acceleration process increases the chance of the portal shutting down, destroying all my work."

Excited and giddy at the thought of seeing Rem's beautiful face again, Subaru felt like he was going to explode from happiness. "Can-Can we do it now?"

Okabe leaned on a table, "If you're willing to take the chance of having the portal be destroyed."

"Well we'll have to tell her about the portal opening somehow right!?"

Okabe nodded, an excited smile was plastered on his thin face, "Then let's go over the plan."

.

.

.

.

.

After discussing the plan, Subaru understood what he had to do.

Okabe would stay in the control center of the portal, the first room, and monitor the condition of the portal. When things begin to get dangerous, Okabe would use a walkie talkie to signal Subaru that he had to sever the connection.

Subaru's part was to call Rem and tell her what she had to do. _Hopefully she doesn't still hate me._ Her part would be to go to Kararagi and locate the portal opening in a clock tower.

...

" _It was something I had constructed while I was king. This time telling system confused my people so I scrapped the idea of putting them in every city. Only one resides in the Graden Forest."_

" _Question: Why the hell would you have people build a clock tower in the middle of a forest?"_

" _Must you really ask?"_

" _Right, right, mad scientist and all."_

 _..._

"Subaru, are you ready?" Okabe's voice came from the walkie talkie. Subaru held down the reply button.

"I'm ready, just tell me when."

"I'm sure you'll know when even without me telling you."

Subaru raised an eyebrow, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Acceleration in 3...2...1...NOW!" The low humming the gateway had given off before grew louder and stronger. It began to sound like an airplane was right next to him.

Subaru pressed Rem's contact icon. His heart was beating rapidly, threatening to escape from his chest.

 _This metia is no longer available or in service._

Subaru grinded his teeth. He felt like his one chance to talk to Rem again wasn't going to happen. Subaru had to yell over the sound of the gateway, "I-It didn't work, Okabe!"

The walkie talkie responded, "Just try again! The portal must not have had enough mana yet!"

Subaru pressed the icon again, anticipating rejection.

 _Calling...Rem_

The metia had connected. Rem was receiving the call. _It worked._

This was the happiest day of Subaru's life, surpassing the day Rem agreed to run with his to Kararagi and start a new life together. "It worked, I can't believe it worked." The signal had reached Rem and now he was going to see her angelic face again.

It took only 5 seconds for Rem's face to appear on the monitor, beautiful as ever. "Subaru-kun?!" Rem's blue eyes stared through the screen, filling Subaru with hope that he would someday hold her in his arms again.

A single tear fell down Subaru's face, connecting with the end of his smiling lips, "It's me, Rem. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Subaru-kun, where are you? Rem has been trying to find her Subaru-kun, but he disappeared." Her worried expression made Subaru even happier. It meant that she still cared about him even after what he told her about the mansion.

"I know, Rem, I'm very far away. I don't have much time to say much, but I need your help."

Rem began to cry, her cuteness was almost too much, "I don't understand, Subaru-kun. Why can't you just come back to Rem?"

"I promise to explain everything when I see you again, Rem, but right now I need you to listen to my instructions." Subaru put on a serious face as to make sure Rem knew to pay attention.

Rem nodded, "Yes, Subaru-kun! Rem wants to see you again, so Rem will listen!"

Subaru told Rem the plan; wait for two months for the gateway to collect enough mana, find the clock tower, and turn on the portal. It was simple, but it would take time.

After Subaru told Rem the plan Rem had a confused expression, "But, Subaru-kun, Rem doesn't know how to turn the thingy on."

Smiling at her cute choice of words, Subaru explained, "It's OK, Rem, Okabe said he'll have me call you again to go over the procedure after the two months."

Okabe's voice cut into their conversation, "Subaru, you might wanna wrap up your talk with Taylor! The system's getting a bit overloaded!"

Subaru looked at the walkie talkie with sadness, then he looked back at Rem's adorable face, "I'm sorry Rem, but I have to go or else I'll never see you again. There's so much more I want to tell you, but I can't right now. What's important is making sure you understand."

Rem sadly nodded, "I think Rem understands what she must do. Rem can't wait to see her hero again." Rem giggled a little and wiped the tears that began to fall down her face. "I love you, Subaru-kun."

Subaru heard those words again. The very ones he thought he'd never hear again for the rest of his life. He wanted to reach out and touch Rem's cheek. "I love you too, Re-."

Rem's face was replaced by static, soon replaced by a message.

 _This metia is no longer available or in service._

The noise of the gateway went back to its low humming.

The door to the other room opened and Okabe came in, sweat soaking his shirt, "That went better than expected, Subaru, but sadly I had to stop it before a complete meltdown ensued."

Subaru was still looking at the metia in his hand. The blank screen reflected his face, he saw sadness, but at the same time relief. Subaru dropped to his knees. "Thank you."

"What? I didn't hear you." Okabe moved closer to Subaru to hear him more clearly.

Without Okabe, Subaru would never have had the chance to talk to Rem again. It would also be thanks to Okabe if Subaru ever saw Rem again, something he only experienced him his dreams.

A tear fell onto the metia in Subaru's hand, "Thank you."

From behind Subaru's back, Okabe looked at him with a blank expression.

.

.

.

.

.

Subaru exited Okabe's house. The rain had stopped, but now the sun was starting to set. The orange glow bathed Subaru in what little warm it gave off. Subaru started to walk back down the street, towards home.

" _Come by any time. We really won't have to see each other for the two months, but if you need anything just pop by."_

That was the last thing Okabe had told Subaru before he left. _He may be a little off, but he's not too bad of a guy._

A few houses down, Subaru saw someone across the street smoking a cigarette. They looked like the men Subaru had seen under the tree, sunglasses that hid their eyes and a black jacket. The man noticed Subaru was looking at him as he walked by. Taking one last hit of the cigarette, the man threw the butt to the floor, crushing it beneath his foot.

Subaru felt some hostility with this man, so he decided to walk faster. Averting his gaze from the man, Subaru didn't want to start anything out here where he didn't know anyone.

Looking back over his shoulder, Subaru saw that the man had started to walk further down the street in the opposite direction of Subaru. Relieved that the man wasn't following him, Subaru slowed down his fast walk, wondering what his parents would say when he got home so late.

 _I hope they're not too mad._

* * *

" _Distance means so little when someone means so much."_

 _-Tom McNeal_

 **AN: Looks like the call went through, now Rem and Subaru got to see eachother again. Yay! :D**

 **See ya'll in the next chapter! :P**


	18. The Departure

**AN: Dude, this AN has no purpose other than to thank JDUBZ for being my Beta Reader...*nods* dope.**

Chapter 18: The Departure

A different man stood before the witch now. Standing tall and proper, never taking his eyes off the beautiful woman's purple eyes. The shadow world's smoke collected around his feet, creating slow moving vortexes. When he spoke his voice was void of any emotion.

"I feel he is unreliable."

The witch sat in a throne made of smoke, it seemed the smoke was acting as a solid. There was no smile on her face, it was like the man's voice, emotionless.

"I thought as much." The witch crossed her legs, "He used to be my favorite, but it was my mistake to send him back. That was what changed him, made him into the useless failure he is now." The witch stood from the throne, "You are my most reliable follower, I should hope you would not fail me as well."

The dropped to a knee and bowed his head, "You have nothing to fear, I will not fail you."

The witch only nodded, and walked up to the man. The man stood back up, looking into her radiant eyes, wishing she would love him as much as he had come to love her, but she already had her sights on someone else.

The witch faded into smoke in the blink of an eye, the man looked around to locate her but stopped when her voice echoed around him. "The useless failure has claimed that he would retrieve the girl from the Capital, but knowing how impossible this is, I am allowing you to make your own decisions against him." Her voice now sounded as if I was coming from in front of him. "Do what you must to open the portal."

The witch materialized in front of the man, hand on his cheek, "Remember, once the portal is open, we will no longer have any use for him. Then, when you bring me the girl I will make you my new Archbishop."

The man knew what the witch was implying; once the portal was open she wanted her Archbishop dead so he didn't waste anymore of his followers. With him dead he would become the new Archbishop. This brought a smile to his face. This was something every follower strived to be, to be accepted by the Witch.

Before waking up the man said, "Anything for you, my dear."

.

.

.

.

.

 _This metia is no longer available or in service._

Rem stared at the message on her metia, tears staining her cheeks, "Subaru-kun?"

.

.

.

"What do you mean you talked to Subaru?!"

Rem was in the house assigned to Oki and Ken. Like Rem's, it had once been abandoned, but now served as their sleeping quarters. All three were seated at a table in the kitchen, each with a hot cup of tea in their hands.

The morning after Rem talked to Subaru, she arrived at the two mens' house. Rem was ready to leave the Sanctuary as soon as possible, since she didn't quite like sleeping there to begin with. Besides, the clock tower was in Kararagi, their home. Why not stay home until she had to go to the tower?

"Rem saw and heard her Subaru-kun. Rem doesn't know why, but Subaru-kun is in trouble and Rem needs to help him." It wasn't that Oki and Ken didn't believe Rem, they just felt odd about that fact that Subaru said almost nothing about his situation.

Oki was sure Subaru was trying to get back to Rem from where ever he was, but he wasn't sure why Subaru wanted Rem to go to Graden Forest. _What are you up to Subaru? "_ Why didn't he tell you more, Rem?"

Rem too wanted to know that answer, Subaru had just disconnected, left her. Subaru said he didn't have much time, but why. "Rem…doesn't know." Her eyes fell.

Ken lightly slapped Oki's bicep, causing the giant to look at Ken, "Do ya not listen, you imbecile?" Ken gestured towards Rem, "She just said he's in trouble. What if he didn't have time to explain because he was in trouble at the moment, honestly." Ken rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his tea.

Oki furrowed his eyebrows and turned in his seat to face Ken, "Hey, wait a minute. Then why the hell would he call in the first place? Why not wait till he was in a safe area to talk to Rem?"

"Why you askin' me?"

Both men looked at Rem, her tiny figure paled in comparison to their sizes.

Looking up from the table, Rem saw their eyes on her and shook her head, "Rem doesn't know why Subaru-kun didn't talk long." She had the cup of tea placed on the table, the tips of her fingers rotating it left and right.

 _She doesn't deserve this._ Oki didn't like to see Rem like this, sad and uncertain. "It's OK, Sweet- uh, um I mean Rem. At least we know Subaru is still devoted to you." Oki rubbed the top of Rem's head, "Who in their right mind would ever reject someone as cute as you hehe **(AN:** _ **Triggered)**_ **(BRN: Also** _ **TRIGGERED)**_." Rem slightly blushed at Oki's complement, if it were from Subaru she would have already been covering him with kisses. Things like these made Rem long to see Subaru-kun again.

Ken watched and finished the last of his tea, noticing how innocent Rem looked, but knew just what she was capable of. It didn't scare him, he knew they were on the same side, but wasn't exactly sure on who she really was. From Oki he learned that Rem was an ex-maid and a little sensitive according to Subaru. That was literally all he knew about the blue haired girl, not that he wanted to know more about Rem. Ken spent almost his whole life avoiding people, so something like this was no different for him.

Ken placed down his cup, "Sooo… What now?"

Rem spoke while still enjoying the head rub, "We go home."

.

.

.

.

.

"What do ya' mean Imma have to get rid of my alcohol?!" Ken gestured to the back of The Portable Pub's tarp that hid the beer that was inside.

Rem stood in front of Ken, giving him a sorry look with her hands in front of her in a polite manner. "Rem is sorry if it displeases Ken, but the smell of alcohol is very irritating to Rem's nose. Rem would prefer if Ken can make it…..not be there?' With a small smile, Rem closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head.

Ken walked to the side of the carriage and gestured to the passenger's seat, "Ya' do know you'll be sittin' in the front right?! You won't be able to smell it!"

Rem wrinkled her nose, the smell of the alcohol making her cringe, "Rem's nose is very sensitive."

"I…..ah….you...but," Ken's right eye twitched. Putting his arms down, Ken extended his body upwards to as much as it could go and balled his fists at his sides, "Well if your nose is so sensitive how about you stick it up yo-!" A hand the size of Ken's face shut him up, wrapped around him from behind.

"Oh my friends! Not having trouble are we?" With a smile, Oki lifted Ken into the air, giving him a big hug. "I would hope not."

Ken struggled, being crushed by Oki's bear hug, "Let go of me, ya' oversized buffoon!"

Oki set down Ken behind him, where Rem didn't see him. When Oki set him down he whispered to his face, "Hey, Ken. Back off alright?" It wasn't a threatening command just a suggestion. Ken silently agreed, realizing what would happen if he got on Rem's bad side.

Rem saw Ken's head appeared from behind Oki, "Sorry about that, Rem!" Rem said nothing, only looking slightly hurt.

Oki stepped behind Rem, "Well, I can agree that the carriage would do good without those barrels." Rem looked up at Oki over her shoulder, giving him a smile. Oki saw this and continued, "The less weight we have the faster we'll be, right? 'Cause I can't wait to get home. Plus it's kinda cramped back there, my back was killing me on the way here."

Split between keeping his stock or his friend, Ken made his decision hoping he wouldn't regret it later on in Kararagi, "Fine," Ken turned away with crossed arms, "but I'm not taking them out."

"Not a problem." Oki walked up to the tarp, opening it up to remove its contents. Ken turned back around and glanced at Rem.

Satisfied that she won, Rem smiled at Ken and stuck her tongue out.

Finally losing it, Ken walked towards Rem, "Why you little-." Ken was stopped, his shirt was caught by Oki's hand, who was still looking in the carriage. "Hey!"

"Don't push it, Kenny."

"Kenny?! What the hell?!" Ken turned his anger towards Oki, lightly slamming his fists into Oki's back.

Rem smiled at the two friends getting along, unaware of a certain small spirit coming up behind her. A tugging of Rem's arm brought her attention to the little loli. As usual, Beatrice's eyes looked as if she were judging everything and everyone.

"I wish to accompany you and your…friends on your journey, I suppose."

Stumped from this request, Rem could only come up with one question, "But Lady Beatrice...why?"

Beatrice's judging look intensified, "Did you enjoy living here, I suppose?"

Rem thought about it for a second, "Rem did not."

"Well, you've been here for only a few days." Beatrice stomped her foot, causing her drills to bounce, "I've been here for 8 months, I suppose!"

Rem took a step back, "If Lady Beatrice hates it here, why did she choose to stay when Lady Emilia left?"

Beatrice hesitated to answer. Finally, she put her tiny hands on her tiny hips saying, "Because the people of the Sanctuary needed to be protected with the barrier down. Being the loving and caring spirit that I am, I chose to stay and keep them safe."

Rem didn't comment on the 'loving and caring' part, "Safe from what?" Beatrice's face started to redden.

Rem could tell she was treading on thin ice. She put on a nervous smile, holding her hands out Rem made small pushing motions, "OK, OK, but it is not up to Rem whether Lady Beatrice goes or not. It is up to Ken, the driver." Beatrice never stopped frowning at Rem. "Hehe."

Rem beckoned Beatrice to follow, leading her to Oki and Ken. Oki was currently occupied with removing the many barrels from the back of the carriage while a disgruntled Ken shook his fist at him yelling, Rem could only assume it had little importance.

As the two women got closer they got the attention of the two men, stopping Ken mid-complaint, "Oh, and another thing-!"

Rem and Beatrice stood in front of Oki and Ken, neither side said or did anything for three seconds. Rem was wondering what was happening, out of nowhere she felt a little kick to her leg. Rem looked down at Beatrice, who was looking at Rem with furrowed brows. _Oh, Lady Beatrice wants Rem to speak._

Happily being the messenger, Rem directed her request to Ken, "Umm… Lady Beatrice said she would like to come with us."

Ken dropped down to Beatrice's level, still ignorant to her true power, Ken talked in a friendly manner, "Awwwww…. Is that so. Well, I can promise ya' a spot if you say please and thank you."

Rem tried to get Ken's attention by waving her arms. When she got his attention, Rem proceeded to silently tell him to shut up. Ken didn't get the message. "Do ya' not talk much?" Ken stood up, asking Rem, "Where are her parents?"

Finally at her breaking point, Beatrice extended her hand towards Ken. Ken looked back down at Beatrice to see her palm, "Huh?" Was the last thing he got out of his mouth before going rigid and falling flat onto his back.

Ken's eyes were shut and his rigid body relaxed again, making him look asleep.

"Lady Beatrice!"

"What? He annoyed me, I suppose."

Oki checked Ken's pulse, giving Rem a thumbs up.

Rem was relieved, "It never occurred to Rem to ask what Lady Beatrice would do when we got to Kararagi."

Beatrice walked up to the unconscious Ken, "My reason is not to go out of the country, I wish to be dropped off at the Capital. Emilia is there so I must go, I suppose. Really, I would rather be anywhere but here, I suppose."

Oki raised his hand, "I can get behind that."

Rem nodded, "Rem will make the decision for Ken and allow Lady Beatrice to come." Rem started to walk to the driver's seat, "Why is it that Lady Beatrice wishes to see Lady Emilia?"

"Reasons of which do not concern you, I suppose."

Rem made a note to never mention the Sanctuary again to Beatrice, for some reason it seemed like it would be a sore topic to bring up.

.

.

.

Ken woke up in the back of the carriage. Looking up he saw the tarp ceiling, sitting up he faced the back of the carriage and saw the open that the tarp was open. Then Ken realized it was moving, and he wasn't driving!

With clenched teeth, Ken turned and got up. Behind him was Oki, sitting down, who waved to him, "Good morning, Sunshine."

Ken ignored him and poked his head through the tarp. One the left was Rem, driving, and one the right was the loli.

Seeing Rem driving his own carriage, irritated him, "Rem?! What are you doing?! You do realize that I-!" Ken went stiff again and fell back.

"One more time and I'll blow him off this cart, I suppose."

Rem giggled.

* * *

 _"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."_

 _-Helen Keller_

 **AN: Now they're on the move to the Capital where...they'll drop off Beatrice and stuff...yeah. That's all I've got. Oh! Also, thank you for commenting my wonderful people, if you have any questions (not about the ending) be sure to PM me. :P**

 **See ya'll in the next chapter! :P**


	19. Complications

**AN: Guess what chapter this is? That's right, it's chapter 19. Only 9 more to go! Is this a yay moment? Imma say it's a yay moment. YAY! I have still not come up with an idea of how I'm going to make up for the 2 lost chapters, or have I? You'll never know...until it actually happens though, then you'll know.**

 **Wanna know who the best Beta Reader in the world is? This guy - JDUBZ -**

 **Well, to be honest he's the only Beta Reader I know, sooo...yeaaaaah. Love ya, J.**

Chapter 19: Complications

Under the harsh rays of the sun, Subaru finally awoke. The unrelenting brightness penetrated his eyelids and made them twitch. Subaru turned over in his bed to face away from the light, not wanting to wake up. His half awake mind was groggy. Noooo, go away sun. Nobody wants you here.

Naoko circled around Subaru's bed to face him after opening the blinds. She shook his shoulder lightly, whispering in a lovely voice, "Wake up, Subaru. Breakfast is almost ready."

Still very out of it, Subaru smiled and said slowly, "Five more minutes, Rem." He snuggled more into his blanket.

Naoko removed her hand from Subaru's shoulder, with a raised eyebrow she asked, "Subaru….who's Rem?" (AN: I didn't put it in for the meme, so don't call me out.)

Subaru's eyes shot open, now wide awake. He looked at his mother and was shocked for a second until he realized he was back home.

Oh, right.

Subaru sat up in his bed and waved off his mom, "It's nothing, mom. She's was someone I knew while I was gone." Subaru rubbed what little sleep he had left, out of his eyes.

Naoko asked in a concerned voice, "Was she a friend?"

The image of Rem's pretty face popped into Subaru's mind. Her shimmering eyes reflected an imaginary sun. The thought of her hugs made his heart race. Her pink lips made his cheeks redden. Still thinking about Rem with a lustful look on his face, "You…..you can say that."

Naoko put a finger to her lips with a curious look. Subaru knew she would want to hear more, but he didn't want to say more about his relationship and changed the subject. "So...uh mom?" Naoko look at Subaru. "What's..uh..what's for breakfast?" The perfect distraction.

Naoko gasped, her eyes lit up like Christmas trees. Putting her hands together, she brought them to her right cheek. "I made Subaru's favorite! An egg omelet with bacon and mayonnaise!" Naoko fluffed Subaru's blanket saying, "Come on, come on, your father is waiting."

Subaru chuckled, "Haha, OK, OK, mom just let me get ready."

Naoko happily left the room, waving to her son before closing the door. Subaru took the blanket off of him and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Yesterday had seemed like a dream, but it wasn't and that's why Subaru was so happy inside. He didn't have to explain anything to his parents, just knowing that he'd be able to return to Kararagi, to Rem, was enough for Subaru.

Subaru put on a shirt and went out of his room. He walked down the hall, and straight to the kitchen. His mother and father sat at a small table in the middle of the kitchen. Kenichi was reading the weekly newspaper, unaware of his son's entrance. Naoko, however, welcomed her son.

"Subaru, I have your plate ready." Naoko gestured to the seat across from her. On a small plate sat an egg omelet, a checkered design of mayonnaise covering it. Next to it sat bacon, because everything's better with bacon, even mayonnaise.

At the mention of his son, Kenichi lowered his paper. A handsome smile appeared on his lips, "Ahhhhh, look who decided to finally wake up."

Subaru looked at the kitchen clock, "It's only...11:10am?" The time shocked him because he'd never slept for so long before. "Why didn't you wake me up before?"

Naoko got out of her chair to get orange juice from the fridge. As she poured some in a glass for Subaru she said, "You looked so happy in your sleep I didn't want to wake you."

Taking his seat, Subaru tried to remember his dream but came up with nothing. Maybe Rem was in it. It wouldn't surprise him, Rem would incite that reaction from him.

"Well then, all I can say is 'Thank you' to my favorite mother." Naoko smiled at the compliment.

In response Naoko said, "And Subaru is my favorite son."

Kenichi folded up his newspaper and set it next to his plate, "Keep in mind, Subaru, you're her only son. So by default you're already her favorite"

"Well, in that case. You're my favorite father." Subaru's comment strengthened Kenichi's smile. "However, by default you are also my least favorite father."

Kenichi faked being in pain, his right hand clutching his heart while his left hand held his forehead. "Uhhh, it hurts your father hearing such hurtful things coming from your mouth, Subaru." Kenichi continued his charade until Naoko stopped him.

"Let your son eat, Honey. He hasn't eaten since yesterday's lunch."

Kenichi stopped and held his hands up in defense against his wife, "Oh yeah, that reminds me Subaru. What'd you do at Michael's yesterday?"

That was the lie Subaru had told them yesterday. Subaru said that after he visited the school he went to Michael's to hang out and talk. He didn't mention Okabe or Hououin or whatever his name was. He had a feeling that they wouldn't permit him to see Okabe again. They would probably assume he was a mad man trying to kidnap Subaru by playing along with his fantasies. Maybe he was...

Subaru ate a piece of omelet, "You know, we talked….did guy things." Subaru was totally unprepared for this subject to be brought up again.

Naoko looked confused, "Guy things?" She looked at Kenichi, "What are guy things?"

Kenichi now looked like he was put on the spot, "Uhh...well, you see, Honey. They're uhh…," he coughed, "...they're just...well… 'guy' 'things'." He said the last two words while making quotations in the air.

Subaru caught onto what his dad was trying to say, "Dad! No, we didn't...we did….other guy things." Think of something, stupid.

Kenichi looked relieved, "Ahhhh, you see, Honey." He looked at Naoko and gestured towards Subaru with his hands, "Other guy things." But then turned to Subaru with a questionable look, "What other guy things?"

Trying to get rid of the situation, Subaru finally came up with an excuse, "We watched a movie alright?!" To avoid saying anything else Subaru shoved more of the omelet into his mouth.

Kenichi and Naoko looked at each other, Naoko decided to speak for the both of them, "Sweetie, that's not really a guy thing, more of a…..thing."

Subaru looked out the window and said nothing, tapping his fork onto his plate.

Kenichi pulled at the collar of his shirt, "You know, son. Being gay isn't a bad thing. It's actually pretty normal."

Subaru started choking on his omelet, hitting his chest to get the bits of food out from his esophagus. After drinking some orange juice he was able to talk like he was ticked off. "I'm NOT gay, guys! Michael and I just hung out, OK?! We did nothing, NOTHING, got it?!" Subaru had both his hands on the table.

After a few seconds, Subaru calmed down, "Besides, I have a girlfriend."

Kenichi put the prongs of his form to his lips, "Is this girl from Karaoke?" Subaru shot a glare at his father. Kenichi tried to recover, "Uh, I mean Kararagi."

Naoko reached over and put a hand on Kenichi's bicep. Smiling, she said in a cute manner, "Her name is Rem."

Looking surprised, Kenichi put his hand on Naoko's and replied mockingly, "Are you sure? That's a pretty weird name for a guy." He chuckled a little to himself.

Picking up his plate and fork, Subaru got up and started walking towards the hallway. Kenichi called out to him, "Hey, Subaru! Where you going? We were just kidding!" It would have sounded believable if Kenichi wasn't trying not to laugh.

Subaru was at the front door putting on his shoes, "I'm going out!" He took a bite of the omelet, "And in taking this with me!"

Naoko appeared from the kitchen doorway to wish Subaru off, "Come back safe, Sweetie. Don't talk to strangers."

"Uhhhhhhhh…" a groan came from Subaru as he closed the door behind him.

.

.

.

.

Finally free from the embarrassing clutches of his parents, Subaru was unsure of where to go and what to do. I could go to the little shopping center and read manga. Subaru blew that idea off, not wanting to revert back to his old ways. Thinking outside and doing nothing made Subaru wish he had Rem with him, as per usual. It was no surprise that everything he did, he wanted to do with Rem. Even if it were nothing, Rem would gladly do nothing with her Subaru, just lounge around the house doing nothing as long as they were together.

Subaru made his decision, he was going to go to Okabe's and find out more information on how often he can contact Rem. Okabe had said that when the portal had enough mana it would be able to withstand a metia call. This made Subaru wonder how long that would take. When the time came he would call Rem everyday and explain to her everything he went through. He hadn't tried yet, but Subaru wondered if he could speak of his Return by Death ability. The witch's influence didn't seem to affect him in his world, he didn't wake up with a cold sweat in the middle of the because of his night terrors. The witch never came to him in his dreams, trying to seduce him. It was as if she had disappeared, but she could just be dormant, her doing nothing could just be her waiting for something.

Two hands lightly slammed into Subaru's shoulders from behind. "Sup, Subaru!" The person let go of Subaru's shoulders and came around to the side. "Where you goin'?" The person was Michael.

Of all people to run into, Michael was one he didn't want to meet. With Michael being who he was, he would probably follow Subaru wherever he went. Trying to come up with an excuse while trying not to lie to his best friend, Subaru said, "I'm going to a friend's house." In his head, Subaru started to. Eat himself. Why are so stupid, stupid, stupid? Stupid!

Michael adjusted his glasses, "Who's? Is it Jimmy? Eh, he never wants to hang out, not sure if he likes me or not."

"Normally, I would reassure you, but truthfully I don't know what happened during the past year, so I can't say much." Subaru kept walking.

"I mean….I guess." Michael started to look worried as if Subaru was up to no good.

Subaru noticed and stopped walking, "What's up with that face?" Subaru was growing agitated because he thought his best friend didn't trust him fully anymore.

Michael looked like he was caught in a lie, he answered by using spastic hand gestures, "A..a face? What face!? I'm not making a face! If anything you're making a face!" He was referring to the doubtful look on Subaru's face.

Like a statue, Subaru stayed in place, unmoving. He decided he had had enough, and started to walk down the street again. Michael hesitated before following, "Subaru, where are you really going?!"

Michael stepped in from of Subaru to block his path, now Subaru was really irritated. "I told you! I..am..going..to..a..friend's..house! Get that through your head, Michael!"

Michael was unfazed, still blocking the sidewalk, "When you say it like that, Subaru, not knowing where you're going makes me even more nervous."

Subaru replied in an extremely mocking tone, "Oh, I'm sorry. Please excuse my gruff tone, but I'm leaving to discuss details with a new friend of mine about how I can get back to Kararagi via a portal." Subaru's became serious again, "That enough for you?"

"You know, Subaru. You tell the best jokes, but right now you're not laughing so I worry for you and your decision making process."

Subaru stepped around Michael, "Go home, Michael."

Michael stood in the same spot, blocking someone that wasn't there anymore. Not wanting to see his friend get hurt, Michael followed Subaru. Michael caught up to Subaru, and continued "Whoever this guy is, it sounds like he's scamming the hell out of you, man! I bet he's charging lots of money, too." Subaru said nothing, so Michael kept going, "Just you wait, Subaru. When we get there, I'll debunk everything." The remainder of the walk was completely silent."

.

.

.

.

Ding dong

A pair of eyes appears from between the blinds next to Okabe's from door. They relaxed upon seeing Subaru, but tensed when they saw Michael.

The door opened and Okabe stood there in his white lab coat, his eyes never left Michael, but his questions were directed to Subaru, "Where you followed?"

"No."

"Who is this boy?"

"My friend, Michael."

"And you brought him here becauuuuuuse?"

"To show this idiot the portal."

Okabe gave one last look outside before forcefully pulling the boys into the house.

Subaru was in a was ready for it, but it surprised Michael, causing him to call out, "Hey! What gives?!"

Okabe closed the door and marched up to Subaru, "You mean to tell me you couldn't go one day, NOT EVEN ONE, without telling someone?!"

"He was getting on my nerves about it s-."

Okabe acted like he was in mourning, "Oh dear, for heaven's sake if only your friend didn't annoy you." His demeanor quickly changed, turning agitated and pointing a finger at Subaru, "That is NOT a valid reason."

"I want to talk to Rem anyway," Subaru pointed at Michael, "Then he'll see that I'm not making it up and that you're not a joke."

"Are you saying last night wasn't enough for you?" Okabe put his hands in his hair, "Do you not remember the amount of strain the gateway went through for just that 5 minute call?!" Okabe reach his hands out to Subaru, "Or must I refresh your memory?!"

"I remember it I'm not a dam-!"

Okabe cut him off by poking Subaru's check with every word he spoke. "Well, if you do remember then let me remind you that making just one more call might sacrifice your only way of getting back to Taylor. Are you willing to take that risk to prove your friend wrong?!"

Subaru looked down, "No."

Okabe grabbed the flaps of his coat, "Good, I was starting to think you had gone insane." Looking at the downcast Subaru, Okabe spoke up, "Anyway, I was going to call, but since you're already here I can show you now."

Michael had stayed silent the whole time, but at the talk of being shown something he got nervous, "Wh-What are you going to show Subaru?"

Okabe answered, "Something that does not concern you. However, if you promise to behave I will grant you temporary access to my lab."

"Do I have a say?"

"Not anymore, you made your decision when you decided to follow Subaru here."

.

.

.

.

"Holy crap!" Michael marveled at the amazing technology around him when they entered the gateway's control center.

Subaru and Okabe lagged behind to observe Michael. Subaru asked Okabe, "So what? Is he like an official lab partner now?"

After chuckling a bit, Okabe smiled and answered, "I have no plans to do so. As soon as he is done swimming in the golden river of my achievements I will use a simple procedure to wipe his memory of this visit."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

Okabe thought, "Understand the quantum physics of the result of the alignment of our universe's multiple galaxies during which the photonic state of matter will crumble with each passing millisecond, bringing the doom of everything and anything closer and closer everyday."

"That'll do it."

.

.

.

.

Okabe's happy yelling could be heard from the gateway room to the control center, "Oh ho! I never knew such an incredible mind existed in your generation! It is a wonderful thing to know and cherish!"

Okabe was currently giving Michael a grand tour of the lab. As of now they were in the gateway room. Okabe was explaining in detail just how the gateway worked to create a portal. Somehow, Michael understood the bare basics, but still had no clue whatsoever when it came to the important stuff. But just having some understanding was enough to make Okabe happy.

Subaru had been waiting in the control center. While the two in the other room were talking, Subaru looked around the room to suppress his boredom. Like in the gateway room, tables and shelves were in various spots, displaying more gadgets. One such gadget looked like a ray gun with a light bulb for a barrel, another was a pen looking device with three propellers, and many other cool or weird looking objects.

Coming across another table, Subaru saw what he could only assume were blueprints for the gateway. The sketching was really detailed and so many words we scribbled into the paper that Subaru paid no real attention to it. Scattered around the blueprints were dozens upon dozens of papers with Okabe's hand writing on them. There was so much written down that Subaru wasn't sure if he would ever want to even try to understand it all.

On the top of the stack of papers, there was a framed picture. The photo showed a young looking Okabe with a red headed woman. His arm was wrapped her, a huge smile was on his face while his other free hand flashed the peace sign to the camera. The woman didn't look amused, but had a small smile on her lips, her gaze was towards something on screen. On the photo and written in cursive were the words:

XOXOXOXO!

Stay safe where ever you are! I miss you!

Love,

Makise (Christina)

Sensing it was personal, Subaru stopped snooping around and went into the gateway room. Okabe was still talking while Michael nodded his head in occasion with his chin rested on his hand. Subaru decided free himself from this hell of his, "OK, are you guys done geeking around or should I set fire to the lab?"

Okabe went quiet and narrowed his eyes at Subaru before talking again, "This 'geeking around' you speak of is merely the act of two great minds working as one. Or in this case, one great mind informing a lesser, but still great mind."

Michael was confused on whether to take that as a compliment, "Thank you?"

Subaru just waved his hand at Okabe, "Whatever, are you done talking about your portal magic?"

Okabe put a hand on his forehead, "It's called Systems Theory, and no we're not done."

"Again, too much science for me." Subaru had spent 15 minutes in the other room and was now getting agitated, "If you have the time, I have a question for you."

"Can it wait?"

"No."

.

.

.

.

Okabe and Subaru left Michael in the gateway room while they went to the hallway that led to the elevator. Not before Okabe told Michael to to not touch anything, of course.

"Well of course you'll be able to talk to Taylor-."

"Rem."

"I said that. Anyway, you will be able to talk to Rem again before the opening of the portal."

Subaru was happy to hear these words. It meant he wouldn't have to wait for two whole months to talk to Rem again. If he could talk to Rem, Subaru wanted to know when.

"In two months." Okabe said it non-regrettably.

"What?! You said it would be able to handle a metia call when it had enough mana!" Subaru was starting to get mad now while Okabe was starting to raise his voice.

"Yes I did. Let me specify; it would handle A metia call. Just one. Now that we used that one call the portal is even more unstable, and must rest until we can use it again for the portal opening, then and only then will you be able to call Taylor and inform her of how to turn on the gateway. With a call plus an opening, the gateway will only keep the portal open for so long before it collapses."

"What kind of fucking logic is that?!"

It was Okabe's turn to yell and get angry, "It's simple science you idiot! Must I remind you it is only a prototype! It can only take so little because I was never able to complete the first half! You don't even understand the simplicity that is the mechanics of my metia, what right do you have to yell at me about MY portal?!"

Subaru said nothing for a minute until finally he whispered, "I have none."

Okabe straightened his jacket and coughed, "I-I thought so." He turned to leave.

"What will happen to Michael?" Okabe stopped at Subaru's question. "What will you do to him now that he knows?"

Not looking at Subaru, Okabe said, "I'll keep him as is. I trust he will not tell anyone, he actually reminds me of myself in a way. He'll be an important asset to our operation. Getting the portal ready is our main priority and I feel he may be very helpful."

"Our?"

"Yes, we may have our different views on the situation, but we do share the same goal." Okabe turned to smile at Subaru, "Getting that damn portal open." Okabe opened the door, going back to the control room.

Now alone in the control room, Okabe said to himself, "It's only a matter of time before I bring you to her, Subaru. Only a matter of time."

* * *

 _"In any world line, any time, any place, I love you."_

 _-Okabe Rintarou_


	20. The Capital

**AN: Thanks to JDUBZ for helping out A LOT with this chapter. His wording is on point.**

Chapter 20: The Capital

The wheels of The Portable Pub turned, rolling over he bumpy terrain of the dirt road leading towards the mansion. Ken rested in the back of the carriage, still unconscious, while Oki watched over him. Driving the carriage was the blue haired battle maid, Rem. Next to her, riding in the passenger seat was the little librarian known as Beatrice. The ride to the Capital would only take at most 6 hours. They had reached the Roswaal Mansion's remains before Ken woke up again.

.

.

Rubbing his head, Ken was confused when the carriage wasn't moving. We there already?

Noticing that Oki wasn't around, Ken wondered if he was outside. The bright sun blinded him when he opened the tarp's flap. Ken shielded his eyes until they adjusted to the brightness, blinking when they did. His shoes crunched the ground when he jumped out, looking around he saw he was in a clearing surrounded by trees, lots of trees.

Stretching, Ken looked over to see Oki, not far from the carriage, his back to him. Ken began jogging towards him, wondering where they were. Upon closer inspection of the clearing, Ken saw a dried out fountain, hedges, and dust everywhere. No….ashes.

Ken slowed down to a walk, shuffling over to a pile of ashes Ken felt something hard. Kicking aside some of the ashes, Ken found what looked like an old rag. Upon inspection, Ken found a burnt human skull under the cloth.

"Ahh!" Startled, Ken fell back onto his butt. His hand landed on what felt like a small stick Ken held it up to see what it was. _Is this….a bone?_

"Eh! Ah!" Quickly realizing he was in a pile of bones, Ken scrambled to get out of it, fear taking over him, "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck me." The crunching and snapping of bones was the result of Ken trying to escape.

Finally out of the mess, Ken noticed he was covered in ashes of the dead and frantically patted himself down until a small amount was left that he couldn't remove. Looking at the bones, Ken noticed it was a pile of at least 15 burnt skeletons and almost fainted. This...this is wrong. "Is this how the cult handle their dead?" There was no doubt that these were the bodies of the fallen cultists who died to Ram.

Ken backed away from the pile and bumped into something large. Turning around, Ken saw that it was Oki. "Oh thank go-." Oki put a finger to his own lips to shush Ken then pointed ahead.

A few feet from them, on the ground, was Rem. She was on her knees, in front of her was a curved witch cultist sword, imbedded into the soil. Rem removed a purple ribbon from the sword, faded from being in the sun for so many months. Ken didn't understand the meaning of the ribbon until Rem discarded her pink ribbon and replaced it with the purple one. _It must be Ram's._

.

Rem didn't cry. Her sister may be gone, but she wouldn't let it be in vain. While, she wanted to fulfill her promise to her sister they made together to kill all of the witch cultists, Rem was finally coming to terms that there were simply too many. That dream was too large for her to fulfill in one lifetime. If she could barely take out three of them during her encounter with them a few days ago what chance would she have against a whole community of them? There were just too many for her to take on. But she still wanted to take down as many as she could before settling down with Subaru and living a quiet life. They took almost everything from her so she wanted to take down just as many as them.

Ken never felt the sadness of losing someone he cared about, so he couldn't relate to Rem's sadness. While Rem never wanted to see her sister die first, Ken couldn't wait for his father to die. It was an evil thought, but Ken thought his father was an evil man who cared about nothing but himself. Looking at the carriage, he realized how selfish he had become, like his father. He was so caught up in what was best for himself, that he yelled at Rem for a simple request, he called his best friend names whenever he did something wrong, and he kept pushing people away when they got too close to him. The worst part was he had no problem with that. Ken never regretted making his mistakes, made no effort to correct them, only letting them stay unaddressed. Just like his deadbeat father.

Rem pulled the sword from the ground and examined its shining metal in the sun. A small streak of blood was staining it from tip to handle. Rem got up from her knees. Grabbing the end of the blade, Rem bent the sword, with no effort, until it broke. Rem discarded the half with the tip, keeping the handled half. Grunting, Rem flung the half sword across the burnt mansion, it's broken blade embedded deeply into a tree. Ken was shocked, but Oki wasn't, he had already felt Rem's strength before.

Rem turned around to go back to the carriage. Her bloodshot eyes gave away the fact that she was close to tears. Oki walked with her back to the carriage while Ken still stared at the embedded sword in the distance.

Finally coming to his senses, Ken turned to find Oki comforting Rem as they walked around the pile of bones. Seeing this brought guilt to Ken. Why would someone like Oki be friends with someone like me? Ken felt he didn't deserve someone as kind as Oki.

Looking at his hands, Ken decided that if Oki saw something good in him, then he was damn well going to be that person. He wouldn't be like his father any longer. That ends now.

Making his way to the pile of dead cultists, Ken picked up one of the many skulls and gave it a look of hatred. Ken dropped the skull, whispering to it, "Bastard." He summoned a small spear of ice and shot it towards the ground, smashing through the upright skull and planting it to the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

Their journey continued. Ken had reclaimed his spot as driver as Rem had taken her spot as passenger with Oki and Beatrice in the back, much to her displeasure.

 _"Me? In the back? What joke are you making, I suppose?"_

In the end, Beatrice grudgingly agreed to ride in the back with Oki. Nothing was said as they made their way back to the burnt village, something no one was looking forward to. The tension around the group has thickened since the visit to the mansion, making everything uncomfortable.

Rem had fallen asleep as soon as they had left the mansion. She hoped to sleep out the rest of the ride so she wouldn't have to sit around doing nothing. Using a small blanket provided by Ken, Rem slept comfortably in her seat.

Ken stopped the carriage. Something far off in the distance, near the village border, had walked into the road and stared at the carriage. Ken wasn't sure what it was at this distance, squinting his eyes to see its features; four legs, huge body, muscular, snout, a horn. _Fuck_.

Ken slowly reached across to wake up Rem. Shoving her lightly, Ken woke her up.

At the same time when Rem woke up Oki called out, "Hey, Ken? What's going on?"

Not wanting to attract the beast anymore than it already was, Ken whispered back to Oki, "Quiet. There's something ahead." Thankfully, Oki got the message and didn't reply.

Rem rubbed her eyes, looking to her right, she saw a terrified Ken pointing to the front. Rem saw the beast's red eyes staring at them. Rem saw it's unmistakable dog like appearance and it's glowing horn. A Wolgarm, the same kind of Demon Beast that kidnapped the village children all those months ago. She knew that they traveled in packs, so it was likely this one wasn't alone. Surveying the area, Rem's conclusion proved to be accurate. In the trees were more Wolgarms, making their way to either sides of the carriage. It's a trap.

Rem didn't stop looking at the surrounding beasts. "Ken, we have to move..now."

Ken didn't quite understand why until he looked in the trees, that was when he noticed the other Wolgarms in the trees, making their way towards them. Their snouts dripping with saliva. _Clever girl. Using yourself as a distraction while the others sneak up on us._ A perfectly executed plan that would lead to their deaths if they weren't quick enough.

"Ken!" Rem called out to Ken to get going.

"Hang on!" Ken whipped the reins, commanding the dragon to sprint full speed. The taking off of the carriage signaled for all the beasts to spring out from the woods. Their barking was the only thing they heard as the beasts flashed their fangs and leaped towards the carriage. As they started to close in upfront Rem sent up a wall of ice, sending dozens of the wolf-like creatures into the air. To Ken it was the most terrifying moment of his life and his most exciting one. To be in a chase like this exhilarated him to an extent. A mad smile formed on his lips. Now this is fun.

As Ken drove, Rem shot icicle after icicle, impaling beast after beast. Soon the beasts found out that it would be best to move side to side and dodge the icicles. Rem was soon unable to hit them and instead blocked them with walls of ice. Forcing them to attack from the back.

In the carriage Oki and Beatrice were battling off the beasts that came from the back. Beatrice handled taking them out with magic, using her spells to lift them into the air and throw them, cut them with air, and push them back if they got to close.

Oki watched as the little girl effortlessly fended off the threat. The Wolgarm didn't stand a chance against her magic, always being sent back or killed when they got close. Noticing that they began to outrun the beasts, Oki called out to Ken, "Bet you're thankful now since we got rid of this heavy barrels huh, Ken?"

Ken didn't reply, but Beatrice did it for him, "Must you really make a joke at a time like this, I suppose?"

Oki crossed his arms and saw that the situation was under control. With two powerful, battle ready people on this carriage it seemed their situation wasn't all that bad, "Well, why not?"

Beatrice focused away from the back to glare at Oki. In that instant, one of the larger Wolgarm was able to leap into the carriage, sending Beatrice to fall to her back. It's body took up almost the entire carriage, weighing it down a little and allowing the other beasts to get closer.

The beast extended its jaws towards Beatrice and went for the kill. It never got halfway to its meal, for its head had been caved in. A powerful punch to the head from Oki rendered the beast helpless.

Seeing that it was still standing, Oki got in front of Beatrice and punched the beast in it's chest, sending it flying out of the carriage and into the advancing beasts. The remaining Wolgarm tried to gain speed again but fell back, knowing they wouldn't catch up.

Only one beast stood against them, the one standing in the middle of the road ahead. Crouching low, it got ready to pounce. Saliva dripping and eyes narrowing, it leaped. Rem shot an icicle at the beast, but missed. The beast soared through the air, Ken realized it was going for Rem. Seeing this, he suddenly remembered what he told himself:

 _My selfishness ends now._

Jumping in front of Rem, Ken shielded her with his body. Rem looked on in shock as the beast collided with Ken. The collision knocked the wind out of him, and nearly took him off the side of the carriage. Before the Wolgarm could do anymore damage, Ken put an ice crystal through its head.

After tossing the corpse off the side of the carriage, Ken returned to his original seat and wiped off any blood he might have gotten on his white shirt. Rem turned to face Ken, "Thank you." Rem saw that Ken looked shaken up, "Are you OK?"

Ken put up the best smile he could, "I'm just hoping this isn't something I should get used to."

.

.

.

.

.

The carriage rolled through the Capital's borders. The city's clean look gave of an aura of welcoming comfort. The heavily occupied streets were filled with pedestrians all trying to make it from point A to point B. A beautiful river flowed through the middle of the city, giving access for people to sell fish. Shops were at almost every corner, merchants trying to sell their goods.

Ken looked at all the beautiful buildings, to him the architecture was phenomenal. The cut stone and curved edges were formed in such ways. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Dragons and people were depicted on the sides of buildings and were so detailed Ken almost wished he had became an architect just so he could say he designed a building like any of the ones in this city. While Kararagi might have been more of a technologically advanced country, there was no doubt that Lugnica was more beautiful and stunning. Rem was still asleep, despite all the loud noises of the city surrounding her.

It took a while for Ken to realize that he had no idea where he was going, he had just been aimlessly steering the carriage in different directions to look at more stuff.

Ken pulled the carriage to the side and hopped down from his seat. Going around the side, Ken opened the tarp from the back, flooding light onto Oki and Beatrice.

Oki was sleeping in the corner of the carriage, not even even flinching when the sun blasted his eyelids. In the middle of the carriage, with her eyes closed, was Beatrice. Her face wavered but went back to its original calm self when Ken opened the tarp.

"What cha' thinkin' about , Princess?"

Beatrice replied without opening her eyes, "I am locating the current position of a spirit, I suppose. Not that you would understand."

"Well ain't we supposed to be lookin' for your friend or whatnot?"

Opening one blue eye, Beatrice looked at Ken, "Amazing, I didn't think your simple mind would be able to remember something so important, I suppose."

Ken slammed his hands down into the carriage, "The sooner we leave you the sooner we get to go home!" Ken stepped into the carriage, annoyed, "I already have half a mind to leave you right here, right now."

Beatrice opened both of her eyes, as usual she looked bored. "I have found him."

Ken crossed his arm, "Well then, I can finally drop you off so we can head home. Just tell me the directions and I'll drive us there."

In response, Beatrice held up her hand. Seeing this, Ken held his up in defense, "Don't you dare." Ken went stiff and fell back, unconscious.

Beatrice exited the carriage and woke up Rem. "Rem, Ken has fallen asleep in the back, I suppose. I need you to drive."

.

.

.

.

.

The Royal Housing Area was a place recently constructed to house any and all royal candidates. After the Roswaal Mansion incident it was made to protect the candidates from any sort of harm until a King was crowned. A huge walled off area fit with multiple houses serving as temporary homes for each candidate. Arranged in a semi-circle, the houses surrounded a grassy plain dotted with small flowers. This area was usually used as a place to lay down and bask in the sun or to have a picnic. Just before the houses, but after the front gate, stood a great fountain, surrounded by another grassy area. Going through the entrance and on the right one would find an exotic garden filled with flowers that the various candidates would pick themselves and keep in their houses. Security was tight, everyone coming in was checked and treated as a suspect until proven to have nothing on them that would pose any threat to the candidates. Currently, the only candidates living in the Housing were Emilia and Felt. The other candidates saw it as a weakness, showing that they need protection, unable to fend for themselves. For Emilia, this was sadly the case. For Felt, Reinhard wasn't always going to be available. His job prevented him from attending to Felt at all times, so some extra protection would help.

.

.

.

Finally reaching the housing gates, Rem stopped the dragon in front of the designated area. Even near a place as fortified as this, people still bunched up and tried to go about their business. It reminded Rem of the Business Section in Kararagi. People were doing their various activities; shopping, talking, comparing prices, making negotiations. One such man clad in white was even asking for directions.

Rem had never seen this huge place before so she consulted Beatrice, "Is this the place, Lady Beatrice?"

Beatrice looked up at the high walls that seemed to touch the sky, "Yes, Puck is in here, I suppose."

Rem hopped off the carriage and made her way around to the other side. Oki and Ken stepped out from the back to check out where they were.

Noticing that Beatrice wasn't down yet, Rem saw her trying to put her short legs on the stepping outcrop of the carriage. Scared of falling, Beatrice gave up and contemplated jumping off, at least then she would be prepared. Rem saw this and stretched her arms out towards Beatrice, a smile on her face. Beatrice's face showed no amusement for the gesture however. After looking around at the back of the carriage, Beatrice leaped into Rem's arms, who then placed her down gently.

Beatrice patted down the wrinkles in her dress. Looking up at Rem's smiling face, Beatrice blushed and crossed her arms, pursing her lips, "Never speak of it, I suppose."

Rem made a motion with her hand of zipping up her mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean, I suppose?"

Rem shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Rem saw Subaru-kun do it once after Rem told him not to tell someone something."

"Then it must mean absolutely nothing, I suppose."

.

.

.

.

"Halt!"

Two heavily armed guards blocked the entryway of the Housing Area. Crossing swords, they created a wall, preventing Rem and the others from passing.

Ken spoke up from the back, "Well, we tried, guys. Let's go home." He turned to leave, but Oki reached back and grabbed his collar. Ken slumped his body forward with a grim look.

The men stood in their place, asking their already practiced questions, "Name?"

Rem put a fist to her chest, "Oh, um. Rem, Lady Beatrice, Kenshi, and Oki."

"Reason of visit?"

"We wish to see Lady Emilia."

"Are you currently carrying any weapons?"

Rem looked back at the group, everyone shook their heads. Rem turned back to the guards, "No."

"Do you have any wish to harm the candidates?"

"No."

The guards looked at each other and looked back at Rem. They pulled their swords back to their sides, allowing Rem to pass. Surprised that it was that easy, Rem walked through. Beatrice followed closely behind, but was cut off by the swords of the guards.

Beatrice was surprised when the swords fell in front of her face, "Wha-?!"

The guards looked down at Beatrice, "Name?"

As Beatrice ranted on about their stupidity a man walked up to Rem from behind. Speaking when he reached her, "Not that intimidating really. However, it does get the job done." Looking over, Rem saw that the man had red hair and cunning blue eyes. He wore a Royal Guard uniform that was white and very neatly kept. Sheathed at his hip was a wicked looking sword with claw marks on it, along side it was a lesser, but still deadly looking sword, "What they lack in intimidation, they make up for usefulness. I made sure to place them as front guard because of their Divine Protection of Wind Indication. If you lied to any of their questions they wouldn't hesitate to use extreme force."

Rem didn't know how to react and instead just replied with a simple, "Okay," while nodding her head.

The man chuckled, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. Imperial Knight, Reinhard van Astrea, and current Knight of candidate, Princess Felt." He held out a hand for Rem to shake.

Rem shook Reinhard's hand saying, "I'm Rem. Just Rem."

Reinhard's blue eyes glinted, "Well, _Just Rem_ , I hope you have a wonderful visit here."

Rem giggled at his little joke.

"Flirting on the job?! Aren't you supposed to be protecting me?!" A little blonde girl in a yellow dress came up from behind Reinhard and smacked him with a folded up fan she held in her hand, her red eyes scrunched up in annoyance.

Reinhard placed a hand on the girl's head and stepped away, keeping himself out of the reach of her swings, "I present to you, Rem, candidate Felt. Cute, isn't she?" Felt cursed at him, continuing to swing.

.

.

.

.

After more waiting and more complaining from Ken and Beatrice the group finally trickled through security. It took more time due to the pair's insistence on making everything as difficult as possible. When they finally made it through Reinhard had to explain the reason for such a 'meaningless' security force. Having to tell Ken multiple times that they had the ability to sense a lie, allowing them to detect anyone willing to commit harm to the candidates.

When they all met at the fountain Oki looked around the perimeter of the Housing Area, "So what's up with this place? Why's it so closed off?"

Reinhard sat on the edge of the fountain. Felt, who had been next to Reinhard the whole time distracted herself with kicking the grass. "This place was created to keep our candidates safe from any and all external threats. As citizens of Kararagi I would assume you would know that Lugnica is in dire need of a new king. The candidates are all wonderful examples of leadership," Reinhard glanced at the kicking Felt, "So keeping them safe is an important step in choosing our next leader." Reinhard motioned with his hand to the surrounding walls, "These wall were created around the Housing Area to do that very thing, protect. Going 200 feet up, 50 feet down, and 20 feet across, nothing goes over, under, or through."

Rem thought those were very impressive measures, but was still curious to know, "So nothing will hurt Lady Emilia?"

Reinhard smiled at Rem's caring nature, "Yes, Rem. As long as these walls are standing and I'm here, nothing will so much as scratch Emilia," Reinhard saw Felt glare at him out of the corner of his eye, "or Felt." Felt continued to kick the grass.

From the from gate, someone was creating a commotion with the security. "Are you currently carrying any weapons?"

A man answered the guard's question politely, "No, I don't carry weapons."

"Do you have any wish to harm the candidates?"

"Well, no b-."

The guards moved the tips of their swords to the man's throat. The man didn't look worried in the slightest.

Reinhard saw what was happening and excused himself, moving towards the front gates.

Reinhard looked back before continuing his march, "Stay there, Felt!"

The man held up his hands and continued to talk, "Honestly, I don't want to fight. I'm just here for the half-witch, is that so much to ask?"

One of the guards went to hit the man with the butt of his sword, but soon found his hand was gone. His hand that gripped the sword fell to the floor, severed by an unseen force. He fell to the floor as well, screaming in pain.

The other guard swung his sword through the air, intending to kill. The guard erupted into a red mist, covering the man's white outfit in blood. "Didn't I say I didn't want to fight? People just don't listen to me," the man looked over at Reinhard, who had stopped approaching when the guard exploded. "That's against my Right."

Reinhard narrowed his eyes, but showed no attempt to reach for his sword. "Who are you?"

The white haired man slowly approached Reinhard, talking as he did so, "I always say that I would rather not hurt anyone, but for some reason they never take me seriously. Is it my looks? No, that can't be it, I'm not someone people would blame for their actions. It's something that's been stuck in my head for...30 years? I honestly can't remember. Maybe it's just what the behavi-."

"Who are you!?" Reinhard interrupted the man's little speech as he placed a hand onto his sword.

The man stopped in his tracks, 25 feet from Reinhard. "Let's just skip the introductions and get to the part where you give me the half-witch. Saves time and effort."

Reinhard switched his hand placement to grab onto another sword handle that was at his waist, pulling it out slightly.

Tutting, the man put a hand to his head, "Why do they all want to fight?" Pools of shadows formed on the ground around the man. Reinhard counted 25 in total. From each shadow a witch cultist emerged, their hood shielding their identity from him.

The man put his arms out as if he were displaying himself, "If you wish go about this forcefully, allow me to introduce myself," the man bowed, continuing his introduction when he looked back into Reinhard's blue eyes. "Witch Cult Sin Archbishop 'Greed', Regulus Corneus!"

* * *

 _"And now the end is near, and so I face the final curtain."_

 _-Frank Sinatra_


	21. Cultists

**AN: JDUBZ...m8. You da best. Ya'll may not know this, but this guy right here -JDUBZ- is da best Beta Reader.**

Chapter 21: Cultists

Subaru tapped his pencil on the table, the tapping noise echoed throughout the classroom. Subaru was looking at the sheet of paper in front of him. It was a typical 'get to know you' questionnaire given by his teacher. Subaru was having trouble answering one of the questions.

5) What did you do over Vacation?

 _Haha, I did all sorts of stuff._ However, if Subaru answered truthfully he was sure the teacher would classify either him as the class joker or class weirdo. Subaru wrote down his answer: _Went..on a..trip._

 _There, that should do it._ Subaru moved onto the next question:

6) Did you go out of the country?

 _Oh for Christ's sake._

 _._

 _._

"When you're finished, please pass all your papers to the front." The teacher up front got up from his desk to address the class.

Subaru snapped out of his daydreaming and gave his paper to the person in front of him. He watched as the teacher collected the papers and placed them on his desk in a neat stack. When the teacher was done he turned and leaned back, putting his hands onto the desk, "Thank you, class. That'll be your first assignment of the semester so you should start off with an easy A." The teacher never seemed to smile, making Subaru wonder if he was always this serious.

The teacher picked up a marker and started to write on the whiteboard.

 _Awwww geez._

Subaru looked around the classroom. It was decorated like how any school teacher would typically decorate it; with inspirational posters, puns relating to the subject, a shelf full of extra textbooks, and past projects posted on every wall. A large window stretched from front to back on one wall, Subaru had a window seat with a view of the parking lot outside. Not a pretty sight, but it was nice to have a window to look out of when he wanted to drown the voice of the teacher out. _7 more weeks, just 7 more until I go back to Rem._

Looking outside, Subaru saw a few students running from their parent's cars to the school's entrance. The clock on the classroom's wall read 9:00. _Really, on the first day?_

Subaru put his elbow on the desk and rested his cheek on his hand, looking at the students. Next to him was Michael, cleaning his glasses and putting them back on, squinting to see what the teacher was writing in the board. Everyone else in the class Subaru only knew by name, but never talked to unless absolutely necessary.

"Mr. Natsuki!"

Subaru heard the teacher call his name. Looking to him, Subaru saw that he had his arms crossed, marker in hand, waiting for something.

Subaru hadn't been paying attention to the teacher so naturally he asked, "Yes?"

The class snickered. Subaru blushed, embarrassed.

The teacher pointed to a circle he had drew on the board with various points scattered along its circumference. "Mr. Natsuki, would you mind refreshing my memory on what the cosine of 2π is?"

 _Oh great, he's one of those teachers._ Subaru rarely wandered off in thought, but he hated when teachers called on him on those rare occasions. He understood reasoning behind it, but it put him in an embarrassing situation.

Not knowing the answer, Subaru blurted the first number that came to his mind, "One?"

The teacher rose an eyebrow, his eyes stern, "Is that a question or an answer?"

"Answer?"

The teacher shook his head, "You got lucky this time Mr. Natsuki. Pay more attention in class, or it may reflect on your grades poorly." He turned back to the board to write some more information.

Subaru slumped in his chair, exhaling in relief. Next to Subaru, Michael flashed him two thumbs up. Subaru smiled and returned the gesture with one thumb. Subaru looked back up at the clock. _7 more weeks._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _RIIIIIIIIINNG!_

The school hallway flooded with students as the first day of school concluded. Excitement ensued as some students exited the school entrance to go home, in a hurry to to be the first ones to leave so they didn't get caught in the school traffic. Most students walked casually with no sense of urgency, talking to friends and exchanging stories what what their day was like in their new classes. Amongst the walking crowd was Subaru, talking to one of his other friends.

"So, you down for tonight?"

Subaru looked at his friend questioningly, wondering what he was talking about, "Tonight, what's tonight?"

"Michael didn't tell you? We're going to Brandon's to play video games!"

"Well, in his defense I didn't see him other than during math and lunch." Spending time with his friends was always Subaru's favorite pass time, it would definitely help him keep his mind off the portal. The thought of it opening and seeing Rem again was the only thing Subaru thought about all day. This had most of his attention in class, "I'm down! What time?"

"Brandon says to be there anytime after 6 so he can get his homework done."

"Good call, I've already got to write a paper for English by Friday."

"Ewww, I hate writing essays. That's why I stick to fan fiction, it's more fun."

Their little conversation went on for only a few more minutes until his friend decided to head home. Subaru looked at his watch: _3:00._ It had been 20 minutes since school ended and Subaru had yet to see Michael, who he'd promised to walk home with.

Subaru stayed for another minute, watching his fellow students get in cars and leave. _Where the hell is he?_ Subaru decided to walk inside the school and possibly find Michael.

The inside of the school was empty, Subaru's footsteps echoing throughout the halls. Mst of the classrooms were locked and had their lights off, no sign of anybody anywhere. One classroom was open, but when Subaru poked his head in, but didn't see Michael with the teacher so he left.

Moving to the end of the hallway, the hall split in two directions; left and right, with a door in the middle leading outside to an open lunch area. Subaru decided to go outside and opened the door.

The area had a concrete floor with tables lined up in rows. Trees were planted in dirt beds at the end of each row of tables. Overhead, the sun beamed down, providing light to the area. The food court was farther down, but other than that there was nothing else.

Turning to leave Subaru heard a grunt. Hearing the noise, Subaru turned back around and went further into the sea of tables. Subaru didn't hear the noise again, but knew that it wasn't his imagination. Going further into the area, he started to hear voices.

"O-okay. I'll do it, just please leave me alone." The voice was male, hoarse, like it was out of breath.

The other voice was threatening, also male, "Yeah you are. You know what your prize is for being so obedient?"

There was a pause. When the second voice spoke again it was louder, "Answer me!"

"N-No I don't know what my prize is."

Subaru walked faster, the one being harassed sounded like Michael. Coming up to the end of a row of tables, Subaru saw that Michael had his back to a tree a few feet to his right. The harasser had his back to Subaru and was facing Michael, he was easily a foot taller than Michael and easily stronger.

Upon hearing Michael's answer, the bully happily cleared up what Michael didn't know, "Your prize is me not beating the shit out of you right now."

Subaru began to get angry. _This prick thinks he can get away with threatening Michael?_ Subaru got up, and began to walk towards the pair.

As Subaru approached the two, Michael must have mumbled something because the next moment the bully had him held in the air and against the tree, "What was that, you little shit?"

"Hey!" Subaru yelled to get the attention of the bully. He put down Michael and turned around. Subaru recognized the guy, but couldn't remember his name. Subaru couldn't care less, all he was thinking about was getting Michael out of there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Natsuki Subaru." The bully wore a menacing grin, his words tainted with malice. "You were all over the news last year, with your disappearance and all." He taunted Subaru, "Think you're hot shit, now that you're back?"

Subaru didn't blink, not wanting to take his eyes off of him for even a millisecond, "What gave you that idea?"

"Nothing really, but ever since you got back you're all the talk of the school." This was news to Subaru.

 _Am I?_

From behind the bully, Michael whimpered out, "Subaru?"

The bully turned to Michael, without a word, he sucker punched Michael. This sent Michael's glasses to the concrete, shattering a lens.

Subaru wasn't going to watch anymore. He got into a fighting stance.

The bully simply laughed, "Really, a little pussy like you wants to fight me?!"

Subaru realized he was outmatched in terms of strength, but Subaru remembered his encounters with the thugs in Lugnica. Subaru realized he had taken the biggest one down in a single punch. Thinking about this, his confidence soared. He edged the bully on.

"If I have to."

Michael called weakly from behind the bully, "Subaru, don't."

The bully's grin widened into a full smile, "It's your funeral, Natsuki."

Subaru charged at the bully, his fist making a beeline straight for the bully's perfect face.

Deflecting Subaru's pathetic attack, the bully chuckled as Subaru was thrown off balance, tripping on his own feet and falling to the floor.

"I take it, your father hasn't taught you shit about fighting. It's a shame, I was looking forward to fighting the son of Kenichi." The bully crossed his arms, laughing a disgusting laugh, "Hahaha! I guess you aren't really his son. I mean, look at you!"

Now on his hands and knees, Subaru's eyes were filled with hatred. He wanted to kill this freak just as much as he wanted to kill the witch cultists that murdered Rem in multiple loops. There was no reasoning with Subaru, he was over the edge.

Quickly grabbing as many rocks as he could find near him, Subaru got up and threw them at the bully. Shielding his face, the bully didn't see it coming when Subaru's fist connected with his cheek, sending him flying back, hitting the concrete hard. The bully didn't try to get up, or even move.

Still not satisfied, Subaru began to walk up to the still bully, murder on his mind.

Seeing that Subaru was planning on pounding the unconscious jock, Michael grabbed onto Subaru's pant leg, "Subaru, don't… Please."

Subaru saw the desperation on Michael's face, and began to calm down. Though, he still wanted to kick the bully at least.

"My glasses, help me find my glasses."

Subaru reached for the broken glasses, one of the lense completely destroyed. He gave them to Michael, who put them on and sighed. Looking up at Subaru with a worried look, Michael said, "That was stupid, Subaru."

"Yes it was." The voice came from behind Subaru.

Eyes widening, Subaru turned around just in time to see the bully's knuckles collide with his face.

.

.

.

.

"Ow…..ow…..ow…...ow."

"You know Subaru. It would help if you didn't touch your black eye."

"I know." Subaru took Michael's advice, and stopped prodding his blackened eye. It hurt, but the pain didn't really keep him from feeling it, he had felt worse pain before.

Michael walked next to Subaru, both on their way home. Michael had walked away from the fight half blind while Subaru left with a black eye. In a way their wounds from the battle were pretty even. Except Subaru had done the fighting and Michael had just stood there.

Looking at Subaru's black eye made Michael feel guilty. He blamed himself, in a way, he had caused it by letting himself be bullied in the first place. "Subaru, thank you for sticking up for me." Michael looked away in embarrassment.

Subaru shrugged, "Well, what did you expect? You're my best friend, I wouldn't let some snot nosed prick pick on my friend. Besides, a true friend is someone who is there for you when they'd rather be anywhere else."

Michael liked that last sentence. "Wow, that's very profound. Did you come up with that?"

Subaru laughed, "No, I got it from the internet."

"Well still, it's pretty good."

 _Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_

The metia in Subaru's pocket began to vibrate.

 _Okabe!_

As Subaru reached into his pocket his mind started to fill with all kinds of different possible stuff Okabe can say that would make his day;

" _Good news, the portal is ready and can be turned on!"_

" _I don't know what's happening, but the portal is open, get over here quick!"_

" _The mana processor is working full power and is stable! We'll have this portal open by tomorrow!"_

However, when Subaru answered the metia, his hopes were shattered.

" _Subaru! Get over here quick I need your help. It's the witch's cult….they're here."_

.

.

.

.

"Stay here!"

"But I wanna help!"

"Please, it won't do us any good if you come. So please just….go home."

Subaru began to run to Okabe's, Michael's voice still reaching his ears. "Subaru! Wait!"

"This isn't your fight, now go!"

Subaru looked behind him to see Michael keeping up. _Damn it. I don't want him to get hurt or worse….die._

Subaru stopped running, allowing Michael to catch up. "Okay, you'll let me help then?"

 _Damn, he's persistent._

Subaru grabbed Michael's glasses from his face, "I'm really, really sorry about this Mikey, but it's for your own good." Subaru threw Michael's glasses. They softly landed among the overgrown grass of someone's front lawn.

Now blind, Michael came to the conclusion that Subaru threw his glasses based upon his apology, "Oh, you ass!" He immediately dropped down to his hands and knees and started groping the grass, trying to find his glasses.

 _Like a needle in a haystack._

With that problem solved, Subaru sprinted to Okabe's.

.

.

.

Finally coming to Okabe's street address, Subaru decided to take a break and observe the situation.

Okabe had told him the cultists were outside his house with guns. What they planned to do with them was unknown. Subaru could think of a few possibilities, none of which were good.

Looking at the house from a safe distance, Okabe's words had been true. Five men and two women were at the front door. Every one of them was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a black leather jacket. _It….it was them._

From the very start, the two men Subaru had seen walking to Okabe's house when he first came and went, they had been Witch Cultists. They hid in plain sight, yet they all dressed the same and kept to anonymity, just like in Lugnica. That must mean they suspected the area was where Okabe was living and Subaru's coming along had confirmed their suspicions when he first showed up. It was all his fault this was happening.

What they wanted was unknown to Subaru, but Okabe claimed to know. Telling Subaru that he would explain when Subaru got to the house.

Okabe had said he was hiding somewhere outside the house, watching the cultists. Scanning the street, Subaru found the unmistakable, lab coat wearing scientist crouching low behind a hedge across the street from his own house.

Without thinking, Subaru began hopping the fences of people's backyards, making his way to Okabe without being seen by the cultists. When he reached the house that Okabe hid in front of, Subaru made his way to the side of the house and hopped the side gate, finally crouching next to Okabe.

Okabe harshly whispered, "What took you so long? And what happened to your eye?"

"I ran into a bit of trouble, sue me." Subaru looked through the leaves of the hedge, "So that's definitely the witch's cult?"

"Yes."

Subaru studied their movements, "How can you be sure?"

Okabe smiled wide enough that his teeth showed, "I've had my fair share of run-ins with them. Using my cunning intellect, I was able to escape them every time."

Subaru removed his face from the hedge to look at Okabe, "Is that really something to brag about?"

Okabe put forth a 'duh' face, "They're 7 armed members of the witch's cult. How cooler can an escape from them get?"

"That's not what I'm saying-...oh forget it." Subaru looked through the hedge again. The cultist closest to the door was knocking furiously. "Why don't they just blow down the door?"

"If you are referring to their abilities, they can't. Like I said before, the amount of mana floating on our atmosphere is extremely minuscule. Abilities requiring mana in Lugnica and Kararagi are basically nonexistent in our world. This also includes spells, charms, curses, and any form of magic." Okabe put his index finger and thumb as close together as he could. "Our bodies cannot collect enough mana here to even support magic of the tiniest degree. To compensate, the cultist's use our world's weapons to replace theirs."

Subaru was relieved, this meant no more exploding fireballs, "So what do they want with you?"

The 'duh' face never left Okabe, "Obviously the gateway, genius, and they need me to correctly finish the gateway. They wish to resurrect the Witch of Envy in Lugnica, and if they have access to the portal when that happens she'll have just as much power in this world as she does in that one, thus enslaving our entire world."

"Well, they don't have you so they can't turn on the portal."

"It's not rocket science, Subaru. Eventually they'll figure it out using the plans I have in the lab."

Subaru grabbed Okabe's collar, "Why would you leave something like that on a fucking table out in the open?!"

Okabe frowned at Subaru, "Because I never thought I would need to worry just as long as they never found out where I lived, but obviously _somebody_ forgot to check behind them every once in awhile."

"It's not my fault! They were already sniffing around when I first got here, I just didn't know that it was them."

"Well either way, those cultists must not get their hands on the gateway. If they do and we are unable to stop them, they'll resurrect the witch and send her through. This..must..not..happen."

Subaru made a stupid face, "Oh, no duh."

Okabe looked mad, "Do you not see what a dire situation we'll be in if we fail to eliminate the threat?! Our entire planet will be enslaved by the witch and tormented by cultists!"

Subaru was being stubborn as all hell, "I don't care what happens to my world, just as long as i see Rem again."

Okabe slapped Subaru then grabbed his shoulders, Okabe said, "Snap out of your stupid delusions! You may think that what you said is what's right, but in reality that's gotta be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You would rather die with Rem and see your whole world, family, friends all be killed or enslaved than do the right thing and stop this madness?! You say you want to see Rem again, well then _help me_ and you will! I will personally make sure of it! That is a promise."

Subaru froze in place as Okabe whispered furiously into his face. Coming to terms with what he just said, Subaru began to realize that it was selfish of him to be willing to let the world end just so he could see Rem one last time. He needed to go with Okabe's plan, it was the only way to ensure the safety of his world and Rem's life. "I-I apologize, that was stupid. It won't happen again."

Okabe released Subaru, still warily eyeing him, "Good, now let us begin."

.

.

.

The cultists had finally decided to break down the door of the house. Once inside they swept the house, looking for Okabe. However, they found nothing. Checking Okabe's room, one cultist tried to look in the closet to see if he was hiding in there. Tugging at the handle the cultist realized it wouldn't budge. Trying the other side, the door slide easily, behind it was clothes and shoes, a normal closet.

However, inside the closet, a wall was placed where the rest of the closet should have been. The cultist stepped into the closet and put his ear to the wall, he heard the faint sound of machinery.

Upon his discovery, the cultist shouted out to the others with in the house, "There's something in here!"

.

.

After waiting a few minutes after the intrusion of the house, Subaru and Okabe moved silently towards it. While hiding behind a nearby tree Okabe whispered to Subaru, "If things get ugly, use this." From within his coat, Okabe pulled out a 9mm pistol with a silencer.

Subaru looked at it in horror, "You can't be serious...I've never even used one before."

Okabe placed the gun into Subaru's hand, "Ever play Call of Duty?"

The gun felt heavy in Subaru's hand, he never thought it would feel like this in real life, "Well, yeah….but this is d-."

"The same thing, point….and shoot." Okabe saw Subaru's scared expression, "I know. I'm not too keen on the idea either, but they also have guns and _if_ they intend to kill, I can't let you go in there defenseless."

Subaru nodded, understanding.

Okabe patted Subaru on the shoulder, "Let's go."

.

.

A cultist was alone in the living room, having already searched it, he was looking at the various objects Okabe owned. Looking into a framed picture of the girl named Kurisu Makise, the cultist picked it up and saw his own reflection in the glass. All too late, he noticed a figure behind him. Before he could think of turning, Subaru wrapped an arm around his neck in a rear naked choke, making the cultist drop the picture.

As Subaru choked him, Subaru started to realize it was a harder task to do in real life compared to the instant downs video games rewarded you with.

Seeing that Subaru was having a hard time, Okabe grabbed the man's gun from his hip and hit him with it across the head, knocking him out. Okabe looked at Subaru, "One down, six to go."

"I would like to say otherwise."

A male's voice came from the hallway. Okabe turned around to see a cultist staring at him through tinted lenses, a silenced pistol in hand, aimed at Okabe's chest.

"Eject the mag and give me the gun." The man's voice was monotone.

Okabe complied to man's wishes. After letting the magazine fall to the floor he threw the gun towards the man.

The man twitched his gun to the side, "And the boy."

Okabe looked behind him, Subaru held his gun. It was shaking in his hands, but still aimed at the man's expressionless face. Okabe called quietly to Subaru, "Subaru, do as he says. They know we're here now. We can't fight."

Subaru glanced at Okabe's face before dropping the gun and kicking it to the man. Subaru didn't know how to eject the magazine.

With both guns at his feet, the man kicked them to the side, farther from Okabe and Subaru.

"Had a hard time tracking you, Okabe."

"Did you now? Well I certainly made it hard for you considering my am-."

"Cut the crap, Okabe. You're at the end of your line, she doesn't want you anymore."

Okabe froze, "You lie." Okabe looked scared then agitated. "She loved me, she could never replace me, she said so herself. I helped her SO much, she can't possibly see me as useless!"

The man removed his glasses, his eyes were blank, showing no emotion, "Well….she does now."

Almost in slow motion, a bullet sprang from the barrel of the gun that the cultist held. Ripping through the air, the bullet collided into Okabe's chest. For what seemed like a second, nothing happened. Okabe stood still, a look of pure betrayal on his face. Then in an instant the cultist fired three more bullets into Okabe's chest. The force pushed Okabe back, causing him to sway side to side. Regaining his footing, Okabe stumbled for a bit before falling to his knees and then flat on his stomach. He reached out to Makise's picture before going limp. His fingers brushing the edge of the framed picture.

Subaru stared in horror and shock as his one hope for ever seeing Rem again fell to the floor with four bullets to his chest.

* * *

" _Everyone is watching someone other than themselves, someone important to them…"_

 _-Kurisu Makise_


	22. Archbishop Greed

**AN: Thanks to JDUBZ for being a Grade A Beta Reader!**

Chapter 22: Archbishop Greed

"Witch Cult Sin Archbishop 'Greed', Regulus Corneus!" Regulus's eyes were wild with anticipation, "There is no need for an introduction from you…. Sword Saint, Reinhard van Astrea. It's a wonderful thing isn't it, an introduction? It gives me an opportunity to learn people's names before their inevitable death. A chance to be remembered in here," Regulus poked his head, "but sadly, no one stands out."

Around Regulus, the witch cultists did nothing but stared through their masks. Seeing so many of them enraged Rem. They wanted Emilia, but why? Was taking Nee-sama from Rem not enough? _Why won't they just leave me alone!?_

Rem didn't know who Regulus was, but he claimed to be an archbishop, so obviously he would well versed in the use of magic. If that was the case then it would be a fight that Rem most likely couldn't win. But Regulus was unarmed, no weapon was visible in his hand, this confused Rem. _Why?_

One of the hooded cultists summoned a fireball in their hand.

Rem shifted her gaze to look at the witch cultists. They were looking at Reinhard, the one with the fireball did nothing. One by one, each cultist summoned their own fireballs, glowing orbs of explosive magic. Soon, 25 of them were ready to be launched.

Regulus brushed his white hair out of his eyes and put his hands on his hips. He gave Reinhard a smug smile after looking behind him to see the battle ready cultists. Shrugging his shoulders, Regulus said, "Last chance, Sword Saint." He held out a pale hand, "Give me the half witch."

In response, Reinhard unsheathed his lesser sword. The blade reflected magnificently in the sunlight. Sharp enough to cut through stone, the sword was an extremely deadly weapon in combat. With Reinhard's ability to summon any Divine Right, any weapon he held, he was able to use skillfully. "You're intentions here are to take a Royal Candidate. As a knight, I cannot permit this." Reinhard stuck the blade out to face Regulus's amused face. "Stand down now and I may grant you mercy!"

Regulus faked a yawned, putting a hand over his mouth, "When other people talk it bores me. Also, if you don't recall, but I frankly don't enjoy fighting." Regulus smiled, "So I'll just go with the next best thing." He snapped his fingers and crossed his arms.

All at once, the witch cultists threw their fireballs at Reinhard. The multiple explosions sent dirt and grass flying, creating an enormous cloud of dirt. When the dust settled there was a crater where Reinhard once stood. Regulus smiled.

Reinhard fell from the sky, landing on his feet with his sword sinking into the soil. Brushing some dirt off his shoulder, Reinhard looked unfazed, "Didn't your mother tell you to fight your own battles."

Seeing Reinhard still standing didn't surprise Regulus. He expected the Sword Saint would easily evade an attack from the cultists. Brushing a hand through his hair, Regulus said, "That's an interesting thing to say to someone who refuses to fight. Although, in my mother's defense, she never had the chance to really give me any useful advice….because I killed her."

Reinhard removed his sword from the ground, disgusted by Regulus's statement, saying such a vile thing so casually. This angered Reinhard, "From what I can assume, you are a menace. I, Sword Saint, Reinhard van Astrea of Lugnica, will not allow you to do any more harm to anyone else. With you having intentions to continue to use violence, I cannot let you leave here alive."

Regulus pointed to the bloody mess at the front, "By harm, you mean that? He was in my way! Honestly, they just didn't understand that I had no quarrel with them. Yet, they continued to try to manhandle me. And the other one was lucky I just cut off his hand and not his head!"

Reinhard readied his sword, "According to the laws of Lugnica, the crimes you have committed give me the right to execute where you stand."

Regulus chuckled, it was a friendly one. One that sounded as if he were having fun, "How cute. Tell you what, Sword Saint." Regulus put his arms behind his back, "I will allow you to strike me with the first blow. Strike me with all the power that sword has and watch as I absorb the attack!" His boasting echoed across the whole area.

"I do not fight enemies who are defenseless."

Regulus rolled his eyes, "Such honor, after I kill you I may actually feel guilty." He walked up to a small tree nearby and plucked one of its branches, and held it up like a sword. "There, happy?"

Reinhard looked at the white haired cultist, growing more and more agitated with his antics. He was going to kill this fool. In the blink of an eye, Reinhard closed the distance between the two. Cutting his sword through the air, Reinhard came to a stop 5 feet behind Regulus.

However, the cultist was still in one piece. Turning around, Regulus surprised Reinhard when he spoke, "My, my, what speed you have. You were so fast even I had a hard time keeping track of you. Of course, it's to be expected of someone of your caliber."

Just as quickly as he left, Reinhard returned to his previous spot, "You are not dead, how?"

Regulus kept his hands behind his back, "The Authority of Greed of course, using time itself to stop my body from being moved or affected in any way. One cannot die if one's body cannot be harmed."

It was true. With the Authority of Greed, Regulus was able to stop the flow of time in his body and anything he touched. Making them impenetrable to any outside force. With this power, the stick that was currently in his hand was no longer just a stick, but a deadly weapon capable of beating an army to death. As of now there was nothing known yet to penetrate the armored body of Regulus. It seemed he was truly unkillable.

Reinhard kept a calm composure while looking at Regulus. "Every monster has its weak spots."

Regulus pointed to himself, "Not this guy." Swinging his arm towards Reinhard, a small shockwave took form as it traveled towards him, becoming one long, solid blade.

Reinhard dodged the incoming wave and watch as it collided with the fountain, destroying it. The part of the fountain that was hit exploded, showering Rem and the others in rubble and water.

"Felt!" Reinhard dashed to Felt and grabbed her, just as a large chunk of the fountain collapsed down on where she last stood.

With Felt in his arms, Reinhard practically teleported to one of the nearby houses and placed her down, looking into her eyes he said, "Stay out of this, Felt. It's too dangerous."

Felt nodded, her red eyes full of fear. She had just witnessed Regulus take a hit from Reinhard, like it was nothing and destroy the large fountain by just moving his arm. There was nothing she could do to help.

Looking into her eyes, Reinhard dropped to one knee and grabbed her hand, "Actually Felt, there _is_ something I need you to do." Felt nodded. Reinhard continued, his plan forming as he spoke, "But as soon as you do it I need you to hide."

.

.

.

Back at the front, Regulus watched as Reinhard ran with Felt in his arms.

"Where's the fun in this if he just runs away? I attack him once and he runs with his tail between his legs!" Regulus turns his attention to the group at the base of the now destroyed fountain. Rem and Beatrice stood, blocking Regulus from Oki and Ken. "I assume you lot know where the half witch is?"

Spears of ice formed in the air around Rem while Beatrice raised her hand, ready to launch any attack on Regulus. From behind them, Oki grabbed a huge piece of rubble from the fountain and got ready to launch it, raising it high above his head. Ken raised his hands, a long, sharp piece of ice forming in each palm. Together, the group looked menacing, almost intimidating enough to unnerve some of the cultists.

Seeing this sight, Regulus grabbed his head and shook in different directions, "Why, why, why, why, whywhywywhywhywhywhy why won't they all just listen to me!?" Regulus shook with anger, now looking at the group with disheveled hair, "I asked for one simple thing, ONE! But now you've _reeeally_ pissed me off! Going against my right of allowing me access to this place, then refusing my honest request, and now you choose to attack _me_!?" Regulus stomped on the ground like in a tantrum, "You are really infuriating! I think I'll dispose of you all for going against my simple wishes!" Regulus raised his arm up, ready to swing. Before he could complete his attack, a wall of ice rose in front of him, blocking his view and stunning him enough to stop his arm motion. Quickly regaining his senses, Regulus punched the wall, yelling, "WHAT IS THIS!?" His fist went straight through.

The wall broke and fell to pieces before Regulus, steam practically coming from his ears. "Who…..who..did that!?"

Ken stepped forward and in front of Rem. "I did." While he held no confidence in his fighting abilities, he tried not to show it in front of Regulus. He wanted to be strong, but that feeling faded under the white haired man's burning gaze.

Regulus's anger never left, but a smile appeared on his face, "Well you must be stupid then! I'll put you out as easily as wind puts out a fucking candle!" He took a single step towards Ken. A thin line of rippling energy ripped the ground and traveled fast towards Ken and Rem. Beatrice extended her hands toward the two, using a spell to push them out of harm's way. The ripping wind rushed past, ripping a tree in half on its way up to the houses before dissipating.

Ken helped Rem up when he got to his feet. Regulus was yelling to the heavens, his hands reaching up towards the sky, a pained expression on his face. "AHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! YOU DARE SAVE HIM FROM MY ATTACK WHEN HE SO CLEARLY DISRESPECTED ME!?" Regulus looked down at Beatrice, "I JUST WANNA…" he began to make strangling gestures to the little girl. "AHHHHHHH!" Regulus began to calmly walk towards Beatrice.

Beatrice casted various offensive spells at Regulus, all of which did nothing to him, not even wrinkling his clothes. Oki tried to intercept him, but only ended up being lifted into the air and thrown to the side. Beatrice looked fearful as Regulus approached closer and closer.

A smile appeared on the man's face as he raised a fist, ready to strike the little loli across the face and end her life.

In the next instant, Regulus was embedded into the side of the Housing Area's walls. Stone crumbled around him as he peeled himself out of the hole that was in the shape of his body. He wondered what had just happened. Nothing had ever done that to him...ever. No man inexistence had ever hurt or damaged his body, his authority made sure of that, but some force had definitely thrown him into the side of the wall.

Looking at where the fountain once stood, Regulus saw Reinhard next to the little girl. In his hands was a new sword. Even with the sunlight bouncing off of it Regulus could tell the sword gave off its own soft glow. It's stunning design and looks brought Regulus's eyes to the handle. _The Dragon Sword Reid._

This meant he was worthy. Worthy enough that the sword allowed Reinhard to draw it on him. In his happiness, Regulus started to laugh hysterically.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Y-you totally fucked him up!" Ken punched the air in excitement. "Hell yeah!"

Reinhard was not celebrating though, he observed as Regulus got out of the hole in the wall, seemingly unscathed. "It is not over, he isn't done yet." Reinhard looked around at all the cultists still at the front area, they hadn't moved at all, only watched. "I don't understand why they don't fight."

Rem looked at the cultists as well, wondering the same thing. "Maybe...the cultist are awaiting orders?"

"From that nutcase?" Ken pointed to the laughing Regulus who wasn't too far away.

"It would seem so, I suppose."

.

.

.

Regulus brushed his already clean clothes and called out to Reinhard, slowly walking his way to him. Reinhard also made his way to Regulis to keep him from harming the group. "It excites me, seeing the fabled Dragon Sword drawn! What's more exciting is that it sees me as a suitable opponent! I don't blame it, I'm perfect in every way!" Regulus was close enough to see the whites of Reinhard's eyes, "However, it isn't enough!" Before he could take another step, an icicle the size of his body sunk into the ground in front of him.

"Please, do not take another step!"

A beautiful voice reached Regulus's ears, it was enough to even drown the anger he started to feel for being blocked by the ice. Looking at where the voice came from, Regulus saw a beautiful half elf, dressed in white. Her silver hair fell behind her head, showing her cute, pointed ears. Upon seeing her, Regulus smiled wider, "The half witch has decided to show herself to me. Envy will definitely arise once more." Regulus turned to the nearest cultist, "You know what to do." The cultist sprang forward, leading the rest of the cultists to the lone Emilia.

.

.

.

"Lady Emilia!" Rem's horn appeared on her head as she threw the spears that had been surrounding her at the cultists. Only a few were impaled, bleeding to death from their fatal wounds. Seeing this, 20 of the cultists turned their attention to the group while the other 5 stayed on target.

Beatrice blocked any any incoming fireballs using shield magic while Rem and Ken shot spears at the cultists approaching Emilia. The cultists blocked the spears as they came, the group was simply too far away from them.

Oki heaved the boulder he was carrying at the group of cultists approaching the group, he managed to hit one who wasn't expecting the attack, the force of impact crushed his body. Oki had to look away from the gruesome scene to avoid throwing up.

"Pull yourself together, I suppose!" Still working her magic, Beatrice noticed Oki's hesitation and called him out on it.

While this was a life or death situation, Oki decided he wasn't cut out for that kind of fighting. Looking at his muscular hands, Oki had an idea. _Beat them senseless._

Rem stomped on the ground, rippling the earth and sending 10 of the cultists into the air. Timing it just right, Oki landed a solid punch on one of the falling cultists, sending them flying, their body irreparable. The cultists who still stood threw fireballs at Oki, but their fireballs were vaporized by Beatrice before they could reach their target.

Seeing that their fireballs would be ineffective, the cultists switched to their swords. Unbeknownst to them, it only made Beatrice's job much easier. Now no longer needing to defend against a constant barrage of fireballs, Beatrice switched to offensive magic, paralyzingly a large number of the incoming cultists.

Oki punched his way through the unmoving cultists, knocking aside their bodies with no effort. Finally feeling like a useful member in combat, Oki unknowingly strayed farther from the group as he punched cultists. Seeing an opportunity, one cultist who was close to Oki threw a fireball at him. Oki only had time to hold up his left hand to block the incoming attack before it hit, the force of the explosion knocked him off his feet, and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Disoriented, Oki didn't see that his left hand had been blown off. The explosion from the fireball left a bloody stump in place of his hand, and it was gushing blood at an alarming rate. Oki's dizzy mind still hadn't comprehended the immense pain he was soon going to feel.

"Oki!" Ken stopped fighting to run to Oki's side. A fireball made its way towards Ken's head, but was again blocked by Beatrice. With only 7 of the cultists left attacking the group, Rem yelled at Beatrice to help Lady Emilia.

"Rem can handle the rest, Lady Beatrice!"

Beatrice nodded in understanding and ran to Emilia. Rem shielded Ken and Oki with ice to prevent anything from hurting them while she fought. Forming more spears of ice around her, Rem faced the remaining witch cultists alone. Her horn glowed brightly as she took in more mana from the atmosphere.

A crazed smile formed on her lips as she saw an opportunity to avenge her Nee-sama once and for all. Each of the 7 cultists summoned a fireball in their hands. In response, Rem pulled out her killer mace from behind her. Giving it a test swing, the iron ball smashed into the ground, leaving a large crater in the soft soil. Roaring, Rem charged to cultists.

Swinging her mace, Rem threw it at the cultists who stood before her. One cultist was caught in the mace's trajectory and died instantly. The other cultists threw their fireballs. Like she did before at the mansion, Rem summoned a wall of ice in from of her, a fireball hit it and started a chain reaction of explosions from the other fireballs. However, one fireball made it through and fell towards Rem. Resorting to her shield magic, Rem stuck her hand out. The fireball almost made contact with Rem's hand, but was stopped by an unseen force, its explosion wrapped around Rem, never touching her. Using the spears at her disposal, Rem shot them at the cultists. Luckily, most of them were impaled, dying instantly, leaving only two left, their swords drawn.

Brushing some of her hair out of her eyes, the cultists saw the bloodlust in her eyes and looked at each other. One of the cultists threw a fireball in between Rem and them, sending dirt flying into the air, blocking them from view. Now unable to see when the cultist were, Rem used her ears to pinpoint where they were. _Right_

Rem looked to her right, just in time to see a blade coming right for her face. Quickly backing up, Rem held up her arms to take the cut. The blade cut a deep gash into her right forearm. Bleeding profusely, Rem grabbed the cultist who attacked and smashed his head into the ground, his brains becoming one with the dirt.

Another blade flew at Rem, but stopped when Rem grabbed it out of the air. Stomping the ground, another shockwave spread throughout the area, clearing the clouds.

The last cultist to attack Rem had fallen on his butt from the shockwave and was getting to their feet. With slippery hands soaking in her own blood, Rem threw the knife towards the cultist. It snuck into their leg, preventing them from getting to their feet.

Looking at the approaching demon, the cultist summoned one last fireball. Just as they threw it, Rem shot an icicle at it, it blew up in front of the cultist, scorching his robes and hood, revealing his face.

Plucking the knife from the man's leg, Rem grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him into the air. He tried kicking, but it did nothing. Finally having him at her mercy, Rem squeezed harder, making the man gasp for air. His eyes bulged as Rem squeezed harder and harder. The man held onto Rem's arm that was choking him, trying desperately to remove it, but to no avail.

"This is for, Nee-sama." Rem sunk the knife into his temple, and ended his struggling.

.

.

.

.

"Now, Sword Saint, what shall we do while the children play?" Regulus addressed Reinhard, who had been observing the fight and was ready to join. However, he knew he would have to deal with _him._

Reinhard got into a fighting position, the sword placed only in one hand. "You tell me, archbishop."

Regulus smiled, grabbing his chin, "Well considering your unforgivable act of preventing me from bestowing my vengeance on the little girl, I would sadly say that will have to kill you." Regulus held his hand out as of showing something, "Unless of course, Sword Saint, you choose to be-."

A rock hit Regulus in the face, causing him to stop talking. "Wha-?" Regulus picked up the rock Reinhard had thrown at him.

"Enough talk, Archbishop. You're end is nearer than you may think." Reinhard smiled.

This angered Regulus once again, "You….you dare!" Regulus threw the rock to the floor, it sunk into the earth like water, the result of his authority. "I will end you, Sword Saint! And when I do, the whole nation will only see you as a failure! You will die a disappointment!"

Regulus swung his arm, the sharp force rushed towards Reinhard. Swinging the Dragon Sword, a force was expelled from it, intercepting Regulus's attack and destroying it.

Regulus was shocked, his eyes wide. Looking at the sword in Reinhard's hand he muttered, "H-how?" He pointed a finger at Reinhard, yelling, "It's not possible! There is nothing in this world that can compete with my authority!" Regulus swung to the side to hit the wall behind him. When his fist connected, it carved the wall with no resistance.

Reinhard lifted up the sword, it's tip pointed towards Regulus, "There always has been, Archbishop." He gave the sword a little shake, "You've just never seen it before"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Regulus sped towards Reinhard at an incredible speed. Swinging his sword, Reinhard sent Regulus flying towards the houses.

Regulus flew in the air. Twisting, he dug his hand into the earth to stop himself from going any further.

 _Impossible._

Regulus grabbed two handfuls of dirt, a sickening smile on his wretched face. "You were a wonderful opponent, Sword Saint! But I'm afraid this is where our fun ends!" He threw the dirt at Reinhard. Almost at the speed of light, Reinhard dashed to one side as the dirt fell to the ground, dotting it with thousands of tiny holes. This act of simply dodging the attack angered Regulus yet again. "No, no, no, nononononononono! You were supposed to die! Now do as I say and stand still!" Regulus kept digging his hands into the soil, throwing the tiny missiles at Reinhard. Reinhard observed the behavior of Regulus. _He's like a spoiled child..._

Reinhard dashed his way towards Regulus, all the while he was dodging the incoming piles of dirt that were frozen in time, making them dangerous. Reaching the crazy archbishop, Reinhard stabbed him in the chest, it didn't pierce, but it did send Regulus flying. Hitting one of the vacant houses, Regulus recovered quickly, seemingly unhurt. Reinhard met Regulus in the field between the houses. Regulus raised his arms above his head.

"You see, Sword Saint! There is nothing you can do to harm me. Not a scratch on me!" He lowered his arms to smile at Regulus, "You can hit me all you want, but there is nothing you can do to stop me. I am immortal!" Regulus chuckled, "You, however, are not. If I manage to hit you once then I become the slayer of the Sword Saint! Hahahahahahahahhaha isn't it wonderful?!"

Reinhard slashed at Regulus, but this time Regulus held his ground, blocking the strike with his forearm. The collision caused a small shockwave, the force shattered the windows of the houses around them.

Regulus and Reinhard were still locked in the same position, neither giving up any ground. Regulus's feet sunk slightly into the soil, under the pressure Reinhard pushed onto him. Putting his other arm onto the one blocking the sword, Regulus put more force into pushing Reinhard back.

Reinhard took mana from the air and applied it to the Dragon Sword, causing its blade to glow even brighter. In that single moment, the battle for dominance ended. The blade of the sword exposed the red flesh underneath Regulus's skin. Seeing his skin being cut, Regulus froze. To him it was impossible, he had never once been even scratched in battle, how can something destroy what's supposedly unbreakable?

In his shock, Regulus lost the battle and was launched towards one of the houses, crashing through its walls. Regulus watched as the force sent him flying. His view of Reinhard disappearing as he crashed through the house. He looked at his arm in disbelief. His wound was not bleeding through, because his body was frozen in time, his heart was stopped along with his flow of blood. Everything in his body was supposed to be an unbreakable solid, yet this Dragon Sword was able to _cut_ him. Getting up off the floor, Regulus found a hearth and picked up a fire poker. _Perfect._

Regulus exited the house, a smile on his face and a poker in his hand. While Regulus had no sword fighting techniques to beat Reinhard, all he needed was to throw Reinhard off balance and the rest would be history.

Reinhard stood in the middle of the field, knowing that Regulus would return. He noticed Regulus had the poker in his hand and grinned, he didn't expect Regulus to choose swordplay.

"I must say, Sword Saint! I underestimated the true power of the Dragon Sword!" Regulus gave the poker a few swings. "It surprised me...it's power that is! I never knew something could ever penetrate through time itself! I guess I can say that it is truly stronger than I am!" Regulus held the poker overhead, like a sword, he flashed a grin, "But like they say, Sword Saint, the bigger you are, the harder you fall!"

Regulus rushed Reinhard and swung madly at him. Each and every one of his attacks was blocked by Reinhard, followed by the flying of sparks. Anger took over Regulus as he swung again and again and again, unrelenting. Deciding to go with his plan, Regulus backed off from Reinhard. He swung his arm towards Reinhard's legs, sending a sharp force at them. When Reinhard lowered his sword to block, Regulus quickly changed directions, and pushed on Reinhard's chest, sending _him_ flying this time.

Reinhard crashed through the walls of the house. Unlike Regulus however, this took a toll on his body. Crashing through one last wall, Reinhard found himself in a closet. He tried to get up but couldn't, the bones in his back were destroyed, rendering him paralyzed from the neck down.

Regulus was ecstatic, he had finally landed a hit on Reinhard. He had made sure it wasn't fatal so he could have his fun. Grabbing handfuls of dirt, Regulus approached the house Reinhard was in and began throwing dirt at it while laughing his head off. The tiny piles of dirt ripped through the house, destroying anything in its path. Tiny holes dotted the entire house, Regulus had made sure to get every possible corner of the house to ensure Reinhard's death.

With the house nearly destroyed, Regulus decided to look for the corpse. Walking into the house, Regulus followed the holes that Reinhard's body had created. Reaching a closet door, Regulus opened it to find Reinhard. His body was bleeding everywhere, there wasn't a part of him that didn't have a hole dug into it. Reinhard was dead and Regulus was happy. A smile crept on his face as he looked at the mangled body.

"I tried to tell you, Sword Saint." Regulus bent down and nudged Reinhard's body, "But, like everyone else in this world, you didn't listen to me." Reinhard flicked Reinhard's forehead, "That was a stupid thing to do, to go against my rights. Well I guess you learned your lesson right?" A pause. He answered himself, "Right."

Regulus got up and grabbed the door handle, "I'll leave you to your thoughts so you can reflect on what's happened here." He closed the door. Now in a small hallway, Regulus leaned against a wall and thought on how easy it was to be him. There was no one who could beat him, this fight proved it. Regulus turned to the closet door before walking away, "I will be back. Be sure to think about wh-."

The closet door flew towards Regulus and broke into pieces when they hit him. Inside the closet was Reinhard, alive and standing, the innumerable wounds that covered his body were rapidly healing.

In his shock, Regulus did nothing as Reinhard swung the Dragon Sword. Regulus was hit into the wall, half his body and his whole head buried. Regulus casually turned, his body breaking the wall as he did so. Regulus didn't understand, he saw Reinhard dead with his own eyes. His bleeding corpse surely had no pulse, no life left in it. Yet, the corpse walked.

"YOU LIVE?! HOW!?"

"It's one of my Divine Protections." Reinhard stabbed Regulus, sending him crashing out the house, Reinhard followed.

Getting back up, Regulus couldn't believe that Reinhard was able to come back from the dead, it just wasn't human, "WHAT BULLSHIT DIVINE PROTECTION IS THIS?!" His spit was flying.

Reinhard knocked Regulus to the side, "The Divine Protection of Phoenix, capable of being me back to life in any case that I die."

Regulus swung his arms sending wave after wave of deadly force towards Reinhard.

Charging the sword with more mana, Reinhard slashed the Dragon Sword through the air, sending its own wave of energy and severing the waves of force coming his way and striking Regulus across the face, knocking his head to the side and pushing him back a few steps.

Turning his head back to Reinhard, a red line was clearly visible going from Regulus's forehead to his cheek. Putting his hand to his head, Regulus felt the cut going along his face. Shaking with absolute fury, he grabbed more soil from the ground and threw it in every direction, "YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME TO MY MELTING POINT, SWORD SAINT! NOW WATCH AS I DESTROY YOU A SECOND TIME!"

.

.

.

Felt cradled Puck in her hands, the tiny cat spirit was currently resting after helping Beatrice protect Emilia from the cultists.

"Ahhhhhhh….I'm so tired." Puck rubbed his head into Felt's thumb. "Mmmmm….so soft." Acting as Emilia's personal spirit, Puck protected her under any circumstance. So when the witch cultists threatened to kidnap Emilia, Puck wouldn't allow it, growing more tired the more he fought.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me!" Felt lightly shook the spirit in her hands, her red eyes scrunched in anger. "I told you the plan! So do it!"

Puck floated into the air, rubbing his eyes, "I used up too much mana while protecting my daughter."

Felt grabbed Puck and put him up to her face, "Are you telling me you CAN'T help?!"

"What I'm saying is that I need time. Collecting mana isn't exactly a fast process."

"Well, we don't have much time!" Felt faced Puck towards the sight of Reinhard dodging the relentless attacks of Regulus. While it was obvious Reinhard had everything under control, that wouldn't last, it seemed that Regulus didn't have a stamina limit. Since his body was frozen, it didn't need nutrients or rest like a normal body would.

Seeing this, Puck released himself from Felt's grip, "Then make time. I don't know how much I'll need, but make sure it's enough." Puck floated away and stayed stationary in the air, glowing orbs of mana being pulled into his body slowly.

 _Awwww jeez_.

.

.

.

Anger consuming him, Regulus swung his arm one last time. The wave was destroyed just like the others. Each attack Reinhard blocked brought Regulus closer and closer to madness. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, SWORD SAINT! I AM IMMORTAL, NOTHING IN THIS WORLD CAN KILL ME THROUGH PHYSICAL MEANS!"

His white suit, now wrinkled in some places, gave away the fact that Reinhard was definitely affecting him one way or another. "THIS IS IT FOR YOU, SWORD SAINT, YOU HAVE TORMENTED ME LONG ENOUGH! I WILL END YOU!"

Reinhard casually rubbed his thumb against the tip of the Dragon Sword, testing how sharp it was. What he felt satisfied him. "You've said that multiple times, Archbishop. Yet, here I am, still standing."

Regulus pointed a crooked finger at Reinhard, "You, you, YOU DIE NOW!" Mustering all his power, Regulus brought his hands together, held them high over his head, and hammered them down into the grass. The result was a shock wave that lifted the ground in front of him and sent it barreling towards Reinhard.

Almost as if he had done this many times before, Reinhard infused the Dragon Sword with more mana, its glowing increasing even more. Slashing the sword through the air, a powerful wave rushed to meet the one sent by the archbishop. The two waves collided, both dissipating as they intercepted each other's path. However, Regulus's attack proved to be stronger as a lone rock flew towards Reinhard, cutting through his right shoulder and shattering the bone within. Reinhard staggered back, clutching at his wounded shoulder as he dropped the Dragon Sword.

Before he could reach out to grab the sword once more, the ground in front of him was ripped open, the attack was directed at the fallen sword. This caused the sword to be launched in the opposite direction of Reinhard, landing among the ruins of the house he had died in. Now weaponless, Reinhard had to depend on hand to hand combat, but that would do nothing to Regulus, his authority wouldn't allow it. Knowing this, a smile appeared on Regulus's face. One that radiated pure joy.

Regulus had all the power now, there was nothing stopping him from ending Reinhard's life then and there, except his ego, "Well, well, well, it seems I have finally bested Sword Saint, Reinhard van Astrea," he chuckled and held up two fingers, "twice." Regulus kept one hand behind his back, as the other stayed at his side, ready to strike Reinhard at any moment. "You know what? I had fun. More fun than anyone could imagine. Never in my life did I think there would be someone to challenge me to such an extent." He felt the cut he had on his face, "I enjoyed this so much I think I may actually keep this...abnormality. Keep it as a symbol that I bested the Sword Saint and killed him twice." Regulus looked at Reinhard, "What do you think? Did you have as much fun as I did, Sword Saint?"

Reinhard wanted to say something, but knew it would likely have little impact on Regulus. Reinhard just had to hope that Felt came through with her part.

Regulus accepted his silence saying, "Oh well, not everyone has the same tastes in what 'fun' is. Perhaps it would be best if w-."

Regulus stopped talking as Felt appeared right in front of him. Her yellow dress was ripped in several places and the red eyes were staring daggers at Regulus. In her hand was a fistfull of mud. Faster than Regulus could comprehend what she was doing, Felt smacked the mud into his face, filling his eyes, nose, and mouth. Seeing his chance, Reinhard went to retrieve the Dragon Sword.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Regulus screamed, as he was trying to remove the dirt from his face. Felt then started to wipe her hands in his hair. "WHAT TOMFOOLERY IS THIS?!" Regulus began to blindly swing his arms around him, trying to hit Felt.

However, Felt had crouched low to the ground, keeping almost flat on the grass as Regulus swung his arms above her.

When he felt nothing, Regulus began to remove the mud from his face, soon he would be able to see again. Just as he regained his ability to see, Felt grabbed dirt and shoved it into his face yet again, causing more yelling from the angry Regulus, "STAND STILL LITTLE GIRL SO I CAN KILL YOU PROPERLY!" Stomping on the ground, a small shock wave threw Felt to the ground. Now on the floor, Felt was unable to apply more dirt to complement Regulus's dastardly looks.

Wiping the rest of the dirt from his eyes, Regulus caught sight of the fallen Felt. Cracking a wicked smile, Regulus raised an arm, "Gotcha."

Reinhard swung the Dragon Sword, the wave of energy hit Regulus and knocked him to his butt. Felt got up and hid behind Reinhard, her head peaking around him to look at Regulus.

Getting back up, Regulus saw Felt hiding behind Reinhard and laughed, "Hahahahaha hahaha ha ha. To think that the Sword Saint had to be saved by a little girl is rich.' he wiped a nonexistent tear from his face. "It really gets to me knowing that this world's only hope has to rely on a girl to save his ass!"

Reinhard held up the sword he now had in his left hand, "What do you mean 'this world's only hope'? What does the end of the world have to do with candidate Emilia?"

"Oh, ho, ho, it has everything to do with the half witch." Regulus reached down and grabbed two handfuls of dirt. "It's a real shame you won't be alive to see the rebirth of Envy."

From behind Regulus, a dark shadow grew in size, becoming even bigger than one of the houses. It's presence was undetected by Regulus, who was distracted.

Reinhard tried to reassure Regulus that the rebirth of Envy was never going to happen, "I will never allow a deed like that to be carried out. The first step will be to kill you."

Regulus laughed, completely oblivious to the humongous figure behind him moved closer, "HAHAHA, and just how will you do that? There is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me!"

Reinhard lowered his sword and stuck it into the ground, "It is the sad truth that I alone cannot stop you," he looked up at the figure behind Regulus, "but he can."

Regulus turned around to meet his aggressor. A massive beast stood before him. With golden eyes, the beast stared at Regulus. The creature appeared cat-like with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Instantly, the temperature dropped to a point where it was freezing cold, but Regulus was unable to feel the harshness of the air. As Regulus stared, ice began to spread from the feet of the beast, reaching Regulus's feet. The beast opened its mouth full of fangs and roared at Regulus.

Regulus didn't flinch. Without looking back, Regulus addressed Reinhard, cracking a joke, "Your pet….does he bite?"

Reinhard smiled, looking at Regulus's legs, "Why don't you find out."

Regulus tried to take a step forward, but found that he couldn't. Looking down he saw that his feet and legs were frozen solid. While he may not have been able to feel the cold, the ice spread around his legs, rendering his lower body completely useless. "WHAT IS THIS?! I CANNOT MOVE!" He turned his head to look at a smug looking Reinhard, "YOU VILE KNIGHT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"

Swiping at his legs, Regulus found that whatever magic the beast was giving off was powerful enough to freeze the water in his body to ice, and since the ice was now a part of his original body, he couldn't move it. It was as though the ice was also frozen in time. This had never happened to Regulus so he wasn't sure if it would go away or not or if he would thaw out slowly. Regardless, Regulus still tried to use his abilities to remove the ice, all of which did nothing. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CAN'T BE, I AM IMMORTAL!" Within seconds, Regulus's chest was frozen solid and the ice was now traveling down his arms. "NO! NO! NONONONONONONONONONONO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone watched as Regulus was frozen solid into a statue. His skin blue and his expression frozen with a look of absolute rage. Yet still, when Felt walked up to the frozen Regulus a faint scream of anger could be heard coming from his mouth. He still wasn't dead.

The beast lowered its head to stare at the statue. Breathing what was an unmistakable sigh of content, the beast shrunk and its appearance changed to that of an adorable cat. In no time, a satisfied Puck was floating in front of the Regulus statue. Kicking it in the nose, Puck said, "Good riddance." and floated towards Emilia, landing on her head, and falling asleep

Oki, who had his stump bandaged, asked, "So what now?"

Without a word, Reinhard stepped up to the Regulus statue and readied the Dragon Sword. Reinhard began transferring mana to the sword, bright orbs started to float towards the blade, sinking into the metal. Slowly, the glow of the sword grew more and more intense, soon it was hard to look at. When it seemed to almost rival the brightness of the sun, a loud humming sound came from the sword, its blade was now vibrating slightly, almost to its mana holding capacity.

In a wide arc, Reinhard brought the glowing sword down, slamming on top of Regulus's head. A blinding light emitted from the impact, making everyone shield their eyes. Along side it, came a deafening boom that shook the ground and sent dirt and grass flying everywhere. When the dust settled all that was left was a wounded Reinhard with the Dragon Sword in his hand and a tiny sprinkle of ice showering down onto him, a small crater lying before him.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere far away, the hearts of Regulus died in the bodies of countless women.

* * *

" _The difference between the impossible and the possible lies in a man's determination."_

 _-Tommy Lasorda_


	23. The Beginning of the End

**AN: Guess who beta read this chapter? Go on, guess. If you guessed JDUBZ then you are correct! Your prize is 1 million more seconds of oxygen!**

Chapter 23: The Beginning of the End

"How could you do this to me?" The same pathetic man from before was kneeling before the witch. Tears fell from his face as he begged for the woman's appreciation. "I loved you! How can you not see that I am of some use?!"

The witch was standing with her hands to her side. A disappointed look on her face, "It surprises me that you say this. While you continue to fail me, you seem to not care of the outcome." Walking to her throne, the witch paused and said over her shoulder, "Is there something amiss that I don't know about?"

The man paused before answering, "No, there is n-nothing on my mind but you. Please, it is the truth."

The witch closed her eyes, "I have a hard time believing you. You used to be so trustworthy, now I feel like you have gone your own path, Okabe."

Okabe looked up, surprised to hear her use his name. "No, it's not like that! I have done everything you asked of me! I even have the boy!"

The witch smiled, "Yes. Subaru _is_ something isn't he." Turning around, Envy looked into Okabe's eyes, "But without the girl, how am I to be with him?"

Okabe cringed at the mention of her whist for Subaru, "I sent forces to collect the half witch. Among them was-."

"Archbishop, Regulus Corneus. Yes, I know. He is dead." Envy did not move.

Okabe got to his feet, "No! How can that be?! He was the strongest f-."

"WAS the strongest, not anymore." Envy turned, and looked directly into Okabe's bloodshot eyes, "Like you, he has also failed me."

Okabe walked towards Envy, but was pushed away by an unseen force. With pleading eyes he said, "But you must understand that the failures in my plans have nothing to with me! It is my colleagues that carry them out, who are failing!" Okabe pointed to himself, and raised his voice, "I have done my part! The gateway is almost ready and the boy trusts me, but yet you still send _them_ to kill me?!"

Envy's face showed no emotion despite speaking of feelings, "Perhaps, you are right, Okabe. You _have_ done your part. I must have failed to see the completion of your work, but still the problem remains on how to capture the girl."

Okabe smiled at her forgiveness, "Thank you." He straightened his lab coat, "When it comes to the problem of the girl, I will handle it. Once the portal opens, I will retrieve the girl myself."

Envy narrowed her eyes at Okabe, "And in your state, just how will you do something the Archbishop of Greed failed to do?"

Okabe chuckled, "With my influence of course. Have you forgotten that I own my own country? No one would expect me to be an Archbishop-."

Envy interrupted Okabe's explanation, a sad expression on her face, "That is not what I meant. You are dead, Okabe." Okabe wondered if her sadness was genuine or fake.

In reply to her comment, Okabe chucked.

.

.

.

From the outside, the sound of four silenced gunshots went unheard. The only thing that gave away the fact that something was wrong was the crows that suddenly took flight from the roof of a nearby house. The setting sun casted an orange glow over the house of Okabe, where the life of a mad scientist ended and a new one began.

.

.

Subaru was in utter shock as he watched Okabe fall to the floor with four bullets to his chest. His one hope for returning to Rem appeared to be dead. Being held at gunpoint, Subaru could do nothing but comply to the orders of the witch cultists.

.

.

"It's beautiful, it...it works?" The monotoned cultist rubbed the metal of the gateway, his expression completely neutral. Around the room stood the rest of the cultists, their sunglasses off. The one Subaru and Okabe had knocked out was now awake, staring at Subaru.

Anger replaced his initial shock, "Like I would ever tell you bastards!"

The man swung his leg towards Subaru, kicking him in his stomach. Subaru screamed in pain, falling to his side while clutching his abdomen. Using his foot, he put Subaru on his back. As he did so, the man put his foot to Subaru's throat and aimed the pistol at his head.

"I'm not playin' games, kid. Now tell me how to turn it on." The cultist put the gun closer to Subaru's face so he could see down the barrel.

In his insanity, Subaru spit out, "Well you're out of luck! I don't know HOW to turn on the damn thing! The only person who knew how was Okabe!"

"That crazy bastard was no use to us anymore. He was better off dead." The cultist applied more pressure to Subaru's neck, "Now, I've seen you here a few times, so obviously I think you know something about turning this on. If you lie to us, I could always dispose of that friend of yours."

"Don't you dare fucking touch him!" Subaru reached up to grab the man's throat, but stopped when he pressed the barrel against his head.

The man saw that Subaru had backed down, "That's more like it. Now if you could be this cooperative all the time, that would be great. Now, back to my question. How do I turn it on?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. You turn that on, the whole thing will destroy itself."

The man still applied more pressure to Subaru's neck. Subaru tried to push the man's foot off, but couldn't. The man watched Subaru with amusement, "You think we don't already know that? That bastard's been filling us in with the progress of the gateway since day one."

Subaru stopped resisting, his mind went blank as he asked, "What?"

The man finally showed some emotion, disbelief, "You honestly haven't pieced it together by now? You really are stupid aren't you?!"

 _Okabe was a witch cultist._ Subaru refused to believe it. He refused to believe that the quirky scientist that he knew was a crazy cultist that wanted to see the end of the world.

"But why would he try to kill you if you're on the same team? He wanted to get rid of you!"

"That hasn't been made clear too?" The man gestured towards the gateway, "Look at it! The gateway is complete, and now all we need is the on switch!"

Subaru continued to push on the man's foot, "If that's the case, you bastard, then why kill Okabe? He had information you needed, so why kill him?!"

The man put on his sunglasses and lifted his foot from Subaru's neck, "We had orders from Envy to kill on sight, and the last thing you want to do is fail the witch's orders."

.

.

.

.

Twitching, Okabe's hands curled into fists as he tried to get to his knees. Groaning, he slowly lifted himself into a kneeling position. The framed picture of Makise was in front of him.

Removing the screws from the back, Okabe retrieved the picture, folded it up, and placed it into his lab coat's chest pocket.

Four holes could be seen in the lab coat as Okabe got up to his feet, there was a lingering pain in his chest. When he got up, he started to walk to the kitchen. Leaning on a counter, Okabe removed his coat. Under it was a bullet proof vest, a safety measure Okabe had taken when the cultists first arrived at his house that day.

When he removed the vest, four massive bruises could be seen covering his chest. Okabe poked one, wincing in pain, before reaching across the counter to retrieve a bottle of painkillers.

Taking some, Okabe hoped they would kick in soon.

Okabe went to the fridge and opened the freezer. After grabbing a bag of peas, he placed it onto his chest with a sigh of relief.

With newly found determination, Okabe made his way to his room. Inside, the first thing he noticed was the elevator door, a metal bar prevented the doors from closing meaning it was forced open. Looking through the doors, Okabe saw that the elevator was at the lab, meaning the cultists were down there. Okabe checked his pockets, and noticed his key card was missing. The cultists must have taken it while he was unconscious.

Disregarding this, Okabe went to a nightstand by his bed and retrieved a key that was inside.

With the key in hand, Okabe turned to the wall in front of him. A small plating covered a keyhole, moving the plate, Okabe placed the key inside. Turning the key, Okabe pulled and opened a small safe door that blended in well with the wall. He grabbing a black cylinder with holes on its side and an automatic revolver.

Okabe smiled.

.

.

.

.

"Give me your metia."

"What?"

The man held out his hand, "Your metia, I know you have one! Now give it to me!"

Subaru didn't reach for his metia so the man shot a bullet a few inches from his legs. Jumping from the sudden threat, Subaru took the metia from his pants and slowly gave it to the cultist.

The man grabbed the metia and inspected it. "A newer model. How pitiful, it's useless to us." He handed the metia to another cultist, "Dispose of it."

Subaru didn't like the sound of that, "No! Leave it alone!" Subaru tried to get to the cultist with his metia, but was blocked by one of the female cultists. She held a gun up to him, but didn't shoot. Smacking the gun aside, Subaru punched her in the face, knocking her to the floor. With no one in his way, Subaru continued to run at the man.

A kick knocked Subaru into the wall. His side hurt, the impact fracturing a rib. "Ahh, fuck!"

On the floor, Subaru could do nothing as the witch cultist placed the metia on the floor, placing the barrel of a shotgun up to it. The cultist fired the shotgun, the metia survived, but was in very bad shape.

"STOP!"

The cultist reloaded the shotgun and fired at the metia again. This time the metia broke apart, multiple pieces flew to the sides.

"NOOO! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Subaru got up, one hand cradling his side. Limping the best he could towards the cultist with the shotgun. The female cultist that he had hit earlier got her revenge by bringing a fist down on top of his head. Subaru fell to the floor, and started rubbing his head. "Owwww, you fucking bitch."

To Subaru, everything was gone. Okabe was dead, the cultist had destroyed his metia, and now they had taken the gateway, the only thing he had that would allowed him to see Rem again. He was powerless, there was literally nothing he could do. However, the question arose in his head, _Why haven't they killed me yet?_

.

.

.

Okabe used the retinal scanner to call the elevator. When it showed up, the doors opened, causing the metal bar to fall. He picked it up. Pressing the button on the panel, the elevator doors closed, humming as it moved down towards the lab.

Exiting the elevator, Okabe made his way to the control room. Peeking through, he saw that no one was in there, but he heard voices coming from the gateway room. Seeing an opportunity, Okabe made his way to one of his shelves of gadgets. Looking at it lovingly, Okabe tipped it over, sacrificing the inventions that laid on it.

 _CRASH!_

From inside the gateway room, the crash was heard. "What was that?" The monotones man pointed to one of the cultists, "You, check whatever that was. Take this so you can come back in." The man passed the cultists the key card.

From the floor, Subaru yelled, "I'll fucking kill you! Each and every one of you cultist cowards are dead!" An empty threat.

The cultist with the key card in his hand exited the room. Checking inside, at first glance he saw nothing. Closing the door behind him, the cultist walked to the door that led to the elevator.

From behind the door that the cultist closed came Okabe, the metal bar in his hand. Okabe silently crept up behind the cultist and took a test swing aimed at his head. Cocking his arm back as far as it could go, Okabe swung the bar. A crack sounded when the bar made contact with the cultist's skull.

The cultist fell to the ground, dead.

Okabe put a hand over his mouth with an _oooooo_ sound, "That sounded like it hurt."

Okabe grabbed the key card from the cultist's hand. He went to the gateway room's door and slid the keycard in the slot, he was granted access. Throwing the card aside and taking a deep breath, Okabe took the black cylinder from one of his pockets. Pulling the pin out of the cylinder and holding his automatic revolver, Okabe braced himself against the gateways room's door saying, "This is gonna be a bitch."

Okabe threw open the door and tossed the cylinder inside, shielding his eyes. A blinding light flashed from the cylinder, a flash bang.

Opening his eyes, Okabe saw that the cultists were disoriented, rubbing their eyes. Okabe lifted the revolver, taking his time to line up his shots.

 _Bang._ One.

 _Bang._ Two.

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._ Five.

Okabe was tackled to the ground and into the control room, the revolver falling out of his hand. His chest felt like it was going to explode from his injuries.

The cultist who attacked Okabe was the monotoned one, the sunglasses he wore made the flash bang less effective on him.

Grunting, the cultist punched Okabe in the cheek. Shoving his hand into the cultist's face, Okabe was able to push him off. Okabe landed his own punch on the man's face, but it was less effective.

The cultist recovered from the punch, and looked at Okabe while wiping blood from his lip, "Not so powerful without your authority huh, Okabe?"

Okabe charged at the cultist, wrapping his arms around the his waist and pushing him back. While being pushed, the cultist began hitting Okabe's back. Grimacing with each hit, Okabe threw the cultist into a shelf.

The cultist slammed into the metal bars, a pained yelp escaping his mouth. Seeing an approaching Okabe, the cultist got up and threw something hard at him from the shelf. Okabe put his arms up to block the object from hitting his face, but found himself being punched in the face again when he lowered his guard.

Okabe fell to his butt and rolled out of the way when the cultist tried to slam his foot down on his face. Spinning on the floor, Okabe kicked the back of the cultist's knee, forcing him to kneel down. Using this to his advantage, Okabe then kicked the cultist square in the face, knocking the sunglasses off.

Reeling from the kick, the cultist covered his face. When he brought his hands to his side, it was visible that Okabe had broken his nose, blood gushed profusely from his nostrils. The cultist was filled with rage, his eyes were shining with a newly found emotion, hatred. Feeling the blood flowing from his nose, the cultist yelled at Okabe, "See what you've done?! All of this is because of you!" He gestured to the room, referring to all the equipment related to the gateway, "Because of this, Envy views you as a nuisance! She doesn't want you anymore! Can't you see that?!"

From behind the cultist, Okabe saw Subaru exiting the gateway room, a gun in his hand. Looking back at the cultist, Okabe replied, "Like I give a shit."

The cultist, angrier than he had ever been, ran at Okabe. The blood from the cultist's nose got on Okabe's coat as he was tackled to the ground once more.

The cultist pinned Okabe's arms to the sides with his legs. He began punching Okabe, one punch for each word he spoke, "IN..THIS..WORLD..YOU..ARE NOTHING!..AND..YOU..WILL.. ALWAYS..BE..NOTHING!" The cultist took his gun from it's holster and planted the barrel on Okabe's forehead, "I will make sure of it."

 _Bang_!

The body of the cultist slumped onto Okabe, a bullet in the back of his head. Okabe shoved the body off of him, saying, "Couldn't have done that a few seconds earlier, Subaru?"

Subaru's voice reached Okabe's ears, "How are you still alive? I-I saw you get shot four times."

"You see, Subaru, in our world there are these amazing things call bullet proof vests. You should look into them sometime."

Okabe got up to his feet, groaning, his face and chest were probably hurting like hell. He looked at his lab coat that stained in blood, "Awwww damn. That prick got his blood all over my precious coat."

Okabe tried wiping off the blood, resulting in the blood to smear. "Drat! Subaru, be a lamb and hand me the hydrogen peroxide. It should be near the computer monitor." When nothing happened, Okabe looked at him.

Subaru was standing with a shocked look on his face, his killing of the cultist still stuck in his head. When Okabe addressed him, Subaru lifted up the gun to Okabe's face, "Y-you're one of them. I trusted you. I almost thought of you as a friend."

Okabe froze, his hands rose up defensively, slowly saying, "OK, Subaru. I know what you're thinking, but it's not what it looks like."

Frowning, Subaru yelled at Okabe, "Then what does it look like?! 'Cause it sure as hell looks like you're working for the witch!"

"I know it does, Subaru, I know. And I was working for the witch, I won't lie to you about this. I've changed." He looked at the two bodies of the dead cultists on the floor, "Does this look like the work of a cultist? Do you really think they would kill their own?"

Subaru stepped forward, pushing Okabe back at gunpoint, "Then why, Okabe? Why would they want to kill you?!"

Okabe was waving his arms on front of him, "Okayokayokay, just chill! I-I went rogue. I didn't like what the cult was doing anymore, so I left. Told them I didn't want to complete the gateway… That was the worst mistake I ever made." Subaru said nothing so Okabe continued, "Keep in mind, this was just yesterday! After seeing how much you were determined to see Rem again, it reminded me of myself in my younger days, willing to do anything for the one you love."

Subaru thought about the picture of Makise. "What's the real purpose for the portal?"

Okabe put his head down, a shameful look on his face, "I was...sent back here to

create the second half of the gateway, along with 7 other cultists. But I miscalculated the amount of mana the gateway could hold, creating an unstable connection between the halves. The witch was displeased. I begged her to send me back to Kararagi to complete the first half, but she claimed that she no longer had the power to cross worlds independently, most of it being transferred to her Satella half."

Subaru adjusted the gun in his hand.

"The witch said that while she was being imprisoned in her shrine, her powers were diminishing. So she sent us here." He gestured to the dead cultists, "Our job was to create the portal and use a host to transfer her consciousness into. When that is done she would be able to rule havoc in her world, and with the portal, our's would be next."

Subaru gave a disgusted look, "You wanted this?"

Okabe looked up at Subaru, yelling like a madman, "OF COURSE NOT, BUT SHE PROMISED ME SO MUCH POWER! SAID I WOULD RULE ALONGSIDE HER!" Okabe looked defeated, "But, it was too much, too many people would die."

Still not satisfied, Subaru pressed on, "If you choose to hate the witch, then what's your plan now? What happens with the gateway?"

Okabe looked up at Subaru, smiling, "We finish what _we_ started. We get you back to Rem, and once that happens I will destroy the gateway, making sure it never falls into the wrong hands." Okabe got to his knees, "All I ask, Subaru, is for your forgiveness. I planned to kill you as soon as the gateway was finished, but then I saw that everything I had done to get here had only hurt other people and if I kept doing the witch's dirty work, worlds would die. I hope reuniting you with Rem will make up for what I've done up to this point." Okabe dropped his forehead to the floor, bowing before Subaru.

Looking at the pitiful Okabe, Subaru began to see a man who hated what he had done, and wanted to make up for it, erase it from his past.

Subaru asked one last question, "So, if the witch has no host to possess...she will die?"

Okabe answered with his head still down, "No, she will remain in a weakened state forever until someone completes the possession ritual."

Subaru continued to look at Okabe. His eyes softened, feeling Okabe was truely regretful. Learning by looking at cultists, Subaru ejected the clip and tossed the empty gun to Okabe. "I trust you, but that doesn't mean we'll go back to being buddy-buddy."

Okabe looked up at Subaru, tears welling in his eyes, "Thank you, Subaru."

.

.

.

.

Okabe waved goodbye to Subaru, who left to go home. However, even as Subaru left, he was still clearly shaken up, directly killing someone had definitely taken some sort of toll on him. Okabe tried to comfort him by saying things like:

" _Don't worry, Subaru. He was a horrible person who deserved to die."_

And,

" _In this world, he has no identity. So in a sense you didn't kill anyone."_

With a little bit of,

" _I'll handle the bodies so you won't have to look at them."_

Okabe looked surprised when none of these worked, coming up with an excuse he had said: " _My people skills weren't really all that great to begin with."_

In the end, Okabe sent Subaru home, and disposed of the bodies by himself.

When Subaru brought up the subject of his metia being broken, Okabe took matters into his own hands. Taking his own personally made metia from his pocket, Okabe opened up the plate on its back and ripped out something that looked important.

"What are you doing!?"

Okabe turned to Subaru, a huge bundle of wires in his mouth, "Whah?" He plucked the wires from his mouth and placed them on the table in front of him. "I'm going to retrieve the content crystal of your metia to replace the memory card of my metia with it."

With Subaru's broken metia in his hand, Okabe carefully pried open its back playing to reveal the bronze wiring within. In the middle of the wiring was a perfectly spherical shaped crystal glowing a faint shade of red. Okabe sighed in relief, "This is good, they didn't damage your content crystal so all your contacts should be safe."

Subaru only stood by as Okabe worked. After a few minutes Okabe stretched, looking to his left he saw Subaru, "You're still here? I thought you would have left a long time ago." Okabe moved the magnifying glass he had been using to work on the metia, "Go home, I'll have this done by tomorrow."

After some arguing, Subaru finally gave in and agreed to go home. Okabe walked Subaru out the house and watched him leave to make sure he stayed safe.

When Subaru disappeared after rounding a corner at the end of the street, Okabe pulled out the photo of Makise from his pocket. Giving it one last look, Okabe ripped it in two, throwing the two pieces onto his front lawn where the wind will carry them off far away.

* * *

" _The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."_

 _-Ernest Hemingway_


	24. Operation GSABHA

**AN: Title was unknowingly provided by RogertheHomelessKing in a Reddit comment. Loved the comment, so I decided to name the chapter this...as you can already see. I'm gonna stop talking now. BTW he writes his own FF so check it out!**

 **Beta Reader** **² - Beta Reader = JDUBZ!  
**

Chapter 24: Operation G.S.A.B.H.A.

"Please say hi to Subaru for me," Her purple eyes downcast, Emilia then also told Rem, "and tell him that I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him to run away."

"Rem will tell Subaru-kun, Lady Emilia." Rem bowed to Emilia, a smile on her face.

She felt guilty about it, but Rem secretly thought that if Emilia never yelled at Subaru then he may not have fallen for Rem. It was something that she didn't want to think about, but at the same time, it was something she couldn't help but think about. Seeing Emilia, there was no way to avoid those thoughts.

Puck emerged from within Emilia's silver hair, and floated in front of Rem, "And give him one of these for making my daughter worry." Puck began shadow boxing, throwing a few jabs and punches with an uppercut or two.

Not quite understanding the joke, Rem gasped, putting a hand to her chest, "Rem would never hurt her Subaru-kun! He is too precious to Rem!"

Emilia pat Puck on the head, saying in a worried voice, "That's not a nice thing to do to Subaru just for leaving." She put a finger to her lips, thinking, "Maybe a genuine scolding, but no more than that."

Puck had a look of defeat, staring at both Rem and Emilia with his mouth open. He slowly retreated into Emilia's hair, "I never should have woke up this morning."

"Puck?" Emilia poked the area of her hair that Puck disappeared into. When Puck didn't answer, Emilia returned her attention to Rem, "When do you leave, Rem?"

Rem smiled with hunched shoulders, "As soon as Ken wants to. Rem would rather leave tomorrow, but Ken insists on getting Oki back home." Rem looked in the distance where Ken was talking to Oki in the grass amidst the ruins of the battle that had been fought. Ken pointed at Oki's stump for a left hand and then pointed at Oki's chest, a serious expression on his face. Oki just nodded every once in awhile.

Smiling at the sight of their little conversation, Rem asked Emilia, "So Lady Emilia chooses to stay?"

Emilia put her hands together, "Oh um yes. I cannot leave Lugnica borders while I am still a candidate for the throne."

Accepting her answer, Rem wished Emilia farewell. Walking around the Housing Area, Rem found Beatrice using magic to repair the broken houses. With her magic, even the tiniest splinter of wood was able to find its place among the ruined houses.

Rem waited until Beatrice finished repairing the house to approach her, "Thank you, Lady Beatrice, for helping Lady Emilia. Without you, Lady Emilia wouldn't be alive right now." It was true, had Beatrice not shielded Emilia from the cultists, she would likely have been killed. Not only that, but Oki, Ken, and Rem too. She was truly thankful.

Beatrice said matter of factly, "Well, it's not like I had any other choice, I suppose. If I didn't do it, who else would, I suppose?"

"Rem would have tried, but she would not have lasted." Rem spoke the truth when it came to this, during the fight she almost depleted all of her mana, so if she had to fend off all 20 of the cultists that attacked them, Rem knew she wouldn't have made it. She thanked Beatrice one last time, "Thank you, Lady Beatrice."

"You already said that, I suppose." Beatrice returned to repairing the houses.

Rem left Beatrice and moved on, going to Ken and Oki. Ken was still talking to Oki in a serious manner.

"It's too dangerous here, Oki. We have to leave ASAP." Ken was slapping his palm with the back of his other hand.

Oki waved his stump in front of Ken, "I know, Ken! How many times do I have to say 'I know' before you finally accept the fact that I know!"

Ken crossed his arms and looked away, "I don't know."

Rem walked up to Ken, "Rem can only assume that Ken wants to leave now?"

Reinhard snuck up from behind Rem, "Looks that way to me." His injuries were completely healed, Rem had helped out initially, but left it to the more experienced healer when it came to the more serious injuries. "I would like to personally thank you three for helping out in keeping Candidate Emilia safe from harm."

After bowing, Reinhard Looked at each of the three, "I hope we meet again in the near future, I will be looking forward to it." Reinhard put a hand to his chest, "If there is anything you need at any time, remember, I am in your debt, I will help with whatever you need."

Rem bowed to Reinhard, "Thank you, Reinhard, but we will have to save that for another day. Our only wish is to go home."

Reinhard nodded, his red hair getting in his eyes, "I understand." He brushed the hair aside, "Then this is my farewell to you. I wish you all good luck. Until next time," Reinhard turned and walked away.

.

.

.

.

 _Knock knock knock_

Rem woke up to the sound of knocking at the front door. Unwrapping her arms from a body pillow she was spooning, Rem slowly got out of bed.

Outside, the noon sun was shining through the curtains of what used to be Rem _and_ Subaru's room. However, with Subaru's disappearance, it became Rem's room. _It's only temporary. Subaru-kun will be back._

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Rem slowly made her way to the bathroom. Turning the faucet on, she began to wash the sleep out of her face. Now fully awake, Rem looked at the mirror. _Eeeeeee._

Rem's blue hair was sticking out at different angles. Quickly grabbing a brush, Rem began flattening it down. She still felt she needed to look presentable to whoever was at the door. When she was done the knocking continued.

 _Knock knock knock_

Rem called out to the visitor, "Coming!"

Making her way to the front door, Rem gave herself one last look in the mirror, still in her night dress. Thinking she'll change later, Rem opened the front door.

In front of her stood Subaru. His usually intense eyes softened as he looked on Rem, the same way they always did, a tear fell down one of them. Rem didn't know what to do, her first instinct was to tackle him in a hug, but another part of her said to not be so over dramatic. From Subaru's lips came a voice that Rem felt she hadn't heard in years, when in reality it had only been weeks, "I love you, Rem."

In her utter shock, Rem fell to her knees, her mouth hanging agape as Subaru bent down to hug her. Her hero was back to keep Rem safe and happy. Rem felt the warmth of Subaru's arms and chest, and enjoyed the comfort Subaru gave her. Wrapping her own arms around Subaru, Rem cried into his shoulder, tears of joy soaking Subaru's track suit. Hugging him tighter, Rem whispered, "Subaru-kun…"

Rem didn't even care why Subaru left, all she wanted was to be in his arms for the rest of her life. Subaru didn't let go as he said, "I love you so much, I'll never leave you again," Before Rem could say anything, Subaru said, "but there is something I need you to do."

Rem pulled herself from Subaru to look at him in the eyes, "Anything for Rem's Subaru-kun."

Subaru's smile widened, giving Rem a kiss on the lips. He cupped one of her cheeks in his hand, Rem placed one of her own hands over his. Subaru caressed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the still falling tears, "I need you to wake up."

Rem stopped crying, "What?"

Subaru moved his hand from her cheek to the top of her head, "I need you to wake up, Rem."

"R-Rem doesn't understand."

Subaru grasped Rem's shoulders, "Wake up, Rem." He began shaking Rem, shocking her, "Wake up!"

"Wake up, Rem!"

"Hmmmuhhhh." Rem woke up to the sound of Oki calling to her, shaking her shoulder. They were currently at Rem's house. After arriving back in Kararagi 49 days ago, Oki had insisted on visiting Rem almost everyday to keep her company. Treating her like his daughter, Oki often brought candy or treats to give to Rem.

Rem shot up, looking around for Subaru, but found nothing. _It was….a dream?"_

"Are you OK, Rem?" Looking over at Oki, Rem answered his question with feigned cheerfulness.

"Yes, Oki, Rem is fine."

Oki looked worried, "Are you sure, Rem?" Oki didn't want to say it, but had been crying in her sleep. Upon seeing this, Oki had decided to wake her up.

Rem nodded, a pained look in her eyes, "Rem is sure."

Oki patted Rem's head, "It's OK, Rem. We'll get him back, I promise."

Rem's pained look disappeared, replaced by hope. Her cheeks reddened as she shyly asked, "Pinky promise?"

Oki smiled, holding out his pinky that was larger than Rem's, he wrapped it around her's, "I pinky promise, Rem."

.

.

.

"And then I say to him, I say, 'Who you calling fat? I'm big boned!' Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ken and Rem looked at each other, both not understanding the 'joke' Oki just made.

Rem tugged at Oki's sleeve, "Umm, Oki? We don't get it."

Oki was still laughing, wiping a tear from his eyes, "Don't, don't worry about it. Hehe. It's just something that came up in my head. Hahahaha."

Ken put down a cup of water he had in his hands, saying With slight sarcasm, "Well, that was a wonderful joke Oki, but what does that have to do with Subaru?"

Oki and Ken had decided to meet up at Rem's house to speak with her about their next move. Rem had thought shew ould be going into Graden Forest alone, but Oki and Ken had insisted on coming; Ken, wanting to prove his worth, and Oki, wanting to protect Rem and keep her safe for Subaru. As of now, they were discussing what they should do.

Oki started to calm his laughter, "Nothing, nothing, I just really wanted to tell it because I thought you guys would've gotten a kick out of it."

Ken lightly slapped Oki's arm with the back of his hand, "Well can we please get back on topic?"

Rem agreed to Ken's idea, "Rem agrees, we don't have much time. Planning is very important."

Oki crossed his arms, "So what do we know?"

Ken pulled out a notepad he had in his pocket. "Well let's see. Graden Forest is known to be free of any Demon Beasts, luckily for us. However, Demon Beasts are also known to wander, so you never know if we'll run into one."

Rem put a hand up, "And if we do, Rem will take care of it."

Oki wrapped his arm with the stump around Rem, "That's my girl."

Ken continued, "Riiiiight, anyway, Graden is huge, with the most distance from one side to the other being 150 miles and shortest being 100 miles. With no clear idea of where the clock tower is then we should start looking for the clock tower ASAP. If we don't then we'll be walking blind."

Oki and Rem nodded every once in a while, taking in the information Ken was spewing out.

"Also, the forest is thick with trees, so travel by dragon carriage is a no go, we'll have to do everything on foot. Worst case scenario, it takes more than 13 days to find the tower if we go in blind, but we don't want that right?" Rem and Oki shook their heads.

"Good, neither do I. Now onto the plan. Rem, you said that the clock towers were supposed to replace the Time Towers, right?"

"Yes, Subaru-kun said so."

Ken put his hands together in delight, "This is great, the Time Towers are...what, 300 feet tall? So the clock tower must have the same dimensions since it was created as a replacement. This'll make scouting easier for us, the tower will be easily visible from over the trees. We only have one problem: time."

Rem shifted in her seat, "What does Ken mean?"

Ken pulled off his watch and held it up, pointing to it, "Time, we don't know how much we'll need. We've got 10 days to cover 15,000 square miles, I don't know about you guys, but that seems like a lot of land to cover in 10 days."

Oki held his hand up, "Question: why didn't we do this earlier?"

"Because the first few weeks here, I had to reinstate my pub back into the market. I had to prove my ownership of the pub and go through so much paperwork just to reclaim my spot of business. Plus it didn't help that not much is known about Graden since nobody ever goes inside because it's so dense." Ken put a hand to his head, "Crap, I'm gonna have to do the same paperwork when I get back."

Oki spoke again, "So Operation Get-Subaru's-Ass-Back-Here-Already is a go, when do we start?"

Ken put his watch down, not quite agreeing with the title, but he let it slide, "If we can, we start tomorrow."

.

.

.

Rem jumped over a giant fallen tree, the bark rotting and covered in moss. Thick trees surrounded her as she walked through the quiet forest. The only sound came from chirping birds and the soothing sound of wind rustling the leaves in the trees.

Taking a deep breath, Rem inhaled the sweet smells of nature. A snapping sound behind her made her turn. Rem saw Oki crawling over the fallen tree that she had jumped over. With a stump in place of his left hand, climbing over a giant tree trunk proved to be slightly more difficult for him.

Grunting, Oki called to Rem, "Ooooff, hey wait up!" Oki threw himself over the trunk, falling to the forest floor, and onto his back. "Well, that hurt a lot more than I thought it would."

Rem helped up Oki by grabbing hold of his right hand.

Ken emerged from over the trunk next, struggling, "You know Oki, it would be a real help if you could NOT break the branches on the trunks, I need to use them as handles to climb the damn thing."

Oki brushed the dirt from his shirt and pants, "Not my fault, you insisted on me going first."

For 8 days they searched the forest, looking for any sign of the clock tower. Everyday, they woke up and packed up their camp to scan the forest. It wasn't easy, while the forest was beautiful and apparently safe, it was really big and they probably haven't even covered half of the forest.

On multiple occasions, Ken had tried to give up, saying he would rather risk dying by going back alone than to keep moving to find nothing. It always ended with Oki snapping him back to his senses.

" _I'm not doing it!"_

" _You can and you will!"_

" _No! I said I'm not doing it! End of story! I'm going back!"_

" _Are you saying you quit?!"_

" _I am not a quitter! I am merely preventing myself from wasting anymore time looking for something that may or may not exist!"_

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _Oh come off it, Oki. Even you have your doubts! Look at where we are, why the_ hell _would someone build something out here?!"_

" _I don't know, but at least I'm taking that chance. Besides, you leave now, you're leaving me and Rem when we need you! I may someday forgive you, but I know Rem never will!"_

Every time this argument occurred, Oki would calm Ken down. Ken would apologize every time, but then repeat it the next day. Thankfully, this day's tantrum had already occurred.

The orange sky told them that it was evening. Soon, their 8th day would be coming to an end.

.

.

The three decided to set up camp in a small clearing they found. Oki and Ken shared a tent while Rem got one to herself. That night, they decided to stay out a while longer than normal to watch the stars. The three laid down in a circle around a fire that Oki had made.

Laying down on the soft grass, Rem stared at the stars, wondering if Subaru was looking at the same ones she was. She thought about when she would see Subaru again, and wasn't sure what she would say when she got to the clock tower. Now that she thought about it, Subaru had said that she had to go to the tower, but didn't say if he himself would be there. _What if Subaru-kun isn't there? What will Rem do?_

A rustling sound interrupted Rem's thoughts. Lifting her head up to look into the trees, Rem saw nothing. Despite this, Rem still got up. The crunching of leaves came from the left.

"What was that?" Ken was up and alert.

Hearing the noise as well, Oki got to his feet. Fearing the worst, he grabbed a branch from the floor that was going to be used a firewood, holding it with his only hand.

Rem tried to pinpoint the location of the sound, but found that there was more than one thing out there and whatever they were, they were moving constantly. Some of the sounds overlapped each other as if trying to make it hard for the three to determine the number of opponents they were up against.

All at once, the movements stopped, leaving the three in total silence, not even the sounds of crickets breaking it. Rem kept staring into the darkness between the trees, trying to detect any movement. Something glowing slowly came into view from behind a tree. Below it were two red eyes, reflecting the light coming from the campfire. _Wolgarms._

Oki lowered the stick, "Well, I guess it was j-." Seeing something pounce at him from the trees, he had just enough time to swing the stick. The wolgram that Oki hit yelped, falling to the ground, and then got back on its feet. The wolgram snarled at Oki, its fangs dripping with blood from its last meal.

Ken raised his hand, summoning a spear of ice to impale the wolgram. Before he could launch it another wolgram leapt towards him and bite down on his arm. Ken screamed in pain, yelling, "Fuck!"

Using his other hand, Ken grabbed the icicle floating in his other palm, sinking it into one of the wolgram's eye. To escape Ken, the beast let go of his arm. Ken cocked his leg back and kicked the beast as hard as he could in it's stomach. The beast whimpered as it flew, landing next to the fire, bleeding and in pain. Filled with anger, Ken grabbed onto the beast's throat to keep it from snapping at him. Ken reached for a stick in the fire that was burning but was safe to touch on one end.

"Ya' fuckin' hungry?" Ken shoved the burning end into the wolgram's mouth. A sizzling was heard as the burning wood cooked the throat of the wolgram. The beast tried shaking it's head to remove the wood, but Ken kept it in place, shoving it in further whenever he got the chance. Finally feeling merciful, Ken removed himself from the beast. The wolgram flipped onto its legs and spit out the wood. Before it could think of running, an icicle dug a hole in its brain.

Meanwhile, Oki and Rem dealt with their own beasts. After Oki hit his wolgram, it pounced onto Oki's chest, causing him to loose his balance and fall to the floor. The beast began snapping its jaws, trying to get to Oki's neck. With the branch still in his hand, Oki whacked the beast's head. Stunned, the beast shook his head and continued its focus on Oki, but was thrown off. The beast flew through the air before landing on its feet. With Oki still on his back, the beast jumped towards him. Anticipating this, Oki kicked the beast in the face, stopping it from coming any closer. Oki got back on his feet, readying his fist. The beast shook its head, recovering from the kick. Giving one last attempt to take down the human, the beast pounced at Oki's face. With lighting fast reflexes, Oki grabbed the beast by the neck, lifting it high into the air, He slammed the beast down onto the ground, his palm snapping the beast's neck and instantly killing it.

As Rem stared at the glowing eyes in the darkness, she knew it would be a problem. She produced an icicle in her hand.

The wolgram ran out of the woods, snarling as it approached Rem at a fast pace. She shot the ice missed at the beast, but the monster dodged the attack and gained speed. The beast pounced towards Rem, but just as it reached it's target, Rem's fist caved in the beast's skull.

Two more beasts came from the woods to attack Rem. Both attacked at the same time from two different directions. Taking out her morning star, Rem smashed one beast while the other went for her legs. Before it could take a chunk out of her calf, Rem threw her fist down on top of its head, spreading its brains and skull fragments all over the ground.

.

.

.

"I'll take first watch."

Ken sat outside the tents, tending to the fire and watching the trees to make sure nothing crept up on them in their sleep. His wounds were healed thanks to Rem's healing magic.

The sound of nature returned after the fight with wolgram's. Ken laid on his back, enjoying the sweet sounds. He listened to the howling winds and crickets, feeling so at peace. The stars glowed brightly overhead, lighting up the sky. From between the trees, Ken saw the moon.

 _Wait, that's not the moon._

Ken got up from the ground and walked into the dark woods. Moving closer to get a clearer look, Ken noticed that the 'moon' had numbers and lines along its circumference. It was the first man made building Ken had seen in over a week.

 _The clock tower._

* * *

" _A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work."_

 _-Colin Powell_


	25. No Distractions

**AN: bEtA ReaDeR iS JDubZ. IS ALso GoOd guY, MucH Help, VerY KiND, WoW!**

Chapter 25: No Distractions

"Mr. Natsuki!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Subaru looked up to the teacher at the front of the class. The teacher's face was furious, and he looked like he was about to snap.

"This is your last warning, Mr. Natsuki! One more and I'll send you to the Principal's Office!"

Subaru apologized for not paying attention so the teacher would leave him alone. Still not happy, the teacher turned back around to continue his lesson on mathematics.

Relieved that he survived yet another scolding from the teacher, Subaru looked out the window to stare at the birds. Starting a few weeks ago, Subaru watched as two small birds built a nest right outside the window. Together, the nest grew to a large size that fit two eggs for the female to lay. He had never witnessed something like that, but it put a smile on his face knowing that the birds were starting a family. This got him thinking about doing the same with Rem. He thought he would like that.

What had also been on his mind was the cultist he killed. It had already been almost two months ago, but Subaru still couldn't stop think about how he had to kill another person. Judging on how little it seemed to affect Okabe, he had probably killed many times. Despite how much Subaru hated the cultists, especially with them causing the death of Rem on multiple occasions, Subaru still couldn't stomach the thought of the cultist's head being ripped open by the bullet he shot with his own hand. Never in his life did Subaru think he would have to kill another person, and even if it was to happen, he certainly didn't expect it to happen at such a young age. No one should have to go through that.

For most of the time between his confession and now, It seemed that Okabe had been trying to win Subaru's trust; fixing his metia that he now held in his pocket, befriending Michael to teach him about the mechanics of the gateway, and calling Subaru every once in awhile to see how he was doing. This didn't get on Subaru's nerves, but Subaru didn't want to be swayed into liking Okabe again just in case he wasn't totally against the witch. He didn't want to take the chance of Okabe still planning to finish the gateway for the witch to use, so after he got Rem back he was going to make sure Okabe destroyed the gateway. If Okabe really wasn't with the witch then he wouldn't mind if he also ripped up the gateway's blueprints.

Someone nudged Subaru's arm. Subaru looked to his right, Michael was pointing two fingers at his eyes and pointed them towards the front of the class. With raised eyebrows, Subaru knew he meant 'pay attention'. He smiled and playfully punched Michael's shoulder before turning his attention to the front of the class.

.

.

.

RIIIIIIIIING!

Students filled the hallways, making their way to the exits, some stopping to takes supplies from their lockers. Subaru was among them, placing a textbook into his locker. Michael came up and leaned on the locker next to Subaru's. "So what are you gonna do right now?"

Subaru threw the book in the locker and slammed it shut, locking it. "Well, I was going to go home and probably watch some anime, but your question makes it sound like you're up to something."

Michael walked with Subaru as he made his way towards the front exit. "Well, Okabe wanted to finish teaching me about the gateway."

"You guys sure do talk a lot. What are you, best buddies now?"

"No, we're more like teacher and student. He is pretty cool though."

When Okabe first showed Michael the gateway, it seemed like Okabe saw some great potential in Michael. That was when Okabe took him under his wing, teaching him the science behind his project. Subaru didn't want to say anything, but he didn't quite like how much time Michael spent with Okabe, he didn't want Okabe to have a bad influence on Michael.

"You know what, I'm not doing much anyway so I'll join you guys while you talk about….Synthetic Theory."

"It's Systems Theory, and I think Okabe would enjoy having you there."

"What makes you say that?"

Michael stopped walking, so Subaru did the same. "Well, he seems pretty intent on getting this portal up. I think he really wants to help you get back to Rem."

Or he really wants to open it for the witch.

Subaru didn't say that though. Instead, "I'll be sure to thank him when I see Rem."

Michael likes what Subaru said and continued to walk, "I think you'll like the new upgrades we put on the gateway. The archway lights up when it's activated-."

Subaru looked puzzled, "What's that good for?"

Michael adjusted his glasses as he put a hand up, "Uh duh, it looks cooler, where have you been?"

Subaru slapped Michael's hand out of the air, "In case you forgot, I've been gone for a year."

"Yeah well, you've been back long enough to know by now."

"2 months, that's not a long time, Michael."

"You know what I'm trying to say!" Michael removed his glasses to clean a smudge off of it. Subaru pushed through the school exit, holding it open for Michael, "Thanks."

When Michael walked past, Subaru let go of the door and followed, "How'd we get so damn off topic?"

"I don't know, I was telling you about the gateway and then we started talking about this."

"Right, right, so what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Michael put a finger up, but then put it back down, waving a hand at Subaru, "Ahh, I let Okabe explain it, I'm still learning."

.

.

.

Okabe was dramatically moving around the gateway, pointing and showcasing it as if it were a prize in a game show.

"I replaced the-,"

Okabe saw Michael glaring at him and started over.

"We replaced the old portam with a newer model that I..we made."

Subaru raised his hand, "What's a portam?"

"It's a device that I-," Okabe looked at Michael, "...created that collects mana from the air. The newer one should collect it more efficiently allowing the system to become more stable when turned on. In case you haven't been following along, this means the portal will be able to stay open longer. The device's name is Latin for 'gate' by the way, for obvious reasons."

Okabe's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, Subaru look!" He flipped a switch, activating the light bulbs that were attached to the gateway. "It lights up now!"

Subaru got up from the chair he was previously sitting in and started clapping as loud as he could, feigning amusement, "Damn good, that was just plain amazing!"

Michael and Okabe bowed as if they just finished giving a performance. After, they explained more about the gateway and its slight improvements that Subaru didn't understand in the slightest bit, so he just nodded whenever they paused.

"Don't you agree, Subaru?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, totally, 100 percent."

Subaru excused himself to go to the restroom in the middle of their spiel. Oh thank god!

When Subaru emerged from the elevator, he realized he didn't want to be stuck in their Systems Theory knowledge crosshairs, so he stayed in the control room. He wandered around the room, waiting for the two in the gateway room to finish up.

Quickly growing bored, Subaru browsed the various shelves along the wall. However, there was nothing new in any of them. The shelf that had been knocked over by Okabe was empty, all of its contents had broken from the fall.

In fact the only thing different about the room was the placement of the framed picture of Okabe and Makise. It once stood on top of the blueprint, but now it was on a shelf. Okabe must have looked at it, and moved it. Subaru picked it up again, looking at the two people in the picture. He reread the words on the picture to himself, wondering what they meant.

 _Stay safe wherever you are! I miss you!_

"She was stubborn, not as stubborn as you obviously, but still, she was stubborn. She was also a softie, however."

Subaru turned around to see Okabe looking over his shoulder. Immediately, he put the photo back down on the table. "Umm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy." That's exactly what I meant to be.

Okabe waved a hand in front of Subaru, "No, no, it's quite alright." Subaru moved out of his way so he could look at Makise. "In fact, I did leave it on the open so I imagine you would have noticed it at some point."

Subaru watched as Okabe picked up the picture, a little bit of guilt was in the scientist's eyes. Wanting to know, Subaru asked, "Who was she, Okabe?"

Okabe answered without looking at Subaru, rubbing his thumb against the frame's glass, "Makise was...everything to me." Okabe looked at Subaru with sad eyes, "...my fiancé." Subaru noticed that Okabe said 'was', as if she wasn't anymore.

Putting a hand to the back of his head, Subaru asked in a quiet voice, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?"

Okabe looked back at the picture, he stayed silent for a few seconds before answering, "She died."

Subaru said nothing.

"I thought she would be strong, but-," Okabe choked on his tears, "she wasn't."

Subaru kept his distance, feeling awkward, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"She was so adorable, getting embarrassed whenever we kissed. She rarely smiled, but when she did, the whole world would light up….or at least my world would."

Okabe was silent for a moment.

"I went through so much so we could be together, but she didn't know what I had to do. I wanted to shield her from going down that same path as I did, but finally I was happy with her, to be with her." Okabe started to shiver, tears starting to fall. "After 5 years I finally had the guts to ask her to marry me. Hehehe. She said yes before I could even finish my proposal."

Subaru continued to listen intently to what he was saying.

"She was so happy and that made me happy….but it was that same week that I was taken to Lugnica, transported by the witch. I told you this story of my rise in power and creation of Kararagi, I was having the time of my life, but I never knew what was happening in our world." Okabe wiped the tears falling from his face and forced himself to stop crying. "I never found out what was happening until 5 years later when I returned here. Makise was alone, she didn't know what happened to me. I had disappeared off the face of the Earth right after getting engaged, she thought I ran. She probably thought that something had happened to me, but after 3 years she lost faith in me ever returning to her. I never thought it would ever happen, but according to her friends, Makise couldn't live without me anymore and committed suicide. This picture was the last thing she sent to my house before….."

 _Stay safe wherever you are! I miss you!_

"I tried to save her, I tried and tried, but found no solution. It was fate that she would die, so in the end, I quit." Without Subaru's knowing, Okabe glared at the microwave device. He squeezed the frame picture hard enough that a crack appeared on the glass. He whispered, "I don't understand, why did you do it, Makise? Why?"

Subaru put his hand on Okabe's shoulder, "At least she died loving you."

Okabe shook his head and closed his eyes, "I don't believe it. How can you love someone that you haven't seen in years? How does someone see the same person they once knew after being isolated from them for so long?" Okabe paused before answering himself, "They don't, Subaru. They don't see the same person, especially after the things I did for the witch. I'm even surprised you still come here after learning about my mission."

"..."

After a few minutes of silence, Okabe said, "But all that is in the past, and nothing can change that." He placed the picture face down on the table, the sound of glass breaking came from the frame, Okabe slammed it down a bit too hard. "Now, let's get this portal open soon so you don't have to go through what I did." He slid the frame away from him.

Subaru saw this, knowing that Okabe was trying to forget about Makise. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say.

Okabe quickly changed the subject, wiping his eyes of any stray tears. "You hungry? I'm hungry. I'll be right back." He moved towards the elevator doors.

Subaru didn't follow, but he did call out to him, "Okabe…."

Before disappearing through the doors, Okabe said, "It's Hououin Kyouma."

.

.

.

Upstairs, Okabe turned on the kitchen sink, cupped some of the water into his hands and washed his face. Repeating this a few more times, Okabe put his hands on the counter. An agitated look was on his face, "Keep it together, Okabe. Remember, no distractions." He knocked aside a glass cup that was on the counter, it fell to the ground, shattering. "Nothing will stop me from getting what I want. Nothing."

The plan was set in motion, all Okabe had to do was his part, and everything would fall into place. Envy would return.

* * *

"The art of pleasing is the art of deception."

-Luc de Clapiers

 **AN: And so the story starts to come to a close. Rem has found the clock tower and Subaru is only days away from having the portal ready, it seems everything is falling into place, but not every story has a happy ending. Could this be one of them?  
**


	26. The Guardians

**AN: I'm running out of ways on how the thank JDUBZ for being an awesome Beta Reader...I'll just leave it like this.**

Chapter 26: The Guardians

The clock tower stood tall. It barely surpassed the height of the trees, it was lucky that Ken was able to see its glowing face the night before. With newly found determination, all three members of the group made their way toward the tower.

Oki was panting after having to crawl under a large amount of branches that stood in their way, "How much...how much farther?" He stretched his back and pressed against it with his one good hand to crack it.

Rem looked at the clock face in the distance, trying to come up with an estimate time on which they would arrive, "Ummmmm….Rem wants to say 5 hours," she squinted her eyes, "but it looks more like 6."

Oki closed his eyes, "Alright, that's it. Carry me, Ken." He spread out his arms and started to fall backwards towards Ken.

"Hell no!" Ken summoned a wall of ice between them. When Oki hit the wall, he slumped down onto it, causing his neck to touch the ice.

"Coldcoldcoldcoldcold!" Oki jumped away from the wall, his neck freezing.

Rem smiled, enjoying the sight of her two friends getting along one way or another. They were different, yet they were also the same. Oki was big and muscular while Ken was small and skinny. Oki was a big softie while Ken was a man hardened in life's struggles. Oki had grown to fight, but didn't like it, Ken had also grown to fight, and got a thrill from it. Oki complimented while Ken mainly criticized. Despite all these differences, they saw true friendship in each other that Rem never thought could be possible, and it made her happy.

The two may not see each other as the bestest of friends, but in truth they trusted each other more than anyone else in the world. Oki usually did what Ken advised him to do, while Ken followed Oki, mainly to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, and also advise him otherwise when he does do something stupid.

.

.

Oki fell to his knees in front of the clock tower, "YES! WE MADE IT!"

Ken walked past Oki, "We're not done yet, now we gotta get inside."

The tower was roughly 300 feet tall with a square base of 60 foot sides. A clock face was located on each side, glowing slightly in the bright sun. People in Subaru's world would say it resembled the looks of the clock tower in England, Big Ben.

 **[AN: I've never been up close to a clock tower so don't judge me.]**

Moving around the clock tower, Ken found a massive door. Mechanical gears and pistons made up the door, interlocking and packed together. Sections of the door held giant bars that kept the door shut. There was no handle on the door, but a small circular plated part of the door had a small key hole.

"We need a key." Ken looked around the door for any way to find a key on it. _Surely, Subaru would've told Rem we would've need a key._

Going back around, Ken saw Rem feeding Oki bocco fruit. Oki gladly took them, eating an entire handful at once. "Hey, Rem! Did Subaru tell you about needing a key?"

Rem gave Ken a puzzled look, "No, Subaru-kun said no no such thing. Why?"

Ken put a finger up, "Umm, no reason…..I'll be right back." He went back to the entrance door. Looking intently at the door, Ken began touching parts of it they he wondered moved. _A puzzle maybe? Can I move this? No. This? No. Please. No. Damn it. No, no, no._ In frustration, Ken kicked the dirt beneath him, his foot rubbed against a weird material. Looking down, he saw a blue tint in the brown dirt.

Ken began digging feverishly. A blue mat was revealed as Ken removed the dirt covering it. To his surprise, it was a welcome mat. A black text was on the blue mat, saying WELCOME.

 _You've got to be kidding me._ Ken slowly lifted the welcome mat, underneath was a key. _Oh fuck me._

Slipping the key into the door, Ken turned it. The whole door moved, the gears turned and the pistons pumped. The bars keeping the door closed slowly retreated from their places and sunk into the metal door. When the parts on the door stopped moving, it swung open, revealing a dark room. Ken turned around to get Rem and Oki. Thanks to the bocco fruit Rem gave him, Oki was good as new.

"I found a way in, come on." Ken led the way to the entrance while Oki was fanning himself from the sun's heat.

Once inside the tower, Oki felt relieved, the room was surprisingly cool. The only problem was the lack of lighting in the room.

Rem looked for any candles in a corner of the room that had stacks of empty boxes, "Rem cannot find any candles. Ken, have you found any?"

Ken was at the other side of the room, looking for candles as well. However, he also came up empty handed. He resorted to searching the walls for any wall mounted candlesticks, what he found confused him.

On a small metal box, stood a small switch of some sorts. Ken saw words below and above the switch, but couldn't read it in the dark. Flipping the switch from its down position, the room they were in lit up. Strange looking lights were on the ceiling, shining brightly over the room, making everything visible.

These odd looking lights were something the group had never seen before. Rem looked in awe as she tried to touch one, but was a few feet to high above her. Oki reached up to try and pluck one, but he couldn't, they were being kept into the ceiling by something. He didn't want to break it so he gave up.

Ken was the first to speak, "What...what are they?"

After touching the strange lights, Oki determined that they were made of glass, "It's glass, you can even see something inside of it that's making the light."

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

Rem spoke with her hands to her chest, "They look like spirits, so….pretty."

Remembering his discovery, Ken flipped the switch again. The room was once again plunged into darkness, then Ken flipped the switch again, bringing back the light. He scratched his head as he looked at the switch, "I don't understand, is this magic?" He repeated his switch flipping a few more times before stopping. "If this is magic, then it's one I've never seen before." They were in the middle of a forest where a clock tower was built for no reason and in it was something the world has yet to ever see, this amazed the three. After they were done they promised to check out the lights later.

Rem peeled herself away from the light bulbs and began looking around the room. Subaru had to be somewhere, even though they were a day early. She should have figured from the beginning that Subaru was not in the room since it was so small and they would've seen him by now. However, blending into the wall, a door knob jutted out. While Oki and Ken were searching for….anything, Rem walked up to the door knob. It turned easily, but opening the door was heavy and created an extremely loud squeaking noise that rang throughout the quiet area. Looking back, Rem saw Oki and Ken, both bent down to check something, both looked at her now, because of the noise. Seeing them stare at her made her blush, "Rem…..umm Rem found something."

.

.

.

Behind the door was a staircase going only one direction, up. Next to the stairs was a plague that said: 1 of 30. Oki didn't like the sound of that.

Rem could only assume that the staircase led all the way to the top of the tower, where Subaru probably was. Thinking this, she eagerly took her first step of many to make it to the top.

It was around floor 22 that Oki started to really slow down. His feet practically dragging and his body slumped forward with his arms hanging down. When he spoke, he sounded out of breath, pausing to pant, before speaking.

"Who the hell...puts 30 flights of stairs up a god damn clock tower."

Ken was slightly ahead, panting as well and mockingly saying, "Maybe the top of the tower...maybe it's made of chocolate. Hehe."

Oki didn't appreciate the joke and glanced at Ken with a questionable look.

.

.

.

By the end, Rem carried Oki over her shoulder, letting him rest. Ken came up close behind, panting. Seeing the large giant being carried by the frail girl was somewhat comical, especially when she was able to ever so gently, lay him on the floor. Rem retrieved the last of the bocco fruit they packed and gave them to Ken and Oki. Ken gladly took them with a 'thank you'. Oki insisted that Rem take the ones she offered him, as he already had a bunch. Rem hugged Oki and ate the fruit.

The room they were in was less spacious than the one downstairs. Only 15 feet away from them was another door, but this one had a handle, rather than a knob. Next to the door were two metal blocks, they looked untouched, but clean.

Ken looked at the blocks. _Probably some other weird thing like the glass lights downstairs._

"Subaru-kun isn't here." Rem pointed out the obvious. She didn't see Subaru now, but she looked hopefully at the door ahead of them. If Subaru was anywhere in this tower, he had to be in that room. Oki got up from the floor and cracked his knuckles, enjoying the feeling of excitement.

Now ready, Rem, Oki, and Ken walked towards the door. However, as soon as they got within 10 feet of the door, the metal blocks began to move. The cubes disassembled themselves into varying pieces of metal, all connected, and reassembled itself into something that resembled a bug with three legs. The tripods stood still, its body was small compared to its long legs that stretched out, but it was still big. One leg in back, two up front at diagonal angles. They had something that could only be a head, a small green light shined from it. After a moment, the tripods became animated and turned to face the group, all of which were in shock. The tripod's tilted their heads as they regarded the group.

Seeing this, Ken could only assume it wasn't good, and summoned a sharp piece of ice. However, as soon as the tripods caught sight of the weapon, their eyes turned red and a contraption popped up from their body's and aimed at the group. Sensing danger, Rem brought up an ice wall between them. The wall was immediately dotted with holes.

The three dropped to the floor as the rapid fire ripped through the wall of ice. Seeing their targets escape, the tripods moved to either sides of the wall.

Ken yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Rem got Ken's attention and pointed to one of the approaching tripods, yelling only one word, "WALL!"

Luckily, Ken understood and brought up a wall of ice below the tripod, sending it flying across the room and falling on it's head. Ken looked at Rem and saw that she had done the same. The three cheered, Oki and Ken high fived and held their palms up to Rem. Rem was wide eyed, she looked at her hand and slowly high fived the two others.

Their celebration was cut short however, as the tripods rotated their legs to point down and pick it's body back up. Rem brought up a stronger wall that stopped the bullets of the tripods, but she knew the wall would break sooner or later. Seeing an opportunity, she shot an ice spear at the nearest tripod, but it was instantly shot to pieces when it got near. Running out of options, Rem surrounded herself with spears of ice, jumped out for a second to fire them at a tripod, them she came back behind the wall.

With its rapid firing, the tripod was able to shoot each ice spear, knocking them out of their trajectory and missing their target. Rem pulled out her morningstar, but put it back moments later. It would be of no use in this situation. The tripods would shoot her down before she would even be able to complete a single swing. It hurt her not knowing what to do. _I can't die when I'm so close to getting Subaru-kun back._

Rem didn't understand why Subaru didn't tell her about the tripods. They were too fast and powerful, she saw no solution, the only thing she thought about was to run and come back more prepared, but that would mean leaving Subaru. Rem couldn't do that, she had to end this one way or another right now, but didn't know how.

Rem saw the wall was about to break, she summoned anther wall next to them, "Move now!" They all ran to the next wall as the previous one broke to pieces, a wave of bullets surging through it.

Oki observed as the tripods switched between shooting at the three, who were walking behind the wall trying to find a way to beat their opponents, "They follow whatever's closest."

Ken yelled at him over the gunfire, "WHAT?!"

"THEY'RE SHOOTING WHOEVERS CLOSEST TO THEM! AS IF THEY KNOW WHO'S GONNA BE ABLE TO REACH THEM FASTER!"

"HOW'S THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP US!?"

Oki looked at the heavy door that led to the staircase. He wanted to do something so badly, but it was dangerous. He was tired from the trip and his age wasn't helping his stamina. He looked back at his two friends, Rem was on her knees, looking hopelessly through the ice and at the tripods, their bullets hitting the wall forcefully. He could see that her mana was close to being depleted from the tired look in her eyes. He knew that at some point Rem would force herself to use her horn, Oki didn't want that, it meant she would probably try to take on the tripods alone and die.

Ken was walking around, frustrated. He felt there was nothing he could do to help. His friends and him were pinned down, he was growing weak, Rem's attacks were all countered by the tripods, and Oki only did hand to hand combat, they were doomed.

Oki said in a serious voice, "I have a plan, it's a stupid one, but it might work."

.

.

"Are ya' an idiot?! That'll never work, you'll die within seconds!" Ken had to fill in for Rem when it came to protecting them with walls of ice so Oki could discuss his plan.

"It's our only chance, Ken!" Oki argued against Ken's interjection.

Ken looked at Rem, "It's stupid! Tell him it's stupid, Rem!"

Rem shook her head at Oki. She walk up to him a pit a small hand on his huge chest, "If Oki does this. Rem will lose her Oki." She hugged him. "Please, there must be another way."

Oki looked at the wall of ice. All the bullets were being stopped by it, but the bullets were all being targeted at Rem. Oki put a hand on her head, She looked up at him with sad eyes, eyes that reminded him of his daughter, that day when he told her to leave him behind. Oki said in a voice as if he were talking to a child, "Don't you worry, little Rem. I would never do something if it meant making you sad. I'll come back...I promise."

Rem rubbed her newly shed tears on Oki's shirt, " So many promises have been made to Rem, but none have come true." She looked back up at Oki, "What is the difference with this one?"

Oki didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent and started to shed a tear. Looking at Rem's face soothed him, because it was Sarah's. Rem was his Sarah, and he wouldn't allow anything to hurt her, even if it meant his life.

Ken spoke with a quiet voice, "Don't do this, Oki. We'll find another way."

Oki pulled himself from Rem, "There is no other way." He looked back at Rem, "Please, we have to take this chance."

Tears falling down her cheeks, Rem nodded, sealing his fate.

Oki smiled, "You guys remember what to do?" Rem and Ken nodded slowly. "Good. I'll be back, I promise."

It never occurred to anyone that Oki never pinkie swore.

.

.

Rem summoned her horn, filling her with an excessive amount of mana. She took a deep breath before throwing herself in front of the tripods. They locked onto her and started to shoot. Rem held out her hand and used her shield magic to block the incoming bullets. The caps hit the shield and crumpled to the floor. The force of two unending waves of bullets pushed her back, but she met them with equal force to hold her place.

With the tripods focused on Rem. Oki ran to the stairway door. He grabbed it and pulled it off it's hinges. The door was about the size of his body, making it an ideal size for a shield. He held the top of it with his one hand letting it hang in front of him. Oki turned to meet Ken's eyes, Oki nodded.

Ken concentrated what little mana he had left into his hands. Two blue orbs hovered in his palms, meaning he was ready. He planted his hands to the ground, creating a crack which spread towards an unsuspecting tripod. As the crack spread, a blue glow came from within, following where it went. Just as the crack reached underneath the tripod, a giant stalagmite erupted from the ground. The sharp point penetrated the metal belly of the tripod, ripping apart its circuits and wiring. Sparks flew as the tripod began to spasm and shut down. Ken fell in exhaustion, the last of his mana having been used.

With one down, Oki charged the last tripod with the door in front of him. When he got close enough, the tripod switched targets and started to shot at Oki, the bullets hitting the metal door in front of him. As he got closer the bullets started feel like they were firing faster. When Oki reached the tripod, he knocked it over with the door. It fell to it's side unable to shoot Oki because it couldn't shoot him where he stood. Oki wobbled before smashing the bottom of the door onto the head of the tripod, destroying it in a shower of sparks.

Rem put her hand down. She watched as Oki fell to his back, dozens of holes in his body. The door fell to the floor beside him, dented and ripped open by bullets.

"OKI!" Rem ran to his side, Ken came next. Oki's body was bleeding nonstop, a pool of blood already forming around him.

Ken dropped to the opposite side of Rem, a horrified look on his face, "Ya' idiot! I told ya' this would happen!" He wanted to yell at Oki more, curse him for doing it, but Ken knew he was to blame. He let Oki go about his plan, he let Oki get shot at, he let Oki take one for the team….he let Oki die. The only reason he came along this ride with Rem and Oki was to keep him safe, but he failed and couldn't help but feel he was fully responsible.

Oki had a faraway look in his eyes, he looked at the Ken and then at his wounds, he said in a slow weak voice, "It's not that bad is it?"

Ken feigned a smile as he looked at Oki, he said in a shaken voice, "Yeah, buddy. Rem will fix ya' up and you'll be right as rain, OK?" Hearing this, Rem immediately started to heal his wounds, but he was bleeding too fast. By the time Oki's wounds healed, he would die of blood lose.

Oki sighed, "That's good to hear. I thought it was gonna be worse." He started to shut his eyes.

Ken lightly started to slap Oki's face, "Nonononono, don't sleep, OK? We need ya' right now. We need you to stay awake." Oki opened his unfocused eyes again.

"Oh, OK, OK, it's just so hard….and I'm so sleepy."

Ken started to cry, "I know, Oki, I know, but don't worry we'll leave real soon." In an attempt to keep Oki conscious, Ken kept talking to him, "Hey, Oki?"

Oki looked at the ceiling, "Yeah?"

"Ya' know how ya' would always complain about my pub not havin' food?"

Oki chuckled, but then coughed, "Hell yeah I do. You better get that done."

Ken smiled, his tears curving around his lips, "Well, I wanted to know if ya' could be my cook. I..I could set up something for ya' next to...next to me and ya' can serve food. What do ya' say?"

Oki looked at Ken, a smile on his pale face, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that." Ken couldn't help but laugh with happiness and sadness.

Oki's eye began to clear up, he looked at Ken. He was crying, holding his hand, gripping it has hard as he could. This warmed his heart. Oki then looked at his chest, the wounds were nasty, holes were gushing blood. Despite all the blood and wounds, he felt no pain, it was a blessing to not feel the pain.

Rem was using her healing magic to mend Oki's wounds, but she was crying because she knew the wounds were too much. Oki lifted an arm to push Rem's hands away from his wounds, preventing her from healing him. Rem looked up at him with a shocked expression.

Oki returned it with a weak smile, "Please...Rem..I..I want this."

"Oki...no."

"I...I want to….I want to see Sarah again." Oki held Rem's hands in his one hand. "Thank you...Rem. Find Subaru….and kick his ass...for me." Rem didn't smile. She cried into his hand. Oki looked at Ken. "Kenny, take….care of Rem...until then." His breathing slowed down rapidly, his face was paler and his skin started to feel cold.

Ken nodded at his friend, "I will."

"Thank you." Oki looked back at the ceiling, closed his eyes, and said his last word, "Sarah….."

Rem choked as she felt Oki's grip loosen around her hands. Ken grabbed Oki's shirt and shook him, "Wake up." He didn't want to believe that Oki was dead. "WAKE UP! PLEASE!" But Oki's cold body refused to respond.

Thus, ended the life of the gentle giant, Oki.

.

.

.

A great pile of rocks stood before Rem and Ken, both of their pants were stained with Oki's blood. Neither could find a shovel or anything to dig a grave, so they settled with stones they found scattered throughout the forest.

Ken was kneeling next to Oki's grave, shifting the rocks around. He had no more tears to shed, all of them had left him when Rem had to carry Oki's body down the stairs.

Rem looked at the sky, it was dark. The first stars started to show themselves among the black sky. Rem wondered if Oki was among them. It was a pleasant thought.

"Ken….we must go back inside. It is late."

Ken said nothing so Rem kneeled next to him, putting an arm around him while looking at the grave.

"I'm going to kill him."

Rem looked at Ken, his remark getting her attention. "What?"

Ken looked at Rem, his eyes bloodshot and angry. "Subaru...I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

Rem unwrapped her arm from Ken and backed away, looking at him confused, "But Subaru-kun had had nothing to do with Oki's death."

Ken never rose his voice, but it did become fiercer, "He never told us about those…... _things._ " Ken pointed up at the tower. "If your Subaru-kun is some hero, why didn't he tell us about them? Why? If we've known, Oki wouldn't be dead right now. He'd be breathing, eating, talking, laughing, doing something stupid again, I don't know, but I do know he wouldn't be _that_." He pointed at the grave. "He didn't deserve this, someone like him deserved a better life."

Rem didn't want to fight with Ken because she didn't want to lose him, she knew that she was all Ken had left. She sadly knew that with Oki gone, Ken had no one else to turn to. "Subaru-kun didn't have time to tell. Maybe Subaru-kun just didn't know."

Ken created an ice crystal in his hand and plunged it into the dirt, "Bullshit. How can you not tell someone that you have deadly weaponry that can fire on its fucking own in your fucking tower. That's not a goddamn thing you forget to tell someone."

Rem made Ken look at her, her face was stern, "Rem likes you Ken, but if you decide to hurt my Subaru-kun," she looked away, "then Rem _will_ protect him by any means necessary."

Ken got his feet, he was angrier, but also scared, "Is that a threat!?" He spat at Rem.

Rem frowned at Ken, "No, merely a warning."

An icicle slowly formed in Ken's hand, sharp, deadly. Rem, with a sad face, summoned spears of ice around her. She said slowly, "Kenny…..please."

"Don't you dare call me that! Only Oki could call me that, you bitch!"

Rem was shocked, her expression told Ken that she was hurt. He started to feel guilty. From his head, Oki's last words rang out to Ken.

 _Kenny, take care of Rem until then._

Ken dissipated his icicle, Rem did the same. He looked at her, his expression was no longer sad, but lost, "I...I'm sorry."

Rem's expression, however, didn't soften. Ken had threatened the life of Subaru, that was something she couldn't forget. "Rem will go inside, Ken. I hope you do the same."

After a few more minutes of looking at Oki's grave, Ken removed himself and retreated back into the clock tower...to see what was behind the door the guardians were protecting and what Oki died for.

* * *

 _"A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. A man does not die of love or his liver or even of old age; he dies of being a man."_

 _-Percival Arland Ussher_

 **AN: I really love L4D2 so I hope you guys/gals noticed the reference I put in this chapter. Also, there's a chance I may combine the last two chapters into one because after going over the plan, they may not reach my chapter goal of 3,000 words a chapter individually. I'll see how it goes, I'll write Ch27 and see if I want to add Ch28 too or try to make it longer. The only problem with forcing myself into making it longer is that then it becomes something tedious. However, I have had my moments of making short encounters into long chapters. Like the Regulus chapter, I thought it was going to be at most 5,000 words, but nope, it grew to 7,000.  
**

 **Anyways, this has been an awesome month and 6 days, but this story is finally starting to come to an end. I am both sad and happy. I haven't said this in a long time, but... See ya'll in the next chapter! :P**


	27. The Opening

**AN: As always, my Beta Reader, JDUBZ, was just the greatest when it came to wording things that totally helped out the story.**

Chapter 27: The Opening

The door swung open, flooding the dark room within with light. Rem was the first to walk into the room. She looked at the walls next to the door and found a switch. Flipping it up, the light bulbs attached to the walls lit up.

Up above, the four clock faces were visible. The mechanisms turning the hands of the clock still worked, clicking every few seconds. Between the four faces was a giant crystal, being held up by steel beams. It's yellow glow illuminated the faces, but it didn't emit enough light to illuminate the entire room.

After turning on the lights, Rem studied the room. It was 3 times longer than the previous room, making it…..roomy. The only thing standing out in the room was a complex work station, complete with computer monitors and panels with dials and buttons, all of which were very foreign to Rem. However, in the center of it stood a metal archway roughly the size of a door.

* * *

It was a new day for Natsuki Subaru, one he had been looking forward to for 2 months. The gateway was supposed to be ready today. That meant taking Rem into his world and living the rest of his life with her, happily and in peace. He would finally live the life he had with her in Kararagi again, the one that was ripped from him by the witch, but if Okabe told the truth, then the witch could no longer reach him here. Subaru would be unreachable by the witch, she wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore.

A smile was constantly plastered on Subaru's face as he went about his daily business.

His parents questioned him on his odd behavior because his smile never fell for a second during breakfast.

"What's up with the look, son? You're starting to freak me out." Kenichi said jokingly.

Subaru's smile never faltered as he answered his father, "Oh, I'm just seeing a very good friend I haven't seen in a long time.

Naoko came to the table and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Subaru. In a sweet voice she asked, "And who might that lucky person be?"

Subaru wanted to say Rem, but decided against it. Instead, he said, "Don't worry about it, you're the first two people I'll take her to to say hi to."

Kenichi put a finger to his chin, a mischievous smile on his face, "So it's a girl is it? Hmmmm…"

Subaru stayed silent.

"Oh, Honey! He didn't deny it." Kenichi directed his smile to his wife. "I think our Subaru might be lovestruck."

Now Subaru was blushing slightly, but his smile still staying strong.

Naoko came back from the kitchen to place a cup of orange juice in front of Kenichi. "So what's this girl's name?"

He didn't want to say Rem, but he also didn't want to blow off his parents. So he settled for the stupid name that Okabe gave her, "Taylor."

"Aight, bro! You ready for today?! It's gonna be off the chain!" Michael was walking with Subaru to school, both were excited about the portal opening, but Subaru was by far the most excited.

Subaru was bewildered by Michael's unusual phrasing. What the hell is he saying? "What the hell are you saying?"

When excited, Michael would often talk and act differently to express just how happy and excited he was. The things Michael said during these times would always bewilder Subaru. Michael's words would either be weird or thought out, today was weird.

Michael put one of his thumbs through a front belt loop in his pants and started to walk like a stereotypical thug, "You know, I'm spittin' the lingo of my brothas. I'm on cloud nine homie, shit can't touch me, man. Ain't no one can disrespect that."

Subaru put a hand over Michael's mouth, "Well, I'm gonna have to disrespect you on that and say that that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen you done."

Michael stopped his act and playfully slugged Subaru in the arm, "Come on, Subaru. Can't we have fun? The portal's finally gonna be open today! What's not to celebrate!?"

"OK, I didn't say I didn't want to celebrate this amazing achievement. I said that what you were doing was stupid and probably an example of terrorizing the public. Not making you stop would make me an accomplice."

"Like you care."

"You're right, I don't care."

They both laughed together. Until Okabe texted Subaru on his phone about the portal, he could only wait and get through the school day.

All throughout math class, Subaru eagerly awaited Okabe's message. His flip phone was constantly in his hand, it distracted him from paying attention, but luckily the teacher didn't notice and didn't give him a hard time. When the class was nearing its end, Subaru had a realization. Okabe had said it would take about two months. What if that meant it wasn't today? What if the portal still wouldn't be ready today? Rem would be stuck in the middle of a forest in a clock tower, suffering in silence. Subaru decided that if the portal wasn't ready by the end of school then he would head down to his house anyway and ask just how much longer it was going to take.

Subaru waited, each minute felt like an eternity, time slowed down for Subaru as he waited for Okabe to notify him of the completion of the portal. His next class came and still nothing was heard of from Okabe. Subaru had taken to chewing on his pencil, a way for him to distract himself from the phone. Needless to say, it didn't work.

It was in the middle of his Anatomy class that his phone went off.

Bzzzzzzzz!

Subaru looked at his phone. The screen on the front displayed what he wanted to see most.

New Message From:

Okabe

Subaru absentmindedly let out a rather loud squeak of joy.

"Mr. Natsuki!"

Subaru looked up to see the disappointed look of his anatomy teacher. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips pursed. She walked up to Subaru's desk and held out her hand. "You know the rules, Mr. Natsuki. No phones." She beckoned with her fingers for Subaru to hand over his phone. The whole class was now turned in their seats to see what was going on between the two.

Subaru never took his eyes off his teacher as he opened his phone and pressed the center button to open the message, giving her a nervous chuckle as he did so.

The teacher raised her voice ever so slightly, "Mr. Natsuki, I won't ask you twice. Give it here now before I notify the principal."

While she was scolding him, Subaru had opened the message and read it.

It's ready. Head over whenever you can.

Subaru looked back up at the teacher, a wide mischievous smile on his face, like his father's. "I actually have important business to attend to." He got out of his seat, picked up his backpack, and shimmied around his shocked teacher, saying to her, "If you'll excuse me."

The teacher looked at Subaru, "Mr. Natsuki! You leave now and I will have no choice but to notify your parents of your absence." Subaru stopped in his tracks. He didn't want to disappoint his parents again, but he also didn't want to stay separated from Rem any longer. Subaru decided that Rem, his future, was more important.

Subaru turned to look at his teacher, the smile still on his face. He held up his phone so she could see its glowing screen, "Like I said, important business." He exited the room, leaving a classroom full of stunned students with an angry teacher. A second later, Subaru poked his head back in, "I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I'll be back tomorrow." Then he left again. A few students chuckled.

Subaru sprinted to Okabe's, houses and trees were a blur as he gave it his all. He began to slow down realizing that his backpack was slowing him down. Dropping it into a bush, Subaru made a mental note to pick it up from there when all this was over. With the backpack gone, Subaru was able to run faster, see Rem sooner.

Images and memories of Rem rushed into his head as he thought of what he was going to say to Rem when the portal opened. Anything, everything, something that would make her understand just how much he wanted her in his life forever.

Panting, Subaru made it to Okabe's house, practically punching the door. Okabe opened the door without checking who it was. Seeing Subaru, he looked at the time on his phone and smiled, "That was fast."

* * *

"Oki died for this..this junk?" Ken kicked the side of metal box that had tiny holes on it. The resulting bang, instead of knocking, of metal echoed throughout the empty room.

Rem didn't know what to do with the stuff in front of her. She thought that it may be something that Subaru wanted her to use to find him. He did say to come here so he could see her again, maybe this thing was the key. Subaru-kun will call. Just like last time. She took out her metia and looked at it. Flipping it open, she found Subaru's contact icon and pressed on it.

This metia is no longer available or in service.

Rem closed the metia and held it to her lips, whispering, "Please come back, Subaru-kun."

Ken yelled with sarcasm in his voice, "Well this is just great!" He looked at Rem, "Where is he? I thought you said he was here?"

Rem pulled the metia from her lips, looking at Ken, "Rem thought so, but maybe Subaru-kun meant something else."

After thinking about the death of Oki more and more, Ken became even more bitter, taking it out on Rem , despite Oki's last words. "Well, he better call you like he said or else I'm going home. I don't care what Oki said, I will leave!"

Rem finally had enough of Ken and stared daggers at him, "Then leave, Ken. Rem will not stop you if you wish to go against Oki."

Ken puffed up his chest, holding back a yell. He exhaled, letting all the tension go and said in a mocking tone, "I hope you and your Subaru-kun live happily together." He turned to leave, "Good bye forever, Rem." He exited the room, Rem watched as he paused to look sadly at the pool of blood Oki left behind.

Ken gave one last menacing look at Rem before walking off, disappearing into the stairwell.

Rem fell to her knees, she didn't want Ken to go, but it was Oki's death that snapped his reasoning. She didn't want him to be alone again in life, but she couldn't handle him right now. Some time apart would help, at least that's what Rem thought.

What friendship she had with Ken was still intact in her heart, she wanted to make things right between them when the time allowed it. She promised herself that she would try and talk to Ken about this after she found Subaru, try and rekindle their sputtering friendship.

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz

Call From:

Subaru

* * *

Okabe and Subaru entered the elevator to the lab.

"So where's Michael?"

Subaru answered Okabe's question with another question, "Did you text him too?"

Okabe flipped open his phone and looked at his messages, "Yup."

Subaru pressed the button to go to the lab, "Well, there's either two reasons as to why he's not here. One, he wants to stay at school so he doesn't get a absent mark. Or two, he's walking here."

Okabe sounded put down, "It would be a sad moment in my life if he chose school over science." He sighed, "I guess nobody is perfect. Every man must have their flaws."

Subaru couldn't see Okabe in the right space, but by the sound of his voice , it sounded like he was implying something, "What are your flaws?"

From behind Subaru, Okabe gave a sly smile, "Too many to count."

"I'd second that."

The doors of the elevator opened, Okabe and Subaru practically popped out.

Okabe straightened his coat. Subaru was getting up as Okabe said, "Well, my dear Subaru, let's get that portal open, yes?"

Okabe walked up to a monitor that had a flashing green screen. Sitting into the seat he typed a few words, lines of code filed the screen, moving rapidly. Subaru watched as the letters and numbers slowed down to a reasonable pace. It stopped and flashed a box that asked a question.

 **Would you like to continue the test? Y/N**

 **Note: This command will run indefinitely until shutdown by user.**

Okabe allowed the command to go through it's procedure. More text filled the screen, but shorter. The machine next to the monitor that was connected to the gateway started to hum. A new box was on the screen of the computer.

Okabe turned to Subaru, "Nows the time Subaru. Make the call, repeat after me when I tell you what to do, OK?"

Subaru nodded, he gave Okabe a look of pure excitement.

"Good." Okabe turned his attention to the monitor, but then turned back immediately, "And keep any side conversations short, sweet, and to the point. The connection won't last for long."

Getting the point, Subaru pulled out the metia Okabe had made him a few week before. He found Rem's contact icon and pressed it.

Calling…

Rem

* * *

"Subaru-kun?!"

Rem answered the call, almost immediately Subaru's face showed on the metia's screen. Rem began to cry, she was so happy that Subaru had not forgotten. "Rem is glad to see her hero again."

Subaru smiled back, his face alone yelling that he had been waiting for this moment forever, "Rem, we have to hurry, but I need you to know that I love you very much." Short, sweet, and to the point. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than in your loving embrace. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be by your side through thick and thin, for better or for worse, and you may not know it, but we already have." It never occurred to Subaru that he had hinted about his Return By Death without being hurt by the witch.

Rem violently blushed, "Subaru-kun…"

Subaru laughed and put a hand behind his neck, "I know it's cheesy, Rem, but that's how I feel about you. I want you all to myself, that's how selfish I am for you, no one but me can have you…..because I love you."

Rem's tried to wipe her tears away, but every time she did, more took their place. Rem crying tears of joy was one of Subaru's most preciously kept memories that he enjoyed to think about because it showed just how beautiful she could look even when she's a total blubbering mess. "Rem...Rem.." for once, Rem corrected herself, "I..love you, Subaru-kun."

* * *

Subaru finished relaying the instructions to Rem. It took a while, but she was able to turn on her gateway side. The humming she said she heard proves that the machine was working.

Okabe watched the computer monitor when Rem successfully turned on her gateway. A loading bar popped up and was replaced with another box of text.

 **Connection Status: Unstable, but manageable.**

 **Continue? Y/N**

Okabe continued the connection.

 **Please standby…**

 **Connection failed.**

 **Recommend Procedure:**

 **Allow cooldown of reactor core before continuing with connection.**

 **Retry? Y/N**

Okabe called to Subaru, "Well Subaru, chat times over, end the call."

Subaru nodded, "Rem, I'll see you tonight. We have to let the arch thing rest."

Rem looked sad, but nodded. She didn't twang to tell Subaru now, but she felt he needed to know, "Subaru-kun, before you go, Rem must say something." Subaru raised his eyebrows.

Okabe leaned closer.

"Oki….Oki is dead."

Subaru was shocked. At first he didn't think he heard her right. My friend, Oki? How does Rem know? What happened?. How could he believe it? It was so out of the blue. Subaru put all his confusion onto a one worded question, "What?"

Rem's eyes disappeared behind her hair, "Something in the tower killed poor Oki. It looked like it was protecting this room." Rem looked up, her eyes filled with sadness, "Why didn't Subaru-kun tell us about th-."

Rem was cut off, Okabe had reached over and forcefully shut the metia, ending the call.

Subaru realized what was happening and slowly looked at Okabe. Okabe looked disappointed. "All you had to do was hang up."

Okabe stood from his chair and pulled a gun from his coat. "Now...be good, Subaru and sit in the corner."

Subaru didn't move, he started deep into Okabe's eyes. He wanted to kill Okabe, whatever he put in that clock tower had killed one of his best friends, and he wasn't going to let Okabe get away with it. However, Subaru was at gunpoint, with nowhere to go. He decided to stand down until he thought of something.

Subaru put his hands up and walked to the corner. Okabe smiled, obviously pleased with his success, "I'm sorry, Subaru, but you found out too much now." He kept the gun pointed at Subaru while he moved to a corner of the lab that had a chair in it. "You know, you've really been a great help. Thanks to you, I was able to get someone to complete the connection." Okabe laughed, "It's ironic, is it not?! You helped me, the one person you definitely didn't want to help! Thanks to you, I will be able to reawaken the Witch of Envy. Gain so much power that she promised! Okabe's face darkened, "I won't let anyone interfere with her plan."

Suddenly, things began to make sense in Subaru's head, "You're still working for the witch, aren't you?"

Okabe smiled, "You finally figured it out. You see, this 'witch' you refer to will be the best thing to ever happen to this world…..and to me" He continued, thoughtfully, "Envy gave me a second chance, and I won't waste it. I won't fail her again." He got up close to Subaru's face, "That...is a promise."

With Okabe so close, Subaru took this opportunity to head butt him.

Okabe retreated, rubbing his forehead. "Ahhhh!"

Subaru would've attacked, but Okabe recovered quickly, re-pointing the gun at him. "You imbecile! I honestly don't see what she sees in you, but I will fulfill her wishes." Okabe smacked Subaru across the face with the gun. "Perhaps one day she will grow bored of you and I will have the privilege to kill you myself."

Pulling his head back from being knocked to the side, Subaru said, "You say Envy has an interest in me?" Subaru thought back to Okabe's eagerness when he found him, the witch cultist that had captured him but didn't kill him, and now Okabe has him at gunpoint, but chooses not to shoot. It's what the witch wants. "Does that mean you can't kill me?" Subaru stood up from the chair, trying to size up Okabe.

Okabe backed up with the gun still pointed up at Subaru's chest. Subaru walked forward until his chest touched the gun's barrel. Finally finding a flaw in Okabe's plan, Subaru smiled, "Looks like your gun's useless now."

Okabe brought the gun up and used it to smack Subaru again, he dropped his metia this time, "She doesn't have the power to see across worlds anymore! While it's true I can't kill you, there's nothing stopping me from beating you from an inch of your life!" He dropped his foot towards Subaru's arm, but Subaru rolled out of the way. "She'll believe me, of all people!"

Subaru got to his feet and watched as a fist headed straight towards him. He dropped back down to his back and used his foot to carry Okabe's momentum over and into a metal shelf.

As Okabe fell, so did many of his inventions. Rubbing his head, he found a metal stick with a rubber handle, one of his inventions. He grabbed it eagerly and pulled on the metal part, it extended, metal prongs popped out from holes formed from pulling on it. Pressing a button on the handle, electricity began zapping between the prongs. Okabe looked up at the scared Subaru with a smile. Suddenly, the electricity stopped flowing. Okabe looked at the stick, confused. He hit it a few time but nothing happened. Subaru's fear faded and he chuckled lightly. Another failed invention.

Using it as originally intended, Okabe swung the metal stick at Subaru, who dodged out of the way, causing them to switch places.

Subaru grabbed a random invention, a metal glove, with a circular piece of glass in the middle of the palm. Not knowing what it'll do, he slipped it on regardless.

Okabe had managed to get the metal stick to flow with electricity again. He swung it over his head, but it was blocked by Subaru's gloved hand, the glove resisted the electricity, keeping it from reaching his skin. Flexing his arm to hold off Okabe's strength, a yellow beam shot out from the palm of Subaru's gloved hand, sending the stick flying.

Subaru looked at the glove in amazement, "This one's actually fucking cool!"

Distracted, Okabe kicked Subaru in the chest, sending him into the shelf. His back and chest hurting, Subaru lifted himself from the floor, punching the ground with the gloved hand to stabilize himself. He looked up to glare at the smiling witch cultist before him.

Subaru used the glove to shoot Okabe in the chest. Okabe tried to block it with his arms, but was too slow. He flew through the air, landing next to Subaru's metia.

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz

Call From:

Rem

The glass piece of the metal glove started to burn from overuse. Subaru removed it before his hand got a hole burnt through it. Hearing the buzzing, Subaru saw Okabe reach for his metia. Subaru didn't know what Okabe planned to do with his metia, but he wasn't going to let him get it.

Okabe heard footsteps coming from his right. The next moment, a foot planted itself into his chin, nearly breaking his jaw. Stars danced across his eyes as Subaru bent down to pick up the metia.

Subaru looked at the caller ID and ignored it, he didn't want Rem to worry about his situation. He felt he had it under control. Bending down to look at Okabe, he saw the front of his coat was burnt from the glove's beam.

Okabe smiled as Subaru looked at him. "Hehehe, isn't it funny how similar our problems are, Subaru? I need you for Envy, so I can't kill you, but you also need me to open the portal, so you can't kill me." He slowly reached behind his back. "I can see it in your eyes...that you want to kill me. There's no doubt in my mind that that's what you want, right?"

He grabbed the metal stick that Okabe dropped, he got ready to swing it, "You have no idea how badly I want to kick your fucking face in, Okabe."

As Subaru swung the stick, Okabe grabbed the stun gun that he kept in his back pocket, lunged at Subaru and stuck the prongs into his neck.

Subaru's body convulsed as the electricity coursed through his body, tensing his muscles. Okabe kept the stun gun in his neck until Subaru collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Subaru woke up to the sounds of vicious drilling. Along with it came the sound of ear breaking crunching, it vibrated the floor slightly. Subaru tried to move, but couldn't.

Looking at his current situation, he realized he was bound tightly in a chair. His arms tied to the armrests, his feet were bound to the legs, his hips were tied down into the seat, and a piece of duct tape covered his mouth.

Okabe finished bolting the last foot of the chair into the ground. Placing a hand onto the chair, he gave it a tug, to his liking the chair barely moved. He moved around the side to look into Subaru's fierce eyes. "Awwww, someone looks mad, but don't worry, that'll all be gone in the next few minutes." He smiled, not yet telling Subaru his intentions.

The tape prevented Subaru from yelling at Okabe calling him obscene things. Only his muffled yells reached Okabe's ears. "Nonononono." He placed a finger on where Subaru's lips were under the tape. "This is a happy moment for the both of us. Now please, enjoy the show." Okabe left Subaru to himself, leaving behind him.

In front of Subaru was the gateway, its humming was stronger than before.

Okabe went up to the computer monitor and read the message displayed on it again.

 **Connection failed.**

 **Recommend Procedure:**

 **Allow cooldown of reactor core before continuing with connection.**

 **Retry? Y/N**

Okabe accepted the request.

 **Please standby…**

 **Connection successful.**

 **Please enter verification sequence to continue.**

 **Note: This command will run indefinitely until shutdown by user.**

Okabe entered the words needed to continue the opening.

 **Verification Accepted.**

 **Beginning Construction Now.**

Okabe smiled as he saw those words, those long awaited words that he worked so hard to see. He brought up his hands to look at them, skinny and weak. He chuckled as he looked at them, knowing full well what was to come on the other side of that portal.

Okabe returned into the gateway room, the humming had increased slightly in volume. He walked in front of Subaru to give him his last words before the opening of the portal. He pointed to the burnt hole in his lab coat, "Never wound what you can't kill." He chuckled after saying this. He lightly slapped Subaru's cheeks a few times as if they were friends. This sickened Subaru.

Okabe turned as the gateway began to spark blue electricity in it's arch. The time was here, it was actually happening. Despite how happy he was, his smile slightly faltered before going back to its original state.

The electricity all sparked into the middle, creating a tiny ball of bright light that slowly grew in size. Next, a white mist started to form around the glowing ball, swirling around it vertically. The white mist spread until it took up the whole space in the arch. The glowing ball grew to the size of a watermelon before it collapsed in on itself. It was silent for two seconds, except for the sound of humming, before the bright ball spread out instantly with the white mist, a blue glow rimming the portal. As soon as the gateway was filled with light, it began to dim, on the other side of the portal stood Rem, a hand up to her face, blocking the harsh light that had previously been there.

Subaru widened his eyes, thinking about what Okabe had said to him not too long ago.

 _Now please, enjoy the show._

Okabe was going to kill Rem, and Subaru was tied to a chair in the direction of the portal to watch.

Okabe stepped in front of Rem's view of Subaru, "My, My, it does feel good to be back."

Rem had already seen Subaru's condition and could only assume that the man who stood before her was the cause. Anger filled her as she took out her morningstar, "What did you do to my Subaru-kun?!"

Calmly walking through the portal, the other side being orange, Okabe's footsteps echoed throughout the clock tower room. "I am the one who brought you here, to your Subaru-kun." He stepped to the side to gesture to Subaru's tied up form. "But there is already someone with an eye on him specifically, so I cannot let you live." Okabe stood straight with his hands behind his back.

Rem charged at Okabe, her morningstar cutting through the air. Before she could get within 10 feet of Okabe, a force knocked her to the side and into a wall, but Rem still stood on her feet.

Okabe raised his hands high above his head, "It's been too long since I was able to use my authority. Behold, the Authority of Sloth, Unseen Hands!"

From Subaru's point of view, 7 purple hands made of what looked like shadows sprouted from Okabe's back. They rose high into the air, swaying side to side. Only one thought ran through Subaru's mind as he saw the hands. What...the...hell.

To Rem, however, she only saw Okabe raising his arms at the mention of Unseen Hands. If that meant what Rem was thinking it meant, then she didn't know what she could do to fight such an opponent alone.

Okabe used his newly formed hands to grab a large chunk out of the floor. He effortlessly raised it above his head, all the while he was giggling to himself and rubbing his hands in excitement and pure joy. His crazy eyes focused on Rem as his maniacal laugh came to a close, "You're lucky, Taylor! Not all people are worthy of seeing the true power of me, Witch Cult Sin Archbishop 'Sloth', Hoshin Okabe!" He turned back to look at Subaru, "Watch closely, Subaru, as I take away your everything," his crazy demeanor broke for only a second, "...as mine was taken from me!"

Okabe's Unseen Hands threw the boulder at Rem at an alarming speed.

* * *

"The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places."-Ernest Hemingway

 **AN: The end is near.**


	28. The End

Chapter 28: The End

The boulder flew towards Rem, its weight carrying an incredible amount of force with it. She quickly side stepped out of the way. The boulder crashed through the wall of the clock tower, falling to the trees below.

Rem studied Okabe. He said he used the Authority of Sloth, and it apparently granted him the ability to use the Unseen Hands. Rem had no idea what the Unseen Hands were, but she figured it had something to do with the fact that wOkabe removed a chunk of the floor and threw it without so much as lifting a finger. The name Unseen Hands made her think of what the title entailed, invisible hands. That was definitely going to be a problem.

* * *

Subaru screamed and screamed, but tape prevented his voice from reaching anyone's ears. Subaru could only watch as the hands that Okabe produced hung in the air, every single one of them facing Rem, she wasn't regarding them. Subaru panicked as one of the hands reached for her arm, but Rem did not react to it. It was as if she couldn't see them for herself.

* * *

Rem never averted her gaze from Okabe. He was an opponent that she would have to study very closely if she even wanted the smallest chance of survival.

Suddenly, something grabbed hold of her right wrist, it squeezed tightly. Rem instantly pulled her arm away, but the grip never left. The Unseen Hand.

Realizing this, Rem frantically tried to pry the invisible hand off her wrist. The grip of the hand proved to be strong as Rem was unable to loosen the grip. She tried to even bite it but nothing affected the arm. In an instant, the arm forcefully jerked Rem to the side. Rem screamed as she flew.

Subaru watched in horror as Rem was thrown across the room. Her body flopped in the air until she hit a solid wall. Her body left a crater from the impact, imprinting her into the stone.

"MMMMMMMAAHAHAHAH WWWWEEEEEEMM!" This was all that came out of Subaru's mouth as he witnessed Rem, the one he loved most, violently thrown into a wall.

Her eyes closed, gravity took over and pulled Rem back to the floor, falling flat on her back.

Okabe, for once, wasn't smiling. He turned to the crying Subaru and observed his sadness.

 _Okabe._

A familiar voice found its way into Okabe's mind. It was a distant memory that he desperately tried to forget. He shook his head and looked back at Subaru, this time with a smile. "Well, Subaru. Did you enjoy your front row seat?"

Subaru looked at Okabe. He had murder in his eyes and mind. As Subaru tried his hardest to shake his bonds, he yelled at Okabe, "MMMMAAAAAAAHHHHHH! IIEEEE WAH MMMAAAGGHNN!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Okabe moved over to the computer monitor next to the orange portal on his side. He typed away at the keyboard inputting new code for a better software. "There, that should stabilize the connection." The hum of the gateway lowered.

Okabe clapped his hands together, "Well, now we're ready." He walked towards the portal, "I have someone I want you to meet, Subar- OOFFF!" Before he could step through the portal, a large wall of ice hit him on the side, slamming him into the wall. When he got back to his feet, he was holding his hip. "God damn that hurt!

Looking for his attacker, he saw the same blue-haired girl standing where she fell, a glowing, white horn was on her forehead. She reached over to pop in the shoulder that Okabe dislocated. A fiery look was in her eyes.

* * *

"I tried Oki, but I couldn't do it knowing that what happened to you could have been avoided by just a few words."

Ken had been outside the clock tower, talking to Oki's grave for the past hour. Talking of simple things and personal thoughts, trying to bring a little of his life back, but Ken knew his life would never be the same without him.

"I'm sorry, Oki. Please forgive me." Ken got up, planning to leave Rem and Oki behind forever.

CRASH!

A thundering sound echoed throughout the forest. It's sudden loudness scared Ken and made him frantically look around to find the source.

BOOOOM!

Ken fell on his butt as a huge rock fell from the sky, destroying a few trees that were only a few dozen feet from Ken. It kicked up dirt everywhere, causing Ken to cover his eyes.

"W-What the hell?!" Ken yelled through his arm as the wave of dirt hit him. When the dirt settled, Ken looked up at where the rock came from. The side of the clock tower had a huge hole in it that was near the top, small pebbles were still falling from it.

Only one thing came to mind, "Rem?" _Is she in danger?_

During his uncertainty, a female's scream pierced his eardrums. This shook Ken to the bones, "REM!"

Ken ran into the clock tower.

* * *

"An oni?! She was an oni?!"

Rem was on her feet, breathing heavily and looking like a bloody warrior who was ready for battle. In a sense, she was.

Okabe continued his remarks, "I did wonder how you easily shrugged off my first attack, but now I see why!" He seemed very interested, "You know I've never seen one in real life! They were supposedly extinct, dead, all of them."

Okabe shook his head while laughing, "Hehehehehe, but no, nononononono no." He looked up at Rem with a smile, "You, Taylor, are the living embodiment of the Oni Clan. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the last one."

Rem looked down for a second, but then shot her gaze back up.

Okabe said excitedly, "You are! You are that last oni! Hahahahahaha." Okabe wiped a tear from his eyes, then looked at Rem with an amused smile, "It'll be a pleasure to kill the very last oni."

Rem pulled out her morningstar, "And it shall be a pleasure for Rem to kill an Archbishop."

Smiling even wider, Okabe said to Subaru, "I really like, Taylor. Too bad she has to die." He started to walk calmly towards Rem.

All the while Okabe and Rem had been interacting, Subaru had been removing the tape from his mouth by moistening his lips with saliva, a trick he learned online. His saliva loosened the sticky substances from the tape and allowed him to bite it. He began chewing the tape so more of it could be pulled into his mouth. After a minute, the whole strip of tape was in his mouth, he spit it out. Just in time to see Okabe start walking towards Rem.

"Stop, Okabe!"

Hearing his name from Subaru, Okabe stopped walking, his unseen hands wriggling around him. He tutted Subaru, "If you stay quiet, I won't put another piece of tape on your mouth."

Subaru ignored him, continuing to yell and try to get out of the chair, "Rem, his Unseen Hands, they're invisible! There are 7 of them, Rem! You can't fight him!' Run!" He desperately attempted to warn Rem, he knew that if she couldn't see her enemy then she didn't stand a chance. There was literally nothing stopping Okabe from grabbing Rem right now and throwing her out the giant hole in the wall, nothing.

"Rem will not leave her Subaru-kun!" After these words, Rem used a great amount of mana to summon enough ice spears to fill up the whole room. Slowly, the spears rotated to all point at Okabe. One shot at Okabe, which he easily swatted out of the sky with an unseen hand. Next came two spears shooting at him, which he also swatted away.

Having had enough, Rem raised her hand and brought it down, palm down, in a fast motion. Her movement caused all the spears to fall to Okabe at the same time from almost every direction.

Using his authority, Okabe combined his hand to form one big hand. He used this to cover his body entirely and block the spears of ice. Each spear shattered to pieces, falling to the floor.

Using this, Rem lifted all the shards of ice and turned them into fine crystals, keeping them stationary in the air. This allowed the Unseen Hands to be seen somewhat, their movements giving away their location through the crystals.

"What is this?!" Okabe used both his Unseen Hands and his real hands to swipe at the crystals, but they moved out of the way of his hands and moved back to their original spot when a disturbance is not present.

Subaru was amazed, it filled him with a sort of pride that Rem was able to beat Okabe's unseen hands in a matter of seconds, with quick thinking. He had an idea to try to give her an even bigger advantage, he called out to Rem, "Hey, Rem!"

Rem gave a serious look to Subaru, "Yes, Subaru-kun?"

Smiling his ass off, Subaru said, "Kick his ass for me."

Rem smiled, now with more confidence since Subaru was with her, and swung her morningstar at Okabe.

He caught it with his Unseen Hands, keeping a tight grip. Rem took in more mana from the air and tugged as hard as she could on the chain.

Still holding onto the morningstar, Okabe went flying towards Rem, who had her fist ready to meet his face. Okabe morphed his hands back into a big fist and used it to counter Rem's punch. She went flying as Okabe landed on his feet, unhurt.

Flying towards the wall, Rem swung her morningstar at it to send up a cloud of debris. Fading into the cloud, she planted her feet onto the wall and bent her knees, extending them to their full extent, Rem went shooting out the cloud again and towards an unsuspecting Okabe. She again pulled the chain to hit Okabe with the metal ball. Okabe only barely had time to block it with his Unseen Hand an inch from his face, this still sent him flying though.

Okabe split up his hand into the original 7 and used them as anchors to stop him from flying any further. One hand went to grab one of her arms, but Rem was able to see it through the crystals and dodge it. This happened multiple times to multiple limbs, but Rem was able to dodge every attempt to grab her.

Okabe grew more frustrated, but tried not to raise his voice, "This is a waste of my time." He pointed at Rem. "You are a pain in my ass." He formed his one huge hand and tried to smash Rem. However, she dashed out of the way and threw the morningstar at Okabe.

Having had about enough of her little toy, Okabe split his hand into 2 and used them to grab the chain of her weapon. He pulled the handle out of Rem's grasp. "Say goodbye." Okabe severed the chain of Rem's morningstar, destroying it. To make matters worse, he removed the chain connected to the iron ball and held the ball in one massive hand.

Okabe raised both his eyebrows at Rem, asking, "Wanna play catch?"

.

.

Subaru could only shake in his chair, trying to wiggle his way out from the tight knots. He knew he wouldn't be much held if he was free, but he still wanted to try. His ankles started to bleed from rubbing up against his bonds for so long and hard. He began hoping Michael would free him, but that thought died quickly when he realized he would need the key card that Okabe most likely had. In his current situation, there was no way he was going to get it.

He had just seen Okabe remove Rem's weapon from her possession, Subaru was starting to give up hope on the situation. However, Okabe was human, he had feelings and memories. His actions have what brought him to this moment, to this timeline where he chooses to be the villain. Subaru felt like the only way to win this was to make him see otherwise.

.

.

Okabe threw the iron ball at Rem, but she easily dodged it. Knowing this, Okabe slammed his hand on the spot where Rem should have ran to. However, Rem was slightly faster than he thought, but she did get caught in the small shockwave, knocking her to her belly.

"NOO!" Subaru cried from the portal, shaking his chair furiously as he watched Okabe use an Unseen Hand lift Rem by her neck.

"Finally!" Okabe used one of his 7 Unseen Hands to grabbed Rem from the floor. Lifting her by the neck, he made sure to grab her by the throat. He slammed her against the wall, making it cave in a little. The crystals that hung around room disappeared.

Hitting the wall made Rem call out in pain as she felt something in her chest snap. The hand around her throat began to tighten, not making it hard for her to breathe, but to just move her head. Rem tried to pry off the invisible fingers from her neck, but couldn't. She extended one hand to shoot Okabe with a spear, but as soon as she did, two more hands came and pinned Rem's, arms outstretched them to the sides so she looked like a 'T'.

 _Okabe….don't._

The same voice within his distant memories. They were in his head, but the problem was that he was thinking them. No one was talking to him, the painful reminders are what remained of his past self. They reminded him of who he once was before, which he thought of on occasions but tried not to.

* * *

Okabe was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Rem kick an Unseen Hand. He forced himself to smile, "Hehehehe, what's the matter, Taylor?" He squeezed harder, "Feeling out of breath?"

"PUT HER DOWN, OKABE!" From the portal came Subaru's loud voice.

Subaru wasn't sure if a good person was in this Okabe, but had to at least try, try and cut him out of this fake identity of his.

Okabe paid no attention to Subaru as he choked the life out of little Rem. Her face was scrunched up and had a scared expression as she felt her airways closing up. Her kicks began to weaken.

Subaru had to act fast. "PLEASE, HOUOUIN!"

This got Okabe's attention. He turned to look at the helpless Subaru and cried to him, "Hououin is dead!" Rem was still struggling to breathe, "You've never met him because he died a long, lo-ng time ago!" Okabe's voice had broken. Subaru took this to his advantage and continued before Okabe could finish.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'VE SHOWED ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE! THE CRAZY SCIENTIST WHO WANTS TO HELP HIS FRIENDS AND DO WHATEVER HE CAN TO SAVE THEM!"

Okabe grinded his teeth, "That was all a front! A ruse to keep you away from figuring out my devotion to Envy!" He thought of the first time he met Makise, "Even if I wanted to, I'm in too deep. There's no going back from this!"

"THERE'S ALWAYS A WAY!"

"SHUT UP!" Okabe removed Rem from the wall and released her throat so another hand could grab her the back of her neck. He hung her weak body next to him so Subaru could see it, "I'VE MADE MY CHOICES! THERE'S NO GOING BACK! CAN'T YOU SEE SUBARU! THIS IS IT, YOU LOSE!"

Subaru tried not to show anger in his voice, he wanted to keep a calm composer so Okabe didn't feel his hostility, "SO DO YOU!" He began to loosen the rope around his arms, "DON'T RUN FROM THE FACT THAT SHE'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU AND I HAVE LIVED FOR!"

Okabe had thought of these words before, but never actually spoke his own answer. Saying it out loud wavered his emotions to something different, "THIS WORLD HAS ALREADY TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! IT LEFT ME WITH NOTHING, ENVY GAVE ME PURPOSE! SHE GAVE ME A REASON TO LIVE! I LIVE FOR ENVY! SHE IS MY LOVE!"

Time to drop the bomb, "THEN WHAT DOES MAKISE MEAN TO YOU?! WHO WAS SHE TO YOU BEFORE YOUR WITCH!"

Okabe was frozen for a few seconds before answering, "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! AFTER I'M DONE WITH REM I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE WITCH!" He threw Rem to the floor, she loudly took air into her lungs and tried to feebly crawl towards Subaru. "THEN SHE'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO LOVE ME!" Again, he grabbed Rem and lifted her by the throat, preventing her from breathing.

"YOU'RE WRONG! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! AND SHE NEVER WILL! OPEN YOUR EYES OKABE, CAN'T YOU SEE SHE ABANDONED YOU?! SHE SENT PEOPLE TO KILL YOU!"

Okabe knew this was true, and it hurt. He helped her so much, but she refused to see his devotion to her, "SHE GAVE ME A SECOND CHANCE!"

"BECAUSE SHE NEEDED YOU! YOU'RE HER LAST CHANCE TO BECOME REBORN! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, SHE'S ONLY USING YOU!"

Okabe again thought of Makise as he said, "S-SHE IS MY LOVE!" He wasn't sure himself who he was referring to.

"SO WAS MAKISE, BUT THE WITCH TOOK HER FROM YOU!" Subaru tried to pull at Okabe's heart, tried to get him to see his mistakes, "THE WITCH MADE HER DEPRESSED, LEADING TO HER SUICIDE! HOW CAN YOU LOVE SOMEONE THAT KILLED THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE?! HOW, OKABE?!"

Okabe's grip slightly loosened on Rem's neck, he looked at her and said sadly, "I-It wasn't her fault...!" He didn't correct Subaru on Makise being the love of his life because deep down, he knew she was.

Subaru saw Okabe change, but wouldn't stop until Okabe submitted to the truth, "WASN'T HER FAULT!? IT WAS ALL THE WITCH'S FAULT IN THE WORLD! SHE KILLED YOUR FIANCÉ AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS DEFEND HER?!"

Okabe closed his eyes, a single tear fell down. As of now, he was forcing himself to say words, "THE WITCH HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MAKISE! MAKISE WAS JUST A D-distraction!" His voice broke at the end.

Subaru kept yelling, "FROM WHAT?"

Okabe stuttered "...I.."

"FROM WHAT, OKABE!"

"...I...I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU HAVE TO SEE…..YOU HAVE TO SEE THAT SHE'S JUST USING YOU TO GET WHAT SHE WANTS! AND WHEN THAT HAPPENS SHE WON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!

Okabe looked empty, his eyes dim and his face hanging, "That, that's not true."

I love you, Okabe.

"SHE WON'T NEED YOU! YOU'LL JUST BECOME A PAWN ON HER CHESS BOARD, SMALL AND INSIGNIFICANT!"

"IF YOU DO THIS, THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT FOR ANYONE! THE WITCH WILL TAKE OVER OUR WORLD TOO! SOMEONE LIKE YOU WOULD JUST BE A CRAZY FANATIC TO HER!"

Despite all the things Subaru said to him, he tried to keep faith in Envy, "You, you speak of lies."

"THEN WHAT HAS SHE DONE FOR YOU?!"

Okabe opened his mouth but soon closed it. Nothing

"KIDNAPPED YOU, CORRUPTED YOU, ABANDONED YOU, TRIED TO KILL YOU, AND HAD YOUR REAL LOVE KILL HERSELF!"

Makise. "You don't know that."

"I know enough to say that you don't really love the witch."

I love Makise. "You have no idea what I feel."

"You're right, I don't, but do you wanna know how I feel? I feel~~~,"

Okabe began to drown out Subaru as the words he spoke dragged him to a moment he spent with Makise. The moment they fell in love.

* * *

She had looked so beautiful that day, Okabe couldn't not tell her. Standing in the side of the road, he confessed his love for her. He spilled all his feelings into that one confession he was sure Makise would say yes right away, but she didn't. Her red hair flowed in the slight breeze as he waited for her answer.

She thought about it, weighing the pros and cons of dating Okabe….like a scientist. In the end, she leaned close to him.

"If you really wanna know how I feel….close your eyes."

Her soft lips touched his and the world disappeared as nothing else mattered but her.

* * *

Everything that had happened led up to this point, Okabe had to make a decision, commit to the witch, or commit to Makise.

Before he could make a decision, a giant, sharp rod of ice ripped through the left side of his body, puncturing his heart.

In the doorway of the room stood Ken. He was on his hands and knees, a long crack led from him to Okabe. At the end of the crack was the stalagmite that impaled Okabe's heart.

Blood filled Okabe's mouth, his Unseen Hands disappeared. Rem fell to the floor, again gasping for air. She looked up at the coughing scientist. He was looking up at the giant crystal up at the top of the tower.

He coughed blood up, which fell onto his own face. He heard Rem gasping and looked at her, he weakly said, "I'm….I'm sorry."

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

As a beeping sound came from the gateway, a text box on the computer in the gateway room appeared on screen that no one noticed.

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **Please shut down to prevent destruction of parent gate.**_

Hearing the beeping, Okabe reached out with a real hand to move her, his voice quiet as he started to die from blood loss, "Rem….the portal….go through."

Subaru had the same idea, as he finally freed himself from being bound by his arms, he yelled out, "Rem!" The gateway on his side started to spark, the humming was getting faster and louder.

Rem got to her feet and tried to run, but couldn't. A few ribs most likely broke when Okabe slammed her multiple times. Slowly making her way to the portal, she yelled out desperately, "Subaru-kun!"

Subaru began to work on the bonds around his hips, ripping at it the best he could, "Ahhhh grahh!"

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Subaru worked faster, finally tearing away the rope around his hips, "REM!" He began on the ones around his ankles.

She was so close, "Subaru-kun!"

15 feet.

Subaru freed one ankle, "REM! Please hurry!"

10 feet.

"Subaru-kun!"

5 feet.

"Rem!"

The gateway shut down just as Rem reached the portal wall and Subaru removed his last ankle.

The humming of the gateway died and slowed to a stop. The interior of the gateway was smoking, its insides being melted from overheating.

In both worlds, Rem and Subaru fell to their knees before the gateway.

* * *

Subaru put his hands to either side of his head, repeatedly muttering, "No….no..no, no, no, nonononononononono." After a little while of this, he grabbed a hammer nearby and slammed it into the gateway, causing a loud bang. "NO! NO! NONONONONONO!" With each 'no' Subaru delivered a blow to the gateway.

From the elevator came Michael, "Guys!?" "Sorry I'm late I had a-." He heard Subaru yelling, "Subaru?!"

He went to the control room and looked through the little window to look into the gateway room. What he saw was Subaru beating the gateway while screaming his head off.

Michael banged on the door, trying to get Subaru to stop. What the fuck is he doing?!

"Subaru, stop it! Why are you doing that?! Stop!"

Subaru heard his friend, but did nothing as he thought of how his life would be nothing without Rem.

* * *

Rem put a hand to her mouth to stifle her cries, but made no attempt to stop the tears from falling to the floor and creating a puddle. She had almost gotten her Subaru back, but it seemed fate wanted to keep them apart.

An unconscious and mana depleted Ken laid at the doorway, but Rem made no attempt to help him yet.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her metia. With shaky hands, she found the icon and pressed it.

This metia is no longer available or in service.

Rem and Subaru cried in unison.

* * *

 _"It hurts knowing you tried doing your best and it still wasn't good enough."_

 _-Unknown_

 **AN: Thanks to JDUBZ for being my Beta Reader for most of this amazing journey up until now.**


	29. ERROR

**AN: Thanks, J.**

* * *

" **You have dishonored me."**

"...I have only dishonored myself."

" **You don't** _ **know**_ **the meaning of dishonor, for you have no feelings or sympathy for acting upon it."**

"Ha….. Then I know _of_ it."

" **And you will know what it will feel like to be abandoned and forgotten."**

"...Will you be no different?"

" **I will** _ **never**_ **be forgotten. Everything I left behind will be remembered in the deepest, darkest corners of everyone's minds. Centuries and more will pass and my name will still be the meaning of fear and chaos while you will** _ **rot**_ **in both body and soul."**

"I don't believe you…. People will learn to overcome their fears. They will remember you only as an urban legend that will be told as scary stories between the children who will ridicule you with untruthful rumors that will change with each retelling."

" **..."**

"Your story will stay…...but it won't be you. In time, your whole existence will be meaningless. No one will care to even think about resurrecting what might not be real. But those who try will only be guided by lies passed on throughout centuries."

" **My Archbishops-!"**

"-will die….. Master Swordsman, Reinhard van Astrea acting as the current Sword Saint will make sure of that."

" **..."**

"And I'm positive he will _not_ disappoint."

" **YOU...DARE!"**

"I don't dare anything… In fact, I welcome a daring situation. Is that not why I am here in the first place? I took the chance to accept your deal, but in the end all my cards folded to reveal no royal flush."

" **THE MATTER AT HAND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR IDIOTIC PROBLEMS!"**

"It was true…..what he said… You killed my fiance. You…..YOU MADE ME INTO THIS!"

" **YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF!"**

"..."

" **..."**

"I know I did, but I wish I hadn't… I wish I had done something to save her."

" **So you wish she had never died?"**

"... No….. I wish that I had never met you!"

" **It's too late for that now isn't it?"**

"Yes, it is. However, when I pass I will leave you to remain dormant here while I live on in spirit to take on whatever punishment awaits me in Hell."

" **You will** _ **not**_ **leave for I will not let you!"**

"..."

" **You will remain here and rot with me until the day I am released! And when that day comes I will dispose of your very spirit, destroying your name."**

"..."

" **Are you not scared?"**

"Not quite, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't shaken up just a teensie bit."

" **And why is that?"**

"Simple. As you had told me years ago, your powers and abilities are growing weaker with each passing second. Minute are the changes, yes, but it is like erosion; even the strongest of boulders can be rendered into a simple pebble with just enough time and just enough flowing water."

" **HA! And you already assume I am as weak as you say?!"**

"I don't _think_ so, I _know_ so. You see, many, many years ago you told me you needed something. Something to connect worlds together. Something to destroy the very understanding of our knowledge of space and time. You wanted me to create a wormhole, if I may say."

" **You fool…"**

"But what was the reason you had given me for this? Oh that's right, because someday you wouldn't be able to do it yourself… At the time, I was your most honored follower and promised to keep that secret until the day you awoke, but that day never came. And aren't I fucking glad it didn't!"

" **I will not let you leave me…"**

"And when I begged you to take me back, you didn't say you wouldn't. You clearly told me you couldn't. You no longer have the power to transport or even enslave people in your domain."

" **You are a disgrace to me! I will torment you til the day you beg to be forgotten!"**

" _Okabe, where are you?"_

"I'm on my way, just stay there, OK?"

" _OK."_

" **And where might that voice be coming from?"**

"That voice is my way out of here."

" **Ha. You have always been so cocky."**

"It's one of the only things I've held onto from my old self."

" **You were always an imbec- WHAT?! What have you done?!"**

Staring at the source of light that showered the dark room full of shadows, Okabe welcomed the sight of his beloved Makise. Her light colored eyes lit up when she saw Okabe, a smile spreading across her face. Walking up to her, he took her hands into his with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. It had been too long since they had seen each other and shared a conversation composed mainly of bickering that would last for hours.

"I told you to wait."

" _And you expected me to listen?"_

"No, I guess not."

" _Awwwww. You know me too well."_

"There are many things I know about you well enough."

Makise blushed, " _S-Shut up."_

"OTP?"

" _I said shut up!"_

" **You expect me to just let you leave?"**

"Of course not. You already said that you want me to rot with you here, but there is something you still have not realized."

" **..."**

"Good choice….. You no longer have the power to manipulate me and my fate. I was destined to die and you can do nothing to stop my path to judgement."

" **No…"**

"Your powers cannot prevent this."

" **You may not be able to be enslaved with me, but you will surely go mad as you lose yourself in death."**

Okabe gave Makise's hand a squeeze.

"I thought I made this clear a long time ago…. I'm already mad."

" **You will burn."**

"I plan to."

He back away towards the light with Makise looking curiously at Satella.

"Okabe Rintarou signing off. El Psy Congroo."

The blinding light engulfed the two lovers and obscured their vision. A warm feeling spread all throughout Okabe's body as he turned and walked further into the light, being guided by Makise who tugged him along faster and faster until they were running. When the light dimmed down, Okabe could see that they were now in a small white room that had only a single door on the other side. Above the door, a lone sign lowed saying 'Judgement'. Looking behind him, he saw only the light.

Unsure of what to do, Okabe looked to Makise. To his surprise, she was wearing the same lab coat that he had given her when they had first became lab partners in his small little apartment.

Makise walked into the middle of the room where two chairs appeared out of thin air. Sitting in one, Makise jerked her head towards the other one with a smile to let Okabe know that she wanted him to sit. When he sat, she took his hands into her's feeling the warth connect between eachother.

When she spoke again, it was like music to Okabe's ears, "So, Okabe, what have you been up to?"

Okabe sat in the chair and put a hand over his mouth, not know what to say. Then, before he said anything, he chuckled lightheartedly, "Hehe-."


	30. 10 Years Later

**AN: Thank you to JDUBZ for all he has done to help me out with this story. It's truly awesome to do something with someone that we both enjoy.**

 **Reccomend listening to "Wishing" by Minase Inori. I just really like the song and it kinda inspired me to write this chapter a long time ago.**

Chapter 29: 10 Years Later

 _BBRRRRIIIINNNGG!_

Subaru slammed his hand on the alarm clock, silencing it. He rolled into his back and opened his eyes. For the fifth time this week he had a pleasant dream where he lived a happy life with the girl he most wanted to be with.

He threw his legs over the left side of the bed and yawned. He looked at the number panel next to the elevator by the bed. It said 'B-1'. This meant Michael was in the lab.

* * *

What happened 10 years ago was something Subaru didn't keep secret. He had felt like his whole world was meaningless then. He told Michael Okabe's true motives and how he died while on the other side of the portal. He believed him.

After 10 years, so much had changed. Subaru finished high school with good grades and got accepted to the University of Tokyo, where he took business as a major. Michael got accepted to the Tokyo Institute of Technology, where he studied engineering and technology. After college, Subaru got hired into a big company. He used his money to buy Okabe's house and worked with Michael to remake what Okabe worked on so many years ago. He lived there for the remainder of the 6 years up until this day.

Michael already knew the basic fundamentals that worked the portal and much of the science behind it, thanks to Okabe's lessons, but he still needed to learn about the construction of the gateway and what exactly made it work. Luckily, Okabe left his blueprints and notebooks about the portal in his lab. Michael used these to fill in the holes.

What took Okabe an unknown amount of years to think of, plan out, and create the portal, took only 6 years for Michael to do, with the plans and everything at his disposal.

What started the recreation of the portal was when Michael realized that both gateways were still giving off signals. What Okabe had thought would destroy the portals had only subjected them to a state of near destruction, and not total breakdown. The signals were still going, connecting the two.

The only problem was the mana storage for the gateway. During the shutdown, the storage in the gateway on Subaru's side had been destroyed, disposing of all the mana. The storage's job was to collect mana from the air and it would keep it there until a portal was ready to be created. Subaru and Michael weren't sure if Rem's gateway mana storage had also been destroyed. The only way to find out was to finish the gateway and hope it creates a portal.

The day to find out was today.

Subaru walked to the restroom and shaved off what little hair he had on his face. He browsed his small closet for what he should wear for the occasion today. He settled on his track suit. _Perfect._

He made a short stop to the kitchen to get an apple and returned to his room to call up the elevator.

When it came up Subaru got in, it was big enough to fit two people in it now. Small changes were made to Okabe's house under Subaru's ownership. The elevator was bigger, the lab was colored a shade of green, the door for the gateway room no longer needed a keycard, and other changes that Subaru made to make it easier for the procedure of his plan, some were of only his taste though.

Subaru reached the lab floor and walked to the control room. Michael was typing at a computer, the light from monitor reflecting off his glasses. Strewn around the table were crushed cans of Red Bull and empty coffee cups.

Subaru walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You gotta stop these all-nighters, man. We both know it was going to be ready today so why'd you do it again?" Subaru sounded concerned.

Michael yawned as he stared at the screen, "Had to be sure I got all the numbers right. Can't risk miscalculating even a single digit."

Subaru chuckled and pat his friend on the back before moving over to the gateway room. The machine was identical to the one Okabe had designed.

It was only an hour later that Subaru and Michael had finally activated the construction of the portal.

Subaru walked out the other side of the portal. His eyes were red from crying when he saw the portal open. Michael came next, a giant tool bag in his hands.

"Holy crap. This is actually happening."

As soon as he made it across, the first thing he did was go over to the computer and turn of the portal. With it closed he was able to finally look around the room, one of the walls had a huge hole in it.

Subaru and Michael walked up to the hole, down below at the base of the tower was a small city. It must have been made in during the past 10 years. Surrounding the city was the vast Graden Forest.

Subaru looked out at the bright, blue sky and said to Michael, who was looking around in amazement, "Welcome to Kararagi."

Michael said he would stay in the tower and fix up the gateway so they could return to Japan in hopefully a week.

Subaru thanked him for everything, for giving him hope in life, "I'll be back. If you need me, call Rem." He handed Michael his metia. "Because that's who I'll be with." He smiled before heading towards the doors that led to the staircase.

Subaru made it down to the city below and asked for directions to the nearest town. He pulled out the currency of Kararagi that he kept for 10 years when this moment came, and purchased a ride to his home. He made sure to tell the driver to go as fast as they possibly could. He was shaking with excitement, the whole way there.

He walked to the familiar front door, the biggest smile on his face. The noon sun shined brightly on him as he knocked on the door.

 _Knock knock knock_

He stood there, waiting for his little Rem to answer the door. He wanted to see the look on her face as she opened the door and saw him on her doorstep. Her beautiful face would cry and smile and laugh as he hugged her. They were pleasant thoughts that he couldn't wait to happen.

A minute went by when Subaru decided to knock again.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

This time Rem's angelic voice rang out from inside the house. "Coming!"

Hearing her voice made Subaru's heart melt, building up his excitement even more than he thought possible.

The door opened and there stood Rem herself, wearing her night gown, and her hair slightly disheveled. Subaru watched as Rem stared at him in disbelief, reaching out to see if he was real. When her hand brushed against his chest, Subaru softly grabbed it, holding it tenderly.

Feeling him, Rem put her other hand over her mouth as she started to cry. When she slowly dropped to her knees, Subaru followed her. He removed her hand to cup her face, and pulled her into a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Rem looked at Subaru with happiness in her eyes, and laughed. "Subaru-kun no longer smells like the witch."

Subaru enjoyed the sight of her happy tears falling down her pink cheek, hitting his hand, "On Valentine's Day, I told you, Rem. I told you I'd never leave you behind, that was a promise."

Rem continued to cry out of happiness, it seemed the dream she had 10 years ago came true.

"I love you, Subaru-kun."

For the second time in her life, Rem felt she was the happiest girl in the world.

 **THE END**

* * *

"They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for."

-Tom Bodett

 **AN: I said I'd make up for the two lost chapters didn't I?**


	31. Epilogue

**Beta Reader Note (JDUBZ): So this is it, everyone! I have been the beta reader for this fan fiction since early on, and I've loved every second of it. The main reason I took it up was because I loved RedLikeRose's initial chapters, and writing, and I wanted to make sure that he would finish the story. It's been amazing seeing his writing improve over the course of the story. I loved this story through and through, and hope you guys did too. Enjoy, everyone.**

Epilogue

Subaru stared out the window of his small assigned room. The sun shined through, hitting his face and casting shadows over it that the wrinkles created. His saggy skin looked fake and stretchy as he remained motionless in his wheelchair. The door to his room opened, a woman in a nurses uniform entered with a plate in her hand.

"Mr. Natsuki, it's time for your afternoon pills."

Subaru turned the wheels of the wheelchair to face the woman, his cheeks jiggled as he spoke, "Ahh? Who are you?"

The woman set the plate on a table that was next to Subaru. She spoke to him in a polite and slow manner, "I'm Nurse Kelly. I've been taking care of you for the past few years now."

Subaru's face looked confused, "I-I-I don't understand."

The woman looked sympathetic, "I know, Mr. Natsuki, but your old age had made you develop short term memory loss. You're currently at the Helping Angels Home for the Elderly."

Subaru shook his head. "No, no, I-I was in my house. I had just gotten back from the store. I was…" Subaru stopped when he suddenly realized he didn't remember what came next. "I was lost."

After 50 years, Subaru developed short term memory loss, causing a lot of memories to become fuzzy or nonexistent. To him, he never met Emilia, Reinhard was a man of myth, his mother and father were deceased strangers, almost everything was forgotten by Subaru, but not Rem.

Even in his severe condition, Subaru never forgot Rem, his wife. She was the only person he remembered besides himself. Her long, blue hair, her awe inspiring smile, her bright and shining eyes, her soothing, mellow voice, everything about her, he never forgot.

Looking back at the nurse, Subaru apologized and took the pills without another question asked.

Subaru had nothing to do at such an old age so he contently settled with thinking of Rem, the only person he could remember.

On a shelf next his bed stood 8 pictures. The one on the far left was, of course, a picture of Rem, her blue hair was slightly longer and flowed behind her as she pulled on the hand of what can only be Subaru's, towards the red Tokyo Tower. She was facing the camera with a look of utter amazement as she urged Subaru towards the building, the sun reflecting off her eyes.

The next picture showed Subaru and Ken, both were in their 30's in this picture, flashing teeth and peace signs at the camera, their cheeks were flushed because of their drunken state. After the events at the clock tower, Ken and Subaru patched up their small friendship. Ken forgave him, and enjoyed his time with him, adding another friend to his short list.

The third picture was of Subaru, Rem, and Emilia. Subaru looked more muscular and Rem's hair was even longer in this picture, but Emilia looked the same. In it, Emilia was trying to reel in a fish with her fishing line, with a tongue slightly out and a determined look on her face. Rem stood nearby, her horn out, cheering her on, and Subaru had a fist up with a look of celebratory happiness in his face.

The fourth picture was of Rem first meeting Subaru's parents. It was taken mere moments after Rem described herself as Subaru's mystery girl from Kararagi. Rem had her hands together in front of her as she was in mid-explanation with a smile on her face and a blush tinting her cheeks. Kenichi's mouth was open, a pipe falling from his mouth. Naoko was smiling as she stared at the person holding the camera. After the explanation, Subaru had taken them to Kararagi to prove once and for all that he had lived another life when he was gone all those years ago.

The fifth picture was of a group of people, most of them smiling. In the photo was Subaru, Rem, Ken, Emilia, Michael, Reinhard, Felt, and Beatrice. Except Beatrice wasn't smiling, her arms were crossed as she looked at the camera, bored. Michael stood next to Reinhard with an awkwards smile on his face while Reinhard was smiling as Felt was arguing with him about something, Emilia just flashed a peace sign and a smile, Ken was behind Beatrice, putting bunny ears behind her head with a peace sign, and Rem and Subaru were holding hands in the middle, all smiles.

The sixth picture showed Rem and Subaru with two kids. In this one, Rem's hair was long, falling down her back and slightly curled at the end. In her hands was a little infant daughter, Spica, with short, black hair. A more mature looking Subaru was standing with an arm around his young son with disheveled, blue hair, Rigel. While Subaru was smiling as wide as he could, Rigel had a serious look on his face that showed only annoyance.

The seventh picture showed Rem and Subaru on their wedding day. Rem was dressed in a puffy, white wedding dress being carried bridal style by Subaru who was in a black suit with a red tie. Rem was kissing Subaru on the cheek with her arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes closed as he smiled, Subaru blushed from Rem's gentle kiss.

The last picture was of only Rem. She looked middle aged, wrinkles starting to show around her face. She was sitting at a table that was in their house in Tokyo that they purchased together, a small box open in her hand. Her other hand was removing a beautiful necklace with a gemstone attached to it from the box. Her face was of pure joy as she stared at the shining gem. A small cake with a numbered candle proved that the picture was taken on her 50th birthday. Every time Subaru looked at it he smiled, despite knowing it was the year Rem was diagnosed with breast cancer. She was given only 12 years to live, all of which she didn't treat differently because she already lived everyday like it would be her last. She surpassed the 12 year mark, thinking it was because of her oni background, but at 15 she died. Her last moments were of her being surrounded by her husband, children, and friends. It was the way she wanted to go, missed and loved. Among the sea of faces, Rem finally saw Ram before shutting her eyes for the last time.

 **[AN: /MD4GlLDrEf8** ]

It only took an hour for Subaru to forget that the nurse that had came in not too long ago ever existed. The only thoughts going through his head was of Rem. He wondered what she was doing without him, and if she was waiting for him.

Once again the door opened and Subaru turned around to face the visitors.

"Say hi to grandpa, Jeremy." Rigel beckoned his son forward to Subaru. Jeremy walked up slowly to the crippled Subaru and hugged his body.

Shocked, Subaru looked at the little 10 year old boy thinking, _My grandson? I had a son?_ He wondered this despite meeting him for the first time about 30 times already.

Behind the grown Rigel came Spica, a girl followed closely behind her, holding her Spica's hand. Upon seeing Subaru, the little girl's eyes lit up as she went to hug the old man, happily yelling, "Grampa!"

 _Another one?_ Subaru returned the hug uncertainly, not recognizing his granddaughter one bit. Subaru looked up at the handsome Rigel, giving him a face of confusion.

Rigel was used to this behavior after going through it countless times. He knelt down to be level with his father, "So, dad, we were just in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by say hi. Jeremy may not show it, but he really wanted to see you." The little boy, Jeremy, blushed and nodded his head.

Brushing a strip of black hair behind her ear, Spica smiled when she saw the sight of her daughter hug Subaru. "And Ruby wanted to visit because she just likes playing with your cheeks." Ruby proved her mother's point by flapping Subaru's loose cheeks, giggling.

Rigel scooted closer to Subaru and raised an eyebrow. "So how you feeling, dad? Have they been treating you well here?"

Subaru looked at his kids and his grandchildren, a solemn look on his face, "I….I don't remember."

Rigel hoped that someday his father would be able to answer that question, but he didn't think that day would ever come.

With the kids still hugging him, Subaru commented on Rigel's looks, "You….You have my eyes." He pointed at Spica, "And you look just like my wife."

Rigel and Spica were taken aback by the comments, something Subaru had never said before during their other visits.

Subaru spread open his skinny arms as he proudly said, "My children." Tears fell from his eyes.

Rigel and Spica didn't stay long.

Rigel had to leave and take Jeremy to his mother so he could go to a meeting of some sorts.

Spica needed to catch a flight to head back home in America where her husband was.

Subaru was left alone in his room once again. The final memories of his children's visit faded into oblivion. He picked up the picture from his shelf that had Rem looking at the gemstone. A tear fell onto the glass as he pictured her kissing him after looking at the gift. Soon the tear was followed by more, he looked at all the other pictures, filled with people he didn't remember. Subaru knew this, he knew deep down he should know who these people were, but just couldn't remember. He slammed his fist onto the armrest of his wheelchair, angry with his inability to come up with their identities.

Subaru thought that maybe some day when he passed on, Rem would be there to greet him when he did. She would remind him about everything and everyone, and he would remember it all. He would live in an afterlife where all his memories came back to him. Then he would be happy again with Rem when his time came.

Little did he know that his time would end that night in his sleep.

* * *

Grabbing onto Rem's opaque hand, Subaru was guided by her to an old end and a new beginning. Together, they started over...from zero.

 **THE END**

 **AN: Thank you all for reading and sticking with me to the very end. I know a bunch of you look forward to each and every chapter that comes out and sometimes I feel like I didn't put enough effort into a chapter or didn't make it long enough.**

 **But in the end I feel I did a good job of ending it. I made sure to fake the ending by titling chapter 28 'The End' when it really meant the end of Okabe. And then chapter 29 would be the actual ending, like with a bolded 'THE END' at the bottom.**

 **While the epilogue was sad it was also happy in its own way. I wanted to show the harsh realities of life, but end it with a bittersweet scene of Rem taking Subaru's soul from his body when he died, regaining his memories like he hoped he would.**

 **Anyway, this story was something that I really enjoyed making. That's a reason I came up with chapter so quickly, because I really wanted to post it and see what others thought. It made me feel accomplished in a way when people liked it and it made me want to correct my mistakes when people criticized it. With 100k words in a span of a little over a month, I can honestly say that I feel like my first FF went surprisingly well.**

 **Lastly, I must thank my Beta Reader, JDUBZ. I was new to this sorta thing so having someone help me with my writing was something that definitely interested me. He offered his help and I took it. It was a decision that I feel like was the right one. He was the greatest help, sometimes I wondered why I was writing it and he wasn't. I should've just given him my chapter plans and let him go at it, but I didn't hehehe. With his help, so many scenes probably wouldn't be as powerful, and so many words would have been weirdly placed because of autocorrect. (Seriously, fuck you, autocorrect)**

 **That's it folks, that's all I've got for this story, but I'll be sure to come up with something else in the near future. Stay tuned.**

 **See ya'll in the next story! :P**


	32. Alternate End

**I CHANGED THE ORDER, SO THE NEW CHAPTER IS CH29**

 **AN: Just the original ending I had planned for this story BEFORE I watched Steins;Gate. It is slightly different than what I had originally planned because after watching S;G I realized I had to change my version of Okabe a whole lot to resemble the real Okabe we know and love. This ending is the opposite, the 'bad' ending of a video game if you will.**

 **AN: Thanks to JDUBZ for taking the time out of his day to beta read my chapters! :D**

Ch31: The End 'Alternate Ending'

The boulder flew towards Rem, its weight carrying an incredible amount of force with it. She quickly side stepped out of the way. The boulder crashed through the wall of the clock tower, falling to the trees below.

Rem studied Okabe. He said he used the Authority of Sloth, and it apparently granted him the ability to use the Unseen Hands. Rem had no idea what the Unseen Hands were, but she figured it had something to do with the fact that Okabe removed a chunk of the floor and threw it without so much as lifting a finger. The name Unseen Hands made her think of what the title entailed, invisible hands. That was definitely going to be a problem.

* * *

Subaru screamed and screamed, but tape prevented his voice from reaching anyone's ears. Subaru could only watch as the hands that Okabe produced hung in the air, every single one of them facing Rem, she wasn't regarding them. Subaru panicked as one of the hands reached for her arm, but Rem did not react to it. It was as if she couldn't see them for herself.

* * *

Rem never averted her gaze from Okabe. He was an opponent that she would have to study very closely if she even wanted the smallest chance of survival.

Suddenly, something grabbed hold of her right wrist, it squeezed tightly. Rem instantly pulled her arm away, but the grip never left. _The Unseen Hand_.

Realizing this, Rem frantically tried to pry the invisible hand off her wrist. The grip of the hand proved to be strong as Rem was unable to loosen the grip. She tried to even bite it but nothing affected the arm. In an instant, the arm forcefully jerked Rem to the side. Rem screamed as she flew.

Subaru watched in horror as Rem was thrown across the room. Her body flopped in the air until she hit a solid wall. Her body left a crater from the impact, imprinting her into the stone.

"MMMMMMMAAHAHAHAH WWWWEEEEEEMM!" This was all that came out of Subaru's mouth as he witnessed Rem, the one he loved most, violently thrown into a wall.

Her eyes closed, gravity took over and pulled Rem back to the floor, falling flat on her back.

Okabe, for once, wasn't smiling. He turned to the crying Subaru and observed his sadness.

He looked at Subaru, this time with a smile, showing more teeth as his smile widened. "Well, Subaru. Did you enjoy your front row seat?"

Subaru looked at Okabe. He had murder in his eyes and mind. As Subaru tried his hardest to shake his bonds, he yelled at Okabe, "MMMMAAAAAAAHHHHHH! IIEEEE WAH MMMAAAGGHNN!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Okabe moved over to the computer monitor next to the orange portal on his side. He typed away at the keyboard inputting new code for a better software. "There, that should stabilize the connection." The hum of the gateway lowered.

Okabe clapped his hands together, "Well, now we're ready." He walked towards the portal, "You have been so helpful the last few days, Subaru, that I think I may not hurt you, maybe just...destroy your will to live. Starting wi- OOFFF!" Before he could step through the portal, a large wall of ice hit him on the side, slamming him into the wall. When he got back to his feet, he was holding his hip, feeling it throb with slight pain. "Who the hell?!"

Looking for his attacker, he saw the same blue haired girl standing where she fell, a glowing, white horn was on her forehead. She reached over to pop in the shoulder that Okabe dislocated. A fiery look was in her eyes.

* * *

"I tried Oki, but I couldn't do it knowing that what happened to you could have been avoided by just a few words."

Ken had been outside the clock tower, talking to Oki's grave for the past hour. Talking of simple things and personal thoughts, trying to bring a little of his life back, but Ken knew his life would never be the same without him.

"I'm sorry, Oki. Please forgive me." Ken got up, planning to leave Rem and Oki behind forever.

 _CRASH!_

A thundering sound echoed throughout the forest. It's sudden loudness scared Ken and made him frantically look around to find the source.

 _BOOOOM!_

yKen fell on his butt as a huge rock fell from the sky, destroying a few trees that were only a few dozen feet from Ken. It kicked up dirt everywhere, causing Ken to cover his eyes.

"W-What the hell?!" Ken yelled through his arm as the wave of dirt hit him. When the dirt settled, Ken looked up at where the rock came from. The side of the clock tower had a huge hole in it that was near the top, small pebbles were still falling from it.

Only one thing came to mind, "Rem?" _Is she in danger?_

During his uncertainty, a female's scream pierced his eardrums. This shook Ken to the bones, "REM!"

Ken ran into the clock tower.

* * *

"An oni?! She was an oni?!"

Rem was on her feet, breathing heavily and looking like a bloody warrior who was ready for battle. In a sense, she was.

Okabe continued his remarks, "I did wonder how you easily shrugged off my first attack, but now I see why!" He seemed very interested, speaking nonchalantly, "I guess now that I know you can take more punishment," he cracked his knuckles, "this'll make killing you that much more fun."

Rem bent her knees, ready to fly at Okabe any second.

Okabe shook his head while laughing, "Your will is impressive, you are truly a noble Oni. It saddens me just a little at the thought of killing you." He looked up at Rem with a smile, "A wonderful sacrifice to my precious, Envy."

Rem pulled out her morningstar, "You have hurt my Subaru-kun! For that you will die!" She swung her morningstar, letting it embed itself into the floor. As if trying to intimidate Okabe, Rem pulled the chain, carving a gash into the floor.

Okabe's smile fell, his eyes darkened when Rem said that. "How dare you threaten me!" He used his unseen hands to act as legs so they lifted him into the air. He pointed at Rem with fury, "I'll make sure your death is slow and painful!"

All the while Okabe and Rem had been interacting, Subaru had been removing the tape from his mouth by moistening his lips with saliva, a trick he learned online. His saliva loosened the sticky substances from the tape and allowed him to bite it. He began chewing the tape so more of it could be pulled into his mouth. After a minute, the whole strip of tape was in his mouth, he spit it out. Just in time to see Okabe start walking towards Rem.

"Stop, Okabe!"

Hearing his name from Subaru, Okabe stopped walking, his unseen hands wriggling around him. He tutted Subaru, "If you stay quiet, I won't put another piece of tape on your mouth."

Subaru ignored him, continuing to yell and try to get out of the chair, "Rem, his Unseen Hands, they're invisible! There are 7 of them, Rem! You can't fight him!' Run!" He desperately attempted to warn Rem, he knew that if she couldn't see her enemy then she didn't stand a chance. There was literally nothing stopping Okabe from grabbing Rem right now and throwing her out the giant hole in the wall, nothing.

Okabe cupped his face, saying in a sad voice, "Awwwwww, looks like he ruined all the fun, but no matter." Merging his hands into one, Okabe used it to strike Rem in the chest, sending her flying once more into the wall. Her morningstar fell out of her hand as she hit the wall, allowing it to fall to the floor. Rem's arms were fully embedded into the wall, being covered in rock that collapsed around it. This kept her temporarily stuck in the wall.

Using her oni strength, Rem was able to free an arm, her face contorted in anger as she tried to release it, "RRRAAHHH!" Her yells weren't from pain, but from something inside her that said that it would give her strength.

Now hanging by one arm, Rem turned her body to face the wall and planted her feet on the surface. Using her free arm and legs, Rem was able to pull herself out of the wall. Rocks and debris fell with her as she landed on her feet.

Okabe was clapping at the performance, a smug look on his face. "Bravo! I wish I could see more," he gave a bow, "but sadly, I have other things to attend to." Using his two large Unseen Hands, he gouged a boulder out of the floor. He held a finger up as he said nonchalantly, "Oh, and by 'things' I meant ripping you limb from limb."

With each 'limb', Okabe used his Unseen Hands to easily split the boulder into halfs, ending up with four large rocks.

All Rem saw were four floating rocks, the hands were invisible to her, but why not for Subaru? It might have something to do with the witch, Rem hoped she would be able to find out soon. For now she had to think of a way to avoid the invisible hands that Okabe had.

Okabe grinned widely and laughed maniacally as he threw the huge rocks at Rem, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rem dodged the first rock and jumped onto the second one. However, she failed to notice that he had thrown the last two at the same time. This resulted in her jumping to the third one and destroying it with her morningstar, only to end up being hit by the last rock and embedded with it into the wall.

"REEEEM!" Subaru viciously fought against his restraints. Tears fell from his eyes as he thought Rem was dead, his only reason of living was gone again, but this time she wouldn't be coming back. He wanted to kill Okabe, but knew that was going to happen. He would just have to suffer with no justice. "RRRAAAHHH! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Okabe wiped his real hands despite not really even using them. He put them on his hips as he looked at the result of his attack, a disappointed look on his thin face, "Such a shame, I really thought it would have lasted longer than that." He shook his head with a smile and waved a hand in front of him, "No worries. That just makes my task that much easier."

He turned to look at the miserable Subaru, his head surrounded in a pool of his own tears. The sight made Okabe smile wider, "Hehe, Envy will turn that frown upside down." He started to walk towards Subaru, "Come on, let's get you ready for our big day."

"NO!"

The sound of grinding stone echoed throughout the room as the two other occupants witnessed as the large rock which should have killed Rem, moved.

Okabe watched with amusement while Subaru watched with relief and happiness as Rem crawled out from behind the boulder, with an arm hold the rock back. When she moved out of it's way, she removed her arm and let the rock roll back into its previous position.

Ram was breathing heavily as she got to her feet. It was visible that her face and body was covered in scrapes and bruises. It seemed the worst thing that she suffered from the blow was a large bruise that was in the middle of her chest, which wasn't visible with her shirt over it.

Rem held out her hand. A few feet away, her morningstar dematerialized and reformed in her hand. Her horn started to glow even brighter as she took in more mana from the air. The feeling must have been pleasing since Rem looked relieved for it. A blue aura faintly glowed around her as she took in more and more mana. Her healing magic transferred to her own body and began to seal the scratches and heal most of the bruises.

Looking almost good as new, Rem stared at Okabe with a fiery look and pointed at him.

"You will not touch Rem's Subaru-kun!" After these words, Rem used a great amount of mana to summon enough ice spears to fill up the whole room. Slowly, the spears rotated to all point at Okabe. One shot at Okabe, which he easily swatted out of the sky with an unseen hand. Next came two spears shooting at him, which he also swatted away.

Having had enough, Rem raised her hand and brought it down in a fast motion. Her movement caused all the spears to fall to Okabe at the same time from almost every direction.

Using his authority, Okabe combined his hand to form one big hand. He used this to cover his body entirely and block the spears of ice. Each spear shattered to pieces, falling to the floor.

Taking in more mana, Rem used this to lift all the shards of ice and degrade them into fine crystals, keeping them stationary in the air. This allowed the Unseen Hands to be seen somewhat, their movements giving away their location through the crystals.

"What is this?!" Okabe separated his Unseen Hand into its multiple parts, using them and his real hands to swipe at the crystals, but they moved out of the way of his hands and moved back to their original spot when a disturbance is not present.

Subaru was amazed, it filled him with a sort of pride that Rem was able to beat Okabe's unseen hands in a matter of seconds, with quick thinking. He had an idea to try to give her an even bigger advantage, he called out to Rem, "Hey, Rem!"

Rem gave a serious look to Subaru, "Yes, Subaru-kun?"

Smiling his ass off, Subaru said, "Kick his ass for me."

Rem smiled, now with more confidence since Subaru was with her, and swung her morningstar at Okabe.

He caught it with his Unseen Hands, keeping a tight grip. Rem took in more mana from the air and tugged as hard as she could on the chain.

Still holding onto the morningstar, Okabe went flying towards Rem, who had her fist ready to meet his face. Okabe morphed his hands back into a big fist and used it to counter Rem's punch. She went flying as Okabe landed on his feet, unhurt.

Flying towards the wall, Rem swung her morningstar at it to send up a cloud of debri. Fading into the cloud, she planted her feet onto the wall and bent her knees, extending them to their full extent, Rem went shooting out the cloud again and towards an unsuspecting Okabe. She again pulled the chain to hit Okabe with the metal ball. Okabe only barley had time to block it with his Unseen Hand an inch from his face, this still sent him flying though.

Okabe split up his hand into the original 7 and used them as anchors to stop him from flying any further. One hand went to grab one of her arms, but Rem was able to see it through the crystals and dodge it. This happened multiple times to multiple limbs, but Rem was able to dodge every attempt to grab her.

Okabe grew more frustrated, but tried not to raise his voice, "This is a waste of my time." He pointed at Rem. "You are a pain in my ass." He formed his one huge hand and tried to smash Rem. However, she dashed out of the way and threw the morningstar at Okabe.

Having had about enough of her little toy, Okabe split his hand into 2 and used them to grab the chain of her weapon. He pulled the handle out of Rem's grasp. "Say goodbye." Okabe severed the chain of Rem's morningstar, destroying it. To make matters worse, he removed the chain connected to the iron ball and held the ball in one massive hand.

Okabe raised both his eyebrows at Rem, asking, "Wanna play catch?"

Subaru could only shake in his chair, trying to wiggle his way out from the tight knots. He knew he wouldn't be much held if he was free, but he still wanted to try. His ankles started to bleed from rubbing up against his binds for so long and hard. He began hoping Michael would free him, but that thought died quickly when he realized he would need the key card that Okabe most likely had. In his current situation, there was no way he was going to get it.

He had just seen Okabe remove Rem's weapon from her possession, Subaru was starting to give up hope on the situation. However, Okabe was human, he had feelings and memories. His actions have what brought him to this moment, to this timeline where he chooses to be the villain. Subaru felt like the only way to win this was to make him see otherwise.

Okabe threw the iron ball at Rem, but she easily dodged it. Knowing this, Okabe slammed his hand on the spot where Rem should have ran to. However, Rem was slightly faster than he thought, but she did get caught in the small shockwave, knocking her to her belly.

"NOO!" Subaru cried from the portal, shaking his chair furiously as he watched Okabe use an Unseen Hand lift Rem by her neck.

"Finally!" Okabe used one of his 7 Unseen Hands to grabbed Rem from the floor. Lifting her by the neck, he made sure to grab her by the throat. He slammed her against the wall, making it cave in a little. The crystals that hung around room disappeared.

Hitting the wall made Rem call out in pain as she felt something in her chest snap. Her horn disappeared from her head. The hand around her throat began to tighten, not making it hard for her to breathe, but to just move her head. Rem tried to pry off the invisible fingers from her neck, but couldn't. She extended one hand to shoot Okabe with a spear, but as soon as she did, two more hands came and pinned Rem's, arms outstretched them to the sides so she looked like a 'T'.

 ** _Okabe….don't._**

The same voice within his distant memories. They were in his head, but the problem was that he was thinking them. No one was talking to him, the painful reminders are what remained of his past self. They reminded him of who he once was before, which he thought of on occasions but tried not to.

Okabe was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Rem kick one of his Unseen Hands. He smiled at her fetal attempt to escape, "Hehehehe, what's the matter, Rem?" He squeezed harder, "Feeling out of breath?"

"PUT HER DOWN, OKABE!" From the portal came Subaru's loud voice.

Subaru wasn't sure if a good person was in this Okabe, but had to at least try, try and cut him out of this fake identity of his.

Okabe paid no attention to Subaru as he choked the life out of little Rem. Her face was scrunched up and had a scared expression as she felt her airways closing up. Her kicks began to weaken.

Subaru had to act fast. "PLEASE, HOUOUIN!"

This got Okabe's attention. He turned to look at the helpless Subaru and cried to him, "Hououin is dead!" Rem was still struggling to breath, "He never existed to begin with! You must be a complete fool not to see that!" A sickening laughter from him followed shortly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'VE SHOWED ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE! THE CRAZY SCIENTIST WHO WANTS TO HELP HIS FRIENDS AND DO WHATEVER HE CAN TO SAVE THEM!"

Okabe grinded his teeth, "That was all a front! A ruse to keep you away from figuring out my devotion to Envy! Nothing will stand in my way! Certainly not a useless little wretch such as yourself!"

"YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE HER!"

"SHUT UP!" Okabe removed Rem from the wall and released her throat so another hand could grab her the back of her neck. He hung her weak body next to him so Subaru could see it, "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY LOVE FOR ENVY! SHE WILL GIVE ME EVERYTHING! HOW CAN ONE SAY NO TO THAT!?"

Subaru tried not to show anger in his voice, he wanted to keep a calm composer so Okabe didn't feel his hostility, "THIS WORLD!" He began to loosen the rope around his arms, "SHE'LL DESTROY IT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"

Okabe had thought of these words before, but never actually spoke his own answer. Saying it out loud wavered his emotions to something different, "THIS WORLD HAS ALREADY TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! IT LEFT ME WITH NOTHING, ENVY GAVE ME PURPOSE! SHE GAVE ME A REASON TO LIVE! I LIVE FOR ENVY! SHE IS MY LOVE!"

 _Time to drop the bomb_ , "THEN WHAT DOES MAKISE MEAN TO YOU?! WHO WAS SHE TO YOU BEFORE YOUR WITCH!"

Okabe was frozen for a few seconds,then his face twisted from laughter, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU-YOU REALLY THINK I CARE ABOUT THAT?!" He threw Rem to the floor, she loudly took air into her lungs, and tried to feebly crawl towards Subaru. "THAT'S JUST RICH! AS IF I CARE FOR A DEAD WOMAN!" Again, he grabbed Rem and lifted her by the throat, preventing her from breathing. "WELL GUESS WHAT?!" Rem's face turned purple as air was completely cut from her lungs. "YOU'RE ABOUT TO KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEBODY YOU LOVE!"

"NOO!"

 _ **I love you, Okabe.**_

That voice...it spoke to Okabe once more. It made him slightly ease pressure from Rem's neck, letting her breath again. She gasped as she her lungs were suddenly given oxygen back.

Seeing Okabe waver, Subaru took his chance, "IF YOU DO THIS, THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT FOR ANYONE! THE WITCH WILL TAKE OVER OUR WORLD TOO! SOMEONE LIKE YOU WOULD JUST BE A CRAZY FANATIC TO HER!"

The fire reignited in Okabe's eyes, "SHUT IT! I HAVE HEARD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH FROM YOU!"

Okabe reached two of his Unseen Hands to retape Subaru's mouth, silencing him.

Okabe rubbed his head as he sighed with content, "That's better. All this yelling was starting to give me a migraine." When Okabe was finished soothing his fake injury, he looked back at the struggling Rem. Her teeth felt like they were going to break from the pressure they were putting on each other. Once in awhile she would gasp, trying to take in air.

An Unseen Hand started to caress her cheek as Okabe said in a sinister tone, "Now, I believe this is what really brings out the beauty in your eyes; disgust, hatred….fear." His lips stretched into a wide smile that showed his teeth.

Rem tried not to show fear, but it was hard when her life was slowly slipping further and further from her body.

Squeezing harder, Okabe's smile fell and turned to determination as he stared into her dying eyes. He brought her down from the wall and pulled her close to his face, whispering into her ear, "Your mother's screams were like music to my ears."

* * *

Ken climbed the staircase sluggishly, nearing the top. Another booming sound and a scream made him pick up the face.

With just one more floor to go, Ken leaned forward with his hands on his knees, panting, "Why are there so many….fucking stairs?"

* * *

Rem's eyes filled with rage at his words. Although, Okabe's hands prevented her from saying anything. If looks could kill, everything within a mile radius would be dead.

She kicked her legs, but Okabe had already pushed her away at a safe distance, preventing her foot from connecting.

Suddenly, Okabe jerked to the side, his Unseen Hands wavered and released Rem. No longer being held up, she fell to the floor, again gasping for air. She looked up at the enraged scientist. He was looking at an icicle that had penetrated his left shoulder, leaving his whole arm limp.

A confused, "Wha-?" slipped past his lips. Realizing what it was, Okabe pulled it out with a scream of pain.

Rem was slowly getting to her feet, her horn re-summoned and her energy coming back.

With the bloody icicle in his hand, Okabe turned to his attacker, Ken.

Ken was leaning on the door of the room with his hand extended towards him.

With malice, Okabe shot to Ken, "And just who the hell are you?"

Taking a deep breath, Ken looked into Okabe's eyes, saying with the utmost confidence, "I'm Kenshi Koori, bitch."

Before Okabe could say much more, a force slammed into his side. Okabe flew and righted himself using his Unseen Hands. Holding his hurt hip, Okabe looked back at Rem, who had been the one who hit him, "YOU HAVE BECOME A THORN IN MY SIDE, YOU DEMON!" He sent multiple hands in her direction.

Sensing danger, Rem spawned spears of ice all around the room and turned them back into fine crystals. With this, the Unseen Hands were visible again.

Rem was barely able to dodge as the hands destroyed the ground where she once stood.

Meanwhile, Subaru had managed to free one of his hands from the restraint and was working on freeing his other. _Come on, come on!_

Okapi slammed another pair of hands towards Rem, only for her to dodge them again. "Why won't you just give up?!"

Rem dashed to the side as another hand shot past her, "Giving up is easy!" As she lifted a hand, she said with a serious face, "It doesn't suit me!"

A wall of ice erupted from the ground below Okabe, sending him into the air. With this advantage, Rem and Ken shot multiple spears of ice and him in mid air. 5 spears total ripped through his body, tearing new holes into him.

When Okabe finally reached the floor, he had almost no life in him. The only thing that brought him back to his feet was pure hatred and determination to finish what he started.

Wiping blood from his mouth, Okabe said weakly, "If I go...I'm taking you with me."

He split his Unseen Hands to the original 7 and sent most of them into the ground. The ones in the ground carved the floor, sending rocks and dust flying in their wake. This of course was a distraction. Knowing Rem would easily dodge the attack, Okabe secretly held back two other hands to strike from above, and slam into Rem's chest, holding her down.

Rem gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. The hands held her down hard enough that cracks formed around her as she slowly sunk into the floor.

Okabe limped his way over to Rem, casting away a charging Ken who was trying to protect her.

Okabe stood before the helpless Rem, his lab coat tattered, dirty, and bloody. His hair had blood in it, his own. A small trickle of the red liquid drip from the corner of his mouth.

Her rage taking over, Rem gnashed her teeth at Okabe. Threatening him barbarically. She didn't care, somehow he was connected in the destruction of her village. If she was to die cursing him, so be it.

From behind Okabe, the remaining 5 Unseen Hands combined to create a bigger one. He wiped the blood from his mouth with a finger and flicked it at Rem, splattering drops onto her face. He smiled at her demonic face, "Hehe, you're all the same."

The large Unseen Hand created a fist and rose high into the air.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Okabe turned his head, only to have a fist connect with his face.

Subaru backed up and threw another punch at him. This time it connected with his jaw.

Okabe saw stars as he was kicked in the head by Subaru. He fell on his butt as Subaru approached him again.

Subaru pointed a finger at Okabe, speaking loud and proud, "Give up now and, maybe, I'll let you live."

His vision blurring, Okabe said, "You didn't think this through, Subaru. I'm already dead either way." He sent an Unseen Hand to punch Subaru in the stomach.

Subaru clutched his abdomen and let out a pained moan. With almost no energy to pick himself up, Okabe used his Unseen Hands to lift his body. He used one to grab Subaru from the floor, "Now, stay in your room while I deal with the pest." He threw Subaru back into the portal.

Subaru slammed into the wall on the other side and fell head first onto the floor. Head spinning, he slowly tried to get to his feet, falling multiple times.

Holding his wounds, Okabe lifted himself towards the still incapacitated Rem. Lowering himself, Okabe weakly raising multiple hands. His skin pale, Okabe said through ragged breaths, "This...is...the en-."

A stalactite shot through his heart upon his last word. His Unseen Hands faded and disappeared, letting his body limply hang on the large spear. The last sign of life left his eyes as he stared down at floor, a pool of his own blood collecting at the base of the spear of ice. In one fell swoop, the life of Okabe came to an end as his body was suspended 5 feet in the air, left to hang like a execution victim.

At the base of the stalactite, a crack glowing blue had traveled across the and started from a limp Ken. He had used the last of his energy to summon one last attack. Unknownst to him, it had worked.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

As a beeping sound came from the gateway, a text box on the computer in the gateway room appeared on screen that no one noticed.

 **WARNING!**

 **Please shut down to prevent destruction of parent gate**.

Hearing the beeping, Rem could only assume it wasn't something good. She removed herself from the small crater and began limping her way to the portal.

Subaru slowly regained his ability to walk and see. Hearing the beeping, he yelled out, "Rem!" The gateway on his side started to spark, the humming was getting faster and louder.

Rem continued to make her way to the portal. However, a sharp pain was traveling up her body, making her slow down tremendously. A few ribs most likely broke when Okabe slammed her multiple times. Slowly making her way to the portal, she yelled out desperately, "Subaru-kun!"

Subaru dizzily made his way to the portal, leaning side to side as his head spun. "Rem!"

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Tripping on the leg of the bolted chair, Subaru fell to the ground. He took to crawling towards the portal, "REM!"

She was so close, "Subaru-kun!"

15 feet.

Subaru threw one hand in front of the other repeatedly, "REM!"

10 feet.

"Subaru-kun!"

5 feet.

"Rem!"

The gateway shut down just as Rem reached the portal wall and Subaru reached a hand towards her.

The humming of the gateway died and slowed to a stop. The interior of the gateway was smoking, its insides being melted from overheating.

In both worlds, Rem and Subaru fell to their knees before the gateway.

* * *

Subaru put his hands to either side of his head, repeatedly muttering, "No….no..no, no, no, nonononononononono." After a little while of this, he got to his feet and grabbed a hammer nearby and slammed it into the gateway, causing a loud bang. "NO! NO! NONONONONONO!" With each 'no' Subaru delivered a blow to the gateway.

From the elevator came Michael, "Guys!?" "Sorry I'm late I had a-." He heard Subaru yelling, "Subaru?!"

He went to the control room and looked through the little window to look into the gateway room. What he saw was Subaru beating the gateway while screaming his head off.

Michael banged on the door, trying to get Subaru to stop.

* * *

"Subaru, stop it! Why are you doing that?! Stop!"

Subaru heard his friend, but did nothing as he thought of how his life would be nothing without Rem.

* * *

Rem put a hand to her mouth to stifle her cries, but made no attempt to stop the tears from falling to the floor and creating a puddle. She had almost gotten her Subaru back, but it seemed fate wanted to keep them apart.

An unconscious and mana depleted Ken laid nearby, but Rem made no attempt to help him yet.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her metia. With shaky hands, she found the icon and pressed it.

 _This metia is no longer available or in service._

Rem and Subaru cried in unison.

 **AN: Also, I published a prequel to this story titled "7 Months". IDK, just thought I'd say that. Seems like a professional thing to do...I suck being professional.**


	33. Thank You

**AN: It's been a full year since the publication of this story, also being my first. So thought of doing a little something to celebrate it. Many will see it as sad, but I guess it's just on how you view you.**

* * *

..

* * *

..

* * *

"Do you, Subaru Natsuki, take Rem Tenshi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

* * *

..

* * *

"I promise to always be there for you when you need me most, to keep you safe, to hold you, to give you everything I know you deserve. I promise to hold you up when you fall, to be the shoulder to cry on when times are rough, to be the one to show you happiness even in the saddest of times. Just to see you smile with me while we fight side by side to overcome the obstacles of life would make me the happiest man in the world."

* * *

..

* * *

"Do you, Rem Tenshi, take Subaru Natsuki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

* * *

..

* * *

"And as time slowly starts to turn us old, giving us a different life in the same bodies, I promise I'll be the one to take care of you just as you have taken care of me all these years we've been together. Because in the end, you're my everything. And nothing will take you from me. There's no one I would rather be than with you, Rem, my fanatical demon."

* * *

..

* * *

"I do."

"By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the br-"

The kiss was shared before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

..

* * *

The ceremony ended, a beautiful start between two lovers that would never be split apart. Not until the very end between a lovely demon and her handsome human.

So as they walked down the aisle, the faces of loved ones staring at them with glee and happiness, neither could wipe the smiles they had on their faces. The light filtering through the stained glass windows gave a colorful hue to their eyes as they walked closer to the end.

Their previous hardships, while over, still were distant memories that would plague them forever. But they proved one thing; their devotion to one another. Their love, unbroken and unbreakable, would never cease to exist for their need to be with one another was too strong.

And so as they opened the doors that led outside, both were blinded for a short moment as the sunlight hit their adjusting eyes. But when it cleared, when the binding force finally freed them of their confusion of what to do, both were rewarded. A sight of a grassy field with vibrant flowers just outside of the church, giving a beautiful scene of harmony and peace.

"Rem."

Rem, dressed in her elegant white wedding dress, looked up at her husband who spoke her name.

Subaru looked down at his bride, a tear falling down towards his smile. "I love you."

Somehow, Rem was plunged deeper into happiness at this. Her eyes watered as she thought again at what was happening. It had been planned for months, but they were finally here. They were finally one, a real married couple. And those words reminded her of that. So then with an overflowing heart, Rem laughed with tears falling, her arms wrapping around Subaru.

In response, Subaru swept Rem off her feet and carried her bridal style down to where a carriage decorated with roses awaited their arrival.

The sun still high in the sky, a single rose petal departed from the carriage as the two newly weds stepped in. The petal flew up into the air, taking its own turn to freely roam the skies.

* * *

The petal traveled across the open space, a smooth dance that none would ever see. But slowly, it started to fall down back towards the ground. It softly landed among a collection of cut stones jutting out of the grassy plain. It made its landing and was swept away by a small breeze yet again before catching onto one of the many stones.

Rigel bent down to his father's grave and swept away the rose petal to reveal the Su in Subaru. He brushed his hand against the stone, feeling it's rough surface. Next to it, laid another tombstone. One that gladly took the name of his mother. "I can't believe it's been a year already," he said to himself.

Spica came up behind her brother, having overheard him. "Time flies, I guess."

"It still feels like it only happened a month ago."

Even though she could see his face, Spica heard the pain in his voice. She chose to hug him broke behind and rest her chin on his shoulder. "I know it still hurts. I feel it too. But we did all we could to help him. There was nothing more to do." She then walked up to be beside him, wrapping her hand around his. "Dad lived a long life, and I'm sure he's happy right now being with mom up in the stars."

Even though the evening sun blocked the light of the billions of stars, Spica still looked up. "Just imagine," she said softly, "our mom and dad turned to stars to bring more light to the nighttime."

Rigel chuckled, Spica's words bring memories, "God you sound like dad with that star nonsense. I still remember how he would always ramble on about them when we were kids." Rigel wiped a tear away before it could fall. "Useless talk."

There was a tightness in Rigel's hand, Spica had squeezed it lightly.

"You say it like you hated it, but I knew just as well as you did that you loved those times we'd just look up at the sky and talk with him and mom."

At this, Rigel looked up at the sky with Spica. The same sky his parents had looked up at all those years ago. "Of course I do now. I miss the old man. He always tried so hard to please us and mom. Sometimes too hard and it'd make him look like an idiot."

"Hehe. I guess so." Spica laid her head on Rigel's shoulder, looking back down at the two graves before them. She smiled, noticing that the spacing between the two tombstones were closer together than any other couple of stones in the area. "At least we know that he's happy where he is. He doesn't have to live only knowing himself."

Rigel smiled, knowing what she said had to be true. He closed his eyes, taking in the cool breeze that swept across him and Spica. He happily thought of his sister and what the future would hold for both her and himself. He thought of his son and wife, knowing then and there that he loved them more than anything else. It was selfless things like that made him like his father.

And so, as the day began to end so did their visit. Both traded hugs before saying their farewells to each other and their parents.

Spica was the first to leave. "Don't stay too much longer. It's getting cold," she said worryingly when he said he'd stay just for a bit.

Rigel sighed at the same time the crickets began to sing their song as soon as they could sense the night.

He stayed there for a few minutes, just staring at the tombstones before him that used to be his parents, the two people that had taken the most care of him. For just a second he thought of what their afterlife was like. He wish he knew, but decided that that wouldn't be answered for many, many years to come. He smiled again.

"I'll miss you."

Slowly, Rigel walked backwards and away from the tombstones. When he decided he had seen enough he turned and walked towards his car, back towards his wife and son who would be happily waiting at home for his return.

The sun finally fell below the horizon when Rigel drove off in his car.

The moon shined brightly down, gracing the dead with light. Along with the moon came the glow of many stars. Among them, two shined their light brighter.

* * *

..

* * *

 **AN: So I'd like to thank you for reading this, all of you. It's been fun, but this is the last time** this'll **ever be updated. It's been a very busy few months so I was happy just have gotten this done in the two days it took me to write. We recently hit the 30,000 views mark and I'd just like to thank you all again for choosing to read this story and stick with it.**

 **Before I go, I'd just like to do a little trivia of this story because there's a lot of things that went through changes that I deemed worth mentioning. And plus I like reading trivia** **for shows and characters on the wiki.**

 **-So in the beginning, it wasn't originally supposed to start at the From Zero episode. Instead, my original intention was to start them off already in Kararagi, but I decided to start it at a point people would've been familiar with.**

 **-Okabe wasn't my first choice for the founder of Kararagi. I was going to make an OC for him, but I wasn't sure about it since I was iffy on creating another OC so I decided Okabe, the mad scientist, would suffice.**

 **-The idea of Rem and Subaru going back to the mansion and finding it in ruins was not entirely my idea, but a friend's of mine who had also read the Natsuki Rem IF.**

 **-If you translate Big to Japanese you would get Ōkī. (Oki)**

 **-If you translate Ice to Japanese you would get Kōri. (Koori)**

 **-Beatrice was actually supposed to be a major side character at first, meeting Rem and the tagging along with her to find Subaru.**

 **-In the same storyline where Beatrice stays with the group, the battle with Regulus never would've happened since I didn't plan on them going to the Capital.**

 **-I never exactly planned to create detailed backstories for Oki and Kenny** , **but created them as I wrote their given chapters.**

 **-Since the introduction of Oki** **I had already planned out his death. While I had no clue, at the time, as to how they would get there I just knew that was how he was going to die.**

 **-In the storyline where Beatrice follows, she was set to also die shortly after Oki. However, I knew I couldn't do that to Best Girl so she lived.**

 **-The portal itself has two sides; orange and blue. A Portal reference.**

 **-The clock tower staircase scene, a Left 4 Dead 2 reference.**

 **-The metal glove, an Iron Man reference.**


End file.
